Till the End I Dream To My Heart's Content
by 07XReflectional
Summary: What happens when a deadly Olympian secret goes out of control and plans to destroy time as we know it? All she had to do was make Percy and Katniss meet. And she did. Its up to the duo to save time and unleash their inner powers in order to save humanity. Chapter 29 is up! ; READ!
1. Mi Salvacion

A/N: After Catching Fire and TBotL

Also, this is my first Fanfic :) so enjoy!

_Mi Salvacion__  
_

**•Percy's POV•**

I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm listening."

Nico glanced inside my room. His eyebrows furrowed. "Is that…is that blue birthday cake?"

He sounded hungry, maybe a little wistful. I wondered if the poor kid had ever had a birthday party, or if he'd ever even been invited to one.

"Come inside for some cake and ice cream," I said. "It sounds like we've got a lot to talk about."

"Thanks. . ."

I told him to stay put on the bed. I brought back some of my cake and ice cream, and we began discussing matters of life and death, the usual.

"So what did you want to tell me, Nico?" I say as I lick my fingers. Blue Frosting—it gets to you.

"Well I was doing some exploring at the Underworld and I recalled the story of Achilles; involving the River Styx and well I thought it would be a great idea if you-" My finger licking came to a pause.

"If I dived into the Styx?" I couldn't even believe I said that. The Styx? I would be burned to a miserable crisp.

"Well I don't want you to. I'm giving you a choice. And if you do. . . you have a better chance at beating Luke."

"There has to be another way." I spoke out in urgency.

"You asked for an alternative, and I gave you one." Nico called to me with his mouth full. He swallowed. "It's ok, I understand that you don't want to take a crazy risk like that." He resumed stuffing his mouth with cake. His lips were colored blue.

But he had a great point there. I really don't want to end my days because of a river. He's also right though; it may just be the only way to beat Luke. That or we all die if I don't make the right choice in that Big Prophecy thing. Whatever that may be. . .

"I'll think about it." I responded after the prolonged silence I caused.

"Really? That's great! Hey, um, I have to leave so I'll be on my way. Thanks for the food."

I barely had time to say goodbye when he had already left; which left me alone, thinking about the great prophecy.

What if I fail?

Memories with Annabeth appear on my mind. And of my other friends. These people are counting on me to save this world. Them, and the another seven billion people in this world. And since fate doesn't provide another paradox—I will. The moonlace by on my window gleamed and caught my attention. Calypso also needs me. Everyone does.

I groan in frustration and launch myself on my bed. I really wished a plane would land in my room. I wouldn't have to worry about saving everyone.

A glow appears next to me. Silver and misty. The smell is of wet wood and flowers.

Then. . . .there's a silhouette. It gleams. It almost looks like a girl. Her image transfigures and her features stick out more. She seems to be asleep. Her chest falls and rises in a steady rhythm. Her eyes are closed. A braid is swung around her shoulder. After a while she begins fumbling and her eyes open.

_Her eyes are so gray as winter, as fierce as smoke, and they are the size of the moon.__  
_

**•Katniss POV•**

I recognize that voice. It's the same one he uses to approach wounded animals before he delivers a deathblow.

I instinctually raise my hand to block his words but he catches it and holds it tightly.

"Don't." I whisper. But Gale is not the one to keep secrets from me.

"Katniss there is no District 12." At first I couldn't believe it. I felt that I stopped breathing. My heart slowed. I didn't want to give in, yet I felt like I had already lost.

"No," I shake my head and sit up. I squeeze Gale's hand. "It's out there. The Capitol is lying." But I didn't even believe myself.

"I know this is hard for you to understand. But it's gone. I saw it myself." His rusty voice was still the same. "Our families are safe though. I managed to get them out beforehand."

We didn't speak for a few minutes. Then I remembered something pretty important. "Gale," I looked at him and I bet he already knew what was coming. "_Where's Peeta_?" He let go of my hand. Even if he was already prepared for this conversation, that still didn't excuse him from not telling me though. "_Gale_!" I called.

He let a breath out and he told me gently, "We don't know, Katniss."

I threw myself back onto the bed and bit my lip. My eyes shut. I counted to ten. My insides were bubbling. I wanted to go back and demand they give us Peeta back. I was brought back into the present by Gale.

"If it makes you feel better, they're planning to get him back." I shake my head and change the subject.

"Where are we?"

"Don't worry we're safe. For now. We are still on the plane headed to District 13 to see this so-called 'Resistance'."

My mind is streaming with the possibilities to where Peeta might be. He is with Johanna and Enobaria. That is, if they are still alive. My feelings for him haunt me. It hurts knowing that I'll never know just what I wanted to feel.

"I want to see my family." He took me to another cabin in the aircraft where Prim and Rory were looking out a big window.

"Prim!" I gasped. I exchanged a glance at Rory and he seemed relieved.

"Katniss! I'm so glad you finally woke up!" Prim said as she hugged me. "You need to check out the view!" she said as she pulled away.

We went to the window where she originally was looking out from. All I saw were trees, as if I hadn't seen those enough. She was trying to help though, and I appreciated that.

"Wow, it's a beautiful view." I remarked. I couldn't say anything else because that's when I saw my mother.

"Mom?" I race to embrace her so hard I bet her insides almost spilled out.

"Katniss." She said as she stroked my hair, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I smiled back at her, to let her know I felt the same way.

She led me deeper into that cabin and sat me down. Piles of broth and water were put before me. My stomach growled. My mom had already served me so I sat down and ate. My appetite was big considering the dilemmas we were having.

Over the intercom the pilot told us to stay put because we were now hovering over District 13. A strange aroma of liquor blared through my nostrils until we landed.

Once I saw Haymitch, The ground below me suddenly seemed so cold. I was still annoyed at our conversation earlier. Much to my dismay, he called me over, but I kept walking with my mother and Prim. He caught up to me though and said hello. Just a "hello"? Really? After everything he put me, _us_, through? _"Hello"?_

"What do you want?" I calmly whispered.

"Katniss, we need to talk about Peeta. At our new base." I almost believed his sympathy.

"Where do we talk?" I scoffed at him.

"The Subway." He scoffed back, still playing my game. He walked away with Plutarch soon after a brief stare down between us. I don't know what his wistful look could mean—but it'll mean something. I was surprised that conversation went by without one of us trying to choke the other.

**~XxXxXxXxXxXxX~**

So it turns out District 13 was a city called "New York" in the old times. We are currently staying in what they called "Manhattan". Manhattan is where all of us survivors from District Twelve are staying, including some 200 residents from the old District Thirteen. According to the residents; District Thirteen has used the old New Yorkan buildings because they were so stable. Of course, they fixed them up and all, but now it's destroyed all over again. So, food for thought: the room I'm staying in probably belonged to someone who witnessed when their world being destroyed.

Anyway, I just came back from visiting the Hawthornes' and Gale resumed back to his ways. And by that I mean, _those_ ways. Of course being me I ignored it, but I just couldn't and I didn't.

I want to ignore the signals he gives me, or Peeta _gave_ me, but I just can't anymore. Especially with Peeta and Gale. Gale is my best friend. Peeta is. . .I don't even know anymore, but he means something great and my stomach churns when I think about him. And now as I'm walking toward my "new home" I feel horrible. Horrible for not being able to save him. My eyes are getting watery but this time I can't make them stop.

I hurry to our assigned apartment and I get in to my room. I cry myself up on my torn mattress.

Prim is knocking on the door asking if I'm okay, I don't feel like answering. I cry under my hard pillow and scream like a maniac. Images of my bizarre and surreal past bind me. Blood everywhere. Allies gone. Rue. Thresh. Mags. Johanna. Peeta.

I pout for hope. I scream for redemption. I pray for an alibi. I mourn for my old life.

After I calm down, I drift off to sleep. I feel something had been lifted off my shoulders. I begin dreaming of possible things I might have left to do in my short life. But all that was interrupted.

I see a boy.

From that moment on, I knew this is the start of a new adventure. Something was going to change. Whether it will be for the good or the bad is unknown to me, but I'm taking the chance. I force myself into a surreal world. The boy's image is more vivid than ever.

Blurry vision is not good when waking up in an unknown location. Clearly, as I regain my vision, I am not where I'm supposed to be. My instincts fire up.

I turn to the boy. "Where am I?" Something about his green eyes had me captivated.

"You're in Manhattan. Um. . .who are you?" The boy has a mischievous look. He doesn't seem to want to harm me, so my guard goes down a bit.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." I said sternly as I looked around the spacious room. My head throbbed with a strange pain.

". . .Catnip Evergreen?" He adds a small chuckle but hides it.

"Not you too. . . it's Katniss Everdeen!" Do I look like cat food to everyone?

"Okay! Katniss. Got it." He had a funny smile plastered on his face. I didn't know what to think.

"You mentioned I was in Manhattan. But Manhattan doesn't exist anymore." I point out.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist anymore. . .?" His smile wipes off his face.

"But it was destroyed in the Old Time like District 13 was. . ."

"Percy, who are you talking to?" A female voice down the hall asked.

"Nobody!" The boy named "Percy" responded.

"Look. . .can we talk outside? I don't think my mom would be so happy if she saw me with a girl. . ." Excuse Me? "Sitting on my bed. . ." OH.

"Sure." I glance at him for a while and he looks back. We stay like that for a while before turns away and opens the window. He also puts a bizarre flower on the floor. I find myself going back to his face. He nudges me over with him as he goes through the window and I follow. We stand on a micro balcony face to face.

_Who are you? What secrets do you posses? What do you fight for? Who do you love?_

**•Percy's POV•**

I tried to contain my laugh when she gained consciousness. I'm pretty sure I came off as a down-right Edward Cullen creeper watching her sleep for a good ten minutes like that. I honestly couldn't help but think what the gods have in store for me now. Putting an attractive stranger on my bed is not funny. I hope no one is trying to prove a point here.

We stand on the balcony awkwardly. I really can't figure out what she is. Nymph, demigod, goddess (it happens, trust me), or a mortal who snuck into my house. The more I look at her, however, I get shrills. I'm starting to think she's neither of the given categories I just stated.

"How can you be so calm when a person just appears in your room? If I were you I would have already killed the person on the spot." What a wonderful way to start a conversation. Nice to meet you too, I eat monsters for breakfast.

I shrug and respond though. "Well let's just say it's kind of normal—for me at least."

"Strange." She mumbles.

Her eyes grow insanely large and I look back instantly. I groan in annoyance. Even on my birthday, hell sends me a gift.

"What is. . .that?" She asks bewildered. The Minotaur's nostrils blare.

_Wait_, hold up. She can see it? I look at her again for the millionth time. Who the heck is this girl? My battle reflexes turn on for action.

"Stand back, Katniss!" I warn.

"Like if I had an option on this balcony!" She yells back, offending my balcony. I uncap Riptide and jump on the bars surrounding the building. Sadly the Minotaur elbows me against the wall.

"_Percy_!" She yells. Finally, I hear her say my name.

She jumps like a boss on the metal railing and snatches Riptide from the bars. She throws a brick at the monster which grants her its attention (and you know, that made me fall a couple of feet onto the cold rigged ground, but that's always expected). She jumps off the bars into the open and throws Riptide like a spear straight into where the Minotaur's heart would be.

I regain composure from the ground and swoop in to catch her, but that turns out horribly wrong because I _kinda_ missed. We skid across the concrete.

"What was that?" She coughs and pushes me back rudely.

"Something that shouldn't have come. . ." I grab her hand. "Come with me! I have to take you somewhere!"

"What are you talking about? I just met you!" She pulls her hand back and gives me this look.

Don't I seem creeper. I just met her and now I want to take her to Camp Half-Blood. Might as well go to Disneyland with her and take pictures with Minnie and Mickey.

"I know I just met you! But you really need to come with me! You weren't supposed to see that Minotaur!" I wince, waiting for a remark to bite me back.

"Why not?" She spat.

"Because you're a mortal!" I ball my fits. Shut. Up. Girl. And to think I even considered Disneyland for us.

"And you aren't?" She yelled back. Wish I could just knock her out . . . but that would be rude . . . there's people around.

"Well technically I'm not. I'm a half-blood. . ." I pause to acknowledge what I just told a complete stranger who saved my butt. What is this?

_Can this day get any better?_

**•Katniss' POV•**

A _half-blood_? Just hearing him say that word sent chills down my spine.

"Well, I'm a half-hippo. Nice to meet you!" I say sarcastically. I can't believe I just said that. I'm standing with a boy who wants to take me to an unknown place and I call myself a hippo?

"Um, I'm not joking around . . . I really need to take you somewhere. . ."

"Well I'm not letting you!" I step back a few feet. I am never letting this boy one inch close to me. The last thing I'll ever need is to kidnapped.

I see white. A queasy feeling consumes me and puffy clouds surround me. What is. . .? I look one last time at the boy's face. He as confused as me but I'm honestly glad to not have to talk to him again.

But strangely . . . I know this isn't the end . . .

I wake up on my bed. I am sweating. Drenched in it actually.

_What just happened?_

* * *

A/N: This is a new IMPROVED version of chapter one…but please read on :} You'll be surprised to see what comes next…

Let me know what you think!:D  
Does this fic seem eye-catching? Or...? ;D


	2. Lacrymosa

**NOTE~ i didnt get a chance to write this in the first Chapter so i shall write it here. This story takes place after Cathcing Fire and the Battle of the Labyrinth. Many of yew smat pplz out thar might of already guessed that :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games sadly. But i do own YouTube :) Just kidding! I no yew fell fer it :')**

**DEDICATION!**

**I DEDICATE THIS PIECE OF VIRTUAL WORK TO MY BFF WHO HAS HELPED ME CREATE THIS!**

**ERAH-CRUSH! U R THE AWESUMEST PERSONA I KNOW!**

~AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY~

**~Percy's POV~**

"So let me get this straight." Rachael said as she slammed the locker at school, "Yesterday, on your birthday you saw Nico, and he told you to dive in the River Styx. Then, a girl landed on your bed next to you."

She said the word "girl" with a grudge. That I could tell.

"And as you guys went outside a Minotaur attacked you guys. And she killed it. Then she faded away. Did I get everything right?"

"Yes, you did..." I responded faintly

"What was her name?"

"Katniss Everdeen…" I remembered how I had called her catnip and chuckled to myself quietly.

"Katniss…Was she pretty?" she asked as she looked directly into my eyes.

"I…uhh…didn't notice that…" I said

Truth was, yes she was. But I'm not going to tell _her_ that. If its one thing she and Annabeth have in common, it's asking about how I think of other girls from my point of view.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. I need to get to class." she spat

So she just left me standing there and then that am when Stephanie came. Stephanie is a girl with sandy hair and brown eyes. She happens to also be a demy-god. I met her at camp and then I saw her on the first day of school somewhat lost and I helped her out. And that's how we became friends. She is the daughter of Apollo. She is one of the loudest people I've met, other than that, she's cool.

"Hello Percy!" she said ever so happily with her wide smile. Her smile and her sandy hair made her look a lot like Apollo himself. She even liked haikus, but she is good at making them, unlike her father.

"Hey Stephanie!"

"I know we need to go to class but I was wondering if you could come to my party." she said a bit nervous.

"When is it?" I asked

"It's on Friday. After school. My house. You know where that is, right?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I know. I'll be there." I said too confidently

"Really? That's great! See you there! Oh, and bring your friend Rachael!"

She left afterward and I went off to first period. Stephanie unlike many people here has a huge mansion. With a pool and everything you can imagine. It was a gift from Apollo to her and her mother. I remembered it was Monday, so the party is four days from now.

Then I thought about Katniss again.

_"Who exactly is that girl?" _

**~Katniss POV~**

The next day after that incident I knew I was going mad. But for some reason I knew that I've met him for a reason. Than I stretched and got out from the bed I heard someone knocking on my door then barge in.

"Haymitch?" I asked

"You didn't come yesterday."

Oh. I forgot about that…I was too depressed to think about anything at that time.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I was….tired. Can we talk now?" I ask

"Well, let's go to the subway that's where Plutarch is. He also needs to explain some war strategy to you." He says.

"Sure. I'll be there. At noon?"

"Yes, at noon. Please come _this _time."

When he leaves my room I shower and change. Then after all that I go eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Katniss. I see Haymitch woke you up." my mother says calmly.

"Yes he did. So do you need any errands done today?" I ask

"Just eat for now and I need you to go take some ham and apples to the Hawthorne's' later on. And you need to go see Haymitch after that, correct?"

"Yes." I respond faintly

I sat down and started eating quietly and then the door opened and Prim came in with a girl with dark curly hair.

"Did you see his face when-Oh...hi Katniss! You're up! Oh and this is Marissia. She is one of the original residents from District 13."

"Pleased to meet you Katniss." she says as she extends her hand for me to shake.

"Pleased to meet you too Marissia." I say as I shake her hand back.

"Marissia and I just came for some bread so we can feed the 'birds'." Prim said happily as she went to the pantry to get it.

"That's great. Just don't take all of it." I say as she closes the pantry door.

"We won't!" she says smiling and they go walking out with one loaf of bread. Giggling as they go out.

Why is Prim so joyful and happy in a time like this? Its one of the few things I may never know.

Once I finished my breakfast I head off to the Hawthornes' to deliver the ham and apples. Wonder what they need them for?

~AT THE HAWTHORNES'~

"Here is your food, Gale." I said with a smile.

"Well it's my family's food also, Katniss." He said with a smirk

"Of course it is." I said.

I was about to bid him farewell when he said, "I have something for you. I'm sure you will like it."

"What is it?"

I was expecting Peeta come in and say 'Here I am Katniss' or the Rebellion to end at a click of a button, but no. I saw him take out a box covered with wrapping paper. As I was opening it I saw Gale was staring at me. I didn't say anything but still it makes me feel uncomfortable. Once I actually got to the box (after trashing all that pretty wrapping paper) I saw a bow and some arrows.

"I know it's not much but I hope you like it." he said

"Oh Gale they are beautiful."

They truly are. They are gilded in gold. I can go hunting now and it will feel like home. Not entirely of course but still.

"Wait. Gale is there even a place here where you can hunt?" I ask

"I really don't know. We can go look for one if you want."

"No it's ok. I need to see Haymitch soon so maybe later."

"Sounds good." he says reassuringly

~WITH HAYMITCH AND PLUTARCH~

"Okay so let me get this straight," I say on the verge of tears, "Peeta has disappeared?

A-Along with Johanna? And Enobaria is dead…?" I try to fight the tears, but I can't.

"He isn't dead as far as we know. But we don't know where he is either. According to spies there are Wanted posters all over Panem asking if you have seen Peeta or Johanna and to turn them in if you do." Plutarch says, trying to calm me down a bit, but he fails.

"But isn't half the nation in rebellion? Why would they turn in someone aiding them?" I ask.

"The posters aren't saying that they are rebels. They're saying that they are on another side that's not the rebels or the Capitol. It says that they are planning on destroying/bombarding everything. And that you are also part of the plan. And so far, A LOT of Districts are buying it." Haymitch says ruthlessly

"What? So now they are turning everyone on me?" I yell in anger

I don't know if deep anger and despairing sadness can be considered one emotion, but they are now.

"Not just on you Katniss. Us!" Haymitch spat

Haymitch is horrible at trying to explain touchy topics and Plutarch is kind of cold-hearted himself. I can't be around these two. So if Plutarch wants to explain his war strategy it will have to be some _other_ day.

"I need time…ALONE!" and with that I stand up and leave.

At first I was power walking as fast as I could but then I felt water in my eyes so the power walking became a jog. Then I felt tears coming down so I started running. But then I felt a gush of anger and frustration along with a flood of tears overcome me and I swear I was running so fast people couldn't even see me.

After running for an hour I realized that I was lost. I was in a ...forest? I took out my bow and arrows and started aiming at trees at shooting random objects. Then I heard something in a tree. Then me being paranoid, shot at whatever it was.

**~Percy's POV~**

I'm out of school now but I really don't feel like going home yet. I'm still in deep thought over the Great Prophecy. I know I shouldn't be that concerned, but I am. Let's say I have the whole world's life depending on one decision of mine, and if I choose the bad decision, well it would be the end of our lives as we know it. So I end up going to Central Park and as usual it's packed so I go and try to find the calmest place to be in. Once I found it (like an hour later), I felt in a climby mood so I climbed a tree. Don't really know how I did it but I climbed the biggest tree I could find and I'm there laying down on a branch…deep in thought about everything, from Annabeth to Grover to Rachael to my mom and to Katniss. And Before I know it I'm asleep…

~CEBTRAL PARK: _FUTURE_

Oh…where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? And is that…Katniss? Then I see an arrow go toward me and sadly my ADHD fails on me. I see the arrow go through my calf and I yell in pain and fall from the tree.

"Pe-Percy?" Katniss says with some concern….?

"PERCY! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to strike you; I thought you were an animal!"

"It's okay…take me to some water…please." I can barely say that with all the pain I'm going through. I can tell she has been crying but I don't want to ask, after all last time I saw her we argued till she faded, which was a bad start.

"Why water? I need to take you to my mother or Prim. They are healers." She says with concern.

"Okay fine a healer! Just take me somewhere already! I'm in pain!" I yell out.

"Let me just take out the arrow." she says

When she takes out the arrow it doesn't hurt at all, surprisingly. Once she helps me up, she helps me walk with my arm over her shoulder.

We've walked for like 20 minutes when I realize I'm in Central Park but it's a little different and it's somewhat abandoned. That's when I ask her where the heck am I.

"Hey umm Katniss…Where am I?

"District 13."

"And where is that?" I ask because the word District 13 wasn't much help.

"Well…in the old world it was called New York."

"Wait. In the Old World?"

"Yes….the Old World is the time before Panem. The nation before us known as the United States. I don't know much about it because they never taught me about it…." she says softly.

After that there is a silence among us. And all I can think of is how I am even here. I must have gone through time or something. Then I remembered when I met her. A very bad start and I should apologize for that.

"Katniss…I'm sorry for when I gave you the impression of a kidnaper. I'm not I was just trying to help you not harm you. I'm sorry." I say

"It's alright. I thought about it for a while and I just knew you weren't there to harm me but to protect me from that 'beast', it's cause I have so much on my mind right now."

I see tears come down her face and I feel bad for her so I make her stop and rest.

She cries there for a while and after a while she leans on my shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry you had to s-see that…." she says quietly as she wipes her tears away.

"It's okay. I you don't mind me asking what happened?" I ask curiously

"Well it's a very long story…but let's just say the Capitol is the worst leader ever."

"Tell me. I want to know. But start from the beginning, like after the 'Old Time'."

I don't even know why I'm asking and how she is opening up so fast. I have a good feeling about this girl.

"A-Alright. Panem is a country made up of thirteen districts and a Captiol. Each District has its specialty. I'm originally from District 12, but it got bombed just like District 13 so now there are eleven districts. Each year there is an event called the Hunger Games…."

As she continued to explain everything from this boy named Peeta and Rue and President Snow and Gale, I began to understand her and now she tells me she has been betrayed by even the Rebels. In the middle of the story we get up and continue walking and to be honest my leg's pain went away. I have no idea if that's bad or good but it feels good.

Once she finished her entire story we arrived at her apartment which looked a lot like mine but like Central Park, different.

**~Katniss POV~**

As I led Percy up the stairs and still wonder to myself, why do I trust him? Why am I leading him to my house? And why did I tell him my troubles? And why did I cry in front of him? But I don't exactly regret it. I have a good feeling about him.

When we finally went up the stairs and reached my apartment, I opened the door and put Percy on my bed and went to go look for my mother or Prim. My mother was at the neighbors', chatting with Marissia's Mom. And when I told her someone is injured she excused herself to go help him.

When we got there Percy was unconscious and my mom immediately got to work. She didn't ask questions, which I'm very glad she didn't. Funny thing was when she was washing the cut with water, the cut disappeared. Which left my mom startled and I bet my face had a shocked look because I was.

Did this boy fake it? But I saw the arrow go through him and I took it out myself. My mom just shot me a look and asked,

"Katniss, what just happened?"

"I don't know. But he was injured I took the arrow out myself! I swear!"

"Its okay…but still…I don't understand what happened."

"Me neither. You can go back to Marissia's house. I'll take care of him." I said

"Very well." She said as she wrapped a bandage around his leg.

She was pretty shocked and so was I but then I remembered his words…

"Its okay…take me to some water…please."

I looked at him wondering,

"_**Who is this boy?" **_

And when I told myself that, he faded away.

**~Percy's POV~**

I wake up and fall from the tree again. Wait. Again? That was only a dream…

Then I look at my leg and I had a bandage around it.

_**"So then, was that real or not?" **_


	3. Ελπίδα?

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own nuting! If i did...my life would be a better place...**

**I dedicate this chapter to Maerad-of-Pellinor28 and erah-crush ! They are my inspirations for this story! W/o yew guys, i wud of not had tht much motivation!**

**~Katniss POV~**

Two days have passed and I have not yet seen that boy again. I still remember him fading away. I miss his shoulders, the ones that were my comfort during my time of sadness….just like Peeta's shoulder was. My comfort…my all, my everything.

I was pondering about all this at my new runaway place, the tree which I knocked Percy out of. I haven't shared this place with anybody, not even Gale. This place has a memory close to me and I want no one sharing it with me. As selfish as it may seem.

I climb down so I can head back home to get ready for a war meeting at the subway. It's morning and the meeting starts till noon so I have time to walk around my haven.

By the time I get back to my apartment, I can see the sun closer to the center of the sky which means the meeting will start in an hour and a half. I hunted a squirrel and two bunnies from the forest. There isn't big game out there which is a bit disappointing but it doesn't matter. Once I finish skinning the animals I shower.

In the shower I remember the time before my first Hunger Games. I wish I could go back. It didn't matter if we weren't rich or lived in that small house. It was MY house. Not like that fancy home of mine at the town. I wonder what would of happened if I didn't go to the Games. How different would my life be? Where would I be right now? But then again the reason I went to the games was because of Prim. I don't regret that. But I wish Effie would have chosen another paper maybe the one next to Prim's. But then that girl who would have gotten reaped would have suffered terribly. I don't want that either.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom knocking on the door saying I'm late for the meeting. Which is kind of weird since it only took me about 30 minutes to skin the animals. So I must have been in thought for more than an hour.

After I changed and practically flew to the subway, only 10 minutes passed. My mom was right. I was 30 minutes late. Haymitch was very mad while Plutarch just ignored me and continued his meeting. I was given these maps and a booklet of the people aiding us for reference on our meeting (also throughout the mission); these papers were inside of what Plutarch called a "Manila Folder". The cover of this folder said: Operation: LIBRA.

But since I'm late, I'm very confused. Luckily the person next to me helped me out. Her name is Mitzuki. I think it's an odd name but I don't want to tell her that. She is so kind and patient with me. She has silver eyes like mine and dark wavy hair. I think her hair's length might be to her hips! That must be so annoying to wash everyday. Her eyes are also a bit small and stretched but she's pretty. I think she is not from this area which makes her unique and probably a lot of guys are after her beauty. Wait. Why am I thinking all this? I should be concentrating on what she is telling me!

From what she is telling me there are four major generals appointed for this mission. I'm one of them, known as the "Mockingjay", Finnick is another known as the "Trident", and this guy called Sora was named "Cloud". I saw Mitzuki stared at him often with great admiration. The 4th general were actually two people, the people that I really hate at the moment. Plutarch and Haymitch. According to Mitzuki, Haymitch and Plutarch are considered one because they are one of the main people related to the war. Plus they think a lot alike when it comes to war strategy so it's hard for them to disagree on a plan the other made. Their nickname is Gemini Home. Also known as G.H.

After bunch of other useless info they gave us they told us our strategy.

I shall be traveling to the Capitol by land, using a type of machine the people here call "car", Sora will be traveling in the sky with invisible helicopters, and Finnick will be traveling by sea with strange things called submarines. They gave us two maps one present and one from the "Old Time"; they said that our location code names will be from the "Old Time". The maps are geographically different in a way. I will be traveling north, through the "Old Time" lands known as Wyoming, North Dakota, Montana lands, etc. Sora will be traveling above through the Rockies. And Finnick will use a body of water that is not on the "Old Time" map. On the "Old Time" map there is a something called "Kansas" where a huge body of water is and this body of water also takes half of Colorado, all of Oklahoma, the small upper part of Texas, a corner of New Mexico, and all of Nebraska. There are eight Rivers that connect to this body of water we are referring to as "Kanaska". Funny thing is all the rivers that are on the "Old Time" map are NOT on our present day map, none at all. There are eight rivers on our present day map and they don't have names so we are giving them numbers as names. River 1 is where 12:00 is located on a clock, River 2 is located between 1:00 and 2:00 on a clock. River 3 is where the 3:00 is located, and so on. I get confused all of the sudden with all this map stuff. Our final destination is the Capitol. Our code for that is Los Angeles because the Capitol is on the "Old Time" city of L.A.

What we are going to do at the Capitol is unknown for me, but Plutarch says he shall explain that on our next meeting. Which is tomorrow at sunset.

I go home, tired and all from all that information that they just crammed in my head. I really wish Peeta was here today, he could have understood every single word perfectly. All I have as a replacement of him is Percy. Which I'm positive he is real. The first time I saw him it was in a dream. Too real. Second time I shot him down and even my mother saw him. So I'm positive he is real. And that makes me want to see him one more time.

By the time I finish thinking I realize I'm already in bed. It's amazing how so much information is so tiring.

And I fall asleep before I know it.

**~Percy's POV~**

It's Wednesday afternoon and I'm loving it. There was a teacher conference today so no school! I'm with Rachael at Central Park doing homework. It's an awesome day. I remember two days ago I was with Katniss. I still don't understand how but I don't care. These things are normal for me! So I really don't give it much thought. The only things I really think about are homework, girls, and….the Great Prophecy. Great! I just remembered what I wanted to forget. At least throughout this school year.

Then Rachael interrupted my thoughts.

"You seem distracted, hero." She said as she kept writing.

She was on a bench with her legs stretched out and I was on another bench next to hers with my legs also stretched out.

"Oh, it's just that this math problem is hard." I lied coolly.

"And you expect me to buy that?" she said as she still kept writing

"Well yeah. It is the truth."

She stopped what she was doing and looked directly into my eyes with a smirk on her face.

"You were always a terrible liar, Percy. Something else is on your mind…..Do you mind sharing?"

"Okay fine! You caught me! Yes there is something on my mind. I saw her again."

"I thought Annabeth was in San Francisco! Where did you guys go? Why didn't you invite me? Did you-"

I cut her off before she started asking more awkward questions.

"NO, I didn't see Annabeth! I saw Katniss! The other girl who can also see through the mist!" I said very loudly that even some people started staring. But Rachael didn't care, she also went to my level of loudness.

""HER? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO NOW? GO TO MEXICO AND EAT ENCHILADAS? OH BUT LET ME GUESS! THEN ALECTO WENT AND KIDNAPPED HER SO YOU HAD TO GO ALL 'SUPER PERCY TO THE RESCUE' TO GO AND FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK TO SAFETY! THEN SHE WENT ALL 'MY HERO!' AM I RIGHT?"

Okayyyyyy Rachael is acting weird. I should of never of brought it up. I should have known from the first time she left me standing in the hallway after she asked me if Katniss was pretty, that she dislikes her. And for you information Rachael, I hate enchiladas!

"NO! Not at all! She actually shot me with an arrow and-"

She cut me off by saying,

"You know what, I have to finish a four page essay about the French Revolution, and I can't be distracted. I'm sorry, I have to go."

And with that she left me there so I decided to go back my apartment. I also have to finish 200 math problems, I'm on number 120. But I don't want to finish. I feel lazy today, and when it comes to math, EVEN more.

Once I got there I threw my book bag on my bed and I heard an "Ow". I turned around to see Katniss stirring on my bed, yet again.

"Katniss?" I asked to see if she heard me

She started groaning and muttered in a sleepy voice,

"I don't want to be the Mockingjay"

She was still half asleep and muttered a few more words,

"P-Peeta…..where are you? I'll save you. I promise you…"

I then decided to sing to her and see if my terrible voice wakes her up, always works on my mom. I sang to the melody of Old McDonald,

"KATNISS! C. A. T. N. I. Z. That's how you spell her name! I called her Catnip when I met her!"

Then I saw her smile then laugh.

"It's K. A. T. N. I. S. S!"

Then she opened her eyes and stood up and said,

"By the way, work on you spelling and singing skills." she said with a smirk very similar to Rachael's.

"Yeah, I've been told that." I say

For some reason I'm very happy to see her again. I needed some sort of happiness again.

Then she says with a serious look on her face,

"So what part of the world are you in? This place seems so beautiful." she asks while she puts her legs in a kneeled manner on my bed.

"Well I'm in New York City, to be more specific, Manhattan." I say

I know for a fact that we have been traveling through time from what she told me last time I saw her, but I have a feeling she doesn't know yet.

"If this is Manhattan then why is it nice? Full of light?" she asks as she casts her face downward.

"Okay I know this may hard for you to understand but, we are traveling through time and space. Last time I saw you I woke up from a dream." I say as I sit on my bed next to her.

"The first time I met you I also woke up from my slumber…but then how is this be possible? How do I get back home?" she asks with her voice trembling.

"From what I know, you just have to wake up. By the way, know that you are not dreaming either, this is real. Last time I saw you, when I woke up I had a bandage around my leg."

"I don't understand how this can happen….."

"Me neither, but cheer up. You'll get back home soon." I tell her reassuringly.

"You think so?" she says as she lifts her head

_**"I know so." **_

**~Katniss POV~**

After looking at me reassuringly he got up and invited me to some hot dogs. Whatever that means. I asked him as we walked toward a park and he just laughed saying they weren't dogs that were cooked. And I asked him what was it then and he said that I'll have to wait and see.

"Here is your change, sir. And here are your hot dogs." A man with a funny hat told us as he handed the hotdogs first and then the change.

"Thank you." Percy said cheerfully.

I wish there were more cheerful people back home like Percy…I needed someone like him in a time like this. My thoughts were once again interrupted by Percy sitting on a bench and motioned me to sit next to him.

I stared at this hot dog and wondered how is it made and why and why. I guess Percy saw the confused look on my face and said,

"It won't poison you, you know." And he smiled with a smile that made me forget everything. Haymitch, Plutarch, the Rebellion, Peeta, EVERYTHING. I wished he could have kept smiling like that forever. I felt my face red with embarrassment and decided to try this heated dog. So I did.

As I munched on it and swallowed it, I realized it was delicious! Never in my life had I tasted something so perfect!

"Percy…this is delicious!" I said, like when a little child got a present and adored it.

"I'll buy you another one if you want." He said torturing me with that smile yet again.

"YES! I mean please…I would want another." I put my head down so he won't see my face blush.

"Haha Ok. I need to get another for me as well, I'll be right back. Don't fade away just yet." He said.

I just nodded and gave him my smile. My smile wasn't much. Gale always said it was, but I always beg to differ.

Around Percy I feel….different. I _act_ different as well. When he stared singing to me I laughed like I have never laughed in years! When I'm with him, reality fades away. I wish he could be by my side for a while. At least till the Rebellion is over.

He then came and handed me the hot dog and I ate it happily and satisfied then I heard a cheerful voice approach us saying,

"Yoo-hoo! Percy! What brings you and this lovely lady at a place like this?" she said too cheerfully.

"Hi there Stephanie! This is my…er-cousin! Yeah, my cousin Katniss!" He said

He then gave me this look as if telling me to catch on. And I did, I'll ask him why later.

Yes, I'm Percy's cousin. Katniss. Pleased to meet you Stephanie." I said

"You guys look like siblings almost! How long will you be staying in Manhattan, Katniss?" she asked

"I'm not sure. A few days maybe, even a week or two. Depends on my parents." I say

"That is great! You should like TTLY come to my party this Friday!" she said with this huge smile.

"Yes, I'll try. Thank you for inviting me." I say

"Well I have to go! My mom and I came to jog for a while and I think she is already at the other side waiting for me; she is so fast and energetic. Unlike me, I'm slow at running! The only fast thing I can do is launching an arrow from its bow! Well fare the well! See you on Friday, Katniss! Bye Percy!"

We didn't have a chance to respond before she ran off. That girl reminds me of Effie, in a good way. And I can't believe she just said she can use a bow and arrow! I have to see her try! Maybe I can learn the past's technique.

Percy then broke the silence by saying,

"Sorry I told her you were my cousin. I had too; I can't just tell her you're a visitor from the future, right?" He wondered out loud

"It's alright. I understand." I said as I looked into his green eyes.

It looks like he was about to say something but then my surroundings became blurry and I knew what was going to happen.

_**"I'm going back and at the same time…I don't want to go home for once." **_

_PLEASE REVEIW! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! ^^_


	4. Άκαρδος

**~Percy's POV~**

It's about sunset and Stephanie's party is about to begin. I'm combing my hair so that I can look awesome. Rachael asked if we could together and so we are, but in a "friend manner". I look at the clock and its 6:07 p.m, party starts till 7, so I'm fine.

I remember a few days back and remember Katniss's smile as she faded away. Her smile calms me; it reminds me of hope and faith. To know that there is always a way if you set your mind to it. It's amazing how much I can tell from a smile. A lot people say my smile is something but I really don't know. I remembered how Calypso described it. I blush as I remember her. If I had to choose between all these girls, I would choose Calypso. I barley know her but everything she did was perfect. The way she acted, walked, spoke, everything. And she was always sad because of her curse so I would be there to help her be happier. Any other "girl" would be fine without me, maybe a little sad, but fine. Calypso would have to go through the process all over: Meet a hero, fall in love, he needs to leave and never see each other again. I may not be a genius when it comes to love but I do know what Calypso does takes guts.

I look at the clock and its 6:30 already! I must have been in thought for a while. My mom and Paul are in the living room watching a horror movie. So I just give my mom a nod and once she nods back and I'm on my way. I meet Rachael at Central Park and her fancy BMW takes us to the party. She looks awesome. She has this white blouse that has frills on the sleeves and lace on the waist plus she has back skinny jeans on. Her hair is a curled ponytail and I have never seen anything like it. This is not Rachael. But I gotta admit I like this Rachael as well. All I have on are my ripped jeans and my Abercrombie shirt.

She breaks the silence by saying,

"So if anyone asks, we are NOT going out or anything. We just came as friends, okay?" she says with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course, you know it. Hopefully Kamila and her friends aren't there." I shudder as I say her dreadful name.

"Hate to break you bubble water boy, but you know she is going. I can't take her stupid attitude. She thinks she is all that with her Juicy Couture stuff piled all over her."

"Hehe, not to mention all that make-up she wears." I smirk as I say that.

"You could say that again" Rachael says as she chuckles.

Kamila is a girl that is filthy rich but is a stuck up conceited girl. She always says me and Rachael are dating secretly because we hang around each other a lot. So she teases us A LOT. In return, Rachael makes fun of her clown make-up. Rachael always asks if we can go to parties together. Everyone sees that as a relationship thing but I don't. Every time she asks if we can go to a party together I always take it as a friend thing like, 'I got your back sorta' thing. I think she does too, but sadly the majority of people here do not.

_**{I RECOMMEND PUTTING POKERFACE RIT NOW, so u can set da mood, u no? :"DD also wen I mention songs throughout this chapter.}**_

Once we arrive at Stephanie's mansion I can hear Lady Gaga's Pokerface going on in the back.

"Ready?" Rachael asks as we enter through the back door gate.

"Ready." I say confidently as I open the gate.

When I open the gate I see a pool on the left with some girls and guys, a table where the food is (more like candy), and a DJ at the far right end, just below a huge balcony. Then I see Stephanie coming toward me.

"Percy! Rachael! I'm like, SO happy to see you guys came!" She said/yelled excitedly which caused a few people to glance at us suspiciously. Then I immediately notice

Stephanie's bright smile turned upside down and she asked,

"Percy…Katniss didn't come?"

"She couldn't, she said she might still try though." I say reassuringly.

"Katniss was invited?" Rachael asks and looks into my eyes, but her eyes look sad…not mad but a sad feeling in them.

And just when I wanted to make her feel better, Stephanie said something she should have not said,

"Why of course! I invited her myself on Wednesday! When she and Percy were eating hot dogs at Central Park!" she perked as her smile returned.

"Oh. Wednesday…." Rachael wondered to herself as her eyes looked sad with a bit of regret in them.

Then she said, "I'm going to get a drink, be right back.", and with that she turned without even getting a response from me or Stephanie.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Stephanie asks with her chocolate eyes gleaming with worry and her smile again turned upside down.

"No…nothing at all…don't worry, Stephanie." I say as I look at her.

Then the person I least wanted to see came up to me.

"O.M.G! Percy! You like came to the partay! And I see you didn't bring your girlfriend with you."

Kamila perked with a smirk on her face.

"She isn't my girlfriend, and she came alright. Kamila."

"Even I know that!" Stephanie said cheerfully

"Well if she 'isn't' your girlfriend then….want to dance with me?" she said seriously

The word "dance" struck me like a spear. And worst of all it was with HER. Out of all girls, Kamila! That overweight, money-struck, clown make-up alien!

"I…uhh…don't want too." I say

"What, are you scared she might see you?"

Then I hear a voice and I'm glad I heard it,

"It's not that his so-called girlfriend would get mad. It's just you are too ugly for him." Rachael spat

"Me? Ugly? Look in the mirror for once you rat-smelling-red-head."

Then I have no idea why I said this but I did,

"She is anything but Ugly!"

Then they stopped their glaring contest and looked at me like: What the Heck…? Well Kamila and her friends/stalkers did. Rachael had some pink on her face and a smile.

The song Crush Crush Crush by Paramore then came on and Stephanie said,

"This is like MY song! Like BRB!" she said as she skipped off to the dance floor with her friends.

Then with that Kamila said,

"You know what? Whatever, just go on with your useless lives while I go live my lovely life."

And with that she stormed off.

There was silence between me and Rachael and then I realized I should explain, even if she gets mad.

"Rachael….I gotta tell you what happened on Wednesday."

"Fire away."

"After you left to complete your essay, I-"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you like. I'm sorry! I was just…frustrated. I'm sorry!" She said as she cut me off with her head cast downward.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't! You didn't deserve that! I ditched you right there and then! I'm sorry!"

After that I lead her to a small garden to talk because I needed to tell her who Katniss really is. She still seemed sad and her head was cast downward all through the way to the garden hidden on the far left of the pool.

Once we got there we sat on a bench and I broke the seal of silence.

"I went back to my apartment after you left. And she appeared. I took her to eat hot dogs and Stephanie was there and invited her. I told Stephanie that Katniss is my cousin."

"…Why? Why did you tell her that? She isn't though….right?" she says as her she finally looks up.

"No she isn't. I had to tell her that because Katniss isn't from here."

"What..? Wait you mean Greek mythology…right? You know you can tell her. She is also a demigod like you."

"No not Greek mythology. I mean time. She is from the future. A horrible future and I can't go telling people that she is so you are the only person that knows that she isn't my cousin. Please keep it like that." I say softly

"The…Future? Wow. Didn't expect that. And yeah sure, your secret is safe with me. Wait, what do you mean by 'horrible' future?"

She was interrupted by a scream from the pool and with that, me and Rachael shot up from our seats and ran out of the garden. Once we did we saw a girl floating in the pool.

She has brown hair with some ashes in them….no A LOT of ashes in her hair, and is currently clouding the pool with them along with a red substance.

Stephanie then rushed there and jumped in with clothes and all. And swam toward her as the girl was sinking to the deep end. Then it hit me. Water. And as soon as I thought that I went in with her. As I jumped I sunk to the bottom where the girl was going.

Then I saw her face.

_**"Katniss….?'**_

**~Katniss POV~**

_**{U shud lik put Decode by Paramore here! Thy rhythm goes great~! According to my brain} **_

I'm screaming at the top of my lungs right now. I can't take my life here anymore! I was fine with Percy and I felt alive and happy. But not anymore! That was two days ago! Like a fantasy! Something unreal compared to now. Today. The Present. Now! I'm at my safe haven crying my eyes out and screaming. Why did they kill her? WHY? She didn't deserve to die like that! Johanna…why? I guess I too deserve to die. Like Sora says, I am worthless.

I still remember how I was walking back from that meeting yesterday and I heard screams from the subway. And how I stupidly went back to see what happened. I got inside and I saw Mitzuki on the floor crying and screaming with Sora comforting her. As Sora looked at me I finally got a good look at him. He has orange red hair with blue eyes. The exact same shape Mitzuki's eyes were. He then got up and told me to follow him because I have to see a message the Capitol sent ME! Katniss Everdeen. I followed Sora into a room where Haymitch and Plutarch were arguing with a worried look on their face. Finnick just leaned on the wall. Pale and with his eyes in shock. Even Gale was there as well with his face cast downward. He is considered part of the team now since he is my assistant. As soon as Sora said "She is here." Everyone looked up and then exchanged glances between them.

Finnick then said sadly,

"K-Katniss…we found Johanna."

Johanna….that means Peeta is close. And then I asked,

"W-what? Where was she? Is Peeta there? Are they okay?" I ask

"No she is NOT FINE! She is dead! Murdered! Tortured! Slaughtered!" Haymitch yells as he pounds a table where a black box is.

"What…how?" I ask

"Look Katniss, don't mind Haymitch. He is just mad about this so I'll explain it calmly to you.' Plutarch said

"Fine." I say

"Okay. Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 11 received a message from the Capitol and a fellow spy combined the message and brought it here. That message that each District got are…"

He then trailed off with his eyes glittering chocking back tears. Just staring at the black box with regret.

"Damn it Plutarch! Get to the point!" Haymitch growled

I then turned my head from Haymitch's direction to Plutarch's who was still some what traumatized. After a while he then said,

"The message each District got are J-Johanna's body parts. District Three got a-an arm, Four a-another arm, Six a l-leg, S-Seven another leg, Eight got the upper half of her t-torso, Eleven got the o-other h-half." he said slowly as tears started glittering down his cheeks.

We all stayed quiet for a while and I was more than traumatized, I was devastated into disaster. Johanna saved my life, and she is with Peeta right now. Wait…no. PEETA!

I then looked up from my downcast expression and balled my fists and asked,

"Where-is-Peeta?"

Haymitch looked up and made a smirk. Plutarch just clapped his hand over his forehead. Finnick and Gale continued looking down. Sora just stood there almost emotionless.

Then Haymitch said,

"Ah. I see you are still not giving up on your bread boy. He would be lucky to be alive right now trust me."

"Why would that be?" I ask with my fists balled with more force.

"Because of a message they gave you, Katniss." Sora said calmly with still no expression on his face. Like if he did not care at all.

"You mean that message." I say as I point to the black box.

"Besides that message Katniss. That message was actually for the rebels. The real message they gave you is on a piece of paper in the box. It came along with the whole packet." Finnick said ruefully as he turned his head sideways.

"And that would be…?" I say

Haymitch then rolled his eyes exaggeratingly and opened the box, and after searching through it, he got a paper out of it. He then gave/threw it to me. And I began reading something I wished I hadn't.

_Mockingjay. Come on out from your hiding place now. This trash we call a rebel is just a warning for what is about to happen. We have found their hiding spot so surrender now or you lover with end up worse then her. Be prepared for the worst. Your uprising shall come to an end by the Winter Solstice. _

I looked up from the note with my eyes glittering. This doesn't make sense! How can they send a message to the rebels like this when supposedly we are betraying all of them?

I then look up and look at Plutarch and asked that.

"Plutarch….I thought the rebels thought we betrayed them. How can the Capitol just send them her body parts?"

He then looked up and said,

"District 9, were the ones who found her and turned her in and so far all the Districts besides the ones who received a body part are on the Capitol's side because they don't want their world 'destroyed' by us, the 3rd group. The Districts who received the body parts don't trust us as much but they are still in rebellion. The spy that gave us the body parts plus your message is from here, so we trust him 100%. He says that there is a rumor is that Johanna was in charge of the Nuclear weapons that we are making for destruction. The rebels refused to believe it and then the Capitol got the body parts as proof that they had found them making the weapons which is why they killed her. We are still are wondering how to prove ourselves innocent." He said sadly

"How can you trust this spy so much to get all that information? What if he also changed things to make-"

I was then interrupted by Sora,

"I got the right information. I'm sure. I would never betray anybody. I know what I heard and while we are still arguing, the rebelling Districts are making up their mind. So we have to do this mission, NOW. Not in a month!" he said with so much confidence.

That's where he was yesterday. Since didn't attend the meeting.

"I need to have some time in thought to think this over." I said calmly so I would not show my true feelings. And with that I walked out of the room.

Mitzuki was there sobbing but not crying and then she looked up with her silver glitter eyes and said,

"It is the end."

Then she shot forward and got to her feet and her eyes changed color to a light purple and said,

"Water boy shall save us. By the dawn of the end." and then her eyes became the silver they always were and she fell back and fainted, and was caught by Sora. He then looked up to me and shot me a glare with his icy blue eyes and carried Mitzuki off with him to the darkness.

As he walked past me he said,

"Baka." and continued walking normally.

I stood there stunned at what just happened. That was….strange. Very strange. I also don't think Sora likes me very much. All he does is glare at me or tell me off. I wonder what his problem is. And then I remembered how he carried Mitzuki off as if it were normal. Are they married? Going out? Anything? I then remember when Mitzuki looked at him admiringly at the meeting. And how he picked her up like if it would normally be like that. Maybe they are siblings or something. As I walked home once more I kept wondering about the future. My Future. Then I hear someone say Mockingjay. And I immediately know that someone is calling me.

I turn around and see fiery hair and piercing blue eyes looking down on me.

"S-Sora." I say

"What did she tell you?" he spat

"Who?"

"Mitzuki!"

"I don't know!" I spat getting irritated

"Damn it Mockingjay!"

"Well I'm sorry. It's not my fault I can't speak gibberish!"

"…Mockingjay….you have to watch where you are going. That boy will cause you nothing but trouble."

Boy…I know a lot of those. Who would he be talking about? Peeta, Gale, Finnick…I don't know Sora! Take your pick!

"W-What?...Which boy?"

He then started chuckling and said bluntly,

"Water Boy."

Who…? Finnick? It can't be Finnick.

"You mean Finnick?"

"Of course not. You know who. If it were my choice I would already get you off the whole plan. You have no real value on this team, Mockingjay. It's your fault Johanna got murdered. We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't so madly in love with Peeta. If it were my choice I would just let him rot. He is useless so far. Just causes us problems."

Every single word he said stung me. And made my fist ball.

"What is your PROBLEM!" I spat angrily

"…You."

Okay this guy is getting my nerves. So much I could just attack him like I did to Haymitch. But I won't. Not yet.

He then said,

"Everything is your fault, is it not? If you die during the mission. I will be satisfied we got rid of an obstacle."

My fists balled up in anger and I know he just crossed the line.

I punched him in the nose. HARD. So hard he falls back and I see a sticky red substance on my knuckles.

"Mockingjay. Rot in hell."

He got up and glared at me with a look that could kill. Piercing me with his icy blue eyes right through my soul. He then walked off with that red substance dripping on his tracks.

I stood there thinking about how much he wished me dead. Am I really that much of a burden? He also wished Peeta dead. Why? What did we do to him? Then I remembered everything that happened. Johanna is dead. Peeta isn't safe anymore. At that moment I realize how much I need Peeta. How can I want him so much? I don't love him. Love is the real obstacle here! Even I can tell Sora is in love with Mitzuki. So then….why? I look up into the dark starry sky and wonder to myself.

_What the heck is going on? _

I return to now. My flashback over. I remember how I ran home and got a quilt and my bow and arrows and ran here. I haven't gotten out of here since then. I'm planning to stay here till I have to attend the final meeting tomorrow. I now look up to the cloudy sunset and my memory flashes fast like before someone dies. But the memory starts when I get off the plane to come here.

Then I see myself yelling at Haymitch. Now crying on my bed then looking up to see green eyes looking down on me. I remember that beast. Then Gale giving me a bow and arrows. Then shooting Percy down. Then crying and him later disappearing. Then the first meeting. Then me laughing. Then the hot dogs. Then the meeting. Then Johanna. Then stupid Sora! Then…now.

My stomach interrupted my thoughts. I'm hungry. I'll just hunt a bunny to two. Two sounds better, according to my stomach. I climb down the tree and before I know it I got two bunnies. Now if I had a fire….

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of bushes moving and whispering. I climb to the nearest tree and target the bush. And then Marissia came out of it followed by…Rory….holding Prim's hand? So I suddenly decide to eavesdrop.

"Umm, Marissia…we are lost aren't we?" Prim questions behind her

"Yeah. I don't see any way out." Rory responds

"We aren't lost! I have my hideout here and I'll show you!"

"Okay fine. But seriously it's getting dark and we still can't find it." Rory says as he lets go of Prim's hand.

"Yeah. And I'm worried about Katniss. She hasn't come home since the meeting yesterday." Prim says worriedly

At least someone cares about my existence. Prim, my sweet sister. But I wonder why she is here with these two. I continued to eavesdrop to answer my question.

"So…we are really going out. Aren't we Prim?" Rory asked as he looked up with pleading eyes.

Prim giggled and said,

"Of course. I said yes the first time, did I not?"

"Yeah, you did." He said convinced

I saw Marissia looking a bit sad though. Maybe she liked Rory all this time and now, she couldn't express it. That or she is getting worried about truly getting lost.

And then I accidentally snapped a branch. Crap.

"What was that?" Marissia asked as she got close to Rory.

"I do not know. I'm surprised you heard that, Marissia, I didn't hear it till you told me", He says.

Marissia then blushed when he said that.

"…I think I do." Prim responded.

They had a confused look on their face and then Prim said,

"You don't have to hide. You didn't do anything wrong. And mom is really worried, I am as well...Katniss."

Oh uh. What do I do? How did she see me? Then the branch fell making me fall with it. I was on the floor and I saw the three faces surround mine.

"Katniss." Rory said, "So this is where you were! You know Gale is very worried as well."

Prim then looked worried almost terrified.

"Katniss. Did you hear anything in our conversation?"

I responded after I got to my feet (So this is what Percy felt),

"I heard a bit. You are going to have to tell mom later. But I won't tell. What happened here stays here. Including this location."

Prim looked satisfied with that answer and I climbed the tree again to get my supplies. When I came down, I just glanced at the three of them and continued walking forward.

"Katniss, you aren't coming back?" Prim said worriedly

"Not yet. I'm sorry. Remember, _what happened here stays here_."

As I said that I remembered Percy yet again. I guess it really does stays here. And with that I sprint off as fast as I can. Eventually it's totally dark but the sky looks gray. I stop after running a while. I pant heavily and rest a while before starting a fire.

After a while of looking for twigs, I start a fire and cook my meal. I ate like a wild person and I actually finished both rabbits. And then I fall asleep.

~A HOUR LATER~

I wake up to smell smoke. I shot up to see the forest in flames. I start to run away from the fire but then go back to get my bow and arrows. Stupid me. Then I heard thunder over me. Yes, rain! I grabbed my arrows and continued running. Until I reached the end of the forest…? My hair was filled with ashes and so were my clothes.

I decided to run faster toward who knows where until I could not go on at all. So I got on the concrete and laid there. Cold, and sad. I didn't get my quilt. So I'm shivering so hard.

_**"Someone save me…Please. I don't want to die now…It's c-cold."**_

~IN NEW YORK- Future~

I wake up to people looking over me asking me if I'm okay. I see huge lights and some people drunk. Go Figure. I get up and tell them I'm fine. After a while they leave me alone. And I start walking.

Where the heck am I? Then it hits me. Percy's world. New York. Not good. Where is Percy? With that I start to run, crashing into people while I'm at it. Then someone pulls me back. When I looked into its eyes I realize it's not a someone. It's a something. With one eye?

"How dare thee run into me!"

"I am…sorry?" I say

He tugged me to an alley I began to feel scared but then I realized my bow and arrows are with me….I wonder why and how.

"You reek of ashes and saltwater. You have been around Poseidon's son."

What? Who is Poseidon?

"Leave me alone!" I spat

He then chuckled and as soon as I saw the chance I ran. After a while I didn't see him anymore and I realized the lights and buildings were gone. I saw other buildings but these were calm. Not like the other ones. I started walking since I had no more energy left in me.

After a while I heard music. And I felt something slash me from behind. I fell to the ground with the pain sinking into me. When I touched my back I felt a watery substance. Blood. I turn around to see that creature again.

"You end now!" He yelled as he put his hands together and raised them to clobber me.

I immediately rolled to the side. And he picked me up and threw me to the roof of a fancy building, where the music was coming from.

My whole body was going through pain when I landed on the roof. I hadn't experienced this type of pain since the Quell. He then picked me up and I saw how high we were. My reflexes caused me to kick him and his head went back and I found a chance to jump out of his reach. And as I landed on the roof I went through a bit of pain, but nothing compared to last time.

My instincts told me to shoot at it, so as he was about to clobber me again I rolled and as I did last time and I took out the bow and arrow and I aimed and got his eye. He fell back off the roof and when I looked over the roof he had faded. Then I realized how much the cut in my back hurt and I also fell over the roof and landed in….

_**"Water?"**_

**~Percy's POV~**

Stephanie and I got her inside. Rachael was outside trying to explain what happened to everyone. We laid her on a couch and Stephanie rushed to get a first aid. That girl is only an airhead when she wants to be one. She is actually very bright and fearless.

Rachael then came in and said,

"People here are real easy to convince. So then, who is our friend here?"

It takes me a while to respond but when I did I simply tell her,

"Rachael meet unconscious Katniss. Unconscious Katniss meet Rachael."

Stephanie then comes in and has this mature look on her face and says,

"Move aside, I have to do my work."

Rachael and I did without a word. I can see a shocked look on Rachael's face. And she whispers into my ear,

"Stephanie…is a healer?"

I chuckle and whisper back,

"Don't be surprised. She can do many things actually."

"You know I can hear you." Stephanie said with a smirk.

After a while Katniss wakes up and sits up suddenly and says,

"Peeta!" but then she leans back down and rubs her head.

Then Stephanie returns to her airhead mode.

"Katniss! You're up! I should give you some green tea! It's good for headaches! And it makes your skin sparkle!" she said with happiness and got up to, I guess, get some green tea.

Katniss then said,

"Where am I? And do NOT say Manhattan! I'm positive I'm not there!"

I then laugh and say,

"You are at a house of a friend. How did you get here? And why are you full of ashes? And bleeding for that matter?"

She blinked for a few moments as if to remember everything when she finally stood up and said,

"Well I woke up at a busy street and almost got stepped on and then I started running until… something grabbed me. I know it sounds weird but it had one eye. It told me I reek of ashes and saltwater. Then I escaped and I ran till I got here and then he threw me to the roof of this building and wanted to clobber me but then I shot it at its eye."

"What did you shoot it with?" Rachael asked, finally getting into the conversation

Katniss then turned to face her and said,

"My bow and arrows."

Then a cheery voice came on,

"Katniss! Dear! Honey! Friend! Amiga! Here is your tea!"

"Thank you Stephanie." She said

"Oh! And by the way this is Rachael!" Stephanie says cheerfully

Oops. I forgot to introduce Katniss to her.

"Hello, Rachael." She said as she sipped the tea.

"Hey." she responded faintly.

After a bit of silence, I could tell Stephanie got irritated and said,

"So Amiga Katniss, why do you have ashes in you hair?"

"Because…Because I was running away from a fire."

"A fire?" Rachael asks.

"Yes a fire back at…."

She looked at me as if telling me, 'What do I say? The past destroyed New York?'

So being smart me I blurt out,

"Oh yeah, the one that the monster caused."

"A monster…? Here? Now?" Stephanie said worriedly

"No I already killed it." Katniss said as she put the tea cup down

"…..Are you sure there was only one?" Rachael asked.

Stephanie and I derived our attention to Katniss since we are the ones at risk.

"As far as I know…" She said

After that we heard yells outside. And we all got up to go outside, except Rachael. She stayed to help Katniss. That's really nice of her but….strange.

When we are outside Stephanie curses,

"Oh sweet mother of Apollo."

I looked up to see what she was looking at, splashing through the pool. Cyclops. Three of them. And they don't look nice like Tyson.

"There's Poseidon's boy! Kill him!" The one who seemed the leader said.

And I guess Stephanie changed to her airhead mode for a moment,

"Hey am I like invisible? I'm Apollo's girl! H-E-L-L-OOO!"

I have to admit that remark made me smile. Funny Stephanie. I then see Rachael and Katniss by our side. Katniss with her bow and arrows and Rachael with a really sharp knife.

"Everyone thinks it is an attraction which explains why no one is running away." Rachael says bluntly.

"Damn it. Get them out of here Rachael! They will listen to you." I say and she nods. I then take off the cap of Riptide.

This leaves me with the Apollo girl and the Mockingjay.

Stephanie then says (as I see she is getting hyper because of her ADHD),

"We have to attack like, NOW! Before they like destroy my house!"

And shot out running toward the one on the right.

"She is hyper…." Katniss says

"Yes she is, and that is actually her usual mode. Now stay behind me, you can get hurt again." I say, but I guess what I say doesn't matter since she also started running toward the Cyclops on the left that is about to ruin the garden.

This leaves me with the one in the pool.

I really want to go protect Katniss but it looks like I'll have to stay here. As I am about to charge I see Rachael running toward me and I also see that Stephanie got slammed into the wall.

"Stephanie!" I yell as I run toward her, with Rachael following. I see a Stephanie's pink bedazzled bow and arrows and pray to Apollo and Artemis to let me shoot right just once. I shoot but miss the eye and hit the mouth which causes the Cyclops to fall back in pain. I see Rachael helping Stephanie and I remembered Katniss. I look around for her and I see her covered in cuts but she keeps dodging the attacks with great speed. I get a firm grip on Riptide and run to her.

"Katniss!" I yell

I really should have not yelled because I distracted her and the Cyclops finally grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. She was being chocked while I'm here standing around. Until I saw the water. Water! I closed my eyes and imagined it covering the Cyclops with so much force he falls to the ground.

I open my eyes and see that it came true. Katniss has a huge cut on her right cheek that goes from her forehead to chin and is currently bleeding. I run to her and help her up and she looks shocked at what just happened.

She then snaps out of it and yells,

"Be careful!", as the Cyclops was about to clobber us.

As we roll she lands on top of me and we lay like that for a while. I'm in a trance with her eyes, her lightning silver eyes. I realize she has red on her face and I think I do too.

Then I hear Stephanie yell,

"Percy! Katniss! Look out!"

Two Cyclops surrounded us and Katniss got off of me and she grabbed Riptide from the ground and shot it like a spear directly into its eye. She is really good at that spear thing. Then the monster dissolves. I guess Rachael and Stephanie managed to kill the other one, but that still leaves us with one.

The leader. All four of us stand our ground. Stephanie with her bedazzled bow and arrows, Rachael with her KitchenAid knife, me with Riptide, and Katniss with her gilded bow and arrows.

The Cyclops cracked his knuckles and said,

"Too easy."

He then charged and the archers took a side and shot. Rachael got back and threw her knife and hit its leg. The archers hit its arms and I dove in for the final strike through its eye. So much for Stephanie's mansion. It doesn't have a lot of damage though. Just a cracked pool and cracked walls. Oh and ruined benches and garden!

It dissolved in a flash and we all stood there panting. Then Stephanie looked up and started laughing. Rachael and I followed along. And we laughed hysterically. Katniss stood there with a confused look, but then she grew her amazing smile and put her banes to the side and then smiled even more amazingly and started laughing along.

I forgot everything that was bothering me. I wish I had a camera to record this awesome moment.

"Well so much for my mansion! It's alright though! We have insurance!" Stephanie said as she continued laughing.

I then looked up into the starry sky and wondered,

_**"Can this moment last forever? Here with Rachael, Stephanie, and **_

**~Katniss POV~**

I can't believe I'm laughing! Yesterday I was depressed, and now laughing? Is that even possible? It is. Because I'm here with people who will protect me. Stephanie may be an airhead but she is fearless plus a healer, like Prim. Rachael has courage like no other girl. Percy is just so…amazing. I like his laugh and his smile. Just looking at it makes me feel confident and that everything will be okay.

Percy is my idol.

I then remembered something. My memory flashed to where the Cyclops was chocking me and then I saw water move by itself on top of us with great force. And then I landed on the floor to safety. Then the damn Cyclops scratched my face. And it still burns right now.

I guess Stephanie noticed me touching my scratch and said,

"Well I guess I gotta go get the first aid kit once more! Be right back!"

Then she skipped off.

Percy then asked the red-head,

"So where are the guests?"

"Oh…I sent them on a treasure hunt" she said as she smiled.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"What? You don't believe me?" She asked with a confident grin.

"Well, yes…no…sorta in the middle." he says ashamed but with his smile still there

"Well I did. I told them to find a heart shaped rock, a pink flower, a violet sock, and a clown." she said proudly.

I laughed at that and they looked at me with their smiles.

Then I said,

"They are never going to come back! Where do expect them to find a clown?".

She was about to say something when all of the sudden we hear people coming in through the back door. And we saw a clown coming in, along with the other treasure hunting items.

Then Rachael, Percy and I looked at each other and laughed even more. All the guests had a confused look. And Stephanie came out also confused to see her guests with a tall clown.

Then she just said,

"Party on!"

She then ran over to the DJ station and took out some dark sunglasses and began a song. It has good rhythm.

_**{Put Break your Heart by Taio Cruz now! If yew want…I respect your free will ^^} **_

I noticed she left the first aid kit on the floor I went for it because this cut really hurts. I walked toward it and I grabbed it but someone else also grabbed it. I looked up to see Percy. And he smiled at me and motioned me to go inside the house. Rachael followed but then stopped and went over to the dance floor.

I guess she wants to dance. Which left me and Percy alone inside the house.

We sat on the house and he opened the first aid kit and took out some alcohol and a cotton ball.

"Warning, I am not healer material." he said with a smirk.

As he was cleaning my face I was mesmerized in his eyes. Wait. What am I doing? I can't be thinking about this! I scratch that thought and act natural.

I then hear voices and see Stephanie and Rachael coming in.

"I'll take over from here! After all I am classified for this!" Stephanie said cheerfully.

Rachael then whispered to Percy something and I could make out he said 'No'. And Rachael then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

I think Stephanie saw me observing them because she said,

"Don't mind them. Rachael is getting Percy to dance a slow song with her. It's amazing how Rachael doesn't give him up. You can tell she likes him A LOT. But then again, who doesn't!"

For some reason my heart feels empty. I feel mad, angry, sad, and jealous? I couldn't be jealous! Why would I be? My denial thoughts were then interrupted by Stephanie.

"There you go! You're all set to go! Go rock your socks off!" she said with her bright smile.

I got up and went outside and I saw Rachael in the crowd, dancing and Percy leaning on the wall and I asked him,

"You aren't dancing with her?"

He then looked my direction and said,

"Dancing isn't my thing. Ask anyone. Besides I'm terrible."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one." I say staring into his gleaming minty eyes.

"Then how about I test you? We will slow dance in the next song. Does that sound good to you?"

I swear my heart skipped a beat when he asked that. WAIT! NO! I cannot be feeling this! Why? I do NOT like him!

But for some reason I said,

"You're on! I'll test you as well."

NO! Stupid Me! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Me! Why did I say that? This isn't me! This is maddening! I can't even dance!

The song then ended and a beautiful song started. And Percy said,

"So, should we go now then?"

Stupid Stupid me! Say an excuse! Tell him no!

"You know it."

IDIOT! Idiot me! Do I know what NO means? Why didn't I say it? I can't do this! He looks so confident!

He then grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor where there are couples dancing.

_**"My heart is skipping beats and I have no idea why. What is wrong with me?"**_

**~Percy's POV~**

_**{Okay put Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls!} **_

I can't believe I just asked her to dance with me! I can't even do that to other girls in my school. Or Annabeth! Well just once. But still! Not even Rachael! I'm so dumb! I'm also nervous!

We are walking to the dance floor and I'm leading her and she has so much confidence in herself while I'm here shattering slowly!

I put my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. I'm starting to sweat right now. I don't even know why! Do I like like her? I barely know her! I doubt she likes me back though. Who would like me? I'm like the ugliest guy on campus! I look into her eyes and they are blazing silver and she is torturing me with her smile again! Why can't I be better looking? At least attractive!

I decide to break the silence by saying,

"Sooooo how do you judge my dancing?".

Damn it, I'm nervous!

"With a ten. You are amazing. The opposite of myself." she says bluntly.

You are so wrong Katniss. You are amazing.

"No you're fine. I would give you a one hundred but there are no on hundreds so I'll give you a ten."

"Don't flatter me with lies." she says as she looks down smiling, I bet.

"As if. I don't lie. Ask anyone."

She then looked up and she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you."

And with that she faded.

I stood there dancing with oxygen for a moment to finally realize she was truly gone.

I then stepped out of the dance floor and looked up into the starry sky and told myself.

_**"I just want you to know who I am."**_


	5. 謎

**So sorry for the long wait Dx**

**My comuter broke down and I just came back from vacation yesterday! But no worries! Here is my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Why and How can I even own those two awesome books?**

* * *

**~Katniss POV~**

My eyes flash open and I get up with a start. My head hurts and I'm full of bruises. Most importantly. Where the heck am I? I look in front of me and I see a small stove and a table with two chairs. I also notice I was sleeping on a couch. I look to my left and I see a small fireplace. My observations were interpreted by a familiar voice.

"Katniss….you have awoken."

I see her in front of me, blocking my view of the kitchen.

"M-Mitzuki…? Where am I?" I ask slowly

"You are at my home. I found you outside shivering and full of bruises. And with that awful scar on your face."

Scar? What...Ohh. Percy. Memories flash of my encounter with him, Rachael, and Stephanie.

"Just what were you doing outside, Katniss?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, feeling my hot forehead.

"I don't remember…."

Silence overgrew us until someone barged through the door.

"Damn it Mitzuki! U.K.E just contacted me and now-…Mockingjay?" His face soon grew with bitter hate.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"She is my guest. None of _your_ concern….Sora." Mitzuki said calmly

His gaze went from her then on to me. He then walked up to me and lifted my chin and started to trace my scar, his icy cold stare looking at it.

"So…I see you met Poseidon's son once again." he said sharply as he got up to leave.

"Mark my words Mockingjay. Stay. Away. From. Him."

The door closed with a slam and Mitzuki whispered to herself,

"Sono otoko no ko wa baka desu." [That boy is stupid]

"What did you say…?" I ask curiously.

She then got out of thought and said casually,

"Oh…nothing, nothing at all…just talking to myself. Do you want breakfast now?"

"Uhh…sure." I say

After a while I smell eggs being cooked. Its been a while since I've had eggs for breakfast.

"Come and eat, Katniss" Mitzuki said with a warm smile

"After all, we have a meeting today."

Shoot. The meeting. I eat breakfast even faster until Mitzuki says,

"Katniss, calm down. The meeting starts till noon. Its barley 8:00."

I then calm down. I still don't know what to do about everything. I have run away from all my problems so far. And I have to change that. I have to face them. That will be the last time I, Katniss Everdeen, run away from my problems.

"I'm sorry for the way Sora treats you." Mitzuki said breaking the silence. "He admires your confidence and leadership greatly, but he won't express it outwardly because of…."

She trailed off and stared at the door for a moment.

"Why won't he express it?" I say because she got me curious.

It seems like I knocked her back into reality as she responded with a start.

"Well….it's complicated. And a long story…."

"I have time."

"Well…its….just….I…he…you…ugh.", She then got confidence and looked me in the eye. "Sora is the descendent of a friend of Perseus Jackson. Poseidon's son. The greatest hero.

Sora's ancestor wrote down stuff about a girl who came from the future and ruined her life. She said that this girl would steal everything away from her and that-"

A door then opened and then a angry Sora interrupted.

"Just. What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing, Mitzuki?"

Mitzuki then got up and stood her ground and balled her fists.

"Telling the Mockingjay the truth! About everything! You can't judge a person just by a simple letter from an ancestor!"

"And just who gave you permission to do that?" he spat as he glared at me.

"Me, myself, and I. Now get out of my room, Sora. I order you."

"You order me?"

"As your future wife, yes. I order you. Now get out!"

Wait a damn second. Wife? Mitzuki is…Sora's fiancee?

I glance back and forth at them to see their expressions.

Mitzuki still looks normal, with her balled fists. And Sora….is leaving? The door then slammed once more and I looked up at Mitzuki.

"Come on. I have to get you back to Manhattan."

She grabbed my hand and lead me outside and into another room next door full of electronics and small vehicles. She then gave me what she called a "scooter" and she got these so called "roller blades".

"Come on Katniss." She said as she lead me outside into the open world.

She then started skating her way out, with the sun gleaming on her.

"Well aren't you coming?" she said as she turned with a spin.

I responded by moving the scooter and we both went on the street. After so many twists and turns we stopped in front of a hole. Similar to the entrance to Home base. What Haymitch calls the subway. Mitzuki then jumped on the rail and grinded down and since clearly I cant do that I went down like a normal person. Picked up the scooter and went down the stairs. It was pitch black in there until Mitzuki hit some switches.

"Have you ever wondered what these were for, Katniss?" she asked as she turned her head at me, swaying her hair along with it.

"Yes…yes I have. But I haven't really thought over it too much. Do you know what they are for, Mitzuki?"

She grew a calm smile and she started skating in small circles.

"These subways where used as teleportation back in the old days. It was an underground travel. Many popular cities have one. Another city that had a subway was Mexico City, way in the south."

"And you know this how?" I ask curiously

She then stopped her circles and said,

"I was forced to study the Old Time."

All of the sudden, her blazing silver eyes were turning purple. She slowly grew a smile and skated toward me. It looked kind of creepy but I knew Mitzuki was still in there. She started feeling my face with her hand and then said,

_"You will lose someone important to you if you don't watch out. Keep your head at the level of the bloody Alpha."_

And with that her eyes returned to their regular color and she fainted. I caught her and set her down slowly. What am I going to do? I have to give her air or something. What would my mother do to revive people again? My head is too clogged up with the stupid Capitol to think of any medical stuff right now. Wait. Last time this happened…A flashback then went through my mind at the speed of light.

_"Water boy shall save us at the dawn of the end." Mitzuki then fainted and Sora caught her._

_"Baka." He whispered as he passed me. Then he came back and I punched him after offending me and Peeta_.

He carried her off and came back right away. How? Where did he leave her? What did he do? I have to get Sora. I glance at Mitzuki and see her fragile body laying there emotionless. I get down and put my ear against her chest. The heartbeat is so slow. That's not normal. And she is paler than usual.

I carry her out of the subway and set her down near the wall. I went back down for the scooter afterwards and without any more thought I went for Sora.

After an hour or so I heard the clashing of objects. I pushed the scooter harder to speed up and went towards the noise. I turned to the next street and I saw him. Sora was on a board with wheels. He was amazing with it. He grinded on a rail, flipped it without getting off, and jumped obstacles with that weird board. He then turned around and saw me and stopped.

"What do you want, Mockingjay?"

"Mitzuki fainted."

His eyes grew and then he flipped the board and jumped on. He skated toward me and said,

"Lead the way….idiot."

I ball my fist as I feel that word chime through me. Idiot. Me? Idiot? Sure I've done bad things in my life but he has no right to call me that.

"What's your problem? I'm not going to lead someone who just called me idiot, idiot."

He then stopped the board and turned his icy eyes at me,

"I refuse to put up with you. I'm going to save her whether you help or not."

"You don't even have the slightest clue to where she is!" I spat.

He then grabbed the board and got in front of me. Our faces were mere inches from each other. He got close to my ear and whispered,

"She will die. And I can't have that."

He then got away and his eyes looked calmer. Like his eyes looked pleading and sad. I couldn't resist those eyes. So I whispered back,

"The subway."

And before I knew it he was gone.

Those two are a mystery to me. I wonder why they live over here. Where no one is. Then a flashback surges through me.

_"Damn it Mitzuki! U.K.E just contacted me and now-…Mockingjay?" His face soon grew with bitter hate._

_"What is she doing here?"_

U.K.E? What does that mean? Another flashback goes through me.

_"And you know this how?"_

_"I was forced to study the Old Time."_

_Her eyes then changed and she stated that riddle…_

I come back to reality and I start proceeding with the scooter toward the subway.

**_"Some mysteries are just worth the wait. Sometimes…." _**

**~Percy's POV~**

"Wake up, Percy…."

"You idiot! He won't wake up like that! Watch and learn…"

I feel myself rolling out of bed until I hit the floor and my eyes shoot open. I see Thalia and Nico surronding me.

"What? Wait…What are you guys doing here?" I say as I stand up with a start.

They look at each other and then Nico says,

"Percy there is a problem."

"Nice way to open a conversation, Nico." She then turns to me and gives me a serious look. "Annabeth is gone."

No….Annabeth? This cannot be happening. I feel a pain in my chest rising.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"She is gone. Just like that. One moment at her house studying the next, Poof!" Thalia says as she makes a imaginary cloud when she says poof.

"So we have no idea where she is?" I ask

"Well we are gonna report back to Camp today so we can start the official search party, and you need to come along." Thalia says.

"Fine. Let me change." I say

Once they get out, I sit on the bed and think. Annabeth…? Why? What happened? I look at my phone and I have a urge to call a person right now.

As I'm washing my teeth I look into the mirror and see the phone. I roll my eyes and say to myself sarcastically, "What the heck."

I go back with my toothbrush still in my mouth and look through my speed dial. I click it and as it rings, I rinse my teeth fast.

"Ello? Percyyyy?"

I grab the phone and respond,

"Rachael? Ya, There is a problem….."

"What is it?"

"Annabeth is gone."

There is a silence on the other line.

"Hello?" I say making sure that she didn't hang up on me

"I'm still here. Let me guess….you need my help?"

"Yes. I need you and Stephanie to get to Camp HalfBlood."

"Why? Can't you save her?"

"Yes I can but what if I fade in the process?"

"Oh."

"Ya….I might go to Katniss's world or vise versa. And I also have a hunch that Annabeth'd disappearance might have to do with the whole future to past thing."

"Okay fine. Ughh, I'm on my way with Stephanie."

"Thank you Rachael."

She then hangs up and I see Nico and Thalia leaning on my doorway.

"You're bringing mortals?" Nico asked.

"None of your buisness, my cousin is in town and I had plans so I cancelled them, now let's get out."

On my way out my mom hands me a sandwhich bag and says goodbye.

"Let's get on the subway." Nico says "I have a ride waiting for us."

We then start sprinting till we get there. And we ride it until the next stop. Near Stephanie's house. As we get off I feel strange….I feel weightless.

"Nico…Thalia…I don't feel…." And with that I feel the cold floor surround me.

"PERCY!" I hear Thalia's voice as she looks into my eyes.

"Percy…" I see Nico still standing.

~~~NEW YORK: FUTURE~~~

Great! Just great! I open my eyes and I see nothing. I'm in a….subway…from the looks of it. I turn around and I see a guy with red hair putting some liquid into a girl's mouth. What is he…?

"Hey! You! You can't do that to people!"

He looks up with a confused look. He loos awfully familiar…but I swear on Apollo's name that I've never seen him. He puts the girl down and puts the small liquid bottle back on her neckalce piece and stands up. His blue eyes staring down at me. His eyes travel up and down my body. It makes me feel some what uncomfortable.

"So…we finally meet. Perseus Jackson."

He then takes out like ten knives and throws them at me in a unique pattern. I start running and avoid all of them. Except for one. It hit my shoulder. It burns so hard at the moment. I try taking I out slowly, but fail. I then take out Riptide and uncap it. I go for the red head and try to slash him, but he is fast. He moves behind me and kicks me. The knife sinks in harder. I see he takes out more knives and throws them. I roll out of the way, as much as it hurts but he manages to hit my leg. I then cry in pain. I feel fire going through all my veins and burning them. But I won't let this guy bring me down. I throw Riptide like Katniss did so but I miss by a foot or so.

"You're weak and overrated." He says confidently

I then hear a familiar voice.

"As same for you idiot."

I see arrows go through his leg and his arm. Then he falls.

"M-Mockingjay…." He says, clearly in pain.

"It's Katniss! K.a.t.n.i.s.s! Katniss! Get that through your stubborn head." she spat at him.

She then turned to me and kneeled down. She looked at the knives and slowly took them out. It only hurt a tiny bit. Unlike my intents of taking them out.

"What happened?" she asks as she looks into my eyes

"I really don't know. All I did since I came here was self-defense."

She smiled at that and she got up and turned to the insane guy.

"Just what is your problem, Sora?"

"Do you really want me to answer that, Mockingjay?"

She looks taken aback.

"..…YES. Answer it! What is your problem!

He looks up and goes near her face and whispers,

"You. Have I not already answered that?"

She slaps him afterwards. The sound of that slap was bad. But at the same time…awesome! The guy feels his newly slapped cheek and just rolls his eyes.

"Look on the bright side, Mockingjay. Mitzuki didn't get to see any of this."

He then smiled evily and turned with a dramatic sway and went toward the so-called drugged girl.

"Sayanora…minna-san." he said. [Goodbye, everyone]

And with that he went upstairs, carring the girl.

**_"Now I know why he looks so familiar…..he looks exactly like Rachael…" _**

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**_Muahaha! CIFFIE! Okay but ya. Ohh btw, idk if you have noticed but my chapter names are in diffrent languages. If you wanna know what they mean just go to Google Translate :'D_**

**_Its AWESOME!_**

**KAYYYY...nuf said -_-**

**__****I WILL UPDATE SOMETIME THIS WEEK!**


	6. Συναίσθημα

****

****

****

********

Well here is chapter 6! haha I'm going to TRY to update everyday. The latest is two days. I'll do this probably till the end of the week. If not...then your all in luck :P

Disclaimer: I own my fan characters only :D Not the _others. _

**

* * *

**

**~Katniss POV~**

I turn around to see Percy somewhat shocked.

"Hey…are you okay?" I ask calmly.

"Wha-? Oh! Me…you're asking if…OHHH. Yeah I'm fine. That was all to much to take in."

I give him a look. He responds by shrugging with a smirk. Then I remembered something.

"Shoot! The meeting!"

"The what?" he asks confusingly

"I have a meeting! War strategy meeting!"

"OH! In that case let's get you over there. Wait. Where is over there?"

"Manhattan."

"Is everything in Manhattan?"

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask pleadingly

"Oh…uh..sure. Ok so we are on this side of town. Near Stephanie's house."

I saw him staring off into space. Probably refreshing his mental map of New York.

"Ok. Follow me. Let's get you into that meeting." He says with his amazing smile.

Smile….Wait. No! How can I be thinking about this? My mind then remembers yesterday. No! No! No! Love is an obstacle! Stop thinking about it! I massage my temples automatically while closing my eyes.

"Ok. Let's get out of here!" I say as I open my eyes with a start.

Percy extended his hand and I took it. We kept running towards who knows where. Until I saw it. A burned forest. This is….this is….my haven. It's gone. We then start slowing down and I turn to see Percy looking around.

"Is this…."

"Yes this is Central Park. I-I burned it by accident. I was camping out here and I didn't blow out the fire…."

"When was this?"

"Yesterday…"

His frown then turned upside down. We can't stop here. We must keep going.

"At what time does it start?"

"Noon" I say.

I realize I'm still holding his hand. No…not now…He is just helping you out. He looks up to see the sun. It's almost in the center of the sky.

"Then we have to like hurry."

I nod and we continue. When I began seeing the familiar buildings I calmed down. That is until we crashed into a familiar someone.

"Catnip…? What are you-" His attention then diverted from me to Percy.

"Who is this?"

Me and Percy automatically let go of our hands.

"This is….uhhh." I gulp.

What am I supposed to tell him? This is Percy a boy from the past?

"I'm a new member of the rebels." Percy says calmly

I stare in awe at him. Percy you have many skills I do not yet know.

"Ohhh, you must be Oran. Our new member." Gale says convinced.

Oran? Who is Oran?

"Y-yeah! This is Orion!" I say nervously.

"You mean Oran." Gale says confused.

"Yeah! Oran! Sorry! We are in a hurry. The meeting starts soon!" I say still a bit nervous

"Oh shoot! The meeting! Totally forgot about that!" Gale says as he slaps his forehead.

"Come along with us. We are in our way." Percy says confidently.

I admire his confidence. Just like Peeta. It's like if Peeta is the reincarnation of Percy. Wait, what if he is…?

"Let's get going then." Gale says

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

**~Percy's POV~**

We enter a subway. I see all these people in separate tables.

"Ah. You must be Oran, our newest member!" A paunchy man said. He also had silver blazing eyes like Katniss.

"Oh Oran, this is Haymitch Abernathy. One of our main generals." Katniss says.

Of course I know him. From Katniss's story he is the alcoholic guy who is sometimes a…...really mean person, to put it nicely.

"Well since we see that you and Katniss get along we shall put you in her group." A man who I guess is Plutarch, says.

"Come on Per-Oran. Come to my table." Katniss says calmly.

Gale follows along. I guess he is also in my group. From what I remember he is Katniss's BFF, to put it in girl terms. I then examine him. He looks strong and a bit overconfident.

"Alright people. Strategy time." Katniss proclaims as she approaches her table. "My assistant Gale will help you all remember your mission and our group's mission."

I space out and I look around the other tables. There is one with the sky sign on it. I see Sora and I think Mitzuki on it explaining things. I reckon they are the leaders. Sora being the main and Mitzuki the assistant.

I turn to see Plutarch and Haymitch in their table with people around it. I have no idea who is the main general or assistant but honestly I could care less.

I then see something that catches my attention. Another table with the water sign on it. I see two people talking. I think and I stand to be corrected but I believe one is…Finnick. And I have no idea who the other guy is.

Then a voice comes from the main doorway saying,

"Sorry I'm late people. This place is so hard to find! But anyway I am Oran and I am here to help you all."

"Oh no."

**~Katniss POV~**

Oh my goodness. I get stares of confusion from people. I get a smirk from Sora though. That son of a-

"Katniss…would you care to explain why we have an imposter?" Haymitch's voice shivers down on my spine.

"I confess that this is not the real Oran. He is a close friend of mine who wanted to be involved and the only way was to…"

I trail off and look at Percy.

"Yes I am not Oran. Please forgive me. I just wanted to be part of this."

He then gets up from his chair to leave.

"Oh! But we could use a strong boy like you!" Haymitch says

What? Since when can people join just like that without getting a background check? I look at Sora to see if he will do anything to intervene, but he doesn't.

"I would be honored to join you, sir." Percy says convincing.

"Wait, wait, wait. We need to get all the generals approval first." Plutarch says

Just when everything was going fine, HE had to open his mouth. Just go by Haymitch's word!

I stand up unexpectedly.

"I agree on having….uhh….A-Alex, join us here on the rebels."

"I agree and am satisfied with the Mockingjay's suggestion." Sora says with a small smirk somewhat mocking me instead of helping me out.

"I don't know. I have never even seen this guy in my life. I'm willing to give him a chance since Katniss trusts him. So welcome Alex." Finnick says reassuringly.

"Hmm…Fine." Plutarch says as he gives in. "But if you dare do ANYTHING to betray us or so, I will kill you personally. Do you understand?"

I've never seen Plutarch like this.

"Yes I understand, sir." Percy says reassuringly.

~~~AFTER MEETING~~~

Me and Percy are walking out of the subway with Gale and Finnick following along.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." Finnick says with a smile.

"Yeah. I never thought I would see the day when the Capitol will fall." Gale says responding

There was a silence.

"So….where are you from, Alex?" Finnick said trying to start a conversation.

I had to nudge Percy with my elbow because clearly he forgot he was now "Alex".

"Oh…uhh….me? Well I'm from…here. District 13." he says.

"Really? That is really neat." Gale said avoiding my eyes.

Why is he doing that? Ever since the confession he has been avoiding me.

Yet another silence.

"Hey...this is my stop so I'll see you in two days for training. Bye guys!" Finnick says as he enters his building.

Now its just awkward. Me, Gale, and Percy. Awkward…. Then I see Prim, Rory, and Marissia running out of a building, laughing.

"What are you guys doing?" I say as I put my hands on my hips.

They looked at each other and said in unison,

"Nothing…"

"I'll tell you when we get home Katniss." Prim says smiling.

"You better!" I say now somewhat annoyed. I don't even know why.

"And Katniss….You need to get home. Like NOW. Mom is VERY worried. She hasn't gone out of her room! Please go home now." Prim says now very depressingly

I turn to the guys.

"I need…to…."

"It's fine. Get going." Gale says with a smile.

I look at Percy and he nods at me and lips something to me. "Central Park."

I nod back to say I understand.

"So we will see you later then…Prim?" Marissia asks

"Yes. Tomorrow." Prim says simply.

Me and Prim go on together in silence back to my house. I never thought of my mother's reaction to my immatureness. I've been so selfish lately. It has even affected my mother!

I look back to see Percy and Gale laughing. Rory and Marissia went back into the building. A breeze goes through my face.

Then Oran bumps into me.

"I'm-"

But before I'm about to apologize. He walks away.

"I have a bad feeling about this Oran guy….."

**To be continued….**

{Don't laugh, ferb}

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) **

**WARNING: The following story will become a string of crossed events. It will be confusing at times. But what story isn't confusing at times?**

**Okay people so I want you to know what my chapters mean considering they are in Spanish, Latin, Greek, or Japanese so I'll let you know what they mean from now on.**

_Mi Salvacion- {Spanish} My Salvation_

_Lacrymosa- Well I think its Latin but idk. It's name is after the song Lacymosa by Evanescence which would mean Crybaby in an elegant manner._

_Ελπίδα?- {Greek} Hope?_

_Άκαρδος- {Greek} Heartless_

_謎- {Japanese} Riddle_

_Συναίσθημα- {Greek} Feeling_

_~My Source for all that? Google Translate ;D_


	7. La Verdad

****

Well here is da next chappie :D I love this chapter for some reason. I dedicate this chapter to my dear friend MaxWaylandGrey. Thx for all the support. The meaning of this chapter's name is "The Truth". Language? Sapnish! Mehh native language ;D So enjoy!

* * *

**~Percy's POV~**

I see Katniss walking off with her sister. I wanted to tell her something else. Something to comfort her. But I froze. Now her mother is worried because of me.

"So…how do you Katniss?" Gale said, surprising me.

"Well I ran into her at the forest and we have been hunting ever since."

"You can hunt?" he asked raising his brow.

"Well, just because I don't have as much of a muscle as you doesn't mean I can't hunt." I say jokingly.

He then bursts out laughing. I have to say his laughter is very contagious, so I also laugh along with him. I then catch Katniss looking back at us for a brief second. Then something makes me stop laughing. Oran bumps into Katniss and she almost falls. But he doesn't say a word.

I guess Gale noticed as well and said,

"You know, ever since he was working with us, in the meeting, he seemed a bit…how do I say it…."

"Off, spaced out, strange…." I say giving suggestions.

"Well yeah, but I was going to say tense." he says still eyeing him.

"Tense…." I say wondering out loud, "Why tense?"

Gale's eyes then grew with a mix of emotions.

"Because he has Katniss' Mockingjay pin!"

And with that he began running toward Oran. Oran saw him and started running as well. Adrenaline then surged through me (as usual) and I began running toward them. As I began to get closer I remember that Oran was coming out of a building before he bumped into Katniss. So he must of stolen it and then Katniss bumping into him caught him off guard therefore he didn't say a word so he won't express him tenseness. Damn I'm smart.

Then I noticed we were running into Central Park. We were running through the burned part for only a while. Then before long, Oran couldn't run no longer. Their was a lake blocking his way. There was a very faded sign that said 'Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir'.

"Why did you steal it, Oran?" Gale growled.

Looks like Gale needs a chill pill.

"I stole it to stop_ him_." Oran said as he pointed at me.

"What did_ I_ do?" I yelled.

He rolls his eyes and states,

"If you set off that trigger you're going to end your world and Katniss. Like if you already didn't know that."

Gale shot me this look of either anger or confusion, don't know the difference.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about. Like seriously, what the heck are you talking about?" I say very much confused.

"Look you guys sort your problems another time. Now give me the pin, Oran." Gale said extending his hand.

"Okay sure whatever." Oran said, as he extended his hand with the pin in it.

Gale got closer slowly to get the pin.

After Gale was just a few centimeters away Oran said,

"Ha! GOT YOU!"

He then launched the pin backward into the reservoir. It landed with a splash and Gale's eyes fumed with rage like I never expected it to be.

He then took out a knife out of his pocket and said,

"Why you little-"

And started slashing Oran. Of course Oran was evading them with great speed with a playful smile on his face.

"Whoahh. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Violence never solves anything'?" Oran said still dodging the attacks.

"Well. In. This. Case. It. Does." Gale said STILL attacking Oran.

After like 20 minutes, I swear, Gale doesn't give up on attacking him. Oran looks kind of annoyed now. So am I. But Gale looks tired. When Gale finally stops. Oran does what I least expect. He drop-kicks him. It looked awesome! But very painful. Wish I could do that. I see Gale got knocked back a few….feet, maybe even yards. But he is now unconscious. Gee thanks Gale, for all your help.

"So now that he's outta the way, you and I need to discuss _stuff_." Oran says with his sandy hair in his eyes.

_"What stuff?" I ask. _

**~Katniss POV~**

I'm now going up the stairs of the apartment wondering about my mother. Prim hasn't said anything since we began walking. When we arrive at the door I notice it's open when I turn the knob. I look at Prim.

"I swear I locked it when I left." Prim said somewhat frightened.

When we got inside, the place looked as it usually would. But something caught my attention. I could see through the doorway of me and Prim's room that there was a box on my bed. But first is first. I must speak with my mother. I turned toward her room and took a deep breath.

_"Here I go." _

**~Percy's POV~**

Oran then chuckled amusingly

"Maybe Sora is right. Killing you is the right choice." He said as his dark green eyes turned to this evil look.

Then what I VERY least expected even before I knew Katniss, happened. Oran's eyes turned to this neon green and I don't mean just the pupil. I mean the whole eye. He then started levitating with a neon green aura surrounding his balled hands. He then opened one of his balled hands toward me and out of it came this bolt of green energy. I dodged it, just barely but he kept shooting bolts of green energy. Then I remembered the reservoir. I started running toward it when I saw another bolt coming toward me, but I failed to dodge it and it got my leg. I always get my leg hurt.

The pain is so different. It feels like my leg is on fire while a crocodile is munching on it. I look at my leg, but it's not bleeding. I was being poisoned. Then I see him right in front of me, with his creepy eyes looking down on me.

"Give up?" he asks in a strange voice that it looks like many people are talking. Similar to when someone is possessed.

"Never!" I say as the pain still surges through me.

He then grows a very creepy smile and his hand comes out aiming for me. My eyes grow out in shock and he blasts my chest. I'm tossed a few feet back. I try to get up very slowly but fail, plus even more pain surges through me. I've never felt so much pain. Like ever! So that means….the River Styx is way worse then what I'm feeling.

I look at him and his green neon color is now turning to this bloody red. He smiled creepingly once again and shoots at this random tree. The tree melts, like when lava hits a tree.

He then aims at me and I gulp. I look at the reservoir. It's too far away to go running now.

_"This might be my death, the moment my life ends." _

**~Katniss POV~**

I come out of the room with tears in my eyes. My mother was sobbing. She told me to never leave her like that. She said she remembered our father. How he just left her suddenly. I don't want to remember anymore. It hurts to much.

I go to my room and the box is still their. Then I remembered this is the box where I have kept all of my Mockingjay duties. I sit on the bed and open it immediately. I get the manilla folder that says Operation Libra and put it to the side. I also take out the maps and other stuff. When I finally empty out the box, I can't help but think something is missing. As I put everything back in it, I question to myself. Why was it even out here? The box was under my bed. Then when I finish putting all the contents back, I know what I'm missing.

"M-My Mockingjay pin….."

I ball my fists and I realize its gone. How? I don't know. I look out the window to see my burned haven.

Percy, I'm coming…..

I go to my mother's room and tell her I'm going to step out a bit but that I'll be right back. She gives me a hopeful look, then a smile that tells me everything will be alright. I'm about to open the front door when I see my preferred weapon. I don't know if I should bring it or not. But I decide not too.

What could possibly go wrong?

I step outside to feel the cool breeze coming, telling me autumn is coming soon. Real soon. Which reminded me of the Winter Solstice. I look up into the sky. The sun is about to leave us for the night. So I get the guts to start running toward my haven.

Once I'm deep within it, I have a strange feeling telling me to go deeper, into the parts I've never dared go into in fear that I will get lost. But I go. Hoping that I will find a way home. I always do.

After a few minutes of running I can feel the presence of water nearby. As I walk slowly toward it I hear voices. I hide behind a tree and listen to the mysterious voices that chime curiosity through me.

"Give up?"

"Never!"

That was Percy's voice! Then I hear a blast. I want to scream out his name but I can't, in fear I will be caught as well. I turn around and look from behind the tree, to see what is going on.

I see a boy with demonic bright neon eyes. But not just the center, but his whole eye. His hands have some kind of green neon energy flowing around them. That boy is so familiar. Then he starts turning this bloody shade of red. The color is exactly like blood.

He then shoots a nearby tree with a red blast. I have never seen such power as my eyes have now. And he is flying. The tree he shot is slowly melting away. Just like ice on a hot day.

He then aims at Percy. Percy has this look on his face that expresses fear beyond any other. Just like when a person is about to be killed. I remembered Rue. I bet she must have had a similar look.

For some reason I run out and I'm running toward the boy. I tackle him when he is about to shoot and he shoots another tree by accident.

I lay on top of him and I realize who he is.

_"O-Oran…...?" _

**~Percy's POV~**

The moment I saw Katniss tackle him I couldn't help but feel relieved. I try to stand up yet again and succeed.

Katniss now lies on top of him with a look of confusion on her face. I realize now is my chance to go for the reservoir. I start running and half way I hear a thud. I turn back and see Katniss against a tree. Rubbing the back of her head. His red bloody color looks fainter. He looks tired as well. But that doesn't stop him. He goes for Katniss and aims at her. She has a shocked look on her face.

Now is the time I make a choice. The reservoir or Katniss. And this time no one else will come to save us. I pray to the Gods so they can help me. I don't even know if they are still in the future. But…they have to be and will be. They don't disappear along with the era. They adapt to it. I close my eyes and ball my fists.

_Poseidon, Father….help me. My friend is out there and she needs our help. Do something for her. I beg of you. _

I open my eyes and realize I'm underwater. The pain of the poison also disappeared. I look around and see Katniss either unconscious or dead. Hopefully the first option. And Oran is going through a change of colors. He went from purple to blue to yellow then to orange and then white. Until he finally went back to normal. His eyes looked bloodshot and his body tired. It looks as if he were about faint. I swam to Katniss and when I got her she immediately turned dry.

I looked over to see where Oran is and I saw bubbles coming out of his mouth and his eyes opening and closing repeatedly. I felt bad about leaving him so I swam to him and grabbed him. He then laid there unconscious and he got dried up. I stayed still and closed my eyes telling Poseidon thanks.

When I opened them I was on land and I saw a few streams leading into the reservoir then disappearing. I got up to stretch. Oran looked like is he were drunk, but in reality he was just overworked. I wonder how he could wield all that power. What is he? Is it possible that he is a….demi-god?

Katniss' eyes then shot open and stood up, panting heavily. I then got on my knees and got her chin and directed her silver eyes into mine.

"You are fine now. You're safe with me."

She then gave me the remedy to all my troubles, her smile. Plus she hugged me.

"Thank you Percy."

I could feel a tear or two streaming down.

"No, thank you for coming."

She then let go of our hug and looked into my eyes. I got up and extended my hand for her to take. She took it and got up.

I couldn't help but think I was missing something.

"Gale!" I said as I remembered him.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know last time I saw him he was-" I was then interrupted by a voice.

"I'm fine guys. Sheesh. No need to worry." Gale said coming from the back of a tree rubbing his head, "I woke up from my unconsciousness to see Oran trying to slash you with a strange red sword. I ran to go get help but then the strangest thing happened. I was underwater. I can understand if you don't believe me and all but it's true! Then the water suddenly started leaving toward the reservoir so I came back. Exactly when Alex yelled my name. I arrived." Gale said with that annoying confidence of his. But strangely, I admire it.

"Sword? What s-"

I cut Katniss off before she ruined the whole purpose of the mist.

"Yeah the sword. You know the one he was trying to kill us with…"

I gave her a bunch of looks and thank Zeus she caught on.

"Yeah…." she said, not so convincing but it still worked.

"Okay then, I need to get going. It's a few minutes before sundown and I need to get home. Or my mom will get mad. See you guys tomorrow." Gale said.

After he left me and Katniss went for Oran. He was still there.

"Why?" Katniss asked suddenly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save him?" She asked with her eyes looking at me.

"Weren't you 'unconscious' when that happened?

"No. I wasn't. I was somewhat dizzy. I saw the place go underwater. And I saw you save him.

Why did you do that?"

"I really don't know. It's something I tend to do." I said simply

Silence grew over us. We sat down on the soft grass overlooking the sunset. The sunset was shedding on us all its shades of red, orange, yellow, and pink.

"I have a friend who once told me my fatal flaw was personal loyalty….." I said slowly. It caught her attention and she looked at me with calm eyes, "She said that I would do whatever it takes to save those special to me. And even those who aren't."

She then got to my side and said,

"I admire that of you. I'm cold and ruthless and you're the exact opposite. Full of love and warmth."

"So are you. You just need to express it." I say staring of into the sunset.

Silence overgrew us yet again.

"Percy…..what power did he use to do all that?"

"Who? Oran?"

"Yes."

"I really don't know, Katniss. I honestly don't know."

Which was the truth. I was not sure what power he used. I had my suspicions but I was unsure.

"And the water. Did you flood it….? I'm sorry if that sounds crazy but-"

I cut her off for some reason but I felt she needed to know.

"It's not. I flooded the place. With the help of my father." I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Your…father?" She asked in confusion.

"There are greater beings out there. The Gods of Olympus. They sometimes have children with mortals. I'm a result of that…."

"Gods…." She said as her gaze went from me to the sunset, "Gods are supposed to be there for their people. If so….where are they now?"

"They are there. I just don't know where they are _here_."

"You mean this time?"

"Yes. Exactly."

Silence yet again.

"Hey Percy….."

"What's up?"

"Am I one of those children?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

The sun finally set and I feel weightless yet again. I know what's about to happen.

"Percy…." Katniss says as she gets up.

Her eyes don't have that wild blazing look. They look curious and mysterious with a bit of happiness.

"I'll see you soon. I hope." I say reassuringly.

She smiled and I see the world fading away.

~~~CAMP HALF-BLOOD: PAST~~~

"Shhh! He's waking up!" I hear a familiar girl's voice.

I open my eyes and shot up.

I look around and I see Thalia sitting on the couch which I was resting on. Clarisse is standing over me with that look she always has on her face. Nico was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Beckendorf was also there.

"Where am I?"

Thalia looks at Nico and he just shrugs.

"You're at the Big House. You fainted on the way here. Remember?"

"Yeah…." I say still dizzy.

I look out the window and it's dark outside.

_"Who's child are, Oran….?"_

* * *

_**Well I hope you liked that chappie :) i sure did cuz there was action xD**_

**_OOOOO also Oran's power is similar to Starfire from the Teen Titans._**

**_Okay so yeah. RxR! xD REVEIWING MAKES ME HAPPY LOL_**


	8. Τρόμος

_**Well I'm deeply sorry for the wait. School started on the 23rd for me and well I finished sometim last week but one of my editors hasnt edited and I'm sick of waiting. SOWY REDMASQUERADE! So yeah here is this chappie. Please please PLIZ REVIEW! I need to know if I'm doing all right. This chapter answers some questions. Not all but some. There is also some Finnick here so enjoy!**__

* * *

_

_Τρόμος_

**~Katniss's POV~**

"So….." I say trying to start a conversation with Finnick.

"Nice weather we're having….?" He says with a smirk.

I smile. It feels good to be with Finnick. When I'm with Gale he doesn't make me smile and enjoy as much. I look up and see it's cloudy.

"Yes, it's perfect weather." I say

We are walking into the training room. It took us about thirty minutes to get there. I see a building in the distance. There is a sign that says 'Goode High School'.

"It's so weird how the people from District 13 didn't change any names of the schools, parks, lakes, etc." Finnick says as he open the door to the building.

"They must have been fond of New York." I say as I look around. I see lockers like back at school in District 12.

"New- Whaaa?" He asks questioningly with his bright smile on him.

"New York, you male airhead." I say somewhat distracted.

We keep walking towards a building that says 'Cafeteria'.

"I'm not an airhead! Sorry for not knowing where the hell we are." He says with a funny look on his face. He reminds me so much of Percy. I just can't put my finger on it though.

"Just shut it, Finnick. You should at least know where you currently are."

"Whatever you say." He says rolling his eyes while opening the door to the Cafeteria for me.

I see people making weapons of all sorts. As we pass by them I notice we get a few glances and I guess Finnick noticed as well because he started walking in slow motion, while running his hands threw his hair, and winking at random people.

As we reached the next door leading to the gym I whispered at him, "Show off."

He rolled his eyes and we entered the gym.

I saw very little people practicing. I was headed to the shooting area and Finnick to the Tridents.

As we entered we got glances and one by one they began to leave. This is strange, why would they….? I turn around toward the door to see Oran coming through.

I remembered what happened yesterday. When Percy left I looked at Oran and I decided to bring him back to our main buildings. He was very heavy though so I dragged him. I could care less, I was only bringing him along because Percy saved him and I couldn't leave him there after he got Percy's mercy.

Once we got in front of my apartment I swear it was like 10:00 pm. He was just so heavy. I took him inside and dropped him near the entrance. I went up the stairs to go get my mother and we both carried him upstairs.

He was just unconscious and lost some blood. We revived him after an hour or so and my mom helped him walk home while I stayed at home sleeping.

I still wonder how he would react to all this mercy towards him. He looked at me and smiled.

Finnick didn't notice anything since he was too concentrated on working with his tridents. Oran then got next to me as I was shooting with my preferred weapon.

"What do you want, Oran?" I say coldly as I keep shooting toward moving bull's eyes.

"I wanted to…say sorry. Sorry for almost killing you and Percy."

When I heard Percy's name I shot at another object by accident and then heard Finnick saying, "Sure Katniss, kill me while you can."

I rolled my eyes and quickly regained my confidence back.

"I knew that would get to you." Oran said with his green emerald eyes gleaming.

I stopped shooting and turned toward him. I gave him the coldest glare I could, which then turned into a stare down.

When I finally blinked, Oran said, "Ha! Beat you!"

I lifted my arms in confusion. What the heck is wrong with him? He is so bi-polar.

"Since when were we playing a game?" I say annoyed.

Can't he just go bother Finnick?

"Good point. Hey, seriously, I need to talk to you." He said as his face turned into this serious face.

"Go ahead." I said as I continued shooting.

"I'm really sorry for doing that. It's just we need you to stop talking to Alex. Sora suggested we kill you both." He said almost whispering so Finnick won't hear, I guess.

"What do you mean Sora wants to kill me?" I say yelling and almost piercing the bull's eye.

"Katniss, shut it. Finnick will hear us. This is very important. I thought Mitzuki would have already told you the truth."

I glanced over at Finnick who was apparently to busy talking to himself and attacking helpless dummies.

"What truth?" I asked Oran.

He looked kind of irritated of standing around and me taking my time.

"The truth about Sora wanting to kill you, me having those epic powers, and why Mitzuki's eyes turn purple."

I immediately stopped shooting. I clicked on this button that stopped the bull's eyes from moving, I then put my weapon down.

"Take my hand, Katniss." Oran said extending it, his face looked serious and for some reason I took it.

Then my surroundings changed. I was at the training center with Finnick one second and now I'm in the subway where Mitzuki fainted.

Then from the shadows then came Mitzuki. She smiled calmly.

"Thank you for bringing her, Oran." she said smiling.

He smiled back.

I was utterly confused. What the heck is going on?

"Katniss, the reason you were summoned in here is for urgent reasons. More urgent than the rebellion will ever be. I need you to know Sora is out to get you and-"

I cut Mitzuki off. "Why is he after me? What did I do?" I say now fuming with rage.

"Katniss! Let me speak! You can't see Perseus anymore. If you do, the trigger will be set off. Once the trigger is set off, the rebellion will be something we would not need to take care of."

"What trigger?" I ask.

Oran then cut in. "You may not get a word I say but I'll tell you anyway. Someone will die. That death is going to trigger a bigger wormhole. You are going to ruin the past and the Great Prophecy shall be lost. Once that happens, we will cease to exist. The rebellion doesn't matter anymore."

What on earth is he talking about?

He started chuckling. "I guess Percy didn't tell you who he really is."

I was getting madder each second.

"Katniss, Percy has his own war to deal with as well. The Great Prophecy foretells that Percy has to make a decision to save his time from destruction from the Titans. You guys seeing each other will cause a time change and all will be lost." Mitzuki said trying to calm me down a bit.

I was very confused about everything. Who are the Titans? What exactly is the Great Prophecy?

"What is the Great Prophecy?" I asked

Oran was about to speak but Mitzuki did the talking.

"It's a saying foretelling the future. Like when my eyes turn purple. I become the Oracle. I unconsciously tell you the future in a poem. Well, back in Percy's time, they had another Oracle. That Oracle foretold a future decision that he will make to save the world."

Wow. That hit me. Percy has the world in his hands, I just have Panem.

"So I should stay away from him…?" I ask, not really sure.

"Well, it's what we think will stop the trigger from happening." Oran responds.

That's when my suspicion rose. How could I trust a girl who is to be married to a monster and a boy who shoots green stuff?

I guess Mitzuki felt my suspicion rise because she said, "Katniss, I'm in no way lying. We are only doing it to separate you and Perseus."

She looked serious and I believed her. Not completely though.

I then turned to Oran and asked, "Where did you get your power, Oran?"

He smirked and said, "My mother."

"So you're a demi-god?" I asked

"Yes I am. Just don't go telling people that."

Mitzuki then said, "Anymore questions before we get you back to the Training Center?"

"Yes…"

A bunch of questions where going through me at the moment but I thought this one would be the most important.

"Why am I going into the past at random times?"

"We aren't sure who is causing this. We have our suspicions though." Oran said simply

"Our suspicion is backed up by partial fact." Mitzuki said immediately.

"Which is…?" I asked, clearly still unable to get an answer.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "Kronos."

For some reason hearing that name made a shiver go down my spine and back.

"Take me back now, please." I say as I cast my head down.

"As you wish, Mockingjay." Oran said and with a twirl of his finger I came back to the training center.

I see I'm still in front of the shooting area. I look around for Finnick but he wasn't around. I put the bow and arrows away and walked into the Cafeteria. Everyone was frozen. Like not ice frozen but just staying still. I see Finnick talking to a guy, but he is also frozen.

I try to shake him but I only managed to drop him and he was still in the position that he was before.

I was getting ready to panic when I heard it. A giggle. A giggle from a little girl. I followed the sound of it until I went outside into some basketball courts. Then I heard it again, coming from an alley between two buildings. I ran towards there.

As I was running, I didn't know what to expect. Then I stopped before I could make the turn into the alleyway. I felt scared, unusually scared. My whole system was telling me to get away as fast as I could. But I also felt inclined into going in to find out.

I took a deep breath and I turned into the alley with my eyes shut. As soon as I was in front of the alley with my eyes closed I heard another giggle. Then after the giggle, I felt a hot breath near my neck. Someone was right next to me.

Then she spoke, "Hehehe! Father will finally love me and appreciate me!"

I then opened my eyes and saw a girl with empty sockets as eyes with blood pouring down them. She had dark ashy brown hair. Her skin was wrinkly and abnormally pale, she also had long claws, purple at the tip. Poison, I bet. I felt the unusual panic once more and that's when she opened her mouth. She had fangs and blood coming out of it.

I was ready to scream or run when all of the sudden she leaped onto me with an ear piercing scream. It wasn't a human scream either.

Then she bit me. That bite was so horrible, it felt like my lungs and heart wanted to be ripped out. My legs wanted to tear off, my arms wanted to crack and twist, my heart wanted to burst open, and my eyes wanted to fall out. Her eyes then started pouring black blood out of them.

After the bite ended she giggled and put her finger by her mouth, as if shushing me. Shushing me into a deep slumber where I would never escape. I was alone. Truly alone.

I screamed. I screamed from the fright of it and from the pain. Then I got slapped.

"KATNISS!" he yelled.

I shot up and saw it was a dream. I think. I felt myself hyperventilating. Then I felt tears coming out at a fast pace. I had just felt death. A dream of death far too real to be explained. I went into Finnick's arms. I felt myself shivering. We were back at the training center.

After a while I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"What happened, Katniss?"

"I don't know. I had a horrible dream. I saw this girl with empty sockets and and-"

He got me into a hug again.

"No need to tell me. It's alright. It was a dream. Just a dream. I'm here to protect you."

I looked into Finnick's eyes. This boy was here for me. He was like my big brother. I am not alone. I will always have Finnick, Gale, and Percy. And….Peeta.

That's when Haymitch came in.

"What on earth was that dreadful scream for?"

I was still on the floor. Wiping small tears I tried to get up, but my legs were shivering.

Then Finnick got up and held me.

"She had a nightmare. That's all."

"Well that nightmare made one of our blacksmiths run out yelling."

"I-I'm sorry." I say.

I feel better with Finnick and hearing Haymitch yell at me. I look into the doorway to see the other blacksmiths and Mitzuki there, looking into the scene.

"Bahhh! Go on lazy bums! Get back to work! Nothing to see here!" Haymitch yelled.

Mitzuki still stayed there though. Then Finnick put my arm around him and we started walking.

We went through the back door and I saw Mitzuki was following us. She kept following us till we got in front of my building apartment. I saw the small stairs to go into the entrance.

"You stay here for a while. I'm going to get your mother to come down and give you a stress reliever. To calm you down." Finnick said in calm words.

Once Finnick went inside, I saw Mitzuki standing over me.

"What do you want now? To make fun of me?" I say rudely toward her.

I realize my pride was shattered because of that embarrassing scene I caused.

"Never in my life would I make fun of a hero such as yourself. I only came to tell you that you must travel with Oran and me somewhere, somewhere you have to be in right now. Its two hours away, but Oran can help us get there. You can trust me."

I looked into her silver eyes. Her hand was extended.

"No. I'm not going anywhere now. I don't trust you."

She then dropped her hand and had a sad look.

"I didn't mean for that dream to happen. Oran only teleported you away and that's all. I have no idea why that happened. Please, Katniss I have to show you Camp Half-Blood. The place where Percy spent most of his life. I want to take you so you can help us discover why you are traveling into the past. To get clues…."

She looked with this pleading look. She really meant it. I could feel it. I was about to speak when Finnick and my mother came outside. My mom had this bottle. She quickly listened to my heart beat. I could feel it was still beating very hard. Heck, I was still shivering. It just felt too real.

"Here drink this. Afterwards take a small walk. Don't push yourself, please."

My mother knew what to do about my nightmares. She always told me that my nightmares were rare and too life-like, unlike the rest of the people in this world. Well….er-...time.

I then looked at the bluish-yellowish substance. I took a deep breath and chugged it all. It tastes horrible. Like rotten milk, only worse. I handed the bottle to my mom and she went back upstairs.

"You okay now?" Finnick asks

"Yes…." I then ball my fist and a smile comes on my face. "Yes I am."

He smiles and says, "I'm glad. Hey I want to go back to the training center, do you want to-"

I cut him off, "No sorry, I don't want to go into those buildings for a while."

"I understand perfectly."

And with that he walked off. Finnick knows what nightmares can do. Then I see Oran coming out from the shadows.

"I shall take all three of us to Camp Half-Blood."

I felt uncomfortable about teleportation again. Then Mitzuki grabbed my hand.

"I will not let anything harm you, Katniss. I promise."

I squeezed her hand and with that I saw the world fade in a flash. My surroundings changed to a forest like place. There were small buildings. Totally ruined by nature. The buildings were in a u-like formation.

I then let go of Mitzuki's hand. I took a deep breath.

"Do you sense anything, Katniss?" Oran asks slowly.

"No I-…"

Then I felt it. That cold shivery feeling I get when I fade into the future. Oh no.

"Mitzuki! Oran! I'm going into the future!"

Their eyes grew wide and Mitzuki got one of my arms and Oran got the other. But that didn't stop this immense force. I used to be able to fade when I was asleep. Now it was just whenever it felt like it. The wormhole is growing. I can feel it spreading. And with that my grip on Mitzuki and Oran let go.

"Katniss!" Mitzuki yelled

I look at my new surroundings. I'm at a small peak of a hill. I see people practicing archery and others riding strange horses with magnificent wings.

_"Is this the home of the powerful half-bloods?"_

**~Percy's POV~**

I've been in the Poseidon cabin for…..a while. That last time travel really hurt my body, for some odd reason. Plus, while I'm here, Annabeth is out there, lost and cold. I hate myself. I feel like it's my fault she's gone. I have to try to get up once more.

I lift my head from my pillow and set my legs on the floor. Then I stand. I don't feel so wobbly anymore. I put on a shirt and got outside.

The campers were doing their daily activities. As I was walking to The Big House, I saw people glancing at me and whispering between themselves. I've gained respect for fighting the Battle of the Labyrinth, as the campers are now calling it.

After a while I finally got to the Big House. I was at the entrance.

"Dr. Chase can't find her either!" I heard Clarisse saying.

"Maybe, she went on to Luke's side….." I heard Grover saying.

What a negative person. Annabeth wouldn't do that!

"Grover! What type of satyr are you! Annabeth would never do that!" I recognized Thalia saying.

There was a silence.

Then I went in. They were all in thought when they saw me. Thalia gave me a smile. Grover just looked down. Clarisse was just there. I noticed a shadow in the other doorway. Oh wait, it's just Nico.

"Hey Percy. You feeling better?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. So any news about Annabeth's disappearance?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, no. We simply can't find her. All we found was this." Thalia said handing me a blue Yankees cap.

"Where did you find this?" I asked

"We didn't find it. Kyron did." Clarisse said simply.

Kyron? Who the heck is Kyron? I must have had a confused look because Thalia explained.

"Kyron is an unclaimed camper who is part of the search party. If you want to ask him exactly where he found this, go to the Hermes's Cabin."

I nodded and got out of the Big House. I'm determined to find her. I then saw the Hermes's Cabin and headed toward it.

I kept walking, then my head started hurting and I fell to my knees. I had a huge headache. I put my hand over my forehead. I then saw myself in my school. It looked destroyed. I started walking toward an alley where usually people gamble lunch money. I kept walking involuntary. I then heard the creepiest voice.

I looked into the alley and saw a girl biting another girl. The girl biting had black blood coming from her empty eye sockets. The other girl looked as if she were having a seizure. Then the girl biting stood up and looked at me.

She put her finger by her mouth. She was shushing me for some reason. Then the other girl screamed and I recognized it immediately. Katniss.

My eyes shot open. I was shocked. It was only a dream, of Katniss dying. She might be in trouble. Then again, so is Annabeth.

I got up somewhat wobbly and continued toward the Cabin. I wonder how long I was out. I opened the knob and I saw bunch of Hermes people and I yelled over the noise.

"Where's Kyron?"

They all turned and pointed to the way far corner bunk bed. I went toward it and I saw someone on the top of the bunk bed, so I climbed the small stairs.

He has black jet hair, and dark purple-green eyes. I saw him reading a book about… He shut the book and sat with his legs crossed.

"Are you Kyron?" I asked slowly.

"That I am. And you must be Perseus Jackson, our salvation. Oh joy."

What's that supposed to mean?

"Kyron, where did you find this?" I say taking out the Yankees cap.

"Oh that junk? I found it at Athens." he said taking the book out and continued reading.

"Athens? Why was it there?"

"How on earth should I know? I just found it! It's not like I kidnapped her." He said as he took out a doughnut and started eating it.

"And you do mean Athens, Greece, right?"

He nodded, because he was eating his glazed pastry.

There was silence. Finally I spoke. "Why were you in Athens?"

He then swallowed and said, "I'm part of the Annabeth's Search Party. I happened to get Athens and other places."

My head was filled with questions. Why Athens? How did he get over there?

"How did you even get over there?" I asked.

"I can teleport." He said as he was licking his fingers.

He is the fastest doughnut eater I have ever seen.

"So, who's your parent?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

He then shot me a glare and took out a green apple.

"I'm unclaimed. No need to rub it in my face, smart one." he said as he took a bite out of the apple.

"Oh…..Why are you eating again?" I asked randomly. I was curious.

"Well…." He swallowed, "I just ate a doughnut, and I don't want to get fat so I'm eating this green apple now."

"Oh." I say. He sounds like those Aphrodite girls

"Any more questions?" He asked still reading his book and eating his apple.

"No…but I need you to do me favor."

He put the book down and gave me this look.

"You want me to teleport you, don't you?"

"Uhh, yeah. Exactly." I say

"Fine. But I get to go and follow you."

"Uhh sure."

He had a point though, I do need a ride back here.

He then shut the book and put it under his pillow. I climbed down and he just jumped down landing with a thud. He then flipped his hair to the side.

"Let's go Perseus.

"You can call me Percy." I say somewhat annoyed.

"Sure, whatever."

We then stepped outside and I see Stephanie, Rachael, and…..Katniss?

_"Oh dear gods…why is she here?" _

**~Katniss POV~**

I got down from the small hill. I then went toward the camp. As I got out of the forest and started walking to who knows where, I got looks from people, like, "What is she doing here?"

I tried to ignore them but I couldn't. I felt annoyed. Then I heard my name being called by a familiar person.

"Katniss!"

I turned to see a girl with sandy hair attack me with a hug. Next to us was Rachael. She was smiling.

After the bear hug Stephanie said, "What brings you here? Are you also going to join the hunt for Annabeth?" She said.

Annabeth? Who's Annabeth?

"She doesn't know Annabeth, Stephi." Rachael said.

"You don't? She is this awesome strategist, daughter of Athena herself."

"Athena…?" I asked.

Stephanie then had this confused look on her face.

"She can see through the mist but she doesn't have a clue about Greek Mythology." Rachael said.

"Well I know about half-bloods, but I don't know who the gods are."

"Its time for….STEPHI'S AND RACHAEL'S SUPER DUPER FAST MYTHOLOGY LESSON!" Stephanie said proudly

"Yeah, what she said." said Rachael, "Come on, we shall also give you a tour of the place."

We started walking.

"Okay so like there are twelve Olympian Gods." Stephanie stated," Their names are

Apollo, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus."

How on earth am I to memorize that?

"Uhh…..okay." I say, still wondering how the heck I am to remember that.

Rachael then giggled.

"Geez Stephi, you can't expect her to remember all that right now!"

"Uh duh! That's why it's called Stephi's and Rachael's Super Duper FAST mythology lesson!"

"It's alright, I'll find a way to memorize that." I say unsure whether I am lying or not.

I can feel it in my heart that it's my duty to know the names, because they will come in handy.

"That's GREAT!" Stephanie says as she claps her hands, "NOW, I shall teach you the basic stuff!"

"Fire away." I say, using my new phrase I learned from Percy.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia are siblings. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon are known as the 'Big Three'. Hestia is a minor god so don't worry so much about her. Hera is married to Zeus, even though Zeus has children with mortals. Hera doesn't have any children though. By the way, the 'Big Three' aren't allowed to have children since World War II. And-"

"Another by the way, the Big Three have broken that oath already." Rachael interrupted

"Nuh-Uh! Hades didn't! He had Bianca and Nico BEFORE the World War II oath! Duhh!" Stephanie stated.

"Oh…yeah…." Rachael said somewhat embarrassed.

I was still very confused. My head aches of all that information. I'm a hunter by nature, not a scholar.

"Okay so like now I will tell you the 'Big Three's' abilities and what they are gods of. OH! Plus Hera, Hestia, and Demeter!" Stephanie said.

She cleared her voice and I prepared for another attack of information.

"Zeus is the god of the sky. He is also the leader of the gods. Poseidon is the god of water. He is Percy's dad. He is also the god of storms and earthquakes. He can like control waves and water! It's so epic!"

"I'll take it from here. Hera is the goddess of marriage, so she doesn't have children or demi-gods. She is also….weird. She is very self-centered." Rachael added.

She then continued, "Hopefully a cow doesn't attack me, since that is Hera's symbol. Hestia, the goddess of the hearth, and Demeter the goddess of the Harvest. Her favorite daughter, Persephone, is married to Hades. Long story how _that_ happened. Now, Hades is the god of the dead. He can raise them and crack the earth up and such. Now, Zeus had children by mythological creatures that made up the other gods. Are you ready to hear them?"

"Yeah….go for it."

I gulped. I'm prepared for the biggest headache in my life."

_"Oh joy." _

**~Percy's POV~**

I was about to wave to them when I heard Stephanie saying something about her and Rachael's super mythology lesson or something. I see Katniss' face is in deep confusion. Oh the poor soul.

"Isn't that the redhead you, like, had an affair with?" Kyron asks suddenly.

"Affair? I'm fifteen! And she is just a friend. Come on we have to get going." I say very annoyed.

"Nahh, I don't feel like it just yet." He says casually.

"What the hell? We have to get to Athens!"

"Yeah, yeah! Laterrrrr! I wanna meet that chick." He said pointing to either Katniss or Stephanie.

"Which one?" I ask out of curiosity.

"The girl with light brown hair. The hyperactive one." He says smirking.

Has to be Stephanie, Katniss isn't hyperactive in any way.

"Her name is Stephanie, daughter of Apollo himself."

"Let's impress them with my teleportation!"

"Wait. Whaaa?" I say very much too late as he twirls his finger.

There was a bit of light and we suddenly appeared in front of them.

"So therefore Apollo and Artemis are twins." Rachael said explaining to Katniss,

"Apollo being the Sun god and Artemis the Moon-" She then turns and sees me and Kyron.

"Oh gods! I didn't see you there Percy!" Rachael says somewhat startled.

"PERCYYYY!" Stephanie says as she jumps to hug me.

Her hugs remind me strangely of Tyson. Gosh I miss my big guy. She finally lets go and I see Katniss rubbing her temples.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"PERFECT! JUST FINE!" She says loudly.

"She has been learning at a fast rate." Rachael says pointing at her.

"Uh duh! How many times must I repeat? It's called Stephi's and Rachael's Supe-"

"Don't say it!" Rachael and Katniss said in unison.

"Well then. Be that way." Stephanie says as she crosses her arms while rolling her eyes.

"So Percy," She continues, "who's your friend here?"

"Stephanie, Rachael, and Katniss meet Kyron. Kyron meet Stephanie, Katniss, and Rachael."

"Hey!" He says flipping his hair, that show off.

Stephanie's eyes grew with admiration. Oh brother, love at first sight. Aphrodite is watching us.

"So who's your parent?" She asks.

"I'm unclaimed." He says simply with no emotion.

"Oh….I'm so sorry."

"Nahh don't worry. Who cares? I can teleport!" he said as he demonstrated.

He suddenly appeared on the roof of the Artemis cabin. If she were here, she would of murdered him.

"Amazing!" Stephanie said as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down.

"Yo, Kyron! Stop flirting with the girls and get me to Athens already!" I yelled.

He shrugged as he twirled his finger and appearing at the speed of light before my eyes.

"Okay. I'll get you over there, now I have no idea what my limit is. I know it's more than two though."

"We are four though" I say.

"Well actually….my search party compadre is the ghost king himself. So he needs to tag along."

"Nico? Seriously?"

"Believe it or not Percy." I hear Nico's voice lingering behind us.

He high-fived Kyron and did the knuckle touch afterwards. I felt left out for a moment there.

"So we headed to Athens again?" Nico asked.

"Yep. Do you think you can shadow-travel over there? I have four people to take already." Kyron asked.

"How 'bout I take someone?" Nico asked.

"Not me!" Rachael yells.

"Or me! Sorry, Nico!" Stephanie says right afterwards.

Course Nico doesn't look offended, he's just that way.

"I'll go, who cares." Katniss says suddenly.

We all look at her like if she's crazy. She doesn't know how shadow travel is. Poor child.

"Okay then I take the redhead, water boy, and the lovely hyper girl." Kyron said casually.

Stephanie giggled and Rachael rolled her eyes.

"Let's do this!" I say impatiently.

_"May the gods help us." _

**~Katniss POV~**

"Let's do this!" Percy yells somewhat impatiently.

Kyron then twirled his fingers and they disappeared.

I have to admit I have no idea why I volunteered to shadow travel with this kid. I still have my fear of teleportation. Hopefully shadow travel is a better way to travel.

"Come on, girl." The kid with dark hair and wild brown eyes says.

"I have a name ghost king. It's Katniss."

"As do I! The name's Nico, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades himself." He says proudly.

Let's see….Hades is…either the god of love, death, or water. I do remember he is one of the "Big Three" though.

"Hades is…the god of love, right?" I say rubbing my temples.

"What! Hell no! It's death! Where on earth did you get its love?" Nico said somewhat offended, "I'm the ghost king. The words Ghost king have nothing to do with love!"

"Okay! Death! Got it, give me a break! I just learned mythology ten minutes ago!" I say annoyed.

He just signed and said, "Okay just remember it's death. Now let's get to a shadows to travel."

"Don't worry. Hades will be the god I shall always remember, I swear Nico." I followed along till we hit the shadows of a tree.

He then grabbed my head and he shut his eyes.

All of the sudden we were traveling through this dark world of ghosts. There were things I can't even describe. The scariest things I've seen. I started trembling. Then I heard it. _That_ giggle. I started hyperventilating. I shut my eyes. I thought shadow travel was fast. Then I heard the giggle again and hot breath against me.

"Death!" she screeched in her screechy chalkboard voice.

"NO!" I yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Then I felt someone squeeze my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Nico looking at me like

I'm a freak.

Then the shadows disappeared and we were back to the light of the day. I still felt myself trembling.

"I guess you're another hater of shadow travel now." Nico said a little sad.

"No. I'm a hater of ALL teleportation. I see things and…." I trailed off.

I was still scared. Scared of getting killed like that. Getting killed from the inside-out, places I can't control.

"What do you mean you see things?" He asks worried.

"The first time I've ever teleported I was attacked. I was getting bitten by a demon girl with no eyes and claws. She bit me and I felt death, like my insides were cracking and twisting. I felt it. Then it turned out it was a dream, a nightmare actually. And I heard her voice again right now."

He squeezed my hand and smiled. It wasn't like Percy's smile, though. It was an understanding smile. He nodded and let go.

"I won't let you get killed like that, on my turf."

I smiled back. I'm glad I have people who will protect me. In return, so will I.

I looked at our surroundings. We were on a cliff. I could smell the water.

Then the ground rumbled and the roar of many beasts were heard.

Nico and me turned around and saw this creature with seven heads.

"Hydra!" He yelled.

He took out this black sword about three feet long. He had deep determination in his eyes.

I needed a weapon as well. My bow and arrows would be nice. I had a fun idea. A bit crazy but I did it.

"Artemis! Apollo! Help me!" I yelled.

Nico looked at me like 'What the hell?'

Then magically I had real gold bow and arrows. They felt amazing in my hands.

I aimed and Nico had his sword in had.

"Let's do this, Katniss!"

I nodded.

_"Let's party."_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STALKERS! CUZ IM CHINESE AND DONTT BELIEVE IN COPYRIGHT! :D**_

**_lol jkkk srry if yee got offended by dat statement :3 but dont feel bad, Chinese ppl rule!_**

**_OH and another thing, someone mentioned that Oran was a desendent of Starfire from the Teen Titans. No he isn't, his power is similar but in no way is this story a three-story crossover lol xD i cracked up wen i read it. so please click on that beautiful magical button down thar and tell me how I did or wat went worng or wat do yu think shall happen._**


	9. Αγάπη

**GAHHH! F. U. SCHOOL! I HAVE TONS OF HW BUT I SUMHOW MANAGE TO KEEP UPDATING. im a freak xD IM HYPER RIGHT NOW AND IM HALF-WAY THRU CH.10 CUZ I JUST ATE GELATO FOR LUNCH. I just lahve walking to places for lunch xDDD anywazzzz HERE ET IS!**

**DISCLAIMER: _*grabs all readers' hands*_ Kumbaya, my lord, Kumbaya...Peace to all!

* * *

**

~Percy's POV~

I saw Kyron twirl his fingers and at a moments notice we were at Athens.

We were in the Acropolis. It's kind of an honor to be right where Greek mythology started. It feels good. It was cloudy here at Athens and there were tourists everywhere taking pictures like crazy.

I bet Paul and my mom would like to visit here one day.

"Oh my gosh! This is epic!" Stephanie exclaimed as her eyes grew.

"Let's go up to see the Parthenon up close." Kyron said and Stephanie followed along happily.

"Wait, aren't we in search of Annabeth?" I asked Rachael.

"Yes we were, but I have a feeling we should also take a look at this place. After all, it's not everyday you get to come to Greece for free." She says with optimism.

There was silence. I see Kyron and Stephanie at the entrance already.

"Percy did you see how Kyron teleported us here in a flash and not one sweat drop off him? Not even Nico can do that." She exclaimed as we started walking up to the Parthenon.

I didn't notice that, honestly. I was too concentrated on how would Nico and Katniss get along and why the heck was Annabeth all the way in Athens.

"Another thing. Why would Annabeth be over here?" I asked her.

I saw Kyron and Stephanie getting all these brochures and trying to carry them all back. Well they were enjoying themselves greatly.

"I don't know Percy. Wait isn't Athens made in honor of Athena? And the Parthenon," she said pointing at it, "is a temple made in Athena's honor as well."

I put my hand over my forehead. I've never thought of that, this is Athena's city. The city my dad and Athena fought for. Rachael you're a genius! We have to talk to Athena, and what other place is better than the original temple itself?

"Percy! Rachael! Look at all these information brochures! We can go skydiving later on in Thebes! It's only an hour away from here!" Stephanie squealed.

"Skydiving? That sounds….amusing I've always wanted to try." Rachael said as she wondered off into space.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to skydive!" Kyron encourages.

In my opinion I would not, but the main reason we are here is for Annabeth, we aren't on vacation.

"Guys, we aren't on vacation. We are on a mission." I exclaim.

"Aw boo! Don't be a party pooper, Percy!" Kyron exclaims.

"I'm not! I'm here for Annabeth and no one else!" I say somewhat regretting saying it like that.

I turn to see Rachael somewhat hurt. Stephanie has a small frown and Kyron just stayed quiet.

"Well then." Rachael clapped her hands saying, "If you don't mind, I'll be hopping on that bus over there, someone needs to look for your "cousin" and clearly you're to busy. So be it."

"Rachael! Wait!" Stephanie exclaims going after her.

From a small distance I can see Stephanie grabbing Rachael's hand and Rachael telling her something calmly, still smiling, but her eyes shining. I have a feeling that she's tearing, but that's impossible. Rachael is un-breakable. I think…

"She's not coming back for a while." Stephanie says sadly.

I look over to where Rachael is and she is getting on a bus. Why would she do all that? And she is smiling while she's doing that.

"Well this has been…fun." Kyron says casually.

There is silence.

"Hey, Percy." Stephanie says with her head cast down.

"What?" I say calmly so I won't make matters worse.

"Where _are_ Katniss and Nico?"

My eyes grew, I could feel it. I looked over at Kyron and he shrugged.

"Don't look at me. Nico and I last met here. I don't know where he is now." Kyron exclaimed as he put up his hands in defense.

"Great! Hopefully Rachael can locate them. Meanwhile we have to get clues." I say.

"Why don't we get to the Parthenon? Maybe we can get a clue on Athena's turf." Stephanie says supporting.

_"Let's hope so…" _

**~Katniss POV~**

I aimed my arrow for the head and the arrow automatically turned on with fire.

"Katniss! There's something you should know about the Hy-" Nico began but then got hit by the creature's tail and got knocked back a few feet.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I shot the flaming arrow.

It hit a head and the head was disintegrating. Then two other heads came out as that one disintegrating.

"THAT! Shoot a head, and two come out! Now there are six!" He yelled as he stabbed the earth.

As Nico stabbed the earth, it started cracking open. Skeletons came out and charged toward the Hydra.

I was making a mental strategy. If I can't hit the heads, the heart it is.

I charged toward the heart. Then heads started breathing fire, aiming at me. Nico threw himself over me, and saved me from getting burned. Sadly, the skeletons didn't survive the fire.

"They breathe fire?" I asked astonished as I was getting to my feet.

"You just saw it, didn't you?" he yelled rudely as he wiped some dirt from his face.

I didn't feel like responding to that.

I aimed at the heart with a fire arrow and the Hydra went back, but it didn't harm it that much.

Nico, then, charged forward with his bitter black sword, dodging all the fire attacks, but just barely. When he finally got to the heart he was about to stab it when one of the heads was right on top of him ready to burn him alive, soon the other heads followed along, all aiming at hopeless Nico.

I had to think fast. I threw the bow and arrows to the ground as I looked around for objects and I only saw spiky rocks about four inches each all around, so I automatically grabbed four spiky rocks.

I threw one at one of heads.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled ruefully. Percy's battle skills are rubbing off me now.

The head turned and I threw two other rocks to the ones next to it, one of the rocks bounced off to another head.

I had four heads distracted and just when the other two heads where about to breathe their mighty fire I threw my last rock at one of the heads that was going to breathe fire on Nico, by hitting that one it caused a domino effect and that head fell against the other.

They looked at me and all at once and immediately started to breathe fire. I wasn't prepared for the fire.

I covered myself with my arms but I still felt the fire burn the arm that was covering my face.

Then the Hydra screeched and I saw that Nico stabbed it. I got the bow and arrows from the floor and I shot a fire arrow into the heart, and once again the Hydra went back a bit losing some of its balance.

I then ran closer to Nico. Nico tossed his sword to the ground and he took advantage that the Hydra lost balance, to kick one of the heads, the main one. I grabbed his black sword while Nico was kicking the Hydra repeatedly and used it as an arrow. When I aimed the sword the bow became this deathly black color. I didn't have time to figure out why so I just shot the damn sword into the Hydra's heart. The Hydra screeched once more and then disintegrated.

Nico and I were panting heavily.

Then the pain got to me. I looked at my arm. It wasn't that bad because I wasn't that close and Nico stabbed it before it could do me more damage.

I guess Nico saw how I rubbed my arm because he said, "Do you need to see doctor?"

"I don't think it's that bad." I say still rubbing my red arm.

He gave me this look then grabbed my arm unexpectedly and looked at it himself.

"I think this is_ that_ bad. It's getting a bit black. It may not have hit you so long or so much, but it's still fire." He said

Fire. I am the Girl on Fire. I look at the burn. It is getting a bit black, but I've been through worse. I've gone through two Hunger Games, seen many people die, and felt when my district fell to the ashes of the fire itself. It all revolves around fire. My father's death, Cinna's death, my district's death, and maybe in the near future, my death. My head aches to think about fire. It's such a warm beautiful element. The best of all four in my opinion, but if you don't use it wisely, you can fall victim to it.

"Fire…." I whisper involuntarily.

I look at Nico who is looking at me closely like wondering, 'What the hell is wrong with you?" I don't blame him. Ever since the games, I'll never be sane. I'm insane and I can feel it. Strangely, I don't suffer from insanity.

I enjoy every moment of it.

"We should really get you somewhere, Katniss. It looks terrible now." He says looking out toward the sea.

I look at the sea. It sparkles. It's radiance of blues and greens, with its mixture of yellow from the sun itself. The smell of the water reminds me of Percy. I slowly inhale it. I smell water mixed with salt. I listen to the waves crashing against the rocks.

"No. I won't go anywhere. I'll be fine." I say simply, still in the trance with water.

"Nico! Katniss! There you guys are!" Nico and I automatically turn around.

I see a redhead with gleaming thoughtful green eyes. Something about her expression seemed….tense. Like she's holding back from something.

"Rachael…." I say slowly.

Her eyes are glittery, it must be with all the water.

"Where are the others?" Nico asked casually.

"The others are sightseeing at the Parthenon and the rest of the Acropolis."

"Why are you here alone?" I asked her.

"Because Percy is being…..ridiculous. He is too concentrated on finding 'Annabeth'." She says.

Who is this Annabeth? Nobody even told me who I'm looking for!

"Who is Annabeth?" I asked them.

Nico sighed. But not the lovesick sigh but more like a 'get real' sigh.

"Annabeth is this girl who is just out for herself. She has too much pride and..a-and…" Rachael began breaking down. She was balling her fists and calming down slowly.

So that's it. She was holding back tears of hate and despair. She then cleared her voice and her eyes turned to that confident look.

"And she is in love with Percy and he loves her back. There's nothing that will ever change that. He told us the real reason he was here was for her and no one else."

For some reason my heart felt empty. I don't know why. It just feels like I've been stabbed. My stomach is also doing uncomfortable flips.

"You….." I say, "You are in love with him…aren't you?"

Rachael looked up with this shocked expression.

"No! Of course not! He is nice and all, and helpful, and, and…..handsome." She says uncomfortably.

I look at Nico. He was back near the cliff edge, listening to us and the ocean. Also flipping a small coin.

I looked at Rachael for a moment. I felt mad. Mad at her. Why? She didn't want to admit something that was there before her eyes. Something she could feel, but would not say it because of fear that he would not return her feelings for sure.

"You are in love with him! Just say it and get it over with already!"

She looked taken aback. She didn't expect me to say something like that.

I then clenched my fists and continued, "Who cares if he loves someone already! If it's not official then it means you have a chance! A chance to be with the one you love and be able to never let go of him, because once you have him….you w-won't let h-him go!"

My voice was cracking. Who am I kidding! I wasn't mad at Rachael all this time. I was mad at myself. What I told Rachael is what I felt myself. I'm the one who won't admit I love…..that I love Peeta Mellark.

"I'm the one…" I say as I cast my head down, I then ball my fists and grab onto Rachael's hand, "Never let go of the one you love."

She looked at me emotionless. Eventually she squeezed my hand and smiled. She pulled me into a hug. I felt small tears on my shirt. I soon felt small tears leave my face.

I said it, well thought it. I'm in love with Peeta Mellark. And out of no where, these flashbacks overcome me…..

_The bread, the reaping, the interview, the cave, the berries, the victory tour, the proposal, the Quell, and the pearl._

I then come back to Earth. Peeta…..I've always loved you…and now…I realized it too late. I always thought Gale was going to end up with me. I thought being with Peeta was a game, part of our survival. But looking back now…..I realize….that's wrong. All the things I've been through, I've only surpassed them with him. He is my comfort. My all. My everything, forevermore.

Rachael then finally pulled away. This time she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Never let go…..of the one _you_ love, Katniss."

I smiled at her.

_"This might be the beginning of a new friendship." _

**~Percy's POV~**

I look at the statue of Athena. Alone. Stephanie and Kyron went who knows where. Probably to get more brochures.

I look at a blond girl with blue eyes holding hands with her boyfriend next to me. The guy has sandy hair and gleaming hazel eyes.

I then look at the statue of Athena once more. Why did I say that? Why did Rachael leave?

_"I'm here for Annabeth and no one else!" _

I grab my chest. I feel horrible for saying it that way. I didn't mean to say it like that. Annabeth is one of my best friends. She means a whole lot to me. I would have done the same for Rachael, too.

_From a small distance I can see Stephanie grabbing Rachael's hand and Rachael telling her something calmly, still smiling, but her eyes shining._

My head aches even more. Why did Rachael react that way?

"OH PERCY! You're so….BLIND! Yeah! That's the word! And that's why I like you!" A familiar voice I didn't feel like hearing at the moment says.

I turn from the statue to see Aphrodite standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I say harshly.

"Well, don't be rude! And I'm here to just….look at your confusion state." Her smile broadened.

"My confusion state?" I ask curiously.

"Hehehe! Of course! You remind me of my son! Ahhh, my Justin. He sings a song which I absolutely love! It's called Eenie Meenie! Except that YOU'RE the eenie meenie lover."

Justin Beiber is her son? And how do I remind her of him? I don't blabber about endless love for a living. Wow. Some things are never what they seem. No wonder all he sings is about is love. Which reminds me, Rachael is a huge fan of him, but she doesn't like telling people.

"I'm an eenie meenie lover?" I ask, kind of offended.

"Of course! You don't know who to choose! You're in love, Percy!"

I twitch and take a step back when she says, _'You're in love, Percy!_'

"YES PERSEUS! You're human and you have the ability to love! Believe it or not." She says cheerfully.

"I…b-but….don't love….I…think….I d-don't know." I stutter.

She puts her finger to my lips and traces them with her finger. I feel awkward. She then smiles and puts her finger to her lips, to shush me.

"Αγάπη, ενώ μπορείτε, Περσέας…." she says and I automatically understand.

_"Love while you can, Perseus…."_

When I am about to tell her what does she mean, she fades with her finger still on her lips.

"Yo, Percy! We Iris messaged Nico!" I heard Kyron tell me from behind.

I turned and saw Stephanie clinging to him while his hands were in his pockets. Then Stephanie let go of her grasp of him.

"They are a few kilometers away, well about three hours away. But no worries! Kyron can teleport us." She said as she winked at me.

My head still hurt from Aphrodite's visit. But for some reason I felt like asking something to these two people right before me. I look into these chocolate eyes and green-purple eyes before me.

"Did you hear where Rachael went?"

They looked at each other and Stephanie was about to speak when Kyron beat her to it.

"Why would you care? You just care about your oh-so-precious 'Annabeth'."

I clenched my fists. "Where is she? We have to find Rachael before we look for Annabeth."

Then Stephanie smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "No need, she's with Nico and Katniss. It's nice to know you care about her. Even willing to look for her before Annabeth."

I look over to Kyron. He's smiling. He set me up. He wanted me to say that. Stephanie as well. They wanted to show me something. I still don't know what it is, but I will find out sooner or later.

I smiled. "Kyron get us out of here."

"Whatever." He then twirled his finger and we teleported immediately to a cliff. I looked at my surroundings.

I could smell the sea not far, there were some trees blocking the way to the cliff. As we started walking I heard familiar voices.

"Never let go…..of the one _you_ love Katniss."

I was taken aback. That was Rachael's voice. What the heck is going on? We get into the clearing where we see Rachael and Katniss holding each others hands.

"Katniss! Rachael!" Stephanie yelled as she ran toward them and tackled them.

"Stephanie! What the f***!" Rachael yelled playfully.

"Stephanie!" Katniss yelled somewhat annoyed, not playful at all.

"Okay! Geez, I'll let go!" Stephanie said as she jumped to her feet. "Be that way and don't miss me!" She said playfully as she crossed her arms.

Rachael got up laughing and helped an annoyed Katniss up. Her hair was beyond messed up.

Kyron then started laughing and soon Stephanie laughed along. Katniss just stood there with her arms crossed, very annoyed.

Then a smirk crept over Katniss' face. She went up to Stephanie and mashed up her hair. Stephanie had this 'OMG! GASP!' expression. It was hilarious.

Katniss then laughed while Stephanie stood there with her hair shaped like those people from the Grinch.

Then that's when Nico spoke. "What's wrong with you people?"

Stephanie went up to him, and she was going to mess up his hair, but before she could he said, "Don't even think about it, sun girl."

His tone was serious enough to make Stephanie go back slowly.

That's when I saw Katniss' black arm.

_"What happened?" _

**~Katniss POV**

I was enjoying myself, when obviously I shouldn't. Peeta is still out there. I can feel Peeta's pain.

Then I saw Percy's gaze travel to me and to my arm and his smile faded.

"Katniss! What happened to your arm?" He asked

I bit my lip and looked over to Nico, who was looking at me like 'told you so'. After a few seconds I knew I didn't plan on answering.

"She got burnt. We had a little meeting with the Hydra." Nico said.

"The Hydra?" Kyron asked, "And I wasn't here? Aw boo. I wanted to kick butt!"

Stephanie looked over to him amusingly.

"I didn't notice it before. We have to take care of it." Rachael said, worried I bet.

"I'm fine! Seriously, guys." I say reassuringly.

And then this feeling surrounded me and soon I fell back. My head hit a rock and I blacked out.

I heard several people call my name as I felt myself tumbling down to who knows where. Then I felt….airborne.

_"Now I see darkness. I've lost consciousness."_

**~Percy's POV~**

"I'm fine seriously, guys." Katniss says uneasily.

Then all of then sudden she fell back and her eyes where closing and opening at a fast pace. Now she's rolling down the cliff!

"KATNISS!" Rachael yells as she goes after her.

"KAT!" Stephanie yells as she runs alongside Rachael.

Nico and Kyron stay still. They don't move. They are frozen in shock of what is happening, considering they both have ADHD.

I then run after the girls alone.

Then Stephanie and Rachael stop at the end of the cliff. Oh no. I run faster and I look over the edge.

_"She's gone. But not toward the future….I can feel it."_

* * *

_**Well this is a cliffie :P In the next chappie, Katniss will finally meet the gods xD Feel free to reveiw and tell me how yu veiw the characters. The OC are ment to make the story spin toward the story tht im developing, so PLEASE tell me wat yu think about thm. Feel free to also ask stuff. The name of this chapter is Love**_


	10. Εξαίρεση

__

_****_

__

**Well here it is! I love the reveiws! Each and every one of them! Thank yu so much! Anyway so I finished this chappie at 12:00am yesterday, but i needed my ULTRA EDITOR {MayWaylandGrey} to edit it xDD So therefore I dedicate this chappie to her and the following reveiwers that made me smile of joy the moment i got ur reveiw alert:**

**~Amazing-Anna'beth'1 ****~videogamebookworm10 ~burning the bread**

**Arigato, minna-san! LAHVE YU ALL! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 10! WHOOO!**

___****_

_

* * *

_

Εξαίρεση

**~Katniss POV~**

I open my eyes a bit. I see and feel the cold marble floor of a creamy color. I'm still dazed and I can't get up from my position. So I lay there, on the cold floor, surrounding my every movement.

I open my eyes a little bit more, across the floor I see a peculiar symbol that for some reason I feel like calling "Omega".

I go slowly into a sitting position and rub my eyes continuously. I'm not a person for teleportation, one of my nightmares.

"Rise, Hero of the Future." A thundering voice says, overwhelming my ear drums.

I do my best to obey the order of the thundering voice. I look up and see giants, sitting lazily on heavenly decorated thrones. Each yet so unique and original in detail.

"Katniss Everdeen. Hero of Panem. The Huntress. Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Mockingjay." A calm demanding female voice said.

"Athena. Take your seat. No one asked for her multiple names." Another voice, calm as the sea, proclaimed.

She glared at him for a while then sat down.

"What am I doing here? And where is 'here'?" I asked demandingly.

The first voice which told me to rise, spoke in his thundery voice, "Welcome to the Olympus."

The Olympians dwell in Olympus. The Olympian gods, right before my eyes. Only that there were only eleven now.

All of the sudden I see a cloud of sea mist a few feet away. Once the cloud disappears I see…..

"Percy!" I say as I rush toward him.

I kneel down beside him. He is clutching his head and rubbing it.

"Where are we?" He asks

"Olympus..?" I say quietly.

As soon as I said that word his eyes opened immediately, scanning the room. He then gets up as I help him.

Then that thunder voice speaks, "Perseus, Hero of Olympus."

Does he always have to add a dramatic effect? Who is that creep anyway?

I then see Percy kneel down before the gods. I stand watching him for a few seconds when it hits me. Kneel down, Katniss! At the thought of that, I automatically do.

"Rise Heroes. No need for that right now. We have a war to discuss." The goddess Athena says.

Me and Percy rise.

"You must be wondering why you're here." Athena starts, "There is another battle among us. A battle far worse than the 'Great Prophecy' foretells at the moment. And far worse than your ridiculous rebellion, Katniss."

I see Percy winced when she said "far worse than the Great Prophecy". But what got my attention was when she called my battle ridiculous.

"Ridiculous?" I ask astounded.

"Yes. In the end of your battle, the whole purpose for the rebellion will start all over again. You shall see child of the future."

What's with all the names? My name is Katniss, and that's that.

"Now I believe Apollo and Artemis wish to speak with you, Katniss."

I look over to Percy who gives me a smile. I smile back for once.

"AH….So you must be Katniss." I believe Apollo says.

He gets up from his throne and removes these white ear-buds from his ears. As he steps down from his throne he gets smaller, my size.

"How's my Stephanie?" He asks smiling.

"Uh…great?" I say somewhat taken aback from his humor and expression.

"No time for that, brother." I believe Artemis says as she gets into my size, alongside her "brother".

Artemis grabs my hands with hers and rubs them. Then she takes her hand and puts it on my chin, grabbing it and tilting my face into various angles for her to see.

Then a smile comes onto her face.

"Well, you are a bright huntress, my dear. I've seen the way you shoot. You have amazing spunk. I would have been honored for you to be a hunter alongside me, but sadly, you hang around many boys, even having one as a best friend, correct?"

I nod gently, analyzing her every face feature.

"Ah, let it go, sis." He then directed his attention to me, "The only reason they all know about you is because of me. The god of prophecy." Apollo said proudly as he strikes a pose.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Katniss, please take out the bow and arrows that you used to fight the Hydra." she said.

I took them out and they were still black from when I launched Nico's sword. She then took it and it became a pure white color. Then magically the bow bended at an irregular angle until it formed into…a bracelet.

Artemis took my arm and wrapped the pure crystal bracelet around me.

"Now allow me." Apollo said getting the arrows from Artemis.

The arrows turned into a golden color and somehow all the arrows formed into one and it shrunk into the size of a mere pebble. He then got the miniature arrow and clicked it on the priceless bracelet.

"There! Now you have a way to hide your weapon from mortals. A bracelet with a charm on it." Artemis said proudly, "I shall grant you another type of arrows if you earn more of my respect."

"Same here." Apollo said with a wink.

They then went back to their thrones, growing into giants once more. I stared at the wonderful bracelet. Even Percy came to my side to look at it.

"Its name is Paggos Fotia." Apollo said, pointing at my new weapon.

"Paggos Fotia…" I mumble under my breath.

After a moment of silence I feel like asking something that has been secretly bothering me since that day I met Oran.

_I cleared my voice and spoke clearly._

**~Percy's POV~**

I was looking at Katniss' new weapon. Paggos Fotia. It's Greek for "Ice Fire". Then she cleared her voice, which got my attention.

She looked up toward the gods and asked, "Am I a demi-god?"

"I don't know, my dear. You're not mine. That's for sure." Zeus said calmly.

After a moment of silence Zeus spoke again.

"Anybody in this Council?"

Katniss looked disappointed when all of a sudden, Artemis spoke and stood before the rest.

"You are not my child Katniss, but something about you…reminds me of who I am."

"Yeah, I wanted to say something similar to that." Apollo said as he had one iPod earplug on.

"But I'm not your daughter either, right Apollo? Because I come from the future, and you don't exist in my future." Katniss said exasperated.

What the Hades did she just say? She just defied the Olympians! I looked over to Zeus who looked pretty irritated. My father has a curious look. The rest are somewhere in between the two.

"She didn't mean-" I began but got cut off.

"We exist in your future. We just don't show ourselves to your people. Besides, your people are in the middle of a ridiculous war that has no point." Athena pointed out rudely.

I looked over at Katniss, whose expression turned from a curious to fired up. She balled her fists and I knew for a fact that she was about to say something we would all regret later. Sadly, I didn't have the heart to stop her.

"You idiots!" she spat with great force," You know about my war, and don't do anything to give me a signal that everything is going to be alright. You never even bothered helping us! I have been suffering for years because of the country I come from! And you bastards just look at us, tearing each other from limb to limb, and don't give a single damn to what the hell is happening. I am suffering because those evil people called the "Capitol" took Peeta away from me! HOW CAN YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

There was silence. Katniss' rage flew off her. That's what makes her who she is, her actions. Her radiance sparkles right before me. Taking me to another dimension where all I can see are trees and a lake. Berries in hand. Looking into the eyes of the boy with the bread. Knowing that I will die soon. But at the same time, fighting. Fighting for what I want. What I need.

Forevermore…..

"ENOUGH!" roared Zeus, bringing me back to reality.

"Wait!" Athena said as she got to her feet, "She has a point. I know we do not take part in the mortals' wars, but yet, how come we didn't even respond to any of their pleas? At all? Not even a son or daughter? Not even a wave or a lightning bolt!"

I looked over to Zeus and my dad. They had a reconsidering look. Leave it to Athena to convert the men. I thought that was Aphrodite's job.

"She has a point." Ares joins in, "I would have at least helped the winning side. I wonder what happened."

"Apollo?" Demeter asked as she glanced over to him, with his ear plugs in his ears.

"APOLLO!" roared Zeus.

Apollo got startled and took off the earplugs immediately. He acts so immature, but hey, that's Apollo for you. You could hear the song Hot Mess come out from the earplugs.

"Yeah?" He answered casually, after being startled.

"Why did we not aid the rebellion in the future?" Athena asked.

"I honestly don't know." He said with a bit of worry. A bit.

"Well whatever was the reason, I'm sure we had a good one." Zeus said calmly.

I looked over at Katniss, who was looking down, scanning the floor.

"Then why am I here? Does "Kronos" have anything to do with this?" she asked with great force.

Kronos? How did she know Kronos? I don't remember Stephanie or Rachael teaching her the Titans. I glanced at her. She was still awaiting for an answer. I glanced over at the gods. Athena was smirking.

"We are unsure why you came here. I do think it might be because Kronos decided to make a secondary plan. Considering his main one is bound to fail." Athena said, analyzing her strategies and Kronos'.

"Everybody says 'think', 'might be', or 'maybe'. I need a straight answer. I can't keep relying on suggestions!" Katniss proclaimed.

Then a quick random question hit me.

"Who's everybody?"

Her eyes grew.

"Percy….I haven't told you what I know from my time. Mitzuki is the Oracle. Oran is a demi-god. His mother is the goddess. I don't know which though. They told me that if we keep seeing each other….a trigger will be triggered. And someone will die. And all hell will break out."

"You never told me that. When did you find out?" I asked

"Before I came here. I was at the training center. Oran teleported me to the place you battled Sora. Mitzuki and he were explaining stuff. Then Oran teleported me back. Then…..I had a nightmare. Of a girl biting me. Her giggle was menacing and evil." She hugged herself, "Her vicious fangs, and the pain when they struck me as they sunk into my bare flesh." She shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment.

That sounds familiar. A girl with a…giggle.

"I saw that. I saw as she bit you. After that she tried shushing me." I said.

Her eyes grew.

"A dream?" my dad asked as he raised his brow.

"Morpheus." Athena proclaimed.

"The god of dreams." Demeter mumbled.

I looked at Katniss.

_"What is going on?"_

**~Katniss POV~**

Somebody tampered with my head. Somebody had the gull that they could just scare me off with a nightmare. They stuck my weak spot. My brain.

"WHY?" I spat at the court.

"We are unsure." Athena simply responded.

I balled my fists.

"Why did you summon me here then?" I asked.

"You and Percy must find out who is this 'trigger', keep him or her safe. And find out why he is doing that. We are sending you two on a quest. Also find Athena's daughter. Her disappearance has something to do with this. We are asking you directly. Now leave my court!" Zeus proclaimed.

And with that we vanished.

I look at my new surroundings. I'm at that cliff in Athens. My fall was painful. It's like the gods just dropped us from the sky. Then I realize why my fall was uncomfortable.

"Get off me, Percy."

"Huh? Whaaa?"

He was dazed from the fall. Then his eyes gleamed, understanding the situation.

"OH, sorry."

He immediately got off. I rubbed my stomach slowly.

Silence…..then I realized something. Paggos Fotia had a new charm.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I heard Percy saying. I looked to my side and saw him sitting next to me, admiring the new arrow charm.

It is a deep purple charm. An arrow. From Artemis, I can feel it. I earned it….but how?

"She must have admired how you spoke out against all odds to them. She admires you greatly, Katniss." Percy said, reading my thoughts.

He then smiled. All I could picture was that moment. With the sea breeze surrounding me, absorbing my every worry. Then that moment was broken.

"KATNISS! PERCY!" A way too familiar hyper voice said.

"Run!" Percy yelled as he got to his feet and helped me up right away. We started running toward the trees.

"AW! Come on guys! Don't you want a Stephi-hug?" Stephanie asked from behind.

A Stephi-hug? NO I DO NOT. You almost made me black out last time.

"NEVER!" Percy yelled.

Then Kyron teleported in front of us.

"Just give it a rest. We've been trying to find you everywhere. HECK! I missed my snack for this!"

Then a panting Stephanie came up from behind us.

"No fair!"

I rolled my eyes. She was amusing, but childish.

"Where are Nico and Rachael?" Percy asked.

"They are looking for you on the beach, below the cliff but wayyy far west. Where the beach actually starts. We were worried. Well the gals were. Nico and I wanted to just sit back and shilax. But nooo! Stephanie and Rachael where all like: OHMEHGAWD! PERCY! KATNISS! LIKE WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU! It was annoying." Kyron said as he shook his head.

"I am not annoying! I was worried!" Stephanie said, defending herself.

I was getting inpatient.

"Let's look for the others already! You guys argue on the way there. When I'm a couple of yard away from you and I can't hear you." I proclaimed as I put my hands on my hips.

They rolled their eyes. Typical of those two. But while they roll their eyes, they smiled.

"Alright then, Mr. and Mrs. Party Poopers, lead the way!" Kyron exclaimed.

Percy looked taken aback. I didn't care. I'm glad they saw it my way.

There was silence on the way down the cliff. I was walking with Percy by my side, staring off into space about our meeting with the gods. I could hear Kyron and Stephanie bickering and laughing from a distance behind us.

"So….what are we going to do?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

"I honestly don't know. But first's first. Annabeth." I say somehow feeling awkward saying 'Annabeth'.

"Besides that. I meant about this 'new war'." He said.

"I think we should go in hunt for this 'Morpheus' to see what that nightmare meant. We should also-"

"What's going on?" a familiar redhead's voice interrupted.

I spun to see Nico, Rachael, Stephanie, and Kyron right behind us. I could feel my eyes grow.

I looked over at Percy. He gave me a confident smile.

"Kyron, take us to where you found the Yankees cap. I'll tell you guys the details of what is happening on the way."

"Alright then. We are going to the Parthenon. FOR REALS NOW, NICO!" Kyron said.

"I'll gladly go with you, Kyron!" I exclaimed.

"I'll tag along with Nico." Rachael volunteered, "BUT YOU BETTER FILL ME IN!"

She then smirked proudly and crossed her arms.

I smiled.

_"Rachael is an awesome girl."_

**~Percy's POV~**

"I'll tag along with Nico." Rachael said simply, "BUT YOU BETTER FILL ME IN!"

She then did her usual 'I do what I want, and get what I want' smirks. Then she crossed her arms. As usual.

I glanced at Katniss, she then smiled. I felt comfort at the sight of it.

And all I can taste is this moment….

I remember the dance. As she exposed her soft side.

And all I can breathe is your life…

The side she didn't like to show. She was fearless and brave on the outside, but crumbled on the inside.

And I don't want the world to see me….

She needs someone to lead her. I want to be the one to get her out of her misery.

Cause I don't think that they'd understand….

Her life has been harder than my own. I can't let her suffer alone.

When everything's made to be broken…

I will be the one, to save her.

I just want you to know who I am…..

Then Nico snapped in my face.

"Let's go! Like now!" He spat.

I looked over at Katniss, Rachael, Stephanie, and Kyron looking at me

"Oh yeah….sure."

"LET'S DU DIS TING!" Kyron yelled as he twirled his finger.

I saw Katniss looking nervous. I smiled at her and she returned it. Then in a blink of an eye we were back in the Acropolis.

"We made it…." Katniss said relieved.

Then in a shadow came with Rachael and Nico. Rachael was in shock, but that's natural.

"Never again." Rachael said as she got next to us.

"NOW EXPLAIN WHERE YU WERE, MISTER!" Stephanie yelled in my ear.

"Okay I- we will." I said as I glanced at Katniss.

"Take us to where the cap was, Kyron. We shall explain on the way." Katniss ordered.

"Yeah, what she said." I said simply.

So we walked. Where? Who knows, only Kyron and….maybe Nico knew?

"By the way, do you know where Kyron found the cap, Nico?" I asked curiously.

"No, I was buying us some food when all of the sudden he came to me with it." Nico stated.

There was silence then eventually I realized me and Nico were behind the rest. I nudged him, telling him we better hurry up.

I saw Katniss explaining things to the others.

_So I should as well._

**~Katniss POV~**

"….And so, we should probably go in search of Morpheus. But first is Annabeth." I stated as we got closer to some hills.

"Why is Annabeth always first?" Rachael asked annoyed.

"She's our friend!" Stephanie proclaimed, "Sure, I've only talked to her once, and that was during camp over the summer. She was on my Capture the Flag team. We made a good team. We talked all that day, and then we stopped. She's an awesome girl. WE MUST FIND HER!"

"Well, here we are." Kyron said as we stood in front of a dark cave, hidden among the hills.

It looks like the sun shall leave us in three hours or so. I looked back to see Nico and Percy talking. But eventually, they caught up.

"FINALLY!" Stephanie proclaimed as Percy and Nico got in front of the cave alongside us.

"I found it in there. It was against a wall in the far back place of the cave." Kyron stated.

"Then let's go. The sooner we find Annabeth, the better." I stated as I began to lead inside.

Everyone followed along. I was leading, but eventually Kyron was next to me. Inside the cave, torches were lit, so the dark wasn't an obstacle now.

I then glanced at Kyron. I never truly got to examine him right. He is ignorant and too care-free. His purple-speckled green eyes resemble mysteriousness. His black silky hair flows around his head.

"I know I'm beautiful, but you got to stop staring." Kyron stated as we walked in front on the others from a distance.

"What! I wasn't staring at you!" I yelled.

"Sure you weren't….." He said sarcastically.

Then I heard a rumble. I think Kyron heard it too since he stopped.

His eyes grew.

"Not now." He then started running to the others who seems were left behind.

I ran after him. After we reached the others, I noticed Rachael was unconscious against a rock.

This was a way we didn't pass into. It's a huge circular chamber. We were on top of a flight of stairs that led down to the rest of the circular room. The north of this cave had a hot spring with millions of small waterfalls pouring into it.

Percy had Riptide out and was fighting against shadows on the far left of the chamber.

He seemed somewhat tense from all the shadows around. Then I looked for Stephanie. She was hiding with Nico on the opposite end of the chamber. Nico was warding off ghosts.

"Erebus and Melinoe." Kyron whispered to himself before cursing.

He then jumped down the stairs. Not go down, jumped. He jumped a 15 foot drop. He then sprang into action. Out of thin air he got a shimmery dim purple sword, with neon green highlights on it. The green reminded me of Oran for a moment.

Then Stephanie's scream got to me. Nico was warding off ghosts on another part, and losing. Stephanie was surrounded by a series of shadows and ghosts. She had an unconscious Rachael near her.

"Like what you see?" A female icy voice tickled my neck.

I then felt I got pushed down the flight of stairs. On my way down I heard a crackling wicked laugh by her.

Thump. I hit the ground. I can't feel my wrist. It doesn't hurt, but I can't feel it. I then heard another thump.

"Weakling. You're supposed to save humanity? Pathetic." The female voice said as she kicked me in the stomach.

I grunted and then I felt another kick. Flipping me toward her. I could now see her. She had icy white hair and blue pale eyes. Almost white. Her smile was a different story. It looked creepy enough to give you nightmares.

"Do you mind if we kill the trigger? I hope not, because you will be drowning in her own blood." She spat icily.

She. She said the trigger was a "she". She then kicked me back, facing the ground now.

"Have you captured her, Erebus?" She spat.

"She's right here."

I can't see since I'm facing down, and I don't have the strength to get up. My wrist still didn't respond to me. My wrist…..the bracelet! I slowly took the bracelet off and it immediately went to its form. As I hold it I feel a bit of energy come back to me.

"Damn it, Melinoe!" Kyron yelled.

I can stand. I stood up with bow in hand and I chose the small golden charm. Immediately, the charm grew and multiplied. I took aim toward the girl. That's when I saw her partner, a guy with dark skin. His eyes a pitch black, you can't even see the pupils. His hair is also pitch black. And in his arms I saw the trigger. She was the girl who always tackled me with her hugs. The girl with the sandy hair and chocolate eyes.

_"Stephanie!"_

**~Percy's POV~**

I was confused. How the hell can I be walking trying to catch up to Kyron and Katniss when all of the sudden we are lured into this chamber? I was battling a hologram, basically. Shadows swarming all around me. That's when he joined my battle.

"Miss me, Perseus?" Kyron joked as he twirled his weird dark purple with some green, sword.

I rolled my eyes in response. I then concentrated on the battle. When the shadows touched you they burned you, similar like to a jellyfish sting. Not cool at all. I already have ten or more stings by the shadows. By waving the sword around, they back off…momentarily.

"Do you mind if we kill the trigger? I hope not, because you will be drowning in her own blood." A female spat from a distance, and it wasn't any of the girls that joined us here.

I spun to see the girl, only to get stung by the shadow. She had white hair and pale eyes.

"Have you captured her, Erebus?" She spat as she talked to whoever Erebus is, because I can't see him.

"She's right here." A dark threatening voice echoed. And from the shadows, he came…carrying…Stephanie!

"Damn it, Melinoe!" Kyron yelled from a distance.

I spun to help Kyron, but clearly he didn't need help. His sword glowed and the shadows sunk into the earth. He then ran toward Erebus and Melinoe.

"Tsk, tsk. You two don't understand, do you? Don't mess with me and my mom, bastards!" He said in a creepy voice.

Kyron's fun-loving aura turned into a dark creepy one.

Then a fire arrow shot. It hit Melinoe right at her chest. She went back, far. And I mean really far. Then a splash was heard. Melinoe has gone for a swim.

"STEPHANIE!" Katniss yelled.

She ran toward Erebus and aimed. She then shot and missed as Erebus shadow-traveled with an unconscious Stephanie in his arms. He then appeared on the top of the flight of stairs. A cloud of ghostly mist appeared next to him.

"See you suckers! And farewell, Kyron." She winked flirtatiously at him.

"MELINOE!" Kyron growled as he ran. I looked for Katniss who was tending to a dazed awoken Rachael. I went toward them.

"What are you doing here? GET STEPHANIE BACK!" Katniss spat in my face.

"Alright! Sheesh! Your temper hasn't changed since the day I met you!" I spat back as I began to go for the stairs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katniss asked as I reached the top of the stairs.

I then exited the chamber. I looked around the endless lit-up tunnels. I heard clashing and fighting in another chamber nearby. I ran as fast as I could. Until I reached it.

I peered into it. Lava was everywhere. This was an irregularly shaped chamber with pools of lava at random places. I then began to feel weak. But I can't back down, not now.

I looked for them and I didn't see them until I saw a shadow erupt from the ground, with a tossing and turning Erebus and Kyron coming out of it.

"I thought I told you guys I would get the job done! So back off!" Kyron grunted as he punched Erebus.

I searched for Stephanie but I couldn't see her. I then ran toward Erebus and tackled him. I lay with Erebus staring into me with his black non-pupil eyes.

"Get Stephanie!" I yelled at Kyron as Erebus punched me in the gut and shadow-traveled.

"Perseus, don't get involved in other people's business." Erebus threatening dark voice rose.

"What about Kyron?" I yelled at him as he was a few feet away.

Instead of answering he smiled and shadow-traveled. That's when I had an amazing idea. Stand. So I did. As I got to my feet, though, he tackled me. Karma is among us!

I lay on the floor when a familiar guy tackled Erebus. Nico.

"Get your butt over to the next chamber, Percy!" He yelled as he fought the god of shadows.

I got to my feet and I did. I ran for the exit. I'm sick and tired of moving from chamber to chamber, teleportation would be nice right about now.

I then got back into the lit-up tunnels and ran to were I could hear voices. I ran toward there.

"Hey Perce." A voice next to me said.

I looked to my right to see Rachael running by my side.

"Where's-" I began.

"Right here." Katniss said on my left side.

She had her bow in had. How I envy her.

We ran through the entrance of the next chamber. This chamber was weird. It had living trees in it. A forest of technicolored trees. We saw Stephanie on a tree, protected by a huge orange carnivorous plant.

Kyron and Melinoe were busy in combat.

"Rachael go-" I began, ONCE MORE.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll save Stephi while you and Katniss save the world. Got it."

She was already on her way before I could respond.

"Come on!" Katniss yelled as she got my arm and pulled me.

We got close to the battle when Kyron said, "You guys save Stephanie. This is my battle."

"Yeah listen to him, and go get eaten by the wonderful nature plants." Melinoe said.

She was fighting with a sword with two ends, it was crystal like.

Then, Katniss and I went to help Rachael. On the way Katniss said, "You go help her. I'll watch Kyron. Just in case."

I nodded and she went back.

_"Artemis, take care of your huntress."_

**~Katniss POV~**

I ran toward Kyron and Melinoe. I hid behind a blue tree. I can hear the swords clashing.

"Just give it up, Kyron! You know you can't do it!" Melinoe teased/seduced.

"I can do anything, 'cause I'm awesome just like that." He spat back.

"You're to full of yourself. But that's what makes me want you more." She said flirtatiously.

Melinoe has feelings toward him? I looked at Kyron. He looked calm, already setting his goal. He looked as if he didn't want anything to do with her.

He then pushed her onto a tree, sword against her throat. Her sword flew off a few minutes ago.

"Tsk, tsk. You will never learn the effect I have on you, Kyron." She said seductively.

That's when the most disturbing thing happened. She started kissing him. Her lips pressed against his. Her hands around his neck, forcing him to stay there. She closed her eyes and he started closing his. But after two seconds, he opened them and pulled away and stabbed her heart. Gold blood came out.

She cried out in pain but her yells developed into laughter.

"You will never learn, will you? Son of Hecate." She then cracked up as she bled like crazy.

Then Erebus came from a shadow and shadow-traveled an insane Melinoe. Kyron stood still for a moment and he picked up her sword. Then another strange thing happened. His eyes became a purple color. Just how Oran's eyes became green. And within a moment's notice, the sword busted into a million pieces. His eyes then went back to their usual color and shape.

He started walking toward Stephanie's position, where I should be right now. But I'm to in shock to what I just saw. Kyron knows Melinoe and Erebus, but from where? And his godly parent is Hecate. Whoever that is. Probably a minor goddess.

I started running toward the other place, through another route though. I doubt he can see me through this forest.

I then arrived to where Stephanie was slowly regaining consciousness. Kyron wasn't there…yet. Nico was lying back clearly tired.

Then I felt my wrist burn all of the sudden. I looked at it. It's now purple. Great! So now I have a black burn mark on my arm, a scar on my cheek, a trackerjacker bite on my forearm, and now, a broken purple wrist. Oh joy.

"Let's get back to camp. I'll teleport you all myself." Kyron said behind me.

I looked down. Still in thought.

____

_"Something's not right..."_


	11. Όνειρα

**Well hello thar :D LOL this chapter is mostly revealing Kyron's past and an important part of the plot. idk if yu will be able to see wat i mean but oh well xD Please tell me wat yu guys think. Thank yu MaxWalylandGrey for editing! I missed sum stuff i didnt see! and to all my reveiwers! I love each and every one of yu! I always get happy wen i see ur reveiws! **

**ENJOY OR I SHALL KILL! ...jk seriously**

_**

* * *

Όνειρα **_

**~Percy's POV~**

Kyron twirled his fingers and I didn't even want to ask if he could teleport us all back.

Seconds later we are in Camp Half-Blood. He doesn't even have a sweat drop off him. I glance at Nico who looks awed that he could teleport all those people.

Silence. I glance at everyone. Everyone is uncomfortable. Stephanie is the trigger. Kyron has a connection to the god of shadows and goddess of ghosts. Nico still has that awed look. Rachael looks uneasy, knowing a heavy number of monsters are hunting Stephanie down as we speak. Annabeth is gone. Katniss looks….confused. Her eyes show that she's living a flashback. I have a feeling she saw something we didn't.

"I'm out of here." Nico said immediately, headed toward the forest.

It's still day over here. At Athens sunset was close but I forgot we went like five hours back or less.

"I'm t-the trigger!" Stephanie said with a bit of sadness in her voice, "If I get killed….."

Rachael hugged her. It looks like a nice Rachael-Stephanie bonding moment and it would have looked nicer if she wasn't under that pressure.

I can't believe that Stephanie was that important. If she dies, something will happen. We have to protect her 24/7 for everyone. The trip to Athens was a waste of time, besides the fact I found out many things like Justin Beiber is Aphrodite's son, the gods want us to save the world, Melinoe and Erebus know Kyron, and Stephanie is the trigger…..

I glance at Katniss. Only to find out she's gone, as is Kyron. Then I hear yells. I look back toward the cabins. I see Katniss and Kyron yelling at each other, Katniss slapped Kyron.

_"What the hell?" _

**~Katniss POV~**

Silence.

_Her lips pressed against his. Her hands around his neck, forcing him to stay there. She closed her eyes and he started closing his. But after two seconds, he opened them and pulled away and stabbed her heart._

I shudder at the thought. Why did they…? Why did she even try? How..? All these questions play around in my brain, teasing me with their confusion.

"I'm out of here." Nico said as he headed toward the forest.

I glace at Kyron, it's HIS entire fault. Then he starts walking away without a word. Just like that. He isn't going to make me suffer with those questions, I'm going after him.

He's halfway to the Hermes' Cabin when I eventually have to start jogging to catch up.

"Kyron!" I yell.

He walks faster toward the entrance. Oh no, not on my turf. I take the bracelet out and I pick up a stick. I aim at him and shoot. The stick hits his head. While he is wondering where the hell it came from, I run.

He then saw me and was about to turn the knob to the cabin when I grabbed his shoulder and turned his body toward me. He knocked my arm off brutally. I then pinned him to the door. Then a smirk grew on his face and he flipped us. Now he's pinning me on the door. I clench my fists. I flip us again. And it continues like that for a minute or so when I finally slapped him, not to hard though. I just gave him a 'Stop it' kind of slap.

"Stop it!" I yell.

He laughs. "You started it! And I won by forfeit!" He says proudly with a red mark on his cheek.

His attitude resembles Oran's! I can't stand their attitude!

"Look just answe-" I began.

"I have nothing to answer." He spits.

"Yes you do! How come they knew you so well?"

"Long story."

"You know what? Forget that question! Answer this! Why did Melinoe kiss you? And how come you didn't tell us Hecate was your parent?" I spat right at his face, glaring into his eyes.

His face became that dark one almost immediately.

"I couldn't. I…." he began but then looked into my eyes directly with a sad look in them,

"Don't go into the darkness that you don't need to see."

He then turns the knob and walks in and slams the door. I'm shocked as his words tremble through me.

_"Don't go into the darkness that you don't need to see."_

My head starts hurting. So badly, painfully, and brutally that it wants to burst. I shut my eyes. I fall to the floor in a moments notice.

I open my eyes. I'm not at the sunny camp where I was. I'm in a tavern. Heavily decorated. Temple-like, like a palace.

"RHEA!" I heard a voice roar.

I saw a woman coming slowly, smiling slowly but at the same time sad. She carried a small bundle.

She went deeper into the tavern, she passed right through me, as if I'm a ghost. So I followed her.

We arrived at a huge throne room. Much more decorated.

"Is that the child?" he roared.

"Yes." She responded faintly.

"Good."

Tears were streaming down her face. She was hesitating.

"No….I won't. I won't let you kill ou-my child." She said.

"You defy me?" He growled.

She remained silent. Chocking on tears.

"W-What will you do to her exactly?" She asked.

"You tricked me last time. I swallowed a rock! I am going to freeze our 6th child now that I found her. Freeze her in time! And then make no one remember her! Not even me! That will be her punishment!" He roared.

Rhea smiled.

"Freeze her, husband. Do it." Small tears were going down slowly.

He smiled as well.

"What is the girl's name?" He screeched.

"Aminta…." She said softly.

"Very well, freeze her! Until her body cannot take the ice!" He roared so loudly that I covered me ears.

Rhea covered her ears, as the sound was evolving into an inhuman screech. Therefore, she dropped the baby. Then, the baby rolled toward me, still in her bundle of blankets.

I looked into her eyes. A deep red, velvet-like. They were pleading at me for mercy. That's when the man picked up the girl by her head.

I covered my mouth in horror. He can't pick her up like that! Aminta started crying. Pleading to live.

"Aminta!" Rhea yelled.

The man's eyes grew and I felt time moving slowly, I looked up to Rhea, she was yelling in slow motion.

Aminta was freezing at a fast pace, by the "ice" she was being overcome by, which is a sky blue.

Then Aminta opened her eyes. Tears streaming down. Blood coming down her innocent mouth. Her eyes glowed then as she is being wrapped around the blue ice. As soon as her whole body was covered, she started descending into an abyss. The place was still in slow motion. Rhea with her eyes glittering.

Then as soon as the ground absorbed Aminta. A deep red velvet flower was in her place.

Time continued normally now. Rhea ran toward the flower, picked it up and cradled it.

"It's a beautiful rose. We shall now call that flower a Vathiá rose." The man said simply, "Enjoy it while you can."

Rhea then clutched her fists with the flower in one of her fists.

"Kronos! WHY?" She yelled, revealing the man's name.

Kronos. That man is Kronos, the Titan of Time. My heart beats accelerated. I knew that Aminta's curse was continuing. She will be forgotten for eternity, wrapped in an ice capsule, freezing for eternity.

Then the scene blurs and I find myself in a garden. I look around this place. It's beautiful but sad at the same time. I see a huge castle behind me.

Then I see a beautiful woman tending to flowers. Her hair is black. The black in her hair seems lively and bright.

"Persephone, my queen of the underworld." Another woman says as she enters the garden.

Great! I'm at the underworld now!

This woman has silky shiny black hair. Very different from Persephone's, her eyes gleaming in different colors. She wears this robe with a hood, the hood isn't on right now.

"Hecate!" Persephone proclaims as she goes on to hug her friend.

They hug for a moment as I think about Hecate…Kyron's mother….

"What brings you here, Hecate?" Persephone asks.

"I came to see my dear friend. Also Kyron wanted to train with Melinoe."

Kyron…Melinoe? How? WHY? Hecate then bent down and plucked a flower. A beautiful lively orange one.

"I see. Well, do you wish to go inside?" Persephone said pointing toward the castle.

"Let's." Hecate said calmly.

They go inside and I follow along. They can't see me, just like my past vision…

We get inside, the palace is decorated in a dark eerily style. Then something gets my attention. A sign that says "Training center: Entrance 2". There is a staircase going down there. I go down to see what's in store for me.

I get down and see that it's similar to the training center back home. Just decorated in a weird way.

Then I hear swords clashing. I look over to the right to see a guy, whose face is hidden from me, and…Melinoe…?

She looks younger though. She is using her crystal sword. The exact one she used to battle Kyron. The guy has a jagged black sword. He then trips her and has his sword to her throat.

"You lose." He states proudly. I move in closer to the other side, to look at his face. And yet they don't see me.

Melinoe rolls her eyes and puts out her hand for him to grab so he can pull her up.

I move in and see him. It's Kyron. Why am I not surprised? He looks 13 though, not his 16 year old self. What confuses me more is their calm relationship, I saw them this morning battling like crazy, seeking each other's blood.

"Happy birthday." Melinoe states as she goes next to him, picking up a drink she had laid their.

"It's tomorrow, Melinoe." He states as he drinks from a water bottle.

"So? I might not see you tomorrow idiot. I'm leaving to the upper-ground, I have to talk some sense into ghosts scaring the life out of mortals. I hate doing that over and over again. Ghosts just don't listen!"

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be a goddess, Melinoe. So stop complaining and do your job."

"I'm a minor goddess! No one knows I exist! I'm not like Zeus or Hades. I'm Melinoe."

"You are still a goddess."

"Yeah….but still…"

There was silence among them both. Then Melinoe's eyes grew with a shock.

"I have to go. I sense-" She says but then is interrupted.

"Ghosts in trouble. Got it. Have fun."

"No, I don't mean ghosts. I sense…Kronos has awaken…..he is forming as we speak. I must go. I don't think I shall see you in a long time, Kyron." She says sadly.

"What…? No, you can't leave me by myself. I hate my life as it is. All I do is train like crazy. And-"

Melinoe put her finger to his lips.

"Be quiet. You have a life to live. A beautiful one. So live it. I am not going to see you in a while. I know it. Duty calls, Kyron. I shall give you a gift though. Two as a matter of fact.

"What's the-" He begins but then is interrupted by a small kiss she gives him.

Oh god. That is disgusting, especially considering what I saw earlier. Did I look like that with Peeta? My stomach churns at the thought of him.

His eyes are open then he closes them, enjoying the moment. It disgusts me. After five seconds, she pulls away.

Then she forms a purple and green sword out of the jagged black one he was using. The same purple sword he used to stab her with.

Who would have known that a few years later, he would stab her with it. I feel bad for them. I wonder what happened to their friendship, or uhh romance.

She then placed the sword in his hands and smiled. He had a sad look. He was going to be left alone, bearing it all himself.

Then a ghostly mist surrounded her and she left.

Then I see at the other entrance a boy….with green eyes and black hair.

Percy Jackson.

Then in a blink of an eye I awake. I shoot up into a sitting position.

I'm in a cabin. Surrounded by familiar faces. By the looks of the lightning bolts everywhere, I take it it's Zeus' cabin.

"You okay?" Rachael asked.

I realize I'm on a bed, covered by a blanket.

"Thank Apollo you awoke!" Stephanie proclaimed.

"What happened? By the way, the name is Grover. Grover the Satyr." He seemed amusing.

I smiled at his introduction but it quickly faded as I remember the dreams. Rhea and poor Kyron. Aminta and Melinoe. Kronos, Persephone, and Hecate. And…Percy. He saw Kyron and Melinoe.

"Who's Rhea?" I suddenly ask.

"Rhea is the wife/sister of Kronos. By the way, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus." A girl with electric blue eyes and black hair said.

"Who's Aminta?" I add to my question.

"I have no idea, never heard of her." Thalia says suddenly, "Anybody knows?"

I hear a bunch of No's from my companions.

"By the way, I didn't know you were Percy's cousin. I saw you walking with Rachael and Stephanie earlier but I didn't know who you were." Thalia said.

I clench my fists. I'm sick and tired of being known as his cousin. I'm Katniss Everdeen, citizen of District 12 of Panem. Not some demi-god's cousin.

"I'm not his cousin. I'm sick and tired of hiding that." I say angrily.

Stephanie's eyes grow and Rachael looks normal.

"Then who are you?" Thalia asked cautiously.

I looked for Percy but failed. He is no where to be found.

"I am Katniss Everdeen, I am from the future. I was sent here by Kronos. Just like Percy is sent to my world by him. I am from Panem, and I have my own rebellion to worry about."

I stood up.

"And I was sent on a quest from the gods saying to stop Kronos from yet another plane he is carrying about."

Thalia and Stephanie have their eyes open in shock. I figure Percy told Rachael.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Stephanie yelled, "Our friendship has been a lie!"

"No, it hasn't. I didn't know coming to your world would cause an apocalypse." I said simply.

"I…uhh…need to check up on Percy. He collapsed right near you, Katniss." Grover stated as he got a flute.

"You and your flute, Grover! I mean like seriously!" Stephanie proclaimed.

"It's the best pass-by time thingy I have, Stephanie. Gosh!" Grover said playfully as he went for the door.

_And that's that. _

**~Percy's POV~**

I'm staring at the huge seizure Katniss is going through. She was perfectly fine when arguing with Kyron.

I then ran toward her when all of the sudden, my head wanted to burst. My brain wanted to explode, I felt like Jell-O! Weak and wobbly. I clutched my head and fell to the ground.

I see a few feet ahead Katniss undergo through a deep slumber. My eyes begin to shut… until they do.

I open my eyes. I see I am now in a rainy swamp. It's pouring and mushy. Mosquitoes are everywhere. I'm hidden among the willows.

"Get up!" a demanding female voice said.

Her voice had a tone similar to when a torch is lighting up a tunnel. Trust me, I've been next to torches long enough to know how they sound.

"I'm tired Mommy….please." A voice, from what it sounds like a five year old boy, says.

"I don't care! You must train! Now go!" Her voice roared.

I then heard the clashing of swords and the sound of static.

I decided to find out. I got my way out of this willow forest going toward the sound. I turned from a tree into what seems a beautiful pond. Lily pads over it. It would have looked more beautiful if it wasn't pouring.

Then I saw a boy fighting, about five years old, he was fighting with a black jagged sword against three headed animals. And I don't mean like a bunch of Cerebuses, I mean like a three headed chicken, a three-headed deer, and a three-headed tiger.

The chicken was charging toward him, pecking on his shoes with their blue beaks. Then the sword went through the poultry.

The deer sprang and shot lasers from its eyes. I swear these things are so strange. The boy did an epic matrix before sliding on the ground cutting the deer from the bottom as he slid under it.

Now was the tiger. The boy looked exhausted, as if he was about to pass out.

"Ελευθερώστε!" The woman yelled. I couldn't see her face. She was wrapped with a cloak, similar to the Grim Reaper's.

Ελευθερώστε…..it means unleash it Greek.

"Mommy no! I'm tired and-" the boy began.

The tiger stood lazily, ready to take an order to attack.

"No ands, buts, NOTHING! Do it NOW!" she screeched.

The boy shut his eyes and stood still as if gaining power.

"Attack you polycephalic animal!" She yelled.

The tigers then charged with its teeth out and ready for blood.

Then the boy's eyes opened with a start, but his eyes…

_Oran's eyes turned to this neon green and I don't mean just the pupil. I mean the whole eye. He then started levitating with a neon green aura surrounding his balled hands. _

The flashback ended. That boy I am looking at right now….possesses the same power as Oran. The only difference is that his eyes are a dark mysterious purple.

Then just how Oran levitated, so did he. Then a purple aura surrounded his hands.

He crossed his arms forming an X. Then spread his arms out powerfully, launching a cloak of purple energy.

It hit the tiger and it went back, fell against the swampy rocks. The boy then flew over to the tiger and opened his left hand, sparking a ball of static purple energy. The small ball started to grow and he was about to hit the tiger when all of the sudden his purple eyes turned back to normal and fell to the ground. He fell unconscious.

The tiger then got up and its heads were about to bite at the boy. Then I heard a snap. I turned and looked at the woman. She snapped her fingers. The tiger then disintegrated.

The woman took off her hood, revealing her silky pure dark black hair. Her eyes were techni-colored, gleaming spectacularly.

Her hair was up in a bun. A really knotted up bun with twists and turns. It looked dazzling in my opinion. She is also very pale.

She went to the boy and picked him up gently. I can't believe she was the woman who a few seconds ago was threatening her kid to the death and now carrying him tenderly.

Then the image blurred and now I'm at…the underworld. What the Hell?

I see a huge castle ahead of me. I take it it's Hades' palace. So I find myself walking towards it.

I'm about to knock on the black gate when I realize I can walk through the gate. This is so strange. I could never walk through the gate. Not even a ghost can!

So then I walk past the huge wooden door as well. I walk through the gothic structure. Hallways everywhere. Then I hear voices.

"You can't keep pushing him like this. You've made him into a narcissist, Hecate." A woman with a light voice says.

"You don't understand, Persephone! I'm only doing this so he won't live at that wretched camp. He is my favored child. I love him and I want him to be as strong as any other Olympian." Hecate says as they begin to walk into the hallway I'm in.

Funny thing is, they don't see me. Suckers. I then look at Hecate. Her pale ghostly skin, techni-colored eyes, her silky black hair…..

"The Olympians would kill him if you said that in front of them." Persephone stated as she plucked an orange flower.

"I do not mind their opinions. I am a Titan. I am far above them. My son should be at their level." Hecate stated.

"Say as you wish, friend. I also have noticed how close he and Melinoe have gotten." Persephone states.

Oh great, god-gossip. My favorite pass-time.

"Yes, Melinoe is quite fond of him. In fact they are training right now at the training room in the basement." Hecate states happily.

"I'm surprised that Hades even lets you use that room, but then again you are part of my family. You are a friend of mine. My company while I stay here." Persephone said sadly.

"And I shall always be, my queen." Hecate stated as a calm smile grew.

Training room. I want to go see how her son is doing. For some reason….also Melinoe. I race to find some stairs, and after a while I see a staircase that has a sign that says "Training Center: Entrance 1".

I run down the staircase until I finally see the gothic training room. Weapons hang on the wall, even the ceiling. Targets everywhere. There is another entrance at the other side.

Then I hear swords clashing. I look over to the right to see a familiar boy and Melinoe. She looks younger though. She is using a two-ended crystal sword. The guy has a jagged black sword. He then trips her and has his sword to her throat.

"You lose." He states.

Melinoe rolls her eyes and puts out her hand for him to grab so he can pull her up. He then turns around and I see him. I am in shock. Not only was he the boy from the swamp but he is also….

Kyron.

He looks 13 or 14 though. As does Melinoe. She must have changed her appearance so that she can appear his age. Kyron is Hecate's son. Katniss will never believe this! So that means…Oran is….

"Happy birthday." Melinoe states as she goes next to him, picking up a drink she had laid there, I guess.

"It's tomorrow, Melinoe." He states as he drinks from a water bottle. A Nestle Pure Life water bottle as a matter of fact.

"So? I might not see you tomorrow idiot. I'm leaving to the upper-ground, I have to talk some sense into ghosts scaring the life out of mortals. I hate doing that over and over again. Ghosts just don't listen!"

Kyron gave her a look. As if saying "I would love to have a job like that".

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be a goddess, Melinoe. So stop complaining and do your job."

"I'm a minor goddess! No one knows I exist! I'm not like Zeus or Hades. I'm Melinoe."

"You are still a goddess."

"Yeah….but still…"

There was silence among them both. Then Melinoe's eyes grew.

"I have to go. I sense-" She says but then is interrupted.

"Ghosts in trouble. Got it. Have fun."

"No, I don't mean ghosts. I sense…Kronos has awaken…..he is forming as we speak. I must go. I don't think I shall see you in a long time, Kyron." She says sadly.

"What…? No, you can't leave me by myself. I hate my life as it is. All I do is train like crazy. And-"

Melinoe put her finger to his lips.

"Be quiet. You have a life to live. A beautiful one. So live it. I am not going to see you in a while. I know it. Duty calls, Kyron. I shall give you a gift, though. Two as a matter of fact.

"What's the-" He begins but then is interrupted by a small kiss she gives him.

His eyes are open then close. After five seconds, she pulls away. I remember when Annabeth kissed me at Mt. St. Helens….

From her hand she forms a purple and green sword. The exact same one Kyron used earlier during the cave exploration we had.

She placed it in his hands and smiled. He had a sad look. Once she left, he was alone. Then a ghostly mist surrounded her and she left.

Then I see a girl. I'm sure she is looking at me. A girl with brown hair and gray storming eyes.

Katniss.

She then faded from my vision. I'm pretty sure she knows something I don't, I can feel it.

I then glance at Kyron. He kicks a shield. He then twirls his new sword.

"You'll never be alone….." He mumbles as he throws the sword, ripping a puppet in half.

"When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars." He continues. It's a song from the way he adds rhythm and melody to it.

"Hear my whispers in the dark…" He finally adds as his eyes glow in their purple eerily color and makes the puppets explode at the thought of it. No more moving his hands or anything, he just mentally thought it.

I feel bad for the guy…..he is alone. That would suck if I didn't have any friends and I would be stuck training to become the best of the best.

Then the vision blurred. I open my eyes slowly. I'm at my cabin. Grover is playing his flute. A Selena Gomez song for that matter.

"Grover, what-"

"Oh Percy! You are awake! Rachael, Stephanie, and I saw you and Katniss collapsed. What happened?" He asked curiously.

"A dream from Morpheus. I have to talk with Katniss." I said getting up from the bed.

Grover then got up from his chair. "Whoa! Wait you barely woke up, man! Besides there is an urgent conference tonight. You and Katniss will speak of this new 'war'." He states, "How come you never told anyone that she was from the future? And yes, she told us herself."

My eyes grew. "The secret was bound to reveal one day." I stated.

Grover smirked. "Well you just get dressed and I'll see you at dinner, Perce." He went for the door.

_"I'll see you till then, G-man." _

_

* * *

_

**I do hope yu enjoyd it. I have TONS of hw and i try to update ASAP but my scool is GVCUOYVCUYVCWEYVBR so ya :'DD**

**The title of this chapter is Dreams.**

**One more thing, the OCs i made are not becuz of my personal selfish reason, each and every character i create are an important adaptation to the plot, i dont believe in filler characters ;D**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Selena Gomez, pure life water, or the stories im adapting my plot too xDD**


	12. Αποκάλυψη

**Hey there! I'm sorry I haven't updated in…a while….I just didn't know whether I should continue or not. I love my plot, just hate how I wrote. So there might be some changes in the way I write, or not :P So to my new fans: Thank you for favoriting and reviewing! I appreciate it so much! To my OLDD ONESS: I FREAKIN LOVE YOU IF YOU ARE STILL WILLING TO READ THIS XD Now then I won't keep you waiting any longer. Αποκάλυψη=Revelation.**

**P.S~~ The last chapter left off after Percy and Katniss had the dream with Kyron and Melinoe in the underworld. And then they woke up :O and then Percy was talking to Grover and was all like I'LL GO TO DINNER SOON…"G-MAN".**

**Disclaimer: Me? Copyright? Pshhhh, sureeeeeeeeeeeee.**

_Αποκάλυψη_

**~Katniss's POV~**

I sit by the dark ocean, absorbing its emotions. I also sense the warmth of the bonfire on the Pavilion. I don't belong here, I never had. This isn't my world. I was just thrown into another game, being placed on a tile expected to move.

"Feeling lonely?" I turned my head in surprise, finding Kyron standing by me. I smirked back.

"What do you want?" He seemed taken aback by my expression.

"Hey! I'm giving you some of my precious time! Enjoy every minute of it! I could be off flirting with Stephanie but nooooo, I'm here with _you._"

"Nice to know I'm loved."

The only thing around was now silence. I'm still bothered by Kyron and Melinoe kissing in my vision or in the cave. Not that I'm jealous or anything but it's all just too weird. My questions always seem unanswered.

"Do you love her?" Kyron looks at me, wondering why would I ask him about love and a _her_.

". . . Stephanie? Well . . . no, not yet at least. But I have to admit she ta—"

"Not Stephanie! Melinoe!"

His eyes seemed to glow in awe. Flashes of light and memories seen in his eyes.

"Just tell me what happened between you two. I've seen stuff . . . in a vision . . . it was like three or four years ago. You two were training in the Underworld and she . . . she kissed you . . . Why?"

He remained silent. Looking up in the stars, his eyes shimmering.

"I used to love her. Then she . . . betrayed me in a way. She—she killed my father. She wanted me to join Kronos' side. My mother is Hecate—I'm pretty sure you know that already. She killed my dad for revenge and had something going on with Erebus afterwards. I don't want to talk about this . . . I want to forget I ever loved, but I can't. Not with Melinoe rubbing Erebus in my face or Stephanie being the cute little thing she is." His face had a mix of assorted emotions. It was amusing. It seemed just so easy to just get lost in those mysterious eyes of his and be absorbed into his radiance.

"You're staring again." He smirked, amusingly as he said it. I give him that "oh, please" look.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me your highness." He grinned.

"Katniss, do me a _huge_ favor and don't tell anyone what I just told you. If someone asks, tell them I'm Hecate's son and since Hecate and Persephone are just great friends, I hung around the Underworld too much and pretty much met Melinoe and Erebus there, which I did. But still."

"I get you. Don't worry 'bout it."

_They say acceptance is the key to a great relationship._

**~Percy's POV~**

"So where is Katniss? Dinner has been over for more than twenty minutes ago! She _needs _to be here!" Thalia complained, "All the counselors are here, but no Katniss!"

"Or Kyron." Stephanie pointed out.

I didn't see Katniss during dinner. What if she went back into the future? Not good. I turn to look at the sea and I see two silhouettes coming up to the Pavilion. If I'm not mistaken, they're Katniss and Kyron.

"Sorry we're late." Katniss apologized. Thalia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Anyway now that _you're _here, let's begin." Nico stated from the end of the long table. "You can sit, you know." Referring to Katniss and Kyron.

Katniss and I explained the details of our adventure since the beginning, taking turns. She spoke with such confidence that everyone looked at her like if she were Artemis herself.

"Any questions or comments?" Katniss asked with her eyes beaming. A counselor from Apollo raised his hand.

"Are you single?" Thalia glared at him as if trying to mentally melt him for asking such a question right _now._ After that deadly glare, nobody spoke. Then Mr. Hecate's son raised his hand, I prepared myself for the worst. I still can't believe he kissed a goddess! Which is kinda funny since I almost kissed one myself . . . Oh, Calypso . . .

"So . . . Can you describe me Oran's power again?" Katniss turned at me, expecting me to answer since I kind of felt his power in me. Not the nicest thing when someone decides to poison you internally. You readers should write that down in a "Note to Self" thing.

"Ok, so it was like a glow of green energy. Very strong, poisonous, and hurts like hell. Similar to your power, Kyron." Kyron seems half satisfied with my answer.

"Color?"

Katniss took over. "Neon green and then red at one point. The green poisoned, the red melted." Kyron stood there, thinking emotionlessly.

"The element is represented by our mood, as Hecate's kids. Color goes with the element. I'm amazingly skilled with the 'Confusion' aura, which is purple, one of the rarest ones. There are seven colors in total."

"Which ones are not rare?" An Ares counselor asked.

"Yellow, blue, black, and red are the common ones. White, purple and green are the exact opposite, but then again Hecate doesn't have many kids. She's not whore."

After some silence Thalia dismissed us. Everyone went to their cabin, except me and Katniss. We were left in the dark.

"Let's go to Artemis's cabin. I'm sure she doesn't mind _you_ staying there." She nodded and looked at me with a blank expression.

I looked at the decorated cabin when we walked in, I don't think I've ever been in here. The ceiling has stars; it looks exactly like the night sky, only more natural and beautiful. The walls are a calm white with silver stars gleaming on the sides. There is some bear hide on the floor used as a carpet. There is only one bed though and it's extremely luxurious, queen sized.

There was just awkward silence between me and Katniss.

"Kyron and Melinoe have a dark past. What we saw in our vision is the past. Kyron hates Melinoe. Don't ask him about it though." I blink in surprise and look at Katniss' way. She seems lost in the décor of the room as she said those words.

"We need to speak to Morpheus soon. Until then . . . Sleep, Katniss. Hopefully you'll still be here tomorrow." She turns to me and softly smiles. She came up to me and looked me straight in the eye, our faces inches apart.

"'Till the end I'll dream of this life. 'Till the end I'll be thinking of this. I'll never forget you or anybody else. This is part of my life now. One way or another, this is me now. I don't care if we somehow still see each other and it hurts humanity and all this makes no sense. I don't care. You and everybody else have changed my life. I know who I am—or at least I'm closer to it. So this is me apologizing for the way I treated you when we met. For being overdramatic at times. And this is me thanking you for everything, so thanks. I owe you so much, Percy." I stood there in shock, I'd never before seen her so . . . sincere, so innocent, so radiant. Her stormy eyes were calm, as if the storm in her eyes had ceased and she was granted peace in her being at last.

"I don't have a fancy speech for you like the one you just gave me but I do want to say that, you also changed me. I feel attached to you . . . in a way I can't explain. You and I, Katniss. You and I _will _save this world. Together. Two heads—"

"Are better than one." We both said in unison.

She smiled. She smiled the way she did before she faded at Stephanie's party. Innocently, like a little girl. That was the smile I was half drooling at, but for some reason the feelings I had back then—the lust—it's gone. My feelings for her _now_, are of admirance. She is just so amazing I can't even explain it. I headed for the door and opened it. I turned and said goodnight, and saw that her storm was still at ease. She nodded back.

_The door closed. All was quiet and at ease just like that moment. No matter what, now is what matters more than the past or future. Now determines future and changes outlook of the past. Now is now._

**~Katniss' POV~**

The sun from the window was in my face. I was still in what it seemed as the present. I stretched and went to go take a shower. There were some clean clothes in a drawer that had a little note from Artemis, basically telling me the clothes were clean and that I should wear them. It was a somewhat girly outfit. It was a small silky silver skirt with a white blouse, plus underwear, of course. It came with a jet black head band that I put on to keep the hair out of my face. I put on some random flip flops I found in the closet. I looked all girly and gross but at the same time clean.

I stepped out to breathe fresh air. It seemed all too early and only a few quantity of campers were awake, one being Rachel. She was talking to a man that had hundreds of eyes. I started walking toward her.

"Yes, Argus. School starts at 8:45. We still have time but it takes some time to get there still. So please hurry and get the car ready." Rachael demanded, and then she turned to me as Argus left. "Top of the morning to yah', Katniss! I'm leaving to school since my dad doesn't know about _this_."

"So you're leaving?" I felt my voice drop. I needed her near, I honestly did.

"Yeah, we'll probably see each other again, though. I don't know when, but we will. Look," she took out some pencil and paper from her bag and started jotting something down. "Here, this is my address if you ever need anything. Anything at all, seriously. If it's an emergency, feel free to climb through my balcony even. And here's my number also." I took the paper in shock. No one has ever been _this_ nice to me. I'm flattered.

I hugged Rachael. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am." We separated and she ran for the Big House to catch her ride.

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

"Just jump, Katniss!"

"Yeah, we don't have all day!"

"Amiga! Feel no fear! Stephi is here!"

Percy, Kyron, and Stephanie were trying to convince me to drop down from a—what looked like—400ft drop from a cliff into the hole. We are on the search to find Morpheus, but since he's in the underworld, I'm forced to drop down into a ditch and I'm no fan of heights, and I had a skirt—shorts included. Besides, it's not fair. They got down using their magical abilities while I've got none. Unless they want me to shoot my magical arrows at them.

"Kyron! Just teleport me! I'm not jumping! That's suicide! And NO! You will not catch me! Just teleport me! We're wasting time!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" Kyron gave up. I saw a quick blurry flash, and poof! I'm now in a dark hole. "Okay, now let's move out. To the Underworld!" Kyron continued.

We went through and fro from tunnel to tunnel, Kyron lighting the way with his purple magic. His power fascinates me so much. The aura just lures me in and the energy is so strong. Just looking at it makes me feel assorted emotions I can't explain.

"Are we there yet?" Stephanie began to complain, and I snapped out of my hypnosis.

"Yeah, just like twenty more minutes. Chill." Kyron began saying, his magic was creating static as he spoke. He amazed me so much, not in a romantic way or anything, but in an older brother way.

After the twenty minutes we found ourselves walking through a grove, mist everywhere, peculiar glow in the dark mushrooms. This seemed like a place the god of dreams would dwell in. Then I heard a voice in my head that's not my own, but like someone or something talking into my head.

"_Come closer, near the flowers . . . leave Hecate's and Apollo's child behind . . . and come . . ."_

I glanced at Percy and he seemed to have gotten the same memo. "Stephi, Kyron, stay here. Morpheus called us forth. Stay on guard." Percy called.

We walked to the flowers and though we couldn't see him, he spoke to us in our heads. It's kind of strange. He's invading my last resort of privacy.

"_I recon you have many questions. Not all shall be answered here, but the main ones will. I will answer two questions each. That's all I'll do, for I am on Kronos' side. The only reason I do this for you is for my advantage. In turn of the questions, I need a favor, which I will reveal at the end of our meeting here. Understood?"_

I looked over at Percy. He had a "I have a bad feeling about this" look.

"You wanna do this?" Percy looked to the side.

"Yes, I do. But can I ask a personal question?" His innocent eyes called to me. I nodded in response. He sighed.

"Where's Annabeth?" He called forth into the empty darkness, the mushrooms glowing in a synchronized matter in response. The world started to swift, all I could see was white blanks. I looked for Percy and he seemed miles away from me. Finally an image was shown.

A blond girl laid unconscious, chained to a rock. I could somehow feel her slow abnormal heartbeat. She looks as if to die any minute. I just can't believe that maybe _this _is the girl Percy loves. She seems too weak for him, too breakable. I see Percy starts walking toward her and I can't seem to move—at all. I'm just here, shocked, being useless since I'm sure we'll have no effect on her in this ghostly form.

_Something is strange and eerie about this place. I know exactly where we are but at the same time I don't. But I've been here countless times, somehow—_

**~Percy's POV~**

Annabeth is on the floor. I've never seen her so lifeless. It just breaks me in so many ways. It reminds of the last time she got kidnapped. She looked lifeless, but not _this _lifeless. Her skin is paler. Her breathing is irregularly slow. She looks starved. And fragile, something I thought she couldn't be. She is just so unbreakable, and to see her like this is too much. I find myself walking slowly toward her, forgetting Katniss is a few feet away. I try to pick her up, but my hands just go through her. She can't feel me and I can't directly feel her. Her presence is so cold, so frozen. I feel a hand on my shoulder and it's Katniss, she's scanning the area, but I feel her warmth, her fire, her calculating eyes in a storm again. I get up and take a last look at Annabeth. I feel so empty just seeing her and not being able to do anything at all.

Katniss lets go of my shoulder. "Morpheus, where is Peeta?" The white then starts to engulf us once more, the mist blocking my view. All I see is a dungeon now. A very weird one, the walls are bright fiery colors.

"Did he survive the fire mutations?" An officer called from a distance.

"Yes, just barely. Make sure to prepare him for the electric experiment tomorrow. Snow wants to record a video for District 13." A female voice answered, also another officer.

"The one with Peeta declaring his surrender?"

"Yes. That one exactly. Also the troops are going to set out with the kidnapping plan."

"Operation 201 or 205?"

"The one where they are going to kidnap Prim Everdeen and Annie Cresta. Did you know they also plan on taking Sora Yoshiko? If they achieve that, damn are they going to suffer! Without that guy plotting the whole war in the shadows—Plutarch and Haymitch are worthless . . . And did you . . ." The voices started fading after that and nothing could be heard. I look over at Katniss and she's pale. Not dead pale like Annabeth but like ghostly scared pale. She was breathing hard.

"They are taking Prim. . . ? Annie also. . . and Sora. . . ? I—I don't understand. How did they find out where we were? And who Sora was?" She began with her hand trembling, but she still stood tall and confident.

That's also something I don't get. How do they know Sora? And how is Sora, like Japanese, if they . . . wait . . . wait a minute . . .

"Kat, how far is Panem? Like how much of the world is known in your time?"

"Only North America. Why?"

"I think Sora is from Japan, a nation in Asia, in the Eastern Hemisphere…."

"That's impossible nobody lives over there. The world was destroyed and we are the only survivors! How could—" She said with a shocked expression bluntly saying I'm insane.

"District 13 was also extinct, right? But then that got proved wrong." She remained silent.

"That doesn't make any sense . . ."

"Nothing does. You said so yourself last night." I regretted bringing that up now. That was a lump in her pride when she said all that stuff.

"_Next question, children?" _Morpheus asked. I glanced at Katniss and she shrugged, so I guess I'm asking now.

"What's going on? Why did all this happen? Why is Katniss here instead of the future?"

"_That's too general. Perhaps Katniss could be a little more specific in your question, and she's seen something you haven't . . ." _I look over to her. She's thinking and she finally speaks.

"How come Aminta is referred as Kronos' sixth child when Zeus was the sixth? What happened that day when she was born?" I glance at her like she's crazy. Who's Aminta? Zeus _is_ the sixth child of Kronos, not this Aminta. I hear Morpheus chuckling. It's very creepy. We are transported again and I can't help but feel bored. This white stuff is getting old.

_I hear giggling. The same giggling in that alley vision where Katniss was dying after being bitten . . . Is Aminta—? No way._

**~Katniss's POV~**

I want to leave. This is getting to weird. Too much, too much. I have to go back to save Peeta! _He's being tortured!_ He is captured, I have to warn everybody and save my sister, and Sora. Also, Sora can't be from the other side of the world! It's impossible to live anywhere else! Above all we are being taken into who knows where to witness a twist in Greek Mythology. That's when I hear it. That giggle that lured me and killed me.

I look for Percy, he's a few feet away but I know he heard it too. Our surroundings now reveal. We are in the palace, Kronos's palace. Then it's like an instant replay all over again. Rhea and Kronos arguing about the rock and sixth child, blah, blah, blah. Percy looks as if he discovered pounds of gold right before his eyes.

"I've seen this before . . ." I got near to Percy, to give him reassurance.

"And you didn't tell me? Katniss, this is gold! This is a long term secret that shouldn't be known! What we are seeing . . . the Olympians would die to see!" He proclaimed, whispering so he can also hear what's going on.

"Freeze her, husband. Do it." Small tears were slowly going down Rhea's delicate face.

He smiled as well.

"What is the girl's name?" He screeched.

"Aminta . . ." She said softly.

That's when I remembered what's going to happen next. "Percy, cover your ears." I did as soon as I said so to him and he did the same.

"Very well, freeze her! Until her body cannot take the ice!" He roared, but thank god, we were prepared. Aminta started rolling toward us when Rhea dropped her to cover her own ears. I turned away, knowing the awful images that were about to come. I shut my eyes, I didn't want to unplug my ears either, and I didn't want to hear Aminta or Rhea suffering again.

"Kronos! _Why_?" Rhea yelled. Kronos left without responding and this old paunchy lady came in. Her hair was a bright ashy gray.

"Mother . . . What is—?" Rhea began.

"Shush, Rhea. This is all for good cause, for now Zeus is the real sixth child, not Aminta, your seventh child. Zeus will destroy him and Kronos will have forgotten about her and so will you and I. Though I sense she will be back again, she's not dead. And she will be awoken one last time but that also is a blur to me now." Rhea nods and they walk off. The vision ends and we are back in the tavern with the glowing mushrooms. Percy and I are both panting. My question was still unanswered.

"_Aminta is powerful. She is equal to Zeus in power. We are living in the time she has awakened. Kronos made this plan long ago. He knew he was going to lose the war and his realm to his children so this was his back-up plan. She was to awake during this time. Until then, Kronos, Rhea, and Gaea herself forgot about Aminta, their protector. She was to awake when you two met. 'Fire and water will meet and awake the protectress.' How, you ask? A mystery even to me. Now you have one last question. Perseus? Katniss?"_

I glance at Percy. "You ask. You asked my question, anyway." He replied.

I thought for a while. This is my—_our _last chance for answers. I am speechless as the swift underground breezes hit me. The mushrooms are glowing in rhythm. The grove is full of delicious fruits, and the patch of flowers seems perfect to sleep on. This is the ideal place to sleep and forget everything through dreams . . .

"Katniss. . ." Percy began. His tone told me to ask the question already.

_So much pressure. Anything can go wrong. Why bother asking now? When everything might as well just be lost or forsaken. . ._

**~Percy's POV~**

"Katniss. . ." I began. I have a huge feeling that if we stick around any longer, something is going to happen. And no, my radar calculates it's a _bad _thing. Very bad.

She looks to the side staring endlessly into the darkness again—hollowness in her eyes.

"Is everything lost? Do we still even have a chance? Is it wiser to just die now. . .and not try?" She asks Morpheus. Hollowness is still seen in her eyes. I honestly didn't know she was that negative. I mean sure, from what she's told me about her life, I knew she was negative—but not this negative about these things.

"_Wise question indeed. Stupid, but wise to ask. I can't really tell you the answer to that or show you the future in a dream. I can only tell you: Yes you still have a chance. A small one_—_but with hope_—_nothing is impossible, children. It is not wise to just die under any circumstance. Never. Even as a sacrifice. Mark my words, death is not an option for you two, ever! There is always another way out. I've seen stuff and I REALLY recommend you follow this specific advice. Now then, I finished answering your questions. Now for my favor: Kill Oran. He's a traitor; he's not here to save any of you. I saw it in a vision. 'Hecate's son will prevail and start the endless war.' Now go. You tell no one you were ever here. And tell your friends that are currently invading my grove, that those mushrooms cannot be taken to make 'mushroom stew with some glowing condiments my mom has' or to take biological samples of to prevent global warming from happening. They are just decorative items in my _grove—_like fireflies_— nothing_ more. Do feel free to take some though; they make nice scenery in the darkness of night."_

Katniss and I began walking back in silence. I don't know why he wants us to kill Oran though, according to Katniss, he's chill. We arrive back to where Kyron and Stephanie are and I can see why Morpheus got annoyed at them.

"No, NO! Stew!" Kyron pouted.

"Save the Earth! Think of the children dying!" Stephanie protested in response.

"From global warming? Yeah. . .right. They die from hunger!" I wanted to interrupt so badly but I didn't know how without ruining their. . .imagination spurts.

"This is _serious_, guys. Go nag about magical mushrooms back at the camp, not here. Morpheus got annoyed. So stop." Katniss argued as she set her eyes firmly on theirs simultaneously. They shut up immediately. Katniss began walking back the way we came from.

"He let you take some mushrooms though…just don't eat them." I said to them as I chased after Katniss. "Well that went well, don't you think?"

"No." Her response was firm, "The answers he gave us aren't the same cost as the life we now have to take. Whether Oran is evil or not will be put to my judgment, not Morpheus'. And if he is, I'll strike him down with my own hands for betraying us all." I looked at her. She still doesn't understand the powers of gods or what they are capable of achieving with a snap of a finger. Her stubbornness fails to not surprise me.

"Geez, wait a few seconds. There're only so many mushrooms we can carry." I heard Kyron saying from afar. I smiled. Seriously? This guy—

"Can you just teleport us back to the camp, Kyron? I don't think we can fall out of the hole we jumped in." Katniss replied, still in her little world. I can't believe just last night she was telling me all that deep, heart-to-heart, bump-in-her-pride stuff.

"But the mushrooms. . ." Kyron began.

"Oh gods, Kyron! Give me the mushrooms!" I cried. I swear, any longer more in this hell-hole and we'll go mad. Kyron eventually passed me the irregular glowing mushrooms and twirled his finger.

_Knowing too much is a curse. Not knowing is irresistible to human curiosity._

_**Ta-da! That's all! :D I really hope you enjoed it! Please give meh feedback DD Thank you, MaxWaylandGray, for helping me with this and for your endless support! I HOPE YOU LIKE STEPHANIE :D For the rest of you, I also wanna thank. And I'm sorry for the superrrrrrrrrrr long wait.**_


	13. 時間

**Well hello tharrrrrrrr :3 I actually had this chappie ready like a week ago but I'm so busy! So ya. . .this chappie isn't wht I expected xD But oh well enjoy!**

時間

**~Percy's POV~**

"Chill, guys! We won't eat them!" Kyron yelled on his way out of the Big House, carrying glowing mushrooms.

"We're just planting them!" Stephanie called out after him—a big smiled _glazed_ on her face. The door shut behind them.

The "council" was in session now. There were two representatives from each cabin, plus Chiron, Dionysus, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Katniss, and myself. It feels like Politics class all over again. We were basically discussing our little "quest" from earlier. Our first goal now? Find Annabeth.

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Just find Annie already and let me go back to my _telenovela_!" Dionysus called as he got up and went off, Chiron shaking his head in disappointment.

"Alrighty then. Might I ask who will go on _this _quest now?" Chiron added, finalizing our meeting.

"I'm going as a given. As is Percy, and _maybe _Nico. _Maybe._" Thalia firmly stood her ground as she spoke, Nico giving her a WTF look. I glanced at Katniss, who seemed not even paying attention to the conversation. She was looking out a window; the campers were doing their daily activities outside.

"Is she going?" I heard Thalia saying in the background, "Percy! Is _she _going?" I got caught off guard and gave my attention back to Thalia. She was referring to Katniss.

"You tell me. I'm bound to fade along the way. But I'll do whatever you guys need me too." Spoke Katniss. I look over at Katniss. Gods, does she have guts. Hehe that rhymes. . .

Chiron clapped his hands together. "Very well then. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Katniss will be going on this quest. I shall call the other search parties back. Are you . . . um . . . sure you're not taking Kyron or Stephanie?"

Katniss and I glanced at each other. Somehow I _kind of _got what she was trying to say. "Stephanie stays. Kyron goes. Yeah?" I called back, getting a nod of approval from Katniss. Score one for telepathy. Thalia put her thinking face on.

"Why not?" We all turn to Nico. It's always really awkward when he speaks, "What? Just saying. He knows two of our prime enemies, has epic kickass powers, a sense of humor, and spunk. Something we're gonna need," he continued.

"Okay, so it's final. All five of you will go. No objections, no go before something_ else _happens." Chiron called as he got up, everyone quickly followed, "Silena, Stephanie is under _your _care. Got it? Remember, she is the trigger. So protect her with your life." Silena's eyes grew like saying "Oh my gods, what the hell am I going to do?" I snicker at her response and so does Beckendorf, her boyfriend.

Thalia hit the table and got up. "So, we leaving anytime soon?" A huge smirk on her face, ready for adventure. I look around trying to look for Katniss but she's gone. Again.

_Katniss . . . No. It's for Annabeth. It's all for her. Katniss will eventually be back_—she always is_, Annabeth might not._

**~Katniss's POV~**

That salty smell is around—the sea—keeping me from all forms of calmness now. Are we doing the right thing? By saving Annabeth? What about the war? What if she's bait? There are so many flaws with this plan! Where are we even going to start? Most importantly, what about _my _time? What about Peeta, Prim, and even Sora! It's too much, too much.

"I thought you had faded."

I spin around, my hand around Paggos Fotia. But I see it's just Percy. "No I—um . . . haven't yet. Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." I start going back. From my peripheral vision, he was catching up.

"Kat, do you remember the cavern Morpheus showed us Annabeth was in? Do you have any idea where it might be?" He asked me sincerely. But it was too late.

I was too annoyed. Why is it all about _here_? I just want to go _home_! I want to save my family and Panem because—_now_—I know I _can_. I have the power of a thousand men, a hundred oxen, and a heck of a fire in me. I _know_ I can. I just need that chance. And I'm going back for it. That's when I feel it. The whiteness, the mist, the feeling of the destruction and reconstruction of my molecules, and getting transported somewhere I belong. _Home._

҉ Ω ҉

"Oh shush . . . O—Oran! She's waking up! Oran! Put that down and—" Silver white feathers for hair surrounding me with glowing purple orbs observing me. Wait . . .What?

I shoot up onto a sitting position and see Mitzuki. We're lying under a willow tree—under the starry night —and I see Oran coming—carrying firewood.

"I was so worried, Katniss!" Mitzuki says as she comes in to embrace me. That's when I notice it, her silky brown flawless hair is gone, now it's all feathery and white, her eyes are dark eerily purple. She doesn't seem to be prophesying though. I immediately separate from her hug.

"Mitzuki, why are you . . . ?" She smiles calmly as the clouds in the heavens would.

"Don't worry. I become like this every full moon. Artemis—as _you_ probably well know—takes over me in a way. I am Apollo's Oracle and forever maiden, but I am Artemis' huntress and follower by the full moon. The only compromise I must dwell with is, being forever virgin." I hear Oran snort from the distance.

"Sureeee, and you and Sora aren't havin' kids?" He smirks as he lights the firewood with a snap of a finger. She glares at him but it's not like Sora's icy glares. Hers is more like a nice girl trying to be mean. _Trying_, not really succeeding_. _

Oran throws at me a blanket and pillow. "Gets cold here at night, sweetie. Better bundle up!"

Sweetie. I _loathe_ that nickname.

"So, tell us everything that happened over _there, _Katniss. Tea?" Mitzuki offers. I nod in response.

I take a sip and begin talking. Hesitantly at first, then freer. I just excluded the fact I have to kill Oran now. Oops. As I'm talking I realize one thing about our surroundings. I'm at Camp-Halfblood. But it looks so beautifully depressing now—if that even makes sense. The force field couldn't keep two atomic bombs out completely. Cabins are still intact—from what I see. Pegasus run amuck here, a few glittering ponds her and there. It's beautiful with the willow trees around, hanging their leaves and branches—there are even some glowing mushrooms around—but depressing because demi-gods must have died here when the first bomb struck. A Depressingly Beautiful Paradise.

Mitzuki set down her tea cup. "So, Peeta must be in the main Phoenix Chambers in the capital from the way you describe it. And this 'Kyron', is a well-known figure, isn't he, _Oran?_" I noticed Mitzuki skipped the fact that Sora might be taken away.

Oran sighs. "He's mah great great great great great great grand pappy, plus like a thousand more greats. In other words, he's my ancestor. Not directly though. As far as _we_ know, he had only one kid. Tell me though; is _he_ as attractive as _me_? What does _he_ even look like? How is _he _like anyway? Is _he _as powerful than me? What color are his eyes? Eye color for us Hecate kids is _very _important, it determines our power. Wait. Then how did—"

"Gods, Oran! Shut up! Urusai! [Shut up!]" Mitzuki looked irritated. "Let Katniss—freaking—talk!"

I admit I didn't need to think for responses to any of his questions. "He has black silky hair, purple-green eyes, and is a hell of a child. He is a total flirt and I swear he's gotten laid at least once to make him be _that_ arrogant. His power is just so—"

"Okay, never mind I don't want to know what a greater man he was than me. Excuse me while I go cry my eyes out." Mitzuki face palmed herself.

"Oran, I swear . . ."

"Love you too, Mitzy. Love you too." Oran chuckled and put his hands behind his head as he lied down. "I've had enough for one day. Night, ladies! And remember! If you ever get cold you can always snuggle with—" Mitzuki threw a pillow at his face.

"Oran! You're so annoying! SHUT UP!" I've never—in my whole life—would of pictured calm mellow Mitzuki like this. Both of them seemed to have this sort of sibling relationship, by the way they interact. Or even want to sleep this close to each other!

҉ Ω ҉

"Mockingjay . . . Wake up. Mockingjay! Wake up!" I open my eyes blankly to see an orange blur standing next to me. His icy cold eyes could only mean something.

"What do _you _want, Sora?" He smirked in response. "And at this time of night . . . Gods, it better be important." I'm surprised I'm using the term "gods" so freer now that I hear everyone using that phrase.

"Get up. We need to speak. Hurry! Who knows when they'll come for me." I blink a few times staring through him. "Come on!" He offers his hand, and I hesitantly take it. Hesitantly. A load of questions filtered through my mind yet again, but only one escaped my sub conscious.

"How do you know you'll be taken away?" His blue ice eyes stare right through me. I hate it. It's like he pierces my body and soul with them.

"It's been a while since I've known, baka [idiot]. Besides, Mitzuki updated us. Look, Mockingjay, I came to . . . to apologize. I'm—I'm sorry for the times I've harassed you. I still don't trust you to my full extent—I probably ever won't—" He sighs and runs his hands through his fiery hair. "My point is . . . is that if I don't come back—_alive_—you won't hate me _that much_ after my funeral. I'm going in the Capitol and let myself be kidnapped—tonight. They've already sent guards protecting your family and Finnick's. We can't do anything for Annie though. We tried to communicate with District Five but . . . it seemed as if they were under attack." He looks over to me. His blue eyes are still as icy as they can be, but they are calm—and sincere. His breathing got slower as the seconds went by. All I could do was just nod back. He then glanced off into the night, the full moon radiating us—from being in darkness to a light renewed.

"Sora . . .What about Mitzuki?" I ask. He remains silent and his fists begin to ball up in response, hiding away pain and sadness. I would know.

"I need you to . . . protect her for me. With everything you've got. Oran helps, but Oran has another mission and can't be around her as much. Feel free to stay at our place. Just don't let anything—_anything at all_— happen to Mitzuki. _Please."_ He sounded desperate, even a little wistful. "In exchange for all that—I'll bring Peeta home. I swear to the gods I _will_ bring him back." I felt the circulation in my blood go slower. Dream? I think not. Joke? Unlikey. Reality? Possibly.

"If you bring Peeta back . . . Then I, too, swear to the gods that _nothing _will happen to Mitzuki. Just bring him back, and not only because Mitzuki's safety relies on that, but—_please_—just bring him back for _me._ As I'm guarding Mitzuki for _you, _not just for Peeta's safe homecoming." His gaze went to a shadowy figure on the floor—Mitzuki—who was sound asleep. He began to walk back the way he came from. I stood where I was, lost in a newfound dream of non reality. I could already see Peeta—me running into his arms—the sunrise around us. I could already feel his touch, smell, voice, and presence.

"Thank you . . . Katniss." I heard Sora say in a soft, reassuring voice—I probably won't ever hear again. Then just like that, I was alone in the darkness. I clutched myself, holding myself steady and slowly fell to my knees. I feel a tear rush down my face. I quickly wipe it off, the water stinging my hand. The same question was torturing me once again.

_Why?_

**~Percy's POV~**

_Boing._ I bounced off a ball of my wall. After Katniss left, we had to postpone the rescue mission. Eventually though, we couldn't wait more. It's been _four _freaking months since I've seen her. Christmas is just around the corner. It's been _four _months since Katniss and I visited Morpheus. It's been exactly _four _months, exactly. Everything we went through seems like a dream now. It's just so . . . unreal. Yeah, that's the word. Unreal. For once it's all _unreal_. Four months and two weeks ago I was experiencing my first arrow pain. When Katniss shot me by accident, that was the first time I ever saw her so vunerable and torn apart. I can't ever imagine her like that again. Now, back to Annabeth. Have we found her location? Nope. Are we close? Not in the least. Well, maybe a tiny bit closer than we were _four _months ago.

I hear knocking on my door. "Percy? Honey? Can I come in?" It was my mom. I honestly forgot I had a mom throughout these days. I told her to come in. There was silence for a few minutes. This cannot be good.

"Percy . . . I heard about Annabeth. I'm sorry. How come you never told me? I had to find out with Rachael." My mom sat on the bed next to me. I felt like such a child getting scolded for not telling his mommy he broke the neighbors' window or something.

"It's all just been too hard, mom. Like . . . life right now for me is just so—unreal. I don't know." I shrugged. I usually tell my mom everything about my quests—not so much the actual _details_ but the action and story—this time, I couldn't find the words to tell her.

"How is it all '_unreal'_?" She smiled, "What happened now? Great Prophecy coming early?" She asked with all seriousness.

I sighed. This is gonna be hard. I began to explain to her—_slowly_—about Katniss and all our adventures. I didn't want to go into detail at what happened at Stephanie's. I basically just did an update to her, like a News Flash. Nothing more. I didn't want to repeat the whole thing in my mind, not even the good parts. Why am I being so depressive? I have not a clue. I just don't want to remember _her. Katniss_—the girl who would give me strength to give it my all. My mom listened intently, her smile fading with each word I spoke.

"Oh, Percy. How come—how come you never told me this before? It's been so long . . ." I shrugged.

"I didn't want to remember." She began to stroke my hair, like when I was little and cried. Which I'm not right now but still, you know, when does someone _not _want to have their hair stroked? Then our door bell rang. My mom rose up to answer, on her way out she looked back at me and smiled. Acceptance. That's what I love about her.

I threw myself back into my bed. The one thing that hasn't been able to fit my mind is: Where is Katniss? Why haven't I faded, or vice versa? Has the wormhole closed?

"Yo, Perce." I look up to see the black clad boy, Nico.

"What's up, Nico?" I run my hand through my hair, letting my hair mold through my fingers, piece by piece.

An unusual large smile quickly appeared on his face. "We found her." I shoot up.

"No way." A smile begins to form on Nico's face.

"And we did it without any help from Katniss! By the way have you heard from her?" I shake my head, "Oh well. So, you ready to go on our quest after four long months?" He asks going for the door. I shrug in response, but deep down I'm like "Hell yeah!".

I'm just worried about Katniss. I honestly haven't given her much thought 'till now. Okay, no. I lie. I have—_a lot_—just not every day, it was more like once a week. But then again I would spend like an hour thinking about it. I just need to _see _that she's fine, even if it's just for a second—_I need to._

All of the sudden I'm surrounded by the whiteness I'd never thought I'd miss. I'm fading, but real slow like for some reason.

"Hey, Nico!" Nico comes back, munching on some Doritos.

"Wha—?" His eyes widen and he drops the bag of Doritos, "No, no, no! You can't leave now!" He reaches out for my shoulder and tries to pull me back but the wormhole is too strong, "Oh ,gods, No! Not now. Damn it, Percy! We find Annabeth and after four long months and the stupid wormhole decided to suck you in!"

It was starting to get all blurry. "Nico! Drag me to the camp so when I come back, we'll be ready!" I yell from what it seems, miles away. He nods and that's all I see from there.

_This is the decisiveness I can't explain, to the irrelevance of even trying to._

**~Katniss's POV~**

3.00Miles. 19:99:05Minutes. That's been my record for all time in running. I'm greeted by Mitzuki's spectacular Lemonade-Green Tea. Taste? Delicious.

"Wow, new record. Feel free to have the rest of the day off, Katniss. Make sure to come home for kitchen duty tonight, though. Tonight's your night." Mitzuki said as she wrote on her clipboard.

I got my bag and bottle and went back to the core so I could shower. Yes, the "core". That's what Oran and Mitzuki call their apartment. Well, it's more like Sora's apartment, but that's another story. The water felt so good against my sweaty skin. I don't know if it's just me or something but the water here at the core is way cleaner and purer than the one back at my apartment.

I entered my "room" and threw some clothes on myself. Yes, I also have a room of my own here. After all, I've been staying here for a good four months. Not much has changed. I go back to my apartment over the weekend, but I stay here during weekdays to work out, plus _study _Greek Mythology with Mitzuki and battle train with Oran. They say I need _real_—_Greek—_battle skills. I then entered the core's mechanic shop, where I have my own custom-made motorized skateboard. Somehow I learned how to use one since it's my way of transportation around Manhattan, and a scooter ain't gonna cut it.

The way back home comes naturally to me now. I just skate and go. I want to be home to eat dinner today with my mother and Prim, even though it's Monday. Now for the update: Sora let himself be kidnapped the night after he saw me at Camp-Halfblood. My family is completely safe. I also haven't seen Percy in four months. Why? I have no clue, and I don't want to think about it, he's not important; all he cares about is saving his "Annabeth".

Now for the bad news: Sora is still gone and Peeta still hasn't returned. When Sora got "kidnapped", the Capitol sent us the video they promised basically showing Peeta getting experimented on, Sora getting beat as he got kidnapped, and emphazing something happening on the Winter solstice. Annie also got kidnapped, much to Finnick's dismay. He doesn't talk much anymore; all he does is work-out in the training room day and night. The movement for the rebellion has been very slow lately. We've captured District Eight and Nine though. So they are officially the rebels. Operation Libra was paused until Sora's return and we've at least captured more than seven districts, _then _we can charge toward the Capitol with all we got. There are rumors though, that Mitzuki might get promoted to Sora's position since he might not ever return.

Now back to my mission here. Like I said before, I'm training up to my limit so I can be more fitter for combat, and I have to admit I'm making excellent progress. Except with a sword, for some odd reason I just can't wield a sword correctly, or swim well enough to fulfill my time limit. I also found out that Mitzuki, Oran, and Sora have known each other since like birth. I even found a picture of them as kids once in the kitchen. Mitzuki doesn't like to talk about Sora now. Turns out she had no clue about his kidnapping plan. And about killing Oran . . . I gave up on that idea after two month of living with them. He's not evil; I don't know why Morpheus wants me to kill him. Other than that, I haven't found out much about their past. I did come across some papers in a different language that had the letters U.K.E written neatly in gold on top, other than that—_nothing._

I'm currently trying to skate through the cracked sidewalk of my "haven". The section that's burned looks a bit better now, not much. None of the trees have leaves since it's dead cold. They say it's gonna snow tomorrow but I doubt that. There's been so many snow warnings that now people just blow it off.

_Crack._

I hear a branch crack behind me. I look back and see nothing. _Craaack. _I start to look around, feeling that I'm not alone. Grrowling is heard. Like, _animal_ growling. I speed up the board, hearing a multitude of cracks behind me. I hit the turbo button once the growling seemed like right in my ear. That's when I feel something pounce on me, just randomly. I fall to the side, cutting myself against the cracked sidewalk, the board though kept going, eventually crashing into some tree.

The next series of events happened so fast I barely had time to breathe.

After getting knocked down, I jumped to my feet. I sprang Paggos Fotia out of its comfort— haven't used her in months, _not once_—and chose the fire charm. I aimed ready in a stance that would allow me to spring to any direction I'll need or flee. That's when this lion came and charged at me from behind, it made no noise as it crept up on me though. I fell forward on my knees. My first guess to what _that _was? The Nemean Lion. Finally my lessons with Mitzuki pay off.

I rolled to the side before it pounced onto me again—_wrong choice_. It pounced _where _I rolled to. I yelled in pain as its claws dug into my side. Blood seethed through the now ripped parts of my clothes. Its claws were like knives, so silver and deadly. As I was getting up, I looked around for Paggos Fotia, seeing it a few feet away. The Lion went back to charge at me again.

I ran and leaped into the nearest tree, the Lion inches away my skin, making all my skin hair go up. The Lion circled the tree. Looking around for resources, the closest thing I saw was—well, Paggos Fotia. Sadly, I haven't mastered calling her back to me. I shut my eyes and with all the will power I had, tried to draw her back and I swear I felt a spark, but opening my eyes I saw I failed and the Lion managed to pounce over the tree knocking me down back to the ground. I feel a few bones snap and so I couldn't get up. On the brightside, Paggos Fotia was right next to me now. I got her and switched to the crystal charm. While doing that the Lion got up and charged at me, I shot the arrow as it was pouncing a few feet away. He turned into crystal right in front of me, mouth wide open revealing its razor sharp teeth.

I was panting hard. Sweat dripped from my forehead with a combination of blood. I tried getting up but couldn't. How could I? I fell back from a 18ft tree. I finally yelled in pain to let it all out. I was losing too much blood from my side. I was in so much pain. How come Oran never made me battle a _real live_ monster? That would have been so helpful.

The crystal then started to vibrate slowly and shatter. The Lion then continued as if nothing happened and continued with its pounce, but a sword was shot from afar, landing into its mouth. The Lion went down in the middle of its feline-like pounce, sliding along the dirt and eventually landing on top of my leg, preventing me from moving, not that I could anyway.

"Need a hand, Kat?" A familiar voice called—that rang through my ears like light illuminating a dark tunnel. The voice that I had been secretly yearning to hear all this time. The voice that brings me out of my troubles and helps me up when I'm down.

_Percy Jackson. _

**~Percy's POV~**

I got up from the bed. Of course, it's Katniss' bed. Strangely the bed feels . . . cold. Anyway I got off the bed and—_silently_—got out of the apartment. Once outside the first thing I did was breathe in the _fresh and non-polluted _Manhattan air.

"Percy?" I turn in surprise to find the familiar green-eyed, sandy haired guy looking at me. Oran.

"Hey, Oran. Long time no see . . . ?" He smirked.

"I'm on your side, genius. Anyhow, you've seen Katniss? Mitzuki messaged me now telling me to come get her. According to Mitzuki, Katniss should be here . . . but I can't find her. I was actually planning on going inside her apartment just now. I figure she ain't in there?" I shake my head.

"Come on, I think I _may _know." He looked at me in confusion but I had already begun walking so he tagged along, "Have you checked Central Park?"

"No, I didn't see any need. She knows that the shortest way to get there is through the subway tunnels." Yup, she's at Central Park.

During the ten minute trip over there I couldn't stand the silence so hey, why not interrogate him? Since one day either me or Katniss will have to take his life—_maybe._

"Hey, Oran. You've known Sora and Mitzuki for a while, right?" He looks ahead and catches up to my level.

"Yes . . . All my life. Why?" His green eyes attacking with pressure, and we all know how well I deal with social pressure.

"Well, I thought . . . that maybe Mitzuki and Sora were of Japanese ancestry—or even purebred Japanese from the way they speak and look. . ." He stopped in his tracks and stared right ahead.

"I don't think that's for me to answer. Like at all. Don't ask me about other people. Be a man and ask them yourself. But in this case, yes they are connected to Japanese ancestry." Awkward much? I shrugged and we continued walking.

"So how have you been?" I asked, couldn't stand the awkwardness.

"No worse than usual. And before you ask about Katniss, she's fine. She's actually been living with me and Mitzuki. We're training her in the Greek way. Plus teaching her about it. So she'll probably know more now than when you last saw her months ago." I noticed he didn't mention Sora living with them. And Katniss . . . learning Greek Mythology? Oh boy, this has got to be good.

"Where's Sora? Does he live with you guys?" After seeing his expression to that, I regretted asking.

"I would tell you to go ask him but he's probably dead, seeing how _nobody _knew when the hell he went off to the Capitol to get kidnapped. Not even Mitzuki knew. _No %*^#& person knew! _Excuse my language, but I needed to get that off my chest. Do me a favor, _hero. _Stop interrogating me, we're almost there anyway." His eyes were blazing poison green.

After walking some more minutes—_with silence through the whole way_—we heard a growl. It's familiar, somehow.

"Get in a bush. Now!" Oran yells/whispers to me. If that makes any sense at all. I listened though and jumped into the nearest one. Then, a familiar Lion was seen sniffing its way through. It's golden fur radiating the dead forest, silver claws making it witty and stealthy. The Nemean Lion seemed to be looking for something—_or someone._ I looked over to the next bush over to see Oran's expression, which was shocking. He looked ghost pale, not believing what he just saw. He pounced into my bush.

"Percy, follow the Lion. Do what I say and follow the hell out of it and see what it's looking for. Once you do, meet me back at the core. _This is bad news. _That Lion shouldn't be here, or even exist." He whispered and immediately teleported away. So that left me no option but to follow the cat. Oh, joy.

So I was chasing it for a while. After a few minutes, for some strange, random reason, the Lion decided "Ima run!" so it did, and I . . . sorta lost it. I took a variety of twists and turns and then I heard a scream. But not a like rape scream or scary movie scream. More like "I'm dying!" scream. So maybeit can be considered a rape scream, _maybe._ So I'll be on the lookout for a rape victim just in case. As I speed walk, I felt the weirdest electric spark overcome me and give me goose bumps, which like makes me speed up like crazy. Another scream, and its closer. Just a little farther.

I see the Lion, somehow crystallized in mid-air. Honestly I don't think that's gonna hold. . . I uncapped Riptide and as soon as I did, I realized the "rape victim" I was looking for. But I highly doubt the Nemean Lion was trying to rape her. I can't even believe I'm looking at her. So beautiful and radiate, with blood all over . . . ? What happened to you, _Katniss?_ Why is it that you're somehow _injured_ when I see you? The crystal started to vibrate. No. It's gonna kill her for sure. But I can't get close enough for a good shot, so I'm going to have to spear throw it. It's my only chance. I tossed it into its mouth as the crystal shattered, making a perfect shot. For once. The Lion got slammed down and landed on the ground. Then _poof, _gone.

I ran over to her and said, "Need a hand, Kat?" Her eyes looked dead. She groaned.

"Percy . . ." She smiled but it quickly faded, "Take me back to the core. Mitzuki's place." And with that she laid there, unconscious. I carried her and went off to the "core". I picked up the fur the Lion left behind. I think I may know where the "core" is.

_Maybe._

**So do you people like the characters? ;D or are they to OOC? :O Let me know pliz! I'll update soon! I just need to get rid of my writers' block Dx If you have fun ideas, feel free to tell me!**

**DEDICATED TO: MaxWaylandGray :D mah trusty beta! And to all my reviwers! Also to DistantStorms, ****DeathPrincess2343, and .Lock****. ****And about ur question, .Lock. . .well. . .maybe ;D I love the idea myself as well buuut we'll see. I'm glad sumone thinks the same as me.**

**時間****~ Time !JIKAN! D I CAN READ WAPANESE **

**RxR :D**


	14. Fire In My Eyes: Part I

**Fire In My Eyes Part I**

**~Katniss's POV~**

All I see is the blur of a bright painted room. Similar to Sora's hair only more tangible than his will ever be—to _me_ at least.

"Katniss . . . KATNISS!" I feel someone embrace me, and the voice kindles me. The voice and warmth seems so distant, like from a memory from long ago. Wrapped in these arms . . . I'm home.

"P—Peeta." I ruffle the golden hair I'd never thought I'd see again. I feel tears rush down my face like tiny waterfalls. I hear his heart beating as I hear mine, like two beats intertwined. He twirls his fingers through my tangled hair, enjoying the fire of the moment.

"How did you get here?" He asks, his voice all raspy. I separate from the warm embrace. How did I get here? Where am I? What's going on? "Katniss . . . are you ok?" He worries.

I look at him now. And I mean actually _look_ at him. His face and hands are paler, his eyes are bloodshot beyond possible, his face looks aged, and he looks so fragile so breakable. Just like Annabeth. I cover my mouth.

"Gods, Peeta . . . What did they do to you?" I say in horror. _What have they been doing?_ He smiles in return and starts swaying, making butterfly motions with his hands. "Peeta…? No. Don't leave me here. . in reality." Tears sting my face until I finally feel broken. I curl in his arms. "Take me with you . . . take it all away, Peeta." My heart feels given in, this isn't pity. It's empathy.

He starts singing—_coarsely and rough_—but he does.

"When all else fails, two shall stand. Both fighting with each other hand in hand. Two loved ones shall perish and the trigger's gore will begin all. Fire and water will face two worlds at war. A liar will rise from the polyceptics' goddess and crave a relevant forgiveness. But only till the end will all hearts be forever contented, against all witness."

I stare in shock at Peeta. "Peeta . . . where did you hear that?" My heart is no longer at rhythm with his. His is calm while mine is as fast as flames go.

"A beautiful rainbow woman told me. And she told me to sing to you whenever I may see you again . . . and now. . . I _have._ So I must rest now." He began making himself comfortable on the concrete floor. _I felt at loss._ Rainbow woman? Does he mean . . . ? No. It can't be Iris . . . Can it?

"No Peeta. No resting. Get up. Where did this rainbow woman come from?" He got up and got my shoulders.

"Don't be jealous, Katniss. She will never be as pretty as you will ever be." I feel my face fume. _That's not what I ment, Peeta. Peeta! Understand me!_

"No, I'm not. Just describe her. I think I know her. Was her name Iris?" I ask—_now frustrated_.

His eyes grow, like a little kid's when their guardian discovers a secret from them. If you get what I mean. "Yes, Katniss." His smile faded. "I want to sleep now, Katniss. Will you let me?" His innocent eyes pierced me. _Peeta. This isn't a game. Not anymore._

"Peeta, do you know Sora?" I say, snapping him out of the slumber he wants to be in.

"Is Sora your new lover . . . Kaaatnisss?" My face lit up in many colors. _Peeta. _Me? Sora? Yeah sure, then a nuclear explosion.

"No, Peeta. Not ever. He's going to get married. He has red—" He cuts me off by putting his finger against my lips.

"Marriage is beautiful, Katniss." _Well woop-di-doo, Peeta._

"Yes, I know, Peeta. It is." I put his hand down. "Peeta, Sora came here to save you. Have you seen him?"

He looks puzzled. "He brought me bread before he went over there." He pointed to another chamber. So he _does _know Sora. "Katniss, I want to sleep now. Talk tomorrow. Now, I sleep." He starts to lay down on my lap.

"No, Peeta." I lift him back up. "Peeta we _have _to get out of here."

He looks mellow now. "No we don't. You and I can start a new life here. We both can be hand in hand. Just like the song says, Katniss. You and I are the star crossed lovers, remember? If we both rest now, we don't have to worry about the future anymore." Does he mean . . . resting as in _death_? No. NO.

"Peeta! Listen to me, please!" His face goes white.

"I _am _listening." I take his hand and he gets taken aback and takes his hand back. _Peeta. Listen to me. Like back at the games. Listen to me! _I grab his shoulders now and shake them.

"_Peeta, please!" _I say, almost yell. _My patience is being tried. "Listen!_ I need you back over there—with _me_! Listen to me! Listen to my voice pleading. See my tears streaming down my face! Feel my heart beating rapidly as time sways me away—_bit by bit, second by second._ Taste the moments of happiness I can't appreciate or compare! Smell the restless salt in the atmosphere that drives me insane day by day, night by night. I can't take it anymore! I can't take being in a web of issues! _Why me?" _I give up and bury my face in his clothes. "Why can't you see me now?" He pets my hair gently. Even as insane he's driving me right now, I sure missed him. Why? Because I love him. I need him with me. Percy will never be the man Peeta has been for me. Percy doesn't know me the way Peeta knew me, as much as Percy did remind me of him.

I hear two _familiar _guard voices approaching. I look up from Peeta's torn shirt. They're bringing food for Peeta . . . and Sora. Being that there are only two chambers in here.

"Don't be scared, Katniss. They're only here to feed us." _Feed Us. _Sounds animalish to me and last time I checked, I'm human.

The guards snort and laugh heartily. Hmm . . . "Look at the poor kid! _Imagining_ his lover is there!" The woman said. '_Imagining'._

The other guard tagged along. "Don't be rude, Claudia! We should give them _time_ to be alone!" He throws a moldy piece of bread inside the cell and a cup of greenish water.

"Yah, yah! Let's just feed Mr. I-don't-need-food,-bitch." Claudia joked. And if by Mr. I-don't-need-food,-bitch, they mean Sora then that's one thing we have in common. Stubbornness. Wow, me and Sora might not be so different after all. Not.

The one thing that _finally _caught my full span attention, though, was the '_Imagining'_ part. Do they not see me? Is that what I am now? A hologram of a wanted hero, but failed the people she didn't even _decide _to take over. I clench my fists and get up.

"Who are _you _to ignore the fact that I'm here? Have you forgotten my brilliance? What I've _done?_" Wow, conceited much? Screw you then. The thing that really pissed me off was, they _ignored _me. Again! I went charging toward the bars.

"Hey, you!" I yelled. The guards ignore me and walk away. Not even noticing I'm here. Then for some reason, my hand goes _through _the bars. I walk to the other side. What's going on? I look back at Peeta, who's singing that song again.

"Peeta, wait here. I'll be right back." I call, headed toward Sora's cell.

"Like if I had an option, dear." Ahh, his sarcasm never seems to fail me.

I walk to Sora's chamber and I touch the knob. It's _freezing_—almost _ frozen._ I frantically try to twist the knob but eventually remember I can somehow walk through the walls. I transfer to the other side. Shivers go up my spine. I begin walking around. It's pitch black, but I can't hit myself with anything because I'm like dead or something. Another thing, it's _freezing _solidcold. Like I'm shivering now from how cold it is and there are icicles on the ceiling.

I hear groans. "Go away! Don't you understand I don't need food you—" A familiar hot-headed voice responds.

"You stubborn brat. What makes you think _I'll _feed you?" I say _frustrated._

"Oh it's _you. _Who decided on having _you_ as my rescuer? I need to talk to that person, they must have been high. Do me a favor, Mockingjay. Hit the switch near the entrance, I hate the dark." I sighed and found the switch—_taking my precious little time so Sora won't miss the dark._

"There." I say hitting the switch and as I turn around I see him. And, oh, my goodness . . . He looks _horrible_! He's been whipped and tortured. And not experiment torture—like Peeta—I mean straight on Ancient Roman torture. Yes, I know a little about Roman Culture/Mythology as well. He's hanging on by a chain and barely touching the ground with his legs.

"Shocked?" Sora asks, not looking me in the eye—_if he has any now,_ since I don't see any. "Look are you going to rescue me or not? Hello?"

"What did they do to you . . . ?" I ask, seeing my breath puff out before me. "Aren't you cold?"

He lifts up his head, and he does still have eyes. _Sadly. _"I'm not broken _that_ easily as bread boy over there. And of course I'm cold! Do you think I have a heater next to me? No! My cuts are warming me. Look, are you here to talk or rescue? Cause I'd really like to leave."

"I'd love to help you, but I can't." His expression turns stern. "I'm either dead or a hologram. I don't know. All I know is that only you and Peeta can see me."

He is silent for a few minutes. "So you're in a comatose then? Or what? I doubt you're dead though. You don't die easily—_I would know_. But if you are in a comatose then do me an even bigger favor, Mockingjay. I _want _to get out of here as much as you want bread boy to get out, so go over to the offices and find the keys—maps and whatever is useful and stuff them in your pocket—so when you wake up, you'll have the stuff, plus know how to get in, save bread boy over there, and . . . _help _me escape. I'm . . . sorry I failed you. On the bright side, I have interesting news for all of you. Now get lost! And find those keys!" He said with a weakened voice. Guess I don't have another choice. And I do want Sora out as much as I hate admitting it.

I head for the door. I look over to the switch and decide to leave it on. Next to the switch I see the thermostat. I turn it up, to keep him warm. As much as I hate giving into his pity. Yes, _pity._

I walk out and see Peeta sleeping. Hopefully _sleeping._ I go into his cell and lean into him. I gently kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be back. I swear."

҉ Ω ҉

I grabbed a few maps and the cell keys to Sora's and Peeta's chamber. Right now, Peeta is resting on my lap. I'm worried. I need to get back. I can barely remember what happened . . . The Nemean Lion and . . . Percy, is all I remember . . . I was heading home . . . to . . . eat dinner with Prim and my mom . . .? I don't know, I'm at a loss.

_Secret love, my escape. Take me far far away. Secret love . . . Are you there?_

**~Percy's POV~**

I was looking around the core to see what's in it. And so far I've seen a mechanic shop, an awesome game room (probably Oran's), an art room, an astrological room, an indoor pool, a movie theatre, a weaponry room, and so many other crazy stuff. The core is _amazing!_ There is only the kitchen, which is small and like lame . . . Anyway, I was actually looking for Mitzuki and Oran but I got kind of carried away with the house. The outside looks terrible; no one would expect to see what's inside.

Currently I'm below a trapdoor. There's like an outline of a door, on the ceiling, and I hear voices up there. My best guess? An attic. Or a secret lab full of dastardly things. Eventually I hit a panel on the floor and these stairs almost crash on into my head and I climb up. The door is still closed and there's a pass code needed to open. It's a touch screen (of course) and I click on the hint button.

"Organization acronym." I read aloud. I start typing in "U.K.E" but it says incorrect. How do I know what that is? I saw a plague in Sora's room. Of course it was in Japanese. Now that I remember….the acronym was under the U.K.E letters in English…

I ran to Sora's room and came back. I started typing in the words. "United Kingdoms of the East." I read aloud as I type it in. The door opens and I go up slowly. I turn to see a huge computer screen which reminds me of Face Time, considering Oran and Mitzuki are talking to the person on the other side. What really shocks me is who is on the screen.

Aminta . . . And I don't know what she tells Oran and Mitzuki but they look behind and at me.

"Perseus." Mitzuki says sternly, clenching her fists.

"Okay, why would you sneak in here and know the password? And how did you find this place?" Oran said. His tone just reminds me _so much_ of a whacked up demigod back home who is probably still transplanting mushrooms, that I can never take seriously now.

"Katniss is injured." I responded, paying more attention to Aminta. Whose side are you _two_ on? I get fired up. "Aminta . . ."I say walking toward the screen—right past Oran and Mitzuki. "You selfish person! Who are you trying to fool? Why are you causing this—" She cuts me off since I don't know how to yell at her for the stuff she's done. If only Katniss was conscious.

"Me? Selfish? Perseus Jackson, who are _you _to call me Aminta and selfish? I'm not Aminta! I'm not the one who has done this! Aminta did! My name is Vathia!" She is like no older than eleven years old so it's hard to take her serious. She's a liar. I've seen what she's tried to do to Katniss.

Her red velvet eyes stare me down. "Screw you, Aminta." I then turn to Oran and Mitzuki since I have no better comebacks. "Look, Katniss is seriously injured; she was attacked by the Nemean Lion! Didn't Oran tell you? She's like unconscious! And here you are conspirancing with _her!_" Aminta looked taken aback.

Mitzuki looked at me with piercing eyes, not that effective—more like _creepy_. "Fine. Oran, stay here. Finish your report about the Lion." She went down the stairs, and I followed. I felt Aminta's glance trace me till the trapdoor shut behind me.

҉ Ω ҉ 

**3:27 A.M **Me and Mitzuki have been waiting for Katniss to wake up since this afternoon, in the small kitchen room, Katniss is still on the couch where I left her. Mitzuki is curled up on a sleeping bag not far. Back to Kat: Her heartbeat is slow, but sometimes—when she starts spontaneously sweating—her heart beat rises over the peak.

"I brought the nachos!" Oran yelled from afar as he came in. He offered me and I got some. "So what conclusion have you and Mitzy there made?"

"She's in comatose. That's all we know." I hear the crunching from Oran's mouth. "Hey, can you turn on the chimney there? It's cold." He nods and puts down his nachos. As he does that I look through a window to see small impeccable snowflakes raining down. After some silence—_with crunching_—Oran breaks the silence.

"I guess we owe you an explanation from earlier . . ." I look at him. "Vathia isn't Aminta. Yes, they are the same goddess but different people. If you get me. It's confusing like all time parody related things. I imagine you know the story of Aminta, so I can just skip _that _explanation.

"Aminta caused the two times to merge. She _is _the parody, and she _is _watching you and Katniss's every move and she does mess around with you two, which reflects her eleven year old self. Her future self, Vathia, works with us back in Eurasia. You know, Europe plus Asia . . . Yeah, so Vathia is like Aminta's mirror reflection. Evil and Good. We'll probably never meet Aminta since she is unseen as of now but we can hear, feel, or smell her. She has control over _this_ time and _your _time, she messes with them.

"Our theory back at U.K.E is that once we destroy Aminta, all that has happened since Katniss got off the transport to get here would be modified. You and Katniss would've never met and the story as of now will be gone. And U.K.E? Never to have existed, since killing Aminta means killing Vathia. U.K.E formed when Vathia came into our world back over _there, in the east. _Kronos somewhat 'programmed' Aminta to wake up eleven years ago from your time, Vathia woke up as well here eleven years ago. Since they were frozen at birth they really didn't have a personality, but they know who Kronos is. The experiences in their lives changed them, making two different people. Vathia, being a goddess, helped form U.K.E to stop Aminta. Aminta and Vathia's power revolve around time. They are time travelers. They just can't perceive _this_ future since so many variables play in it. Any questions?" I can't even think now. It's too much for one night—er, morning. Whatever.

"What is U.K.E? Like specifically." I ask.

"It's an organization made up of demigods or/and mortals that see beyond the mist. Sora is one of those, Mitzuki is our oracle, and I am Kyron the Warlock's only living ancestor. So yes, Mitzuki and Sora are of Japanese ancestry. And I am Irish. We are all of different races over there. We train from birth and live peacefully. U.K.E are also the governors of the Kingdoms on the East. So U.K.E is the name of our nation and organization. You get me?" I nod. I can't think of any questions, at all. I'm speechless beyond repair.

"How come you guys never told me?" I hear a familiar voice—coming from the couch. Katniss.

Oran looks down at his empty plate of nachos. "You weren't ready, Katniss. Neither of you two are." I look over at Katniss who looks dazed.

"How long have you been awake?" I say as I get up to feel her forehead. She puts my hand down and keeps it interwined with hers.

"I've been awake since Oran turned on the chimney." She turns to Oran. "I have a question. Why, out of all the members of U.K.E, did you three get chosen?"

Oran sighs. "We were originally five. We don't know where Odysseus and Penelope are, though. They disappeared after a year of staying here. Anyhow, I got chosen since I'm Kyron the Warlock's only living descendent and highly skilled in the magical arts.

"Sora got chosen because he is an amazing strategist, and basically also because of his attitude and maturity for these things. Also because . . . his family has a connection to Rachael Elizabeth Dare. The next Oracle after the Oracle of Delphi and one of Percy Jackson's trusted friends. His family has a collection of journals passed down from her. The first journals are easy to read, but once she got turned into the Oracle, bye-bye teenage English. She started writing in Shakespearian blank verse and multiple languages that are lost to this day. The only one we could decipher is about a girl that came from the future and ruined her life, which automatically pointed at you, Katniss. But now we aren't sure since the journal's entries are changing. But that's another story for another day. Anyway, Mitzuki got chosen because she is the Oracle. Also because me, Sora, and Mitzuki coincidentally share the same date of birth. Anyway, Penelope—because she is Zeus' only daughter to this day, and Odysseus because he is the best strategist in U.K.E as Athena's child. He is amazing! He is the one that taught Mitzuki everything she knows about healing." He looked down, "But we lost those two lovers on our way here. I was unskilled in teleportation and it was a risky plan so we set sail on a boat five years ago when Mitzuki, Sora, and I were only twelve! Odysseus and Penelope were like our parents."

Silence. Until Mitzuki wakes up that is.

"Oh, Katniss. I'm so relieved to see you're fine." she goes to embrace her. But Katniss gently pushes her away.

"You never told me the truth, Mitzuki. Oran just told us. Thanks." Katniss says, taking Mitzuki aback. But she doesn't seem mad she seems resigned.

"Well, we needed to one day."

Even more silence.

"So, how did you all meet?" I ask Oran.

"Well, I was born in riches but orphan. I was adopted by the Yoshiko family. A.k.a, Sora's family. So Sora and I know each other since we were two. He was always the hot-head guy he is now, but I still managed to get along with him." Oran responded with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, 'cause you pranked him on a daily basis, baka." Mitzuki said laughing. "I met Sora since our parents arranged us to get married when we were four. I was always in love with Sora as a child. And of course, meeting Sora meant having to meet _Oran._ I could sue you with so many domestic abuse charges!"

"It's not my fault that I'm just so amazing, Mitzy." Mitzuki rolls her eyes.

"Sora's and Mitzuki's parents worked with the organization so we went to school at the organization and got trained. Our babysitters were Odysseus and Penelope. So we all got along very well. Then they sent us _here_. We only had this room in the beginning. Eventually, U.K.E sent more stuff." Oran responded with a wink.

_Some things are worth the wait. . .Or so they say._

**~Katniss's POV~ **

After some more nacho eating and story tales from adventures of their childhood, I needed to tell them about my strange comatose.So I started and I talked about Peeta's "song" and Iris. Then I explained about Sora, _slowly_. I get the keys and maps out of my pocket and show them.

"No—freaking—way!" Oran's eyes became googly-eyed for a moment. "So you just stuffed these things in your pocket and they stay? Amazing! There is a supernatural term I saw for this, in a Japanese anime from Percy's time called Ghost Hunt! Amazing! Gahhhhhh!"

"That is fascinating! Should we go save them?" Mitzuki asks.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Oran yells as he runs out of the room. I'm concerned though, would we survive?

"Should we?" I ask. Percy looks at me.

"I say we should. I'm sure you two agree. What can go wrong? We have the oracle, warlock's kid, girl on fire, and me!" Mitzuki smiled at Percy.

"We should get permission from Haymitch and Plutarch, though." She says. My eyes grow. No, they won't care. They didn't want to send reinforcements to Sora or Peeta, why would they want to now?

"No." I get up. "We go by our own terms. We have the necessary equipment. I say we leave tonight." Mitzuki looks worried.

"But Katniss, I—" Mitzuki begins.

"No. If they didn't want to help before, they won't now. We leave tonight or we just let them die. Your choice." She thinks about it, scanning all obstacles and barriers.

"Alright. Let's get everything ready." She looks over to Percy. "Don't fade out on us, _please._"

He smirks and I blush for some reason . . . "I'll do my best." He responds. With that said, Oran comes in with a map.

"Okay, I traced the shortest and most hidden way to there. No need for you applause." Mitzuki sighs.

"How did you do this in less than five minutes?" Mitzuki asks picking up the map and analyzing it.

"Oh, that? I've been waiting for the day for you to say 'RESCUE MISSION!'" Well that's lovely.

Percy then gets up as well. "We leave tonight. Just get everything ready and then we sleep awhile." I see nods. I haven't seen these two happy since the day I came back from the future . . .

_It's a nice warm feeling. It almost feels like love. . ._

**So yeah. This is part ONE DD Muahaha! I give credit to DistantStorms for this chappie! It was her idea for the 'comatose' AND the whole prophecy thing ;D PLUS it fit soooo well with what I have in mind. I'll update sometime this week, no later than Sunday. I SWEAR. xD So I hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I get so happy when I see a review from someone, even if it's a word long xD lawls. Also I give credit to MaxWaylandGray just for being my beta and best friend :D Thank you. For EVERYTHING :'D **

**Note: I don't own anything. So don't sue me. The title is based on Fireflight's song 'Fire In My Eyes". Yeah….**


	15. Fire In My Eyes: Part II

**~Ah so sorry for breaking my promise. . .I feel so bad! Go ahead! Whip me, stab me, or cut me! I deserve it! But I decided to give you all this long chapter! So yay. . . .? Yeah. . .**

**An Important note: SNL, you made me realize something (WITH YO EXTRA LONG REVIEW ;D), who am I gonna choose for Katniss? Well the answer is simple. . .but I wont say ;) You advised me to use two alternate endings and I thought that over a while. But I decided no, since: What kind of good story has two endings? (Maybe there are some out there, sorry if I offend any books.) Stories are ment for one ending and one outcome. Well that's my opinion at least ;D BUUUUUUT I do have a gift for you for your EXTRA LONG REVIEW, and yes it includes a virtual cookie 8DDDDDDD NOM NOM! And also something in this chapter that will blow you mind. . .and if not, at least a portion. I will continue making your mind and heart debate over Katniss/Peeta and Katniss/Percy, and this chapter will take your mind for a spin (Or at least I think it will ;D) This is for you, SNL :DDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Fire In My Eyes: Part II**

**~Percy's POV~**

Honestly. . .I have never felt so alive. All I hear is the wind, and with the goggles, I can see it all, besides the snowflakes I eventually I have to spit out…. We're currently on these roving motorcycles. We all have one, and by 'all' I mean Oran, Mitzuki, Katniss, and myself. Now I bet you're asking, "Where the hell did these kids even get those?" Well, we 'borrowed' them from headquarters. Of course it took us a while to shake the soldiers following us off, but we eventually made it.

"Hey! Look! No hands, suckers!" Oran calls from his side.

"Oran! You're going to fall! You buffoon!" Mitzuki calls sternly from my left. You know, with her expression and attitude about these things, I would love to annoy her day by day just as Oran does.

"Guys. . ." Katniss calls, from my right. She points her head forward where we see a huge—frozen— river.

"So _this _is that clock-like water system we're supposed to use for Operation Libra." Mitzuki analyzes closely, "This must be River 2 and. . .we'll follow it into the main lake which is called—"

"Kanaska." Katniss and Oran interrupt, being that she's only stating the obvious.

"Right. From there we enter River 7." Mitzuki continues.

We ski over the river in our hovering vehicles. I feel so relaxed. That's when all the action begins. . .when _I _get comfy. Yeah that's right. Unfair, huh?

"Split up!" Oran yells and our perfect little line disarrays. I look over toward the rivers and I see tiny machines shooting us from either side of it.

"Percy!" I look next to me to see Katniss. She nods toward the camera and I just _know_ what she is telling me. I go right and she goes left until we're on either side of the immense river. I uncap Riptide and begin slashing the devices in pieces. I feel so badass right now. I even twirl Riptide while I'm at it. Just, wow.

I look over to my companion and she's holding Paggos Fotia. She's shooting volleys of arrows at the same time. And yes the fire ones and I gotta say, with her eyes reflecting the fire she's causing—even with the snow around—she also looks badass. Oran trails behind Katniss putting out the fire with his now _blue_ water-like aura. It's actually more like mist or water vapor. It's cute compared to my amazing water skills. All thanks to my daddy-o.

We reunite up ahead, again in our line. "Well that was unexpected." Mitzuki looks over to Oran.

"Of course it was. Not good." She claims, spitting some snowflakes out.

"I say we rest here. We'll discuss matters easier relaxed." Katniss suggested. We propelled ourselves toward land as sunset colored the landscape beyond us.

**~~~~~~~*XXX*~~~~~~~**

We set up camp fast. We were to sleep on trees because: don't know what's out there. 2. It's actually comfy since the trees are soft and the leaves make it a perfect mattress. 3. It's kind of below zero degrees…

_Night falls after exactly a day with no breaks, and steadfast determination leading us against all odds. Lovely._

**~Katniss's POV~**

So I wake up to some eerie growling and eventually my curiosity killed me because. . .I'm lost. Whoops. And it's harder since I can't see anything! Paggos Fotia is glowing and it's enough to see just a foot or two around me. But out here, that's useless.

I walk until my feet ache. It feels like it's been hours. I collapse on the soft sweet ground. Which happened to be mud, so there goes my face and clothes. I see some blurs of lights ahead but it's too painful to move on. So I shut my eyes and hope sweet slumber overcomes me. But I wake up to a child's voice.

"Katniss. . .?" I look up and see a strangely familiar girl.

"Rue. . ?" The girl is taken aback. Her gleaming eyes reach my heart.

"My name is Yoli. Rue was my. . ." She pauses. And she doesn't need to continue for me to know who she is.

"Sister." I finish off for her.

Eventually she leads me into her home. She's home alone except for two of her now five siblings were home sleeping. She offers me some bread but I reject it, but accept some fresh clothes as she quickly cleaned up my clothes and dried them near the hearth. From what I remember Rue telling me, these kids barely had enough to eat. We sat in silence.

"So. . ." I looked up at her. Her resemblance to Rue was identical, I just wanted to go up and embrace her but I know I can't, "How are you in District 13? Is it. . .nice?" She asks steadily.

"Yeah. You could say that." Silence. "Yoli. . .are you the oldest? Are your parents home. . .?" She looked me in the eyes and I could feel all the suffering she's been through.

"I _was_ second to oldest. But then Rue died and Charlie—the third to oldest— committed suicide after—" Her voice started breaking but she stayed strong. "After they killed our parents." I stare in shock. "We have a temporary caretaker but he treats us like objects. As if we don't exist or need any— love. Right now, he's out drinking. . ." When did this happen? Was it my fault? Or Peeta's. . .? I went and embraced Yoli, unafraid. I clutched my fists. This has to stop. It has too.

"Yoli." I grab her shoulders and make her look me in the eye. "Pack. Wake up your siblings. I'm taking you to 13. Go." Her eyes grow and she nods. I hear noises upstairs and I enter the kitchen and pack everything they got into a small basket.

Yoli eventually comes down holding a small hand of a boy and carrying a small girl. She looks up at me and smiles. I carry the girl, which her name is Rose, while Yoli goes back upstairs for a small backpack taking all their necessities. We leave as soon as possible and go out toward the dark forest.

Yoli is carrying a small oil lamp to make light for us. She is also holding on to her little brother's hand while carrying her backpack on her back. I'm carrying Rose and the basket.

We walk for hours and I begin to see the sun rise when we reach back to my camp. They are all awake by now.

"You!" Oran comes up to me. "We've been worried! Where the h—" Mitzuki clears her throat and directs her attention to the kids. "Sorry… Where the _heck _where you?"

Percy walks in and stares at the kids. "Kat, who are they?"

"This is Yoli, Holt, and Rose. Rue's younger siblings. I'm taking them to 13." They all stare at me eye shocked.

"What about Sora? And Peeta? We can't keep changing plans, Katniss! You always do this! You're too stubborn for your own benefit!" Oran yells, scaring Holt.

"Oran, stop. I'll take care of them and I'm not letting anything happen to them. They're coming with us one way or another. Yoli's mature enough for anything in our way." I call back.

"Fine." Mitzuki crosses her arms. "But _you're_ in charge of them. Got it?" I nod and look over to Yoli who smiles.

_Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer._

**~Percy's POV~**

We've advanced a whole other day on our motorcycles. I volunteered to carry Holt while Katniss has Yoli and Rose. Oran and Mitzuki wanted nothing to do with them. Oh well. Anyway, me and Holt only managed to exchange a few words—and secrets—and from what he's told me, he's ten, loves the color red, loves pie, and is in love with the girl next door to where he lived. He's a sweet kid, he'll be grown up to be like Rue which is comforting to me at least.

Honestly, Katniss didn't explain much about Rue that day when she broke down. (Still feels like so long ago.) She basically described her and told me how responsible, tactful, mature, and beautiful she was in general for the person she was/is. For Kat to say someone is amazing, that's good enough for me.

Currently, we are a few miles away the delta of Kanaska and River 6—which is in northeastern New Mexico in my vocabulary. We toasted some meat after a long day with NO rest or food at all. The kids didn't complain, much to Oran's and Mitzuki's surprise. They ate fast and viciously, poor kids. Yoli, I noticed, gave her food to her siblings and is singing to them so they can sleep. Katniss cannot not get her eyes off Yoli while she sings to them.

"She has a nice voice, huh?" I whisper into Katniss's ear. She smiles to my surprise.

"She sounds exactly like Rue did." A tear went down her face but she quickly wiped it off.

I notice Katniss's eyes begin to flutter and she falls asleep on my shoulder with Yoli's beautiful melodies. Eventually I fall asleep curled up next to Katniss to share her warmth. That night was one of the best I've had in a while.

**.END.-Xx**

I can see the magnificent fence surrounding the Capitol. It's an impressing view. It's noon. . .by the way.

"Ok so. . .what's the plan?" I ask Mitzuki and Katniss who are cross armed looking over the cliff, calculating our next move.

"Well," Katniss takes out the map she acquired magically during her comatose, "The Phenoix chambers are in the President's place—on the highest tower from which everyone has a view to. To get in there is the issue."

"I say we enter disguised—and slowly—enter, so we don't call for attention and yet manage to lay low." Mitzuki says as the wind combs her hair, "How do we surpass the fence though?"

A small voice speaks up. "I have this." We all look toward Yoli who is holding up a ticket.

"What is that?" Oran asks.

"It's a free pass into the Capitol that takes you straight to the market. The market happens to be behind Snow's palace. It's a pass for exactly five though. Which means five _must _enter since we are 'negotiating' terms for our district in the main market. You get me?" After a while we realized that the only candidate for that 5th position would have to be Yoli.

"Yoli you are not coming. This is dangerous." Katniss began.

Yoli crossed her arms and reverted to her child form for a split second. "I've been through worse. I'm going. Holt will take care of Rose 'till we get back." She looks at Holt who is carrying little Rose, "Right, Holt?" He nods slowly—clearly unconvinced.

"NO." Katniss tells Yoli.

"If it's one thing me and Rue were different in, it's this—arguments. I never lose arguments. It's my way or the highway, that's the key to survival." Yoli was actually a bit more bratty then she seemed, then again she's a freaking 11-year-old, what can I expect?

I see Katniss getting fired up. "Rue knew about survival."

Yoli looked deep into Katniss's eyes. "But clearly not a lot. I've learned the flaws she made and know how to correct them. I've seen the 74th Hunger Games more than enough times to know what survival means. I'm going, Katniss. Deal with it. I may look like a child, but I'm more mature than one." Katniss looked ready to slap her. Looks like we know Rue's and Yoli's clear differences. One is more feisty and immature.

"Fine." Katniss responds, "Once inside those walls, you listen to every damn word I say, you got it? I've been in there to know what's in it for us." Yoli nods.

"Let's do this. Holt, watch the stuff. The latest we'll come is by tomorrow morning or afternoon." Mitzuki commands Holt. He nods, feeling important. Oran and Mitzuki begin walking down the cliff towards the fence. I stay behind with Katniss while we wait for Yoli telling Holt to watch out and protect himself and Rose. She kisses them goodbye and comes with us.

_The immense wall rains down fear for what's to come._

**~Katniss's POV~**

"Two melons for _that?_ Psh! Yeah, right! Next!" I heard a salesman yell not so far away.

So as you can probably guess, we're at the market. Oran couldn't teleport us through the gate since it had a barrier for common teleporters and teleportees, but he _can teleport _us up there. It's just he doesn't know where since he's never gone there, even though I'm telling him where, he is still uneasy.

"Ok Oran. Just do it." Mitzuki whispers to an uneasy Oran. He clutches his eyes as we all hold hands and he teleports us away. I have to catch my breath _still_ when it comes to teleportation.

**.HEART'.-Xx**

"Shhh!" I say to Yoli as we run through the corridor. So as Oran was warning us, he teleported us into the wrong tower and made us split up. So here I am with Yoli and Percy.

So we kept roaming. Every once in a while we had to mug a guard that saw us and stuff him in the nearest closet, so we were preoccupied. Other than that, we still can't find the Pheonix Chambers and it seems as if...it doesn't exist.

"Hold up. I'm feeling something." Yoli and I look over to Percy. He stops and shuts his eyes and it seems as if he were in a trance, "The Pheonix Chambers is down below, not in the tower." I look over at him like if he just said the sky is falling. "I realize I sound like a madman but it's true. I can feel it...Look."

He puts his hand on my cheek and I get taken back since it seems as if he were about to pull a move on me...but I soon realize I start feeling a strange eerily saltlike sensation when I think of anything related to the Pheonix Chambers and it all points toward below and I know with my heart and mind that the answer is below us.

"How did you-" I began as he takes his hand off my cheek.

"I didn't, but I figured if I felt it, so could you." At that moment our faces were inches apart and all I could say for the moment was nothing. I don't even realize why I would think and desire these things. I turned away and set my goal straight. Peeta, Peeta, and Peeta.

**.END.-Xx**

And unsurprisingly, we were right. The Pheonix Chambers were below- in the basement's basement. If you know what I mean.  
I found myself— along with Percy and Yoli— looking out at a even more bruised Peeta then what I saw in my comatose. He was unconscious and I slowly and tactfully took the key out and ran into his cell.

"K-Katniss...?" He mumbled between smokey breaths. I embrace him, finally perceiving him with my full senses.

_I'm right here. I've always just been here. Body and Mind. Heart? Not so sure...anymore._

**~Percy's POV~**

For the most strangest reason—I don't want to uncover— my hands balled and my teeth clenched as I heard Peeta call out Katniss's name. I mean I realize what this feeling is, I'm not that blind but why in Hades name would I feel this? And toward Katniss? I don't have feelings like that toward her. Maybe some lust, but no heart to heart feelings. Thinking these things make my head spin in angles and ways I wish them not to.

"Percy—_free Sora._ Yoli, call Oran and Mitzuki. We have our eyes on the prize." At first I couldn't react but Yoli nudged me.

Yoli and I entered the silver cold chamber of Sora's, leaving the "Star-Crossed Lovers" behind. The door shut and I used the keys to unlock that shackles that held an unconscious Sora back.

"You love her...? Don't you?" The innocent voice of Yoli called forth. I stopped what I was doing and looked over to her.

"You mean Katniss?" She nods, seriousness marked all over face. I shake my previous thoughts back. "W-What?" I stare in disbelief now.

"Yeah. You heard me." A smirk of amusement grew on her face. "What? Just cause I'm like four years younger, doesn't mean I can't see the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you." She crossed her arms. "I'm not as gullible as you two." I couldn't react. No one has ever attacked me like this before. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She smiles and then takes out our communicator that Katniss gave her to talk to the others with.

In the meantime I continued helping Sora out of his millions of locks. We eventually free him. And meet up with Katniss while we wait for Oran and Mitzuki with "the signal", whatever that may be.

I look over to Katniss who whispers to Peeta about District 13. He smiles in return. Yoli approaches me from my side and gives me a look that makes me want to smack her. I turn back to Katniss and Peeta, and I see her peck him once on the lips. I turn away and look out the door of the Chambers. It's a better view out here. I dare to look back again and Peeta is moving some hairs from her face. I look back at the door. And there's a face looking right at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He yells but then something strikes him from behind. He falls forward almost on me, behind him are Oran and Mitzuki.

"Come'on!" Oran tells us as his green glowing eyes die down. Mitzuki had already ran in to retrieve Sora. Oran runs in to help her and I go help Kat.

We go out of the hidden Chambers and leave the palace's basement. We follow Oran and Mitzuki to the nearest windows to wear they are supposed to have our transports.

"A little farther! Just turn right until you reach the dead end! Then jump out the window, you'll be fine!" Mitzuki yells as she struggles carrying her love.

"Yeah over my dead body." We stop to see President Snow as a hologram and some twenty guards behind him, "Sorry I'm not there to see your deaths but I do wish they will be swift. And Mockingjay, you will regret coming here." Katniss looked at the hologram with fiery eyes that yelled murder. "Kill them!" The hologram vanished and the guards pointed their guns at us.

"You guys go the other way! I'll handle this!" Yoli yelled and she came forth. We all stared at her with mouths open. She looked back "Go! Don't let my death be in vain! GO!" Oran and Mitzuki went carrying Sora. One of the guards shot at Mitzuki and co. but the bullet bounced back, as if a force field surrounded them. "GO! NOW!" Yoli yelled at us. Her eyes began to be hollow, eternally black. It was creepy….

"No! I promised to take you back! What about-" Katniss began.

"Get out Katniss! Just go! Take care of Holt and Rose!" I put Peeta's arms around my shoulder and grabbed Katniss's arm and dragged her with me.

"No, Percy! Go back! Please! I can't let her die like I let Rue die! Please!" Small tears went down her face. It broke me.

"It's Peeta or Yoli, Katniss! Take your choice." I said cruelly to her since she wouldn't budge. She eventually moved and continued. I saw the window and I jumped with Peeta. I landed in one of our roving motorcycles. I looked back to see Katniss wasn't behind me anymore.

Crap. "Mitzuki! Oran! We'll meet you outside the walls!" They nodded and began the engine as I jumped back through the window. Once on the other side: I ran like hell. I bumped into Katniss who carried a small Yoli—_dead_. All the guards lay dead as well. Yoli had a few gunshots going through her chest. How did she kill all the soldiers...? She lied there with her limbs all dragging. I could see her steady breathing.

"Sleep." I whispered at Yoli. She smiled as she took her last breaths.

"You were right...Katniss. I don't know about surviving...not as much...as Rue did. I was so stupid and... I'm sorry. At least now...my family's legacy against the Capitol... will move on. Take care of...Holt and Rose. Don't let them...get corrupted. And Percy...remember what I told you...back at...Sora's chamber...I wasn't lying..." Her voice faded off and she laid there in Katniss's arms- dead. Katniss buried herself into Yoli as I caressed Katniss's hair. Then a symbol appeared on Yoli's head. It sort of looked like-

"A claim symbol." Katniss whispered. I didn't know which god it belonged to though, it was a black ghost. "Erebus. I learned about it with Mitzuki." So...Yoli was Eros's daughter. That explained the force field that that protected us as we fled...and her serious creepy eyes. With that Yoli's body faded into the ground like a shadow.

There was silence. I gently ran my fingers through Katniss's hair. She looked into my eyes and our faces were inches apart again.

"Thanks. For coming back." She got up and offered me her hand. We walked in solam silence.

**(****_´)****ゞ**

We walked through the city. We managed to get out of the palace without a scratch. Now we just needed to get out. In the mean time we camped near the market, where all the hobos camped at.

Many things were running through my head. From what Yoli said about me loving Katniss, to Yoli's death, to Yoli being a demigod, and to basically just getting outta here. Katniss curled up next to me.

"Did you ever sense Yoli being a demigod?" She asked as the flames crackled before us.

"No. No I never did."

Eventually she fell asleep on my shoulder. Snow sprinkled on us and it was getting cold so I don't blame her for doing so. As she lay asleep I studied her features. Every little detail of her face told a story of her life. Even the smallest faintest scars. And her lips. I gently traced my finger on them. They felt so smooth considering they were chapped, but so flowing like silver. I know Yoli jinxed me. They tempted me as she lay there with no consciousness of the heat and temptation I was enduring. Then she opened her eyes as I was still tracing her lips. She blinked in surprise.

"What are you doing...?" She stood up from me. She touched her lips from where I was tracing them. I couldn't find the words to describe it.

_I was just so lost...so lost in those blazing eyes._

**~Katniss's POV~**

"What are you doing...?" I asked, shocked. What has he been doing since I've fallen asleep? I touched my lips, they felt different.

Then I saw into his sea green eyes. His messy black hair had specks of white from the snow. I started getting closer to his face until _my_ fingers touched _his_ lips.

I shut my eyes as he placed his calm lips on mine and mine on his until we locked our lips in a sacred seal. It felt so good, so refreshing…so different…and alive. It lasted a second before I realized what we were doing. We broke away at the same time, panting. Even though. . .it lasted less than a second.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered. I felt a pang of sudden rage for a split second. What have we done? What have you done? What have I done? No no no.

"Yeah you better be." I called after him and I went to go sleep as far away as I could from him. Stupid hormones, stupid Purseus, stupid me. "Never get involved with a Greek hero—_romantically_." Mitzuki had told me after telling me the story of Jason and the Golden Fleece.

_That night...was one of the most warmest nights I've slept through, despite the cold snow around._

**~Percy's POV~**

I lay on my now lonely side. Her lips were on mine for a split second. _A split second._ Yet I felt so many unwanted yet so desired emotions. It felt so disgustingly wrong to do that but it felt nice. So nice to finally have what I wanted to feel tonight. Yet I still feel no feelings for her. Yoli was wrong. I don't have feelings for her, just lust. _Nothing more._ I keep repeating that in my mind. I love Annabeth and Katniss loves Peeta. There. That's the big picture. I may have slight feelings for Rachael but not as much as I have for sweet Annabeth. I know it. I slept on that thought for many weeks.  
_  
Every night._

**~Katniss's POV~**

We finally tasted the beautiful air outside the gates. I looked over at Percy. He smirked. I never thought we would be out of there alive. And I would continue telling you of the wonders of the climate and its wonders like its beautiful butterflies and flowers, but I won't because it's not like that. Yoli died yesterday. I promised I would protect her but yet I failed.

Then I did what I had been so careful not to do: Kiss Percy Jackson.

In no way am I proud of our actions. I don't get how he has the gull—_and I had the gull__—_to do that. He knows I love Peeta and I know about his feelings for Annabeth, yet why did we do that? Why? Was it to try something new? Yeah that's it.

When we woke up this morning, we didn't talk. Not even a good morning. The first words I told him were, "We never talk about that again. Ever. Until the day we die. Understood?" he firmly nodded in response, he was serious.

Now look at us, we're here, and we talk freely. And I see our friends camping where we left Holt and Rose. Unsurprisingly, they are all asleep.

"I have a sudden urge to spew them with water, as our homecoming gift to them." Percy called with amusement. I nod and we went to the nearest creek and I cup some water while he uses his hydrokinesis to lift quadruple the amount I carried. We then threw it on everybody.

Mitzuki started spitting the water out. Sora groaned angrily—_what a surprise_. Oran yelped like a little girl. And Peeta was just. . .well. . .Peeta.

"What the hell!" Oran yelled as he trembled. "It's below zero and out of all pranks, you pull this one? What kind of sick creatures are you?" Percy smirked and I smiled with amusement.

"We expected a nice homecoming after what we went through and we came to see you all snoring. Not the nicest thing." I pointed out.

"Katniss..." I heard a little voice pop out from the woods.

"Holt." I turn to look at him, who is carrying little Rose. I hear a murmur between Oran and Mitzuki basically saying "Oh there he is."

I bend to my knees to get to his height. I don't know if I'll be able to handle telling this kid that his sister just died.  
_  
I take a breath in and a thousand flashes swarm me of the happenings of another life._

**~Percy's POV~**

I look at the kid. This moment—_right here_—reminds me of a year ago.

_I'm still sorry Nico, I didn't want Bianca to die either. She offered herself for our quest._

I see as Katniss gently takes Rose from him and passes her to me. She takes Holt by the shoulder and tells him that _now_—he's gotta be strong, for himself and Rose. She whispers the burden she carried all day yesterday. I want to look away, I don't want Holt to run and be part of the Capitol. Then realize that wrong is wrong and good always prevails. I don't want him to crash and burn the way Nico did.

"No...you're lying! She's alive! You're lying!" Tears stream down his face as he pulls Katniss away and starts running. That's when I speak.

"Running away won't do you any well." I yelled, Holt stopped in his tracks and looked back. I pictured Nico when he cracked the Pavallion. "So, your sister just sacrificed herself. She had said good bye. She knew this was going to happen. Do you trust her...Holt?" He noddes fiercely. "Then stay. That's what she wants you to do. She wants you to guard and keep you and Rose alive! Don't you see it? Two wrongs never make a right. Don't be a coward and live your sisters' legacies! Yoli just saved us all! Aren't you proud?" He looked at my with sad eyes of realization and his balled hands now relaxed. He slowly came down. Everyone else looked at me as if I was the Oracle of Delphi and I just prophesied or something. . . Weirdos. Holt gently took Rose from me.

"Alright. Let's go." He whispered, so that no one would hear his surrender, but me.

We moved on. Sora was now fully conscious so he decided to drive with Mitzuki. Oran and semi-conscious Peeta shared a motorcycle. Katniss carried Rose and I had Holt.  
_  
We went off east. Tracing our steps, chasing the sun. The light. Our light._

**WHOOO :D Enjoyed it? Please Review then 8D **

**Suggestions? Review or PM ;D**

**Smacks to me? Try UPS**

**Love to me? Sorry I'm taken ;) lawls jk Ill still embrace your love to me, or whats left of it ;D**

_**Hope you liked your gift, SNL ;D And thanks, MaxWaylandGray! FOR BEING MY BETA AND FOREVER FRIEND WHO HELPS ME WITH THE GRAMMER AND WHAT NOT 8D**_


	16. Vanilla Twilight: Part I

**Vanilla Twilight: Part I**

**~Percy's POV~**

"Everyone ready?" Chiron called as we readied ourselves on the pegasi with our quest stuff.

"Ready!" Me, Thalia, Nico, and Kyron called.

"Go then! What are you waiting for?" He chuckled in response. We soared off as our fellow campers waved goodbye. They threw me a Snicker's bar too. Weirdos.

It was mostly quiet on our way there. Katniss couldn't make it—since we can't control this screwed time travel thing. I saw her two days ago—after we arrived back in NYC. I faded on the core's balcony, talking to Peeta. Who now—as we all voted—knows about this. "This" as in me, time travel, Greek Mythology, and what the others are. He was a bit shaken from all the blood loss (according to Katniss) but he seemed better. Then, I had an awkward conversation with Peeta afterward . . .

"So how long have you and Katniss been in contact?" He asked as he drank his mocha. The snow settled slowly on the ledge. I stared blankly into my mocha.

"Since August. She landed in my room. Not the nicest girl when you first meet her and she's thinking you're going to kidnap her." Heh, Disneyland. In your dreams, Kat.

"And all this time she was screwed up with all the information, huh?" He chuckled.

"Oh yes. Hit it spot on." It's true! She was all over the place trying to get a concrete answer.

"She's beautiful, anyway. No matter where and how . . . in and out. She's my everything. So . . . thanks, for protecting her. I owe you my life. . ." He said as he chugged down the last drops of mocha. I looked at him. She's more than beautiful, Peeta.

"Yeah, it's all in a day's work, Peeta." I slowly crushed the cup. What's happening to me?

I shake the flashback out of my head. Peeta is good guy and all but still . . . There's something there I dislike. Gods, Yoli! What the Hades did you implement on me?

"Dude, you okay?" Kyron called from my right. I nodded. He shrugged afterward and continued soaring through the sky.

_The sunrise was beautiful._

**~Katniss's POV~**  
"You do realize you all could get suspended and hung for your selfish actions, right?" Haymitch growled into our ears. They found out we came back and as soon as they did. They sent soldiers to tranquilize us and retrieve us. So here we are. Me, Mitzuki, Sora, Peeta, and Oran.

We were in a more formal room, compared to any other rooms here. The walls were planked with wood. Dew drops violently hit the floor every now and then. Making the drops resound through my ears tenfold.

"Yes. But it was for the greater good, commander." Mitzuki said. Kiss-up.

"Look they retrieved Peeta and me! Now they have no one to risk!" Sora growled back.

"What about Annie? Huh?" Finnick spoke forth, finally. "Doesn't she matter?" Now that I notice, Annie wasn't over there.

"Finnick," I call, "Annie wasn't over there, so—"

"So how can you expect us to save her, fishbrain?" Sora interrupted. Finnick went up and hit Sora. Mitzuki made a noise while Sora suffered from a nosebleed.

"I've always disliked you, Sora. You have an ill-temper and that's going to interfere severly with our good willed intentions!" Finnick called as he sat on his chair-like throne. Sora snorted and chuckled for a second.

"Sora. You are to be suspended—from duty and all power—for a month." That got Sora's attention as Plutarch hit the hammer on the wood—as if this were a real court. The only differences are: We are shackled, we are allowed to be hit, no jury, and we are guilty until proven innocent. Smells like Capitol influence all over the place.

"You can't do that!" Sora yelled in his slithery voice.

"Oh but we can, and we will." Haymitch spat. "As for the rest of you, you are all sentenced to hard labor for a month. Peeta only for a week." You should've seen the look on Sora's face.

"Wait, wait, wait! How come Peeta gets the least punishment and I get the greatest considering we were both in the same damn situation?" Sora snarled.

Haymitch smirked. "Because you violated the rule of treason. You went off with your plan into the Capitol. Plus you stole some cash from our savings! What do you want us to expect? Peeta just got captured after the Quarter Quell!" He then turned to us and empowered his voice like when he used to inform me of life and death situations. When he was on my side. And this goes for all of you! You all left without notifying us first and disturbed our bond of unity! And then stole from the organization!" Pfft, what unity? What organization?

I then balled my fist. Haymitch, there are some things in this world you may never comprehend, and that includes me.

"You would have rejected our request! And they," I spit, pointing at Sora and Peeta, "would be dead. D. E. A. D. And then who would you blame? Not the Capitol, but _us_. You would have blamed Peeta getting captured on me and Sora's death by his own hand and on the side, Oran and Mitzuki." I pant. I am mad. Haymitch comes up to me and slaps me. I don't want to yell, but that hurt. It hurt more than any blow the tributes in the field ever gave me. I feel somewhat . . . betrayed . . . by the man I thought did everything for —the greater good.

"You are all traitors to our cause. Not heroes." Plutarch calls in our faces. "Take them away to sleep in the dungeon tonight. Explore their 'place of stay', bring back what you can," he told some soldiers and they went off.

**（****＿****；）**

"They can't search the core. We'll probably be murdered _plus_ suspended from U.K.E for getting revealed!" Oran called desperately from his cell. Yes, we were honored enough to have our own cells.

"Look, what's done is done. We did what we had to do." Sora called from the shadows of his cell.

"Sora, no. We can't just—" Mitzuki began.

"Mitzuki you shouldn't have come for me. Our feelings for each other interrupted our goal." I would have gasped or expressed an exaggerated move for basically hearing Sora express his feelings but I wasn't in the mood.

Silence surrounded us for hours.

"Oh, Artemis. If you can hear me . . . Help me." I whispered selfishly. Getting a glance from Oran and a raised eyebrow from Sora.

Paggos Fotia then began to spin in a technicolored whirl, until another charm appeared on it. It was a small ball. It was a boiling red and it had the Alpha symbol. It was a bomb. I smiled as I silently thanked Artemis.

I took the fiery charm into my hand and I threw it at my wall. It exploded. I heard my comrades saying something to me but I purposely drowned them out. Alarms went off everywhere. And eventually the jail cells were drowned in a mean red color. But that didn't stop me . . . because I ran. And cowardly. . .

_I didn't look back._

I ran toward the woods. And eventually I heard a voice on a microphone telling me to stop or I will be shot. I tripped over my shackles eventually.

"We have you surrounded! One step and we pull the trigger!" I saw my troops—my very team—around me. Even Gale. I get up and stand, dragging the burden of my shackles. "Put your hands up!" They kept ordering but I didn't, and I took a few steps toward Gale.

"Protect my family, 'cause I'm not coming back for a long time." I told him. Then a gunshot was heard behind me. I shut my eyes. And I . . . teleported.

I don't know how or why but I'm glad I did. The only thing that would drag me down would be that I didn't help the people who helped me. Oran, Peeta, Mitzuki . . . or even Sora. I just ran. I promised myself I wouldn't run like that anymore, and yet I failed that. I bet they're gonna hate me when I return. They will probably kick me out and take Peeta in. He'll probably save the world better, he saved me, so why not the world . . .?

_God I want to dream again. Take me where I've never been._

**~Percy's POV~**  
We saw Alacraez in the distance. Yes, they had enough imagination to keep Annabeth in a shut down prison in the city where she lives. Yes, I felt stupid too when they told me.

That's when a déjà vu happened to me, only that I wasn't in my room, or on my bed.

Katniss landed on Blackjack. Unconscious as per usual.

"Blackjack, land where ever you can!" I mentally told him.

"You got it, boss!" He thought back. I rolled my eyes and mentally reminded him not to call me boss anymore.

We landed on a Taco Tote. I'm surprised they have one in San Francisco.

"Who is that?" Thalia called as she landed next to me.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!" Kyron called as he landed with Nico. "Get it? Cat is like Kat but you know—Geez! Never mind! You guys have no humor!" That's when I started feeling something wet coming from Kat's leg. I look at my hand and realize it's blood. Thalia's eyes grow.

"We do, just not yours." Thalia told him off. We flew off almost immediately. "Should we set up camp near Alacreaz?" I nod frantically. The cold winter air hit us in the face more fiercely now.

Memories surface us . . . This is where Zoe died and we thought Luke was gone for sure. But no. . .

**Ｏ（****）Ｏ****  
**  
"Dang, it's cold!" Thalia threw her blanket to Kyron. He mouthed thanks. Thalia circled to my side where I was with Katniss.

"She gonna be fine?" She asks. I shrug. "She was shot and Kyron managed to get the bullet out but she's still bleeding." I get another cloth to absorb more of her blood.

"Get some water, I'll watch her." Thalia told me. She got Katniss and I had no choice but to set off.

**（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ**

I get on a dock. The water smells saltier than usual. As if the small grains accumulated right in my face, like a drug. Too salty that I feel myself falling toward the water. Slowly—gently. My eyes shut and I undergo a dream, under the sea.

** X-X**

"Wake up, boy." I hear a sharp feminine voice calling at me. My eyes flicker open and I see her. Aminta. The obnoxious eleven year old with a heart shaped face and gleaming velvet eyes. There's something about her—right now—that gives off a calm and peaceful aura. But I'll never give into the likes of her.

I stand up. "Oh . . . What do you want?" I rub my blurry eyes.

"Nothing. Just warning you." Her face turned stern yet so innocent looking. "Look I don't have much time but I need you to not rescue Annabeth. I mean it. Please do not go. You'll rule it in the future." I ball my fist. It's a trap. Her face turned sad. "Please, Perseus. Everything is going according to Kronos's plan. You saving Annabeth is a major step. The gears to this plan are clicking on with each wrong choice you make. And so far, the gears are clicking as we speak." Her red velvet eyes seemed so sad. But I would never give in to that. "Please . . . Please I beg you. As a friend." I ball my fists.

"Yeah sure! I just traveled across the country for her! I'm not going back!" She cast her head down. I still don't know what's gotten into me after I told Holt off the other day. It's as if I acquired Katniss's amazing gift to never shut up and give in without a fight.

"When we meet—which I'm sure we will—don't say I didn't warn you." A tear streamed down her face.

The image blurs and I have a small delicate rose in my hand. Now I see Annabeth. Her eyes flicker open.

"Percy . . .?" I run to her side, dropping the rose.

"I'm here, I'm here." Her gray eyes almost seemed white. Her skin beyond pale. "I'm going to get you out of here." she coughs.

"Get those keys on the other side of my cell and the passcode to enter. Quick, you don't have a lot of time in the comatose." I blink in surprise. So wait, now I'M in a comatose? Just lovely. Just gotta love fate. Just kidding.

I ran to the cell entrance and I went through the gate—like a ghost. I ran and retrieved the passcode and the keys. Then I went running back to Annabeth with some water. Then I took out the Snicker's bar that the campers threw at me earlier.

"Here eat this, and drink this. We're coming. I promise you." I was about to get up before she pulled me into her until our lips were locked.

"Please, hurry." She whispered into my ear. "Also, Percy, a girl came to me and told me to . . . tell you . . . " I never got to find out what she said because she fell unconscious.

The image blurred and I was now on a tropical island. Oh joy. I see two figures talking and I think one of them is me.

"You don't understand! They—" My other "I" started saying.

"No, no! I understand perfectly!" A female voice rang through the air. Her tone was urgent and imperative. "Look, we're both going through tough times! We'll get through! At least Stephanie is alive! Doesn't that matter at least?" The girl—whose face I still can't see—had small tears running down her face. Her voice is so familiar that it's severely killing me for not knowing whose it belongs to. "I have to get back . . ." she said faintly. She started coming to where I was and I saw her distressed and puffy face. Katniss.

"But he's dead. You have no reason to go back." "I" say. She turns around and faces future me. Glares. How unusual.

"I didn't mean for him. Look, now I know the truth." She says sternly but eventually casts her head down when she says those last five words.

"I" go to her side. And let's just say, I'm glad the image blurred. I don't need to see the future, much the less, that future. With killings. It's too much.

I open my eyes to see I'm underwater. Dark blue bubbles surround me as I swim up to surface. What just happened . . .? And why is there light . . .? Oh, great it's day. How long have I been in the comatose?

I run back to the camp to see only Nico there. His eyebrow furrows.

"We've been looking for you since last night!" He came down to see if it was really me.

"I know. I was in a—um—comatose. But I know how to get into Alacraez!" I said.

"Wait! Comatose?"

"I cant explain now. Where are the others?" I ask.

"Right here." Thalia called from behind me. Next to her were a healthy Katniss and Kyron.

"And we heard all of that." Katniss said, she had one of Thalia's Paramore shirts on and some of her torn jeans. Wasn't Katniss's style, her style was more . . . graceful. "So I'm ready to repay a favor." Her voice rang through my ears. Repay a favor? Oh, she means Peeta. I smile and nod.

"I would hope so, Kat." I called back. Thalia's eyes reverted from both of us.

"Just a reminder, while you two flirt, Annabeth dies. Just an FYI." Kyron called as he examined his reflection on his infamous sword. Katniss glared at Kyron for a while.

"We should go . . ." Nico called from the side. I almost forgot he was here. We all nod and head for Alacraez.

**（＾**

**＾）**

"Thalia!" Nico warns Thalia as huge spider clawed Thalia. Nico ran to her side and helped her up as blood drupes down her whole arm.

Of course Annabeth wasn't going to be unprotected. _Of course_! I had told them I had everything to get in and out without a scratch, but Annabeth never mentioned this! This, as in, a family reunion of all the spiders known to mankind plus enlarged to 5th high each!

"Katniss take the right!" Kyron yells at her and she runs there pulling off a new charm. A red charm. She threw it and it exploded, lots of spiders flew off with the explosion. Kyron flew in the air shooting random balls of green poison energy. Exactly like Oran's. At one point he switched to red and threw fire out of his mouth. It looked freaking awesome.

Thalia and Katniss paired up and began throwing volleys of arrows at spiders. Nico cracked the earth various times to gain support from his dead friends but there were still too many spiders. I went cutting the spiders swiftly in half with Riptide. But like I said, too many. We all got surrounded and we had our backs to each other.

"Well it was nice knowing you all. Nico, I want to tell you that I was the one who whip creamed your underwear, not the Stoll brothers." Kyron called cheerfully.

"You what?" Nico turned to him, angrily. "I lasted weeks getting tha—!"

"_Shut up_!" Thalia growled. "I don't want to hear about this on my deathbed."

Almost immediately Riptide started shaking in my hands. It also started glowing all neon blue and stuff. I look over to Katniss, whose bow is shaking like crazy with a golden aura.

"Whoa. Now that is cool." Kyron cried out. He started shaking his sword but no aura came out. All the spiders fled in horror. But then mama Spider came out. It wasn't pretty especially since she was a good 50ft high.

_So this is how it all ends, with mama spider. _

**~Katniss's POV~**  
"Oh fuck." Nico whispered, but we all heard since we're packed together.

"Well someone has a colorful multipurpose vocabulary . . ." Kyron mumbled. Thalia kicked them both.

"Stay serious, you two. You give me a headache." She called annoyed. In the meantime, Paggos Fotia kept shaking in my hand, as did Riptide. Which wasn't helping, at all.

Kyron then flew off with purple crackling electric energy off his finger tips. His eyes and aura became that color, as usual. Yet somehow I'm always stricken when I see it. The huge arthropod only had small spasms with the energy. So he switched to green and at one point, black. But that was plain creepy. In the meantime Thalia shot arrows and Nico skid around it with his sword, slashing at it every chance Kyron gave him.

All that happened while Percy and Iremained useless. Our weapons refused to react. That's when I saw that the blue and gold aura of our weapons attracted to each other. I looked at Percy who was observing the battle with great interest. So I walked and pushed Paggos Fotia with me toward Riptide. And the auras' began blazing beautifully. It gave off the feeling of peace and balance. Like Yin Yang. Percy noticed me getting closer and saw what was happening.

"What . . . what is this?" He asked. I shrugged as I saw the most eerily thing. The weapons started morphing together. I let go of Paggos Fotia and Percy did the same with Riptide. They floated there and I could see my reflection against the metals.

But I was different. I had a huge gash coming from my right eye to my chin. It looked to be throbbing and it started hurting like fire surging through my whole body. My eyes were a golden color. I touched my face but there was no gash on it, but I could still see it and it still burned. I yelped quietly various times when I touched it.

I looked at Percy who seemed to be in the same trance, tracing around his left eye and down. He looked in pain also. He looked up and gave me a questioning look, flinching in pain every once in a while.

"Guys! Look out!" Nico yelled at us. We looked up to see a huge piece of the ceiling was falling on us. I put my hands up over my head in defense, still managing to look at myself in the metals. I awaited my death or a serious injury but no.

Paggos Fotia and Riptide created a force field around us. So the rocks slid around it. I looked at the weapons that just caused me pain yet saved my life. They were one now. It was an automated bow.

"What are you waiting for? Use it!" Kyron growled as he used his power to keep the arthropod hanging against the wall.

Percy got—um, Paggos-Rip-Fotia-Tide?—and made a clean shot at the arthropod, it disintegrated disgustingly. I had to turn away, and I'm used to this stuff. I saw Thalia and the others turning away in disgust as well. I can't even describe it. How its eyes overflowed themselves as they popped out with blood and . . . ugh. Just gross. I feel so vulnerable.

We all pant and Kyron falls from his flying. His power drained. I fell as well and so did Percy. I felt so drained as well, as if my aura was the one used to power that weapon we created.

Thalia examined the weapon. She whistled. "Well this is a sexy weapon." She squinted to read something on it. "Its name is Ripfotia. So like clashing flames, in Greek . . .?"

_I could barely make out the other words she said because I blanked out and eventually blacked out into the darkness of this cell._

_**So yeah! HERE ITS IS ;DDDDDDDD IM going on vacation for about two weeks today (uploading this as fast as I can -.- my flight leaves in a few hours) So yeah :D but since the plane ride is kinda long I guarantee I wil have done a good 2 or 3 chappies ;D so when I come back…. CHAPPIE FRENZY! 8D so yeah, enjoy and review! Tell me what you think of the plot so far! LOVE YOU ALL :D**_

_**P.S. Can you all do me a favor? Me and MAxWaylandGray (My awesome beta :D) are making a Demigod hunger games. Can you all submit tributes fer me? *cute face* please…? :D lol Its called The Omega Hunger Games by TessaRideMaxGray :D THANKS AGAIN!**_


	17. Vanilla Twilight Part II

**Ch. 17 Vanilla Twilight Part II**

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I fly on a Pegasus. The beautiful crescent wings and grace made me love the animal at once. It's not the first time I've seen one, though. There is a whole herd back at Camp Halfblood—the Panem one. Mitzuki and I went to feed them once. You know, back when I thought she didn't know they were actually there. I'll never get over the fact that they lied to me at first and it took them—what? Four months to tell me: "Oh! By the way, we do know who's causing this, we just didn't think you could handle it. And we are all part of an organization that told us to keep you as our pet! Just an FYI, Katniss!"

That makes me sick.

"Can we stop somewhere? My bladder begs you, oh, great lightning bolt's offspring." Kyron calls desperately and with all seriousness to Thalia who—I could have sworn had a smile on her face with his joke for once—now looked annoyed.

"Yeah. Sure, rainbow boy. Let's stop at some burger place while we're at it." You should have seen Kyron's face. Thalia gains my respect more and more even though we rarely speak. She then looks over at Percy and Annabeth. "You two love birds okay with that?" Percy nods and I bet Annabeth would have too if she wasn't, you know, unconscious. Ha. Ha.

We landed somewhere in Louisiana according to Percy. New Orleans, to be exact. Pretty city, I'll admit.

"Why are we even this far?" Nico grumbles behind us as we walk to this place. No one answered him. It's not like it matters. There's food here, so therefore, I'm a happy Katniss. I just need Aminta to die and the worm hole to close and I'll be in Paradise. Throw in some Capitol bombing and I'll be in heaven.

_Sometimes, fantasizing isn't good enough._

**•Percy's POV•**  
I picked up the rose Aminta left behind after her apparition. I stuffed it in my pocket and I'm just going to make myself forget about it for a while. I also fainted along with Katniss for like five minutes because it turned out that the weapons took our energy to do that. That's what the glowing energy was. Our energy being sucked out. Anyway did I mention Thalia can sniff out some good places? The burgers here are amazing! Kyron already had four! Nico three and I'm starting my third. But get this, Thalia is on her fifth! Katniss is on her second so she's dead last. Tsk tsk . . . Unless you count poor, unconscious Annabeth.

She's fine, by the way. Just has a minor eating disorder. I would love to let her scarf down what she pleases and I'm sure she'd love me forever if I did, but I can't. She can die if she eats so much when her body isn't used to it. She has been held captive by those spiders for some four or five months. Even I haven't been kidnapped that long. Remorse kills me for letting her wait so long.

About the whole magical-voodoo-sword-glowing-majigy . . . I have no clue. I don't know how, why, or what the hell happened there—at all. The scar I saw on myself is another story. First of all: How is that possible? I know lots of things are possible in this world now. Like the time warp. Or Greek Mythology being reality. But that is just weird. And it's gonna rack my brain for a while.

_Oh . . . Joy._

**•Katniss's POV• **  
"Can I have . . . some water . . .?" Annabeth mumbles while she lays pale on her bed.

I helped her sit up and got the icy glass off her nightstand. She gulps it down slowly as she was told too. And not just by me. The others are out in the city getting a doctor that can see through the mist. The Apollo kids don't help now. What Annabeth has can probably be incurable.

"Thank you." She coughs for a while. I look around the infirmary in the meantime. It's so white. Why are infirmaries so white? Is it so they can blind you while you die? Or to give you hope as you die? Or maybe—

"Katniss, can . . . I ask you a question . . .?" Annabeth starts slowly, casting her head down. I turn to look at her. Her gray eyes are in a storm—like mine are. Her perfect blond hair goes up about five inches above her hip and it's still perfect all the way. Her small hands lay there so fragile and weak yet so youthful and strong with every muscle she bares. Her skin stays as lifeless, yet so full of it. How can she stay so perfect and weak—all at once . . .? Is that what Percy sees in her? Her flawlessness?

"Katniss?" She tilts her head on angle.

I turn away in embarrassment. Don't stare.

"Sorry. Yes, you can." I turn back and sit in a chair facing her. My storm challenging hers. My fire against her air.

"Who are you?" Her eyes streak through me. Causing a moment paralysis for me. Too vague for my liking.

"I'm . . . from the future. I'm not a demigod but I can see through the mist. It's a pretty long story. And—" She cut me off. How dare she even? I've been taking care of her for three days and this is what I get? No wonder Thalia warned me of Annabeth's ways. In case I haven't said: Me and Thalia share Artemis's cabin. She refuses to sleep in Zeus's. That explains why I wear her clothes and such.

"Yes, I know. Percy talks about you, a lot. Almost all the time. About how you and him will save the world from Aminta and blah, blah. But, I mean, why are you here with me . . . like right now? Don't. . .don't you hate me?" Her questions . . . There's something in there. Something that makes me want to choose every word with precaution.

"I have no reason to hate you." I get up to circle her bed. Making my steps resound through the room. "I was appointed to stay here with you. So I did." I trace the cold window with my fingers. Making the dust invade my fingertips. "I don't know you so therefore," I turned at her—challengingly, "Why should I judge you?" She bites her lip. And looks down.

"I see." She looks up. I swear I hear the snowflakes fall to the ground outside from the tension of silence in here. "But both you and I know that's not what I meant. So answer my question: Why do you hate me?" This girl—something about the way she asks the questions. Who did they say was her parent? Athena...right? That's what Rachael and Stephanie told me. Athena is . . . wisdom. So, she is using her wisdom to question me and get unnecessary answers from me. A classic strategy. The key to this is to not say more than you need to or just ignore that person. But I won't ignore her. My pride prevents me from letting her win.

"I don't hate you." I pierce her with my eyes, which are in an icy blaze. "You. Hate me, correct?" I love this game.

I can tell her fists are balling in frustration under the sheets. I bet no one—maybe besides her siblings—can play this game as well as we can. She takes in a large breath and let's it out. Just so I could hear it. "Don't revert the question on me. I asked you. So you answer."

"I already did. I told you who I was." I smile as my head still faces the window.

"You didn't answer it. I just asked you more specifically." She clutched her teeth.

"No," I turn to her, "You asked me who I was. Then you asked me why I hate you. Two questions. Two totally different questions." I tilt me head in frustration. Anymore of this and we'll both blow.

"It was one question. I just asked more specifically because you didn't answer it right." Every word had more and more poison in it.

"So like an extension?" I place my hand on the ledge of the window and my nails dig into it. I won't let her win. "You asked me if I could answer one question. One. Not a question plus extension."

I'm surprised she hasn't blown yet. She impresses me. I've underestimated her. "An extension still lies under the definition of 'one'. Just longer." There are marks on the window and the paint is now chipped off. Specifically in five areas.

"If that's the case, then show me that book in which the definition lies." Her eyes are furious. I bet mine are too. But still no explosion.

"It's an abstract definition that just requires common sense and—" She got cut off as the door opened. I've never been happier by a door being opened.

"We found someone!" Percy's voice rang like wedding bells through a funeral. "Am . . . Am I interrupting . . . something?" Then that sounded like a child interrupting mama and papa fighting.

"No!" Annabeth and I said in unison. We faced each other and just gave each other this look of acknowledgment. Rival respect. For what? No clue.

"That's my cue to leave now. I'll be in Artemis's for a while." I called as I swiftly passed by towards the door. "I liked finally getting to talk to you, Annabeth. It's nice to know that there's someone else like me here." Then, I smiled. She gained my respect. She is like me. She smiled back from her bed.

"Yes, it is." She called slowly.

_Respect. That is all._

•**Percy's POV**•  
_I'll never understand women and their dastardly ways._

**So. . .**

**You like it? 8D I love the tension with Annabeth and Katniss! And it only makes sense that Annabeth's straightforward personality is going to spark up with Katniss's rebelliousness! Anyway Im back from my trip across the pond ;) If you know what I mean HARR HARRRRR! Gah~! Anywayyyy! I wrote CH. 17-CH. 19 and half of CH. 20 :D REMEMBER MAH CHAPPSS ARE LONG, FOO! :DD Not that my trip was a total trainwreck (Yes, Im listening to that song this very instant :D) but it was like A LOT of roadtrip so…. Cant waste that precious time on sleeping…right? (Or reading my summer reading****S****) "I'LL SLEEP WHEN I DIE, DAMMIT." ~My awesome ETHICS teacher ;DD So um…yeah lol ill upload the other chappss as soon as my AWESOME LEGIT beta finished editing ;D**

**PS!**

**LOVE ALL THE FREAKING PPL WHO FAVORED THIS STORY AND REVEIWED! BROUGHT A SMILE TO THIS SOUL - 3 **

**Dig ett ;)**


	18. I Dare You To Move

_**I Dare You To Move**_

•**Percy's POV**•  
I've secretly been shopping. Yup I said it. Shoot me at will, I'm within range.

I've been shopping for Christmas presents. For Katniss first of all, because I'm pretty sure she's never celebrated this. She'll probably freak or try to set something on fire. So let's keep that as our secret, yeah?

But yeah. I'm going to continue looking after Annabeth's first appointment with Dr. Martinez. According to the locals—she's amazing. And she is a demigod herself, of Apollo. She has access to the hospital surgery rooms and what not.

_So we're good._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
I practice Pegasi flying. It's not my time, so I'm getting dirty looks from the campers who know I don't belong here. They gave me a schedule. Why do I need a schedule? Why would I use one? It's not like I'm staying here. Four days in a camp doesn't mark my permanent residence. Just gives me more of a reason to leave.

"Alright big guy. We're going straight ahead. Sun wise." I whispered into Fotia's ear. Yes, I gave him/her a name. And we soared through the sky towards the sun.

Fotia somehow listens to me. I see the other campers struggling to control the animal and I don't understand why. And I've heard from Thalia—when she taught me how to ride Pegasi—only Poseidon's children can mentally communicate with them. But we noticed I can too, not just with Fotia. But not mentally either.

I hear shouts. Telling me to get back. And asking what the hell am I doing. Soon I see Percy on a radiant black Pegasus riding next to me.

"What are you doing?" He smiles.

"You're not mad?" I ask solemnly.

"Not really. I mean you're only ignoring your schedule, riding above limits, and exiting camp border. Not much." He laughs. Then he nudges me to continue.

It feels so good to be up here. I feel the wind brushing my hair and breezing through my skin. It's like a rebirth . . . of myself.

"Fotia likes you, you know?" Percy exclaims. Making me stop thinking.

"Fotia is his/her name?" I ask suspiciously. I never made total communication with him/her.

"Hah no. They don't have names, well some don't. I can mentally talk to Blackjack so I was told his name was Blackjack. And Fotia here tells me you named _him_, Fotia."

"And . . . he's ok with it . . .?"

"Well, it's better than any other name the campers gave him." He smiles. I smile back.

_And . . . we keep soaring. Just him and me._

•**Percy's POV**•  
"Wait, what happened to Annabeth? I thought today was her first appointment?" Katniss interrupts our beautiful sky silence.

"Oh, we just got back." I blink a few times into emptiness. Refreshing my memory . . . Oh gods. "I left her near the stables. I saw you flying like no other person could as a beginner, so I just sort of came up with you, and I told her to wait a while . . ." I'm a horrible person. I have to get back.

She stares into nothingness.

"Go back with her. She needs you." She looks at me. There's something in the way her eyes and face are right now. But I can't read it. "Go." She motions with her head. And smiles. I eventually surrender and turn back.

**Xx Pretty. Pretty. ****Please.**** xX**

I pass the concentrated heavy medicine cup to Annabeth to drink. She looks at it with utter disgust. But drinks it anyway.

"We haven't talked in a while, seaweed brain." She smiles. And I forgot how much I missed that nickname. You know, like deep down where no one would see it. And I'm on the list as well.

"No, no we haven't, wise girl." I look at her as she hands me the cup. She then sat on the infirmary bed.

Then that's when Grover came in. Barging in. I haven't talked to him in a while either. What's going on?

"Guys, have—" He gives us a look like if he was interrupting something. Which I don't know if he was.

"Yes, Grover?" Annabeth speaks finally.

"I was—um—gonna ask if you guys have seen Kyron. No one can find him. Since like yesterday. But I don't think you've—" He started to take his leave.

"No, no, stay. You can stay, Grover." I say out of nothing. "It's been a while since we've all hung out. You know—just us three." Annabeth looks at Grover then at me. Grover looks outside.

"Well, I kind of partially lost our empathy link a few days ago." Grover stated nervously.

"What?" I ask. That's impossible.

"Yeah. Like, I'm not surprised. We rarely talk! Now you're just concerned with this huge mission that apparently no one sees as that big of a deal—I mean—!" He stopped.

"He's right." Annabeth states blankly, with no emotion. "Ever since I've gotten back. All I've heard of is Aminta, Katniss, saving time and space, Vathia, quests, quests, and more quests. And I love all that but still."

"I don't—" I begin.

"Like, what about us?" She spits in my face—frustrated. Grover looks startled. I can tell there is some red on her face but she casts her head down. "Like, we've known each other since we were twelve. Now we're fifteen! Don't you think, like, when two people like—like . . . never mind. You're hopeless, Percy." She falls back on her bed. And I'm not _that _hopeless. This game has to end.

"I know exactly what you're talking about! I'm not the twelve year old kid you met anymore! I've changed." I exclaim and regret saying each word. Every. Single. Word. See this is why dictionaries are dangerous. But do people ever listen to Percy? No! No one listens to Percy.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air . . ." Grover states.

"No Grover—" He holds up his hand in defense.

"I'll come back!" He shuts the door.

"Since when do you have the big mouth, Percy?" Annabeth claims. She squints at me. "Since you met Katniss, huh?" Wait how did she get into the conversation?

"You want a relationship with me, huh?" I tell her. I can't stop my mouth. I've never had the guts to be so head forward with these things! What's going on? What's next? Raining cows?

She gets startled. Her mouth is open. But she nods. "Yes, for a while now." She looks at the window. What have I done? I'm not ready for a relationship! I—I can't!

"I'll be back in a while." I say as I already head for the door. I didn't want to hear her response.

I go outside and immediately start looking for Grover. I'm losing my friends.

I see him playing his flute up in a secluded hill and I go up and stand there while he plays Candles by Hey Monday. Which is hurting my ears at such a high pitch, and the theme of the song doesn't help my situation.

"Grover. . ." He ignores me. "Grover." Ignored! "Grover!" He then puts the flute down.

"Let me finish at least!" He grins a bit. "Sit." He pats the ground next to him.

"Grover . . ." I sit next to him. The coolness of winter hits our faces. The snow hasn't been strong this year. So only flakes penetrate my skin. Weather changes along the years. But has anyone ever wondered why the gods would keep changing the satisfactory? Why, why, why? _Gah!_  
"Have I really changed...?" I ask—out of the blue.

He shrugs. "In a way—Katniss changed you in a way. Like she's cool an all but she—she just doesn't belong here. Not saying she should leave us and all but there's something . . ." He shrugs. "I don't know Percy, and then it seems as if I've developed an empathy link with Katniss as well. Call me crazy but it's true!"

"What?" I make my self calm down a bit. I don't want to explode like Katniss does. Now that I'm "similar" to her.

"How? When?"

"I don't know! But one day I started getting a—" He stopped.

"A what?" I begin. He bites his lip.

He sighs. "You and Katniss kissed, huh?" My eyes grow. How . . . No, no, no. Did—what? I don't understand!

"W—What! I didn't—" He put his hand up.

"Yes, you did. I know you did! I felt it like a slap in the face and I saw it! So stop denying!" He exclaimed. "Just tell me why you did it."

How can I answer what I don't know? It's like the weather thing all over again. "Grover, you and I both know I can't answer that. I guess I was just curious . . ."

"So you like her?" He asks calmly. He starts cleaning his pipe.

"I don't know! Maybe! I'm confused. I honestly don't know anymore, Grover. I don't know." My hand slides down my face. He puts the pipe aside, and he smiles?

"So does this mean I can be your love counselor?"

"What?"

"Well, you and I both know you have three love subjects. Four if you include the wondrous Calypso. We know they are Rachael, Annabeth, and the newest rival—Katniss." I don't where he's going with this but I nod. "Your problem has always been not being able to admit the truth. So I'll help you see who's the one you are really interested in." I somehow like this idea, and I'm trying to make this sound in the less creepiest way possible.

". . .Fine." He punches the air.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I've always wanted to be love counselor." He stares dreamingly into the sky.

"Anyway," he says—swatting the air, "Today's lesson is 'Realization'." His hand sways with the rhythm of the word, "And I need you to admit that you DO like the three subjects. Yeah?" He must really love soap operas. I nod, hesitantly. I have to fix this problem somehow.

"Ok, so say 'I like blah blah'. But don't say blah blah, say whichever name you want first." He grabs his goatee and puts on a philosophical face. I sigh. I don't want to do this.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. Let's do this . . .?

"I like . . ." I picture the day I met Annabeth. The first words she said to me. With her camp T-shirt and baseball cap, while drooling over Luke. When I almost set her free when she screamed she wanted to join the Sirens. When she kissed my check after the chariot race. Or that day I saw Annabeth in Aphrodite. Or the day I carried the sky for her. Or on Mount St. Helens . . . when we first kissed. "I like Annabeth. I really, really like her." The last part wasn't necessary, but it made Grover very happy. And he motioned for me to continue.

"I like. . ." I remember Rachael when I "stabbed" her even though Riptide just went through her. When I saw her that day at Goode High and she saved me. Then when she guided us through the labyrinth. At school—making fun of Kamila or watching her kick butt in PE. When we went to Stephanie's party. Then at Athens when I accidentally said the wrong words to tell her I wanted to save Annabeth. And when she left to go back home to school and she was so radiant with her red hair over by the camp van. But I have more memories in school and our lunch time where we would walk. Where I should be, with her. "I like Rachael, more than a friend." Grover's smile contented growing and it was teasing me.

"Do I have to—" I began.

"Yes you do!" Grover pounded his fist on the ground. "Man up! You're fifteen! Not five!" He yelled. Okay, okay! Geez! Kill me now!

"I like . . ." I begin to picture the stormy headstrong brunette who fell on my bed. The day I first saw her cry. Stephanie's party where we first danced. Morpheus's visions. The Nemean Lion attack. Saving Peeta. Yoli telling me I love Katniss. Kissing Katniss. The spider attack with Ripfotia. And then I picture our future battling to save the world—somehow.

"I have strong emotions for Katniss but, I don't know what they are." Grover didn't seem so pleased with that answer.

"Because I imagine you two share an empathy link, huh?" I nod slowly. It's the most logical thing I can think of towards why we can like tell each others actions. "That explains our three way connection here." He pointed out. "Then here's the plan. Date Annabeth. You like her. So give it a shot!" I don't like this idea. "How are you going to find out what you feel if you don't dare to move?"

"Alright." I state in surrender.

"You're working really well with this. I expected a few kicks and punches and possibly some K.O's. But no." I swear he seemed kind of disappointed there for a second, "Okay, then! Go back and ask her out." He gets up and smirks. I can't do that. I can't. I don't "ask out". I'm just that guy who—who doesn't date till he's like forty or something. I nod slowly—unconvinced. Then he spirited off like the satyr he is. Probably to go hook up with Juniper. Now back to the main topic.

_What have I done? _

•**Katniss's POV**•  
"—she should join _us_." Clarisse fought. I turned to the Apollo cabin. The guy's name is Michael Yew. Kind of rodent looking if you ask me. He's the one who asked me if I was single during the first time I reveled myself to the camp. What a pig.

"No, no. She's technically Artemis's so therefore she's like our cousin. So she's ours."

They fight over whose team I should be on. That's a first. No one ever wants me on their team.

Percy then comes holding Annabeth's hand. How unsurprising. People whistle and I hear multiple "Finally!"s. I scan the situation and for some reason, I don't have a good vibe about it. I feel a pang in my heart—betrayal. But it's probably just because I've always had his attention.

I think I've chosen my team.

"I'll go against whichever team they are on." I point over at Percabeth. Clarisse gives a big smile.

"Welcome abroad. You sure you're not an Ares kid?"

"Hah." I joke. "I'm not even a demigod. Much the less the great Ares's." My answer made Clarisse very happy.

"I really underestimated you, Katniss. And I was so wrong." Of course you were, Clarisse. I am fire. And fire never loses.

_Let the games begin._

•**Percy's POV**•  
I entered the infirmary to see Annabeth flipping through the channels. She didn't give me a second glance until I turned off the TV for her.

"I was watching that." She claims.

"I know."

"They were teaching me how to make sushi."

"I know." This can't continue. She seemed really ticked off. Does she really not know how to make sushi? I mean—has she really been waiting so long?

"Annabeth," She turns to me. Her eyes identical to that of Katniss's.

"Yes Perseus?" I caught a small grin off her face.

I couldn't get the words out. I wanted to go be the whimp I've always been. I can't do this. Then I picture Katniss. And when she told off the gods, or confronted Kyron, and how headstrong she is in general. How powerful she is.

I let out a small laugh. "You're not making this easy for me, you know?" She smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed brain. So get used to it." She exclaims.

That's when I had the nerve to do it. I will be a whimp no more. "Will—will you be my girlfriend?" I choke internally on every word. How much longer will I go on before I go crazy? But the look on her face fixed it all.

"Yes, yes!" She sprang from the bed and jumped me. In a hug that is. And her hair still smells like lemon soap. Gods I missed that smell. "I've been waiting so long for that." You're not the only who's been waiting for me to do stuff today . . .

Thalia knocked on the door. "Capture the flag in twenty minutes, love birds. I'll be watching." I looked at Annabeth and she was so happy. It made me happy, like no other.

We parted ways to get ready for the game and eventually we walked off together into the night. Hand in hand. As we walked something startled Annabeth.

"Percy. I needed to tell you something, but I just remembered! Remember back at the cave? In your comatose?" I nod. I totally forgot about that. "Iris told me that when you came to see me the first time—you were to be in a comatose and she told me to tell you. . ." She clutched her eyes—trying to remember. "When all else fails, two shall stand. Both fighting with each other, hand in hand. Two loved ones shall perish and the trigger's gore will begin all. Fire and water will face two worlds at war. A liar will rise from the polyceptics' goddess and crave a—relevant forgiveness. But only 'till the end will all hearts be forever contented, against all witness." I'm surprised she remembered all that. Strange.

"What—"

"Don't ask me anything because I'll only know as much as you do or less." I shrug.

"That's not important today." I mentally smacked myself. I'm so cheesy. She smiled.

"No, it's only you and me." She looked at me with gleaming eyes.

_Those eyes that imitate Katniss's eyes. The Gemini eyes I must bare with day by day._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
Red armor decorated my body. I was on offense. I was getting myself ready. Looking around—I remembered the Hunger Games. So much. From the fact that I'm in the woods to carrying a weapon and running to attack. Once the bell rings, I'll become my battle self. And I'll unleash the Mockingjay—along with my new role that I officially accept. Fire.

_Ding!_

I spirited off with Paggos Fotia. I ran like I did on my first game. Just ran for my life. As I kept running, I encountered various Apollo archers. I jumped into a snowed tree and managed to get them all crystallized. Without making noise, not even dropping a drop of snow.

Being in the tree I just ran from there. Oran gave me a month worth lesson on running on trees, rocks, etc. Anything that doesn't involve land. So I skid through each tree without a peep. I even rescued some of my fellow offense members from a net.

Eventually though, I made it to the other's flag without a scratch. So noticeable against the white pure snow, in contrast to the blue flag. I will love Mitzuki and Oran forever, for teaching me all this.

Before long I see the two people guarding the flag. Percy and Annabeth.

"Kat." I look down to see Clarisse. I jump down in a split second. "I'll give you first pick on who to attack. That's how much I admire you." I smile. I'll admit, tough choice. If I pick Percy, I'll get to kick his butt but possibly make our weapons react so I'll go for Annabeth.

"The blonde. Athena's daughter." Clarisse smiles and her breath is noticeable when she chuckles.

"I like you. And your choice of words." She whistles—signaling the defense and offense that we made it so to keep the defenders back away from us. "Alright Kitty Kat, let's party." Kitty Kat? Seriously? I like Catnip more now.

We spring into action—surprising the love birds.

"Katniss?" Percy says. "You're playing?" He looks over at Clarisse and makes out a small unbeliever laugh, "And with the Ares cabin?" I shrug and Clarisse motions me to attack.

I spring into a tree and jump off another one opposite of Annabeth. While shooting one of the crystal arrows.

She dodges it.

"I can see the snow fall you know." She brags.

She puts on a cap and out of no where a rope ties me to tree in back of me. A very good knot. I struggle to get free. She then appears out of nowhere—taking of the cap.

"That was too easy. How did you even make it this far?" Paggos Fotia regenerated into a bracelet again so I managed to get the bomb charm off. And the tree exploded. I ran up another tree and shot a fire arrow at her cap. The fire sadly did not reach her cap because of the cold. So it's just pierced. But still—

A clean shot if I do say so myself.

She grunted as I swooped down—in a blink of an eye—to get the cap. I looked over to Clarisse who wasn't having much luck. I shot a crystal arrow at Riptide—making it freeze in crystal momentarily before Percy broke it. Since he already knows how to.

But I revealed my location. I began springing through the trees again. I felt Apollo arrows striking the trees. Clarisse was tied to a tree. They captured her. I put on Annabeth's cap and did some work.

I began shooting at the Apollo archers and crystallizing them. I'm glad that it's temporary or I'd have some explaining to do to the gods.

"C'mon Kitty Kat! Bring them ninnies down!" Clarisse roared with anticipation.

I eventually captured all the archers in the area. Annabeth was a bit tough though. But I got her eventually. Now the only ones left were me a Percy.

"So it's you and me, huh Kat?" He exclaims as his breath makes a puffy cloud.

"I only see myself and that flag over there." A smirk grows on his face plus some OOOOs from the Ares cabin.

He charges with Riptide and in defense I raise my bow. Static energy comes sizzling out of each hit. Getting "ahhs" from the crystallized immobile campers.

Eventually the unexpected yet so typical thing started happening. The weapons started shaking. The auras/our energy was floating around them.

_Only this time, we knew what to do. It's just a matter of doing it._

•**Percy's POV**•  
I forced Riptide to move and morph with Paggos Fotia. Only this time it didn't want to morph. Katniss strapped back Paggos Fotia as a bracelet. And I saw the golden aura was actually coming from her hands.

I did the same and saw the same reaction—only blue of course.

Katniss then smirked at me and I saw what was floating at her fingertips.

Fire. Sizzling, cracking, hot fire.

She launched fire at me and immediately made a water shield because I figured I'd get water. Like talk about the obvious. Only now I can control it without asking or thinking about Poseidon.

But she launched the bomb charm near me making a tree fall. So I had to roll to safety.

Worst move that whole day. How come Riptide didn't come with an explosive?

"Kitty Kat! Get the flag!" Clarisse yelled. Katniss's instincts came back to order and she leaped into the rock to catch the flag. The Apollo kids yelled at me as well. But I was still on the floor and a little too late.

Katniss raised the flag in victory. How did she ever become so good? Or even learn how to skid on trees that good?

The Apollo kids that were crystallized got set free. Some gave me dirty looks and some gave me a high five.

In the meantime I looked for Katniss to congratulate her but I couldn't find her. Strong fierce snowflakes began falling.

"You were amazing out there, Percy." Annabeth said behind me. I turned to her and shrugged. She hugged me. And I was trying to enjoy the moment and all but I couldn't. Where was Katniss?

"Hey have you seen Katniss?" I asked Annabeth.

"No why?" She then let go. "Is it because—" I cut her off.

"I need to know if she faded." I respond.

_Out on your own—cold and alive. Can this be what you really want? Blame it on me. Set yourself free. Nothing can hold you back now._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
I ran out of there as fast I as I could. I don't want praise. I wanna go home. My pride took me to the place I don't want to be. I was being pompous and prideful. The winter solstice is so close I can feel it. But it didn't occur to me until it started snowing again. I am so blind and—and weak. I am not who I pretended to be. I'm losing everything. Everything I've ever known up until now. Peeta, Oran, Mitzuki, and Sora. And . . . my family.

Maybe—maybe I can't accept this role yet, or ever.

"Katniss . . ." I turn. It was a little girl's voice. "Katniss . . ." Again the same voice but coming from somewhere else. "Katniss . . ." I spin. My hand is on Paggos Fotia as my knees buckle. Something about this voice, something, it makes me weaker. The mere whispers in each word has a trace of poison.

The woods are so dark. The trees are drooping in a black shade and everywhere I turn there it's pitch black. Even the snow is gray and dead. There is no light or noise here, except for that voice.

"Show yourself!" I yell. I hear giggles. Oh gods. I know who this is. My eyes grow and I turn back. More laughing.

"You can't see me, silly." She says. I cover my ears. I turn once more to find another exit but I can't, it all looks the same.

Then I see her. That demon. In a long soggy white dress. Her head is cast down and she is pale as paper. All her hair covers her face as she looks down and the darkness accompanies her being. Her claws shine in the darkness.

"Time's running out. For you. I just love the noises gears make when they click on . . ." She says as somehow she is right in front of me. I trip backwards. She laughs and fades away.

"Katniss?" I hear a familiar blonde's voice. Annabeth. That makes me immediately get up.

"Yeah . . .?" I groan as I regain my saneness from the shock.

She looks at me with curious eyes. "Are you okay?" I nod. Slowly. "Percy was wondering if you faded."

"Well I'm about to." I get on a rock as I gain energy the same way I did back in the jail cell. "Just tell him . . . Aminta sends her regards." And with that I shut my eyes and picture District Thirteen. Specifically the core. My beautiful new home. And I feel the usual rush of the mist and whiteness.

_And through the worm hole all I could here was a clock ticking. Back and forth inside my head. And in the background—the resonance of gears clicking burned my skin under my right eye. Where the scar was . . . In the vision Ripfotia granted us._

* * *

**Uqhhhh, Im such a promise breaker majiggerrr -.- I recommend you take this Bazooka 5000000, and kill mehhhh for being so bad at updating CONSIDERING I have all these chapters -.- HECK Im like just brushing up on CH. 20 GAHHHHHH~~~! I actually have a life these days…. Plus I catched up on some of mah anime :'D LOVELY COMPLEXXXXX D and… *sigh* SCHOOL DAYS. Like what the %#*$? YOU CANT JUST CHEAT ON WOMEN LIKE THAT FOO! And as for lovely complex. . . (6ft Girl + 5ft Boy) + Relationship = WTF IS THIS %^*&? xD**

**Another thing:**** I like the movie Grover best. That is all.**

**Yeah . . . btw Idk if you guys have heard the song I Dare You To Move by Switchfoot but I HIGHLY recommend you do . . . just an fyi :D I don't own nutin' and one of Percy's last lines is from the song Lacrymosa by Evanescence :D Hence the name of CH.2 :'D ah good times good times! Anyway yeah sorry about the last short chappie! That is the shortest chaptr I've ever made 8DD Also I've changed my title of chapter theme to songs for a while THEN ill go for random PJ chappie titles and the cycle will repeat :DD WHOO!**

**I dedicate this t-to all ma-ah WONDERFULNESSLYY fans :'D I could never have the will to keep writing this brain-racking-possibly-damaging-to-my-physical-and-mental-being/condition story :D AND TO MAH BETA :D MAXWAYLANDGRAY. I loveth yew ;D**

**So um yeah. . . I would say "IMA UPDATE IN TWO DAYS~! 8DDDDD" but id rather not ~.~ you know, due to my past broken promises *sob sob SOB* So ill just say this. . .**

**ENJOY THE NEXT FEW DAYS OF WAITING :D**

**P.S **

**Psssssssssssssst~! GO AND SUBMIT TRIBUTES FOR THE OMEGA DEMIGOD GAMES! 8D its gonna be written by me and MaxWaylandGray :D And plus: Who doesn't want to send a poor helpless demigod into the gory Hunger Games of pain and depression? EXACTLY. So im counting on you people~! :'D MAKE MAMA PROUD!**

**BTW: Do feel free and REVIEW as well. You know, cause it makes me smile. LIKE THIS: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

** Espacially those LOOONG reviews :'D OH YUSSS INDEED, foo.**


	19. Strawberry Swing

_**For: Luis119 " I SALUTE YOU ;D and plus you did keep me up till 3am with your awesome reviews~! So this is for yewwww!"**_

_Strawberry Swing  
_

•**Katniss's POV**•  
I ran as soon as I fell into a snowed tree back in Thirteen. I was near the core, so that was my target as I ran. But I didn't know that rebel soldiers infiltrated it on the inside. So I couldn't get in. I fell to my knees and punched the snowy ground. The moon and stars mocked me.

What am I going to do? I'll probably be executed if I get back to my apartment with my mom and Prim.

"S—Stay where you are!" A soldier trembled behind me in the darkness. I got up and faced him. I stood in front of him crossed armed. _Bring it on_, I mentally messaged him. He fell to his knees and covered his head with his hands.

"I surrender! I surrender! Just don't kill me!" He cried. I let my hands go down. Why would I kill you? Out of all the people on my list? I eyed his weapon and uniform.

"Take it off," I said simply. He looked up with a funny look. I was too vague. "I meant your clothes. Take the uniform off. And give me your weapon." He did as he was told in a blink of an eye. But he seemed so scared at the same time. I put on the uniform over my clothes—Thalia's clothes actually.

"You tell no one of this." I told the semi-naked soldier. "Now go." I helped him up—offering my hand, but he didn't take it. He scrambled up and ran like a mad man into the night. As if I was a monster.

It hurt.

I managed to enter the core and find it was torn apart. All the soldiers were analyzing each object with careful interest. Even the simplest thing. Like the toilet paper.

Well, if they look under Oran's bed they'll find some green toilet paper if that's what they are actually looking for . . .

"Can I help you, soldier?" A familiar masculine voice rang through me. Gale.

I turned to face him. And I don't know if he saw through me or not, but he suspected something.  
"No, sir." I said quietly as I turned to go. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Actually . . . we could really use your help in the back. Come with me." I took a step back. I was going to run. He saw through me, I know it. But everyone was looking so I couldn't so I had to follow him.

We walked through the dimly lighted halls. I recognize these halls so well as if they were my own. The pretty wallpaper was torn apart. I touched the wallpaper with my fingertips as I walked. It was so flaky, cold, and above all—dull. Not the shining colors Mitzuki had it at. I felt a pang of dark sadness. I could have set them free—but I was such a coward.

"Here we are, soldier." Gale resounded as he opened a room. He motioned me to enter and I recognized the room as my own.

He lit an oil lamp I kept in case we used up our electricity. Which we did, like twice. All because Oran was trying to upgrade our skateboards and he used up all our energy reserve. And the other time because I accidentally hit the energy reserve with an arrow while practicing with Oran. I never knew why that machine was in the weaponry room.

I have such warm memories with Oran and Mitzuki.

The door then shut locked and I heard the key turn. I start as he jingles the antique key in front of me.

"You won't be getting this back in a while, Katniss." I clench my fists. Since when is Gale so high and mighty?

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Gale." I turn to find exits but the only ones were sealed shut. Yes, they nailed my window down. "Where are the others?" I ask.

"Oh they are doing their hard labor duties in the mine back at twelve." He got closer to me. "But they won't be coming back to duty anymore. They are expelled from our team. And," He put his hand on my cheek. "So are you." I pulled away.

"_What?"_ I yelled and he shushed me.

He leaned in and whispered. I guess he doesn't want me to go.

"Look, they—as in Sora Yoshiko, Mitzuki Nakamura, and Oran Patrick III Yoshiko—work for someone else." Oh wow. Talk about news flash. "When you . . . Teleported away or, whatever you did, which by the way—everyone is scared because you did that. They think you're a witch . . . _Anyways_, we entered this place and found out about this organization called—" I just had to cut him off. I just had too.

"U.K.E?" I called—kind of loud also. Making him shush me again.

"Yes. And why am I not surprised you know about it? Anyway, we still haven't figured out what the organization is or what it works for, but we do know it will probably be destruction." Oh brother. You are so wrong. Even though I have to admit the people there are nut jobs at times.

"Word leaked out of this and now, Haymitch and Plutarch think that the 'third side' theory might be right. And the Capitol might just be trying to unite us as a nation to just go against this 'U.K.E'." Of course not! No! The Capitol would never do that. That was the Capitol's imagination at work! This is just a coincidence! He continued.

"I honestly—will never believe that—the Capitol is by nut jobs, for nut jobs, and dwelled my nut jobs." Touché. "Anyway, Plutarch and Haymitch are buying this 'third side' theory and it's bad. They expelled the others for that, while me, Finnick, and some others are battling against this. Doesn't mean I trust your friends though. But I need you to confirm my suspicions."

He had me trapped by a wall.

"Are they right?" He looked so exacerbated. He even had bags under his eyes—he's been working so hard for this.

"No, they aren't." He sighed and pulled away. He smiled.

"I knew it." He whispered happily. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. Why? Because now I understand Athena's words. "Ridiculous war". It is indeed a ridiculous war. And I want to laugh about it now. So small and distant to what is going to happen. Like a tree to an ant.

"Can you take me? To twelve . . .?" I asked Gale. He looked over at me—startled.

"Why do you want to go?" I faced him and now cornered him.

"'Cause my friends are there. And I need them back." Did I just really say that? Percy's loyalty is rubbing off me. He snorted, but I didn't find the topic stupid—not like his.

"Since when do you care so much for strangers?" I clenched my fists.

"You wouldn't understand." I stared him down. "I helped you, so you better take me there without a problem or I'll go by my own terms—my way. And," I raised my chin to stand my ground. "We all know how that'll go, now don't we?" He stared me down.

"Tell me everything you know about U.K.E and you got yourself a deal." He negotiated.

I put out my hand. "Deal." We shook hands. "But—" You should have seen his face when I said that word, "You take me first. I'll tell you on the way." He ran his hand down his face.

"Fine. Meet tomorrow before sunrise near that place where we lost your Mockingjay pin." I nod. He then told me I could stay in this room as long as I don't make a peep. He also gave me my key back and a hammer. You know for my nailed window.

_So don't expect to see me waiting here to be your Wonder girl cause I'm not gonna save you..._

•**Percy's POV**•  
"So what now?" Nico called trough the Big House. Thalia put on her weird thinking face.

"I say we send out a search parties to find him like how we sent out for Annabeth." She stated simply. "It's not like we can do anything for poor, rainbow boy."

I honestly wouldn't worry much about Kyron. Not that I disliked him or anything but Annabeth told me Katniss faded earlier and she told her that "Aminta sends her regards." What's that supposed to mean? Did Aminta posses Katniss? Did she brainwash her? Sabotage?

"Percy?" Annabeth called from my side. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Am I missing something here?

"We asked you who you want your team to be." Thalia explained. Oh.

"Oh! Well, Annabeth, of course. And I'd like to take . . ." I scanned the table for possible people. But the people I wanted weren't here. "Stephanie and Katniss also." Thalia nodded and Annabeth gave me a look. I, um, rather not discuss that.

"You still need two more. And it can't be me or Nico. We're staying here for other purposes." Thalia responded. I really, really, _really_ wanted to call Rachael in too, but from what Grover told me earlier . . .

"Grover, and um, Rachael." I heard a snicker from Clarisse. Annabeth had a very annoyed look. Thalia nodded and told me we start tomorrow and that she'll call in Rachael and Stephanie. It's winter break anyway.

We updated anything we knew about the "new war". But I haven't heard or seen anything at the moment. Well besides what Kat told Annabeth yesterday. So it not like we can do anything except protect Stephanie and hope everything will be alright. And the Great Prophecy seems so distant to us now. Well people like Thalia, Nico, Stephanie, and Kyron. The others think we're insane and slacking on the job when we're not. I can _feel_ this new war surpass all others. But it's not like I can transmit feelings like—like these.

We couldn't do anything for Katniss though. The Kitty Kat of our camp. She still is something that will hold me back during this quest.

_Plus I couldn't see, when it was you and me. Blow the candles out. And I think I'll . . . be alright._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
I waited and waited for Gale. But he was late. I wore some of my old clothes I used to wear when I would go into fight strategies with Oran. So it's water proof and unrippable. Then I saw a silhouette in the night. Two as a matter of fact. I held my hand over Paggos Fotia—ready to attack.

Eventually I saw it was Gale and Finnick. And Finnick didn't seem too happy to see me.

"Long time no see." Finnick said as he crossed his arms. Oh gods, who invited him? "Where have you been, Witch of the West?" I rolled my eyes. You have got to be kidding me.

"Can we go now?" I asked Gale and he nodded. I saw he didn't bring any transportation. Did he expect us to walk? But my question was answers when I saw the old motor bikes we used to get to the Capitol behind a tree. They tossed me the keys to one.

We mounted them without a word and set off. Soon—they questioned me.

"So, talk." Gale started.

I took a deep breath. Please don't kill me, Sora. I remember when Mizuki wanted to tell me this truth I am about to tell them, but then Sora interrupted us. He hates when revelations happen—Mitzuki had told me—he says ninety-nine percent of the people can't handle it. So why bother? He's one of the few people I actually, sort of, fear. Just a tiny bit though.

"U.K.E stands for United Kingdoms of the East, first of all. It's both an organization and country—well various kingdoms placed under a given leader. Her name is Vathia. The actual organization, though, does top secret work . . ." They both look at me to continue. "They are supernatural. Nothing you can imagine, or would even believe because—"

"The supernatural? Really? Is that the best explanation you've got?" Finnick complained. He turned to Gale, "We can't convince Haymitch and Plutarch with that! They'll probably just throw pie in our face." Gale shushed him and motioned me to continue.

"You guys won't be able to see anything because you guys can't see through the mist. So, I can't really show you. But I consider myself partially part of this organization—" Finnick cut me off once more.

"You're not making sense here. Show us and I'll determine if this 'mist' will blind me or not." So we stopped in the middle of no where. They stood cross armed in front of me expecting me to put on a show.

So I slowly—and hesitantly—put my hands in Paggos Fotia.

"What is this?" I ask them—referring to the bracelet.

"A bracelet." Gale stated blankly.

"No, duh." Finnick followed. I rolled my eyes.

"No, look closely. Squint if you must to look across the mist." I slowly pull out the golden arrow charm, which grew to its normal size. I then unwrapped the crystal bracelet, and it bent to its bow image.

"Can you see this . . . ?" I ask them. Finnick had a face I couldn't read and Gale's face read as if I just told a joke he didn't get.

"I just see a bracelet in your hands and arrow charms on your other, Katniss." Gale said blankly. I turned to him.

"I know _you_ can't see through the mist, for sure. It's not the first time the mist has fooled you." He looked confused. "Remember that day Oran was fighting Percy—?" Wait, they don't know 'Percy', "

"Who's. . .Percy…?" Gale and Finnick asked simultaneously. I mentally facepalmed my face.

"Remember. . .Alex?" I sigh, "His name was never Oran or Alex. His name is Percy. He is a demigod. Half god, half human. Just leave it as that. You'll meet him again shortly, I assure you." They nodded, taking that in.

"Continue on then, Katniss." Finnick called.

"Anyway, remember Oran used a 'red sword' during that battle, Gale? And then the place went underwater for a while? Well that wasn't a sword! It was a fire aura Hecate kids acquire with an anger trauma. And the place went underwater because Alex can control water." Gale looked astonished.

"And I didn't see that?"

"No, you didn't! Because you can't see through the mist!" It's hopeless for him. "Because you're a mortal, Gale. One of the most mundane people I know." Gale looked offended.

"So let me guess? Peeta isn't, huh? He can see through it, can't he?" His eyes flared. "I don't even believe you anymore. What was I think—?" Finnick cut him off and I've never been happier.

"But, I think I can—" Finnick stated emotionless, "You're holding a weapon. Bow and arrow, right?" I nod slowly. This cannot be happening. I smile.

"Shoot." He orders me and I obey immediately.

The arrow lights up the old night into an earlier dawn. The arrow blazes wildly in my hand and I love how the fire doesn't harm me and bows down to my every command. I charge my bow with potential energy as the lighted arrow lands in its place between my fingers and aligned to the bow with such grace.

Then I launch into a tree and the lighted arrow catches the tree in fire. Finnick whoops through the whole thing.

"I knew you were a witch!" I glare back at him. What are you? Five?

"I'm Katniss, Finnick. Not a witch. By calling me a witch, you're calling me one of Hecate's apprentices. Which, I am not. What I am? Even I don't know, as do the gods." I snap and the tree's fire comes to a stop. I love being able to control fire.

"Gods?" Finnick asks. I nod and motion them to get back on their bikes.

"Long story you don't want to listen to right now, Finnick. Trust me." I shiver as I remember "Stephi's and Rachael's Super Duper Fast Greek Mythology Lesson". I'd rather go at the rhythm Mitzuki taught me. I'm still learning Greek. I'm a bit bad with reading or writing. But I can speak it easily, sort of. Okay, I lie. I'm terrible.

"I still didn't see anything. I just saw Katniss throw a bracelet charm at the tree and it caught fire." Gale called annoyed. "I mean who does that?" Finnick patted his back.

"Well you should get yourself some mist glasses, 'cause that was just awesome." I missed this Finnick. Fun loving Finnick. Who happens to be like twenty something but acts younger.

We get on and continue. Soon, as the wondrous sun comes out, we pass through a river. River 2. But we don't ride it, we just go across it.

"So specifically now, why is the organization here instead of over there, in the east?" Finnick asks.

"Well," I begin. I'll admit I lied a lot throughout the explanation. "The leader—Vathia—sensed trouble here so she brought the most suitable people over here. Being those three and two others but they disappeared. So they lie in disguise here carrying on their culture and protecting us in the best way. Hence, Sora and his strategies, even though he is a nut job. A big one." I smile as I remember how I met the hot head. "He tried to kill me when we met." Gale looks at me in disbelief.

"And you never told me—us? Why did you join? And not tell us?" I've never been the one with the answers so I feel like Zeus himself right now.

"I didn't join. I was called forth to join. Mitzuki and Oran basically stalked me to join because I'm one of them. Sora didn't like the idea because I could have blown their cover and they could have—are getting trouble in U.K.E right now. All because we went to save the ones we love."

"So you do love Peeta, don't you?" Gale questioned lowly.

"Yes . . . I do." Those words felt so distant to me. Like the clouds from the ground. You see it and admire its beauty but can't quite get a hold of it.

"So Annie wasn't there after all . . ." Finnick looked so sad. "I'm sorry I hit Sora. I just don't think he knows what it feels to love." I snort and blurt out laughing. The boys look at me like I'm a freak.

"Sorry." I blush lightly of embarrassment. "He is actually engaged to Mitzuki." I say lightly.

"I don't think I've heard you laugh in a while, Catnip." Gale says happily. "It makes me happy being able to hear it at least once more."

"No. Freaking. Way." Finnick states, "You lie! You liar!" He laughed now. I put my hands up in defense—which made my bike stir up a bit and almost crash into Finnick's. "Gah! Don't kill me either!" He called.

More hours passed by. And it looked to be about noon. We passed by some other rivers as well.

"Here we are." Gale stated. "Come on. Finnick and I will talk to the guards while you talk to the others."

"Is Peeta here?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't sure of that.

"Yes, he is, actually. He also got expelled." Finnick called. "He wasn't originally but once they announced the other's expulsion he demanded to be expelled also. Took him a bit of a fight to get there, though." He volunteered his expulsion. Just how I volunteered for Prim. Oh Peeta . . .

_I'm safe up high. Nothing can touch me. Why do I feel this party's over?_

•**Percy's POV**•  
So, we're checking his house first. Kyron's, that is. It's noon and my "chick" team, as Thalia called it—are getting on my nerves as we exit camp border and head for the parking lot.

"I knew you two were going to date! I just knew it!" Stephanie called to Annabeth. Annabeth remained modest and all. And smiled too.

"How long have you two been dating?" Rachael talked to me, by my side. Grover nudged me and he seemed just so amused.

"A day." I chuckle. It's felt longer though.

"Ah. I see." She called quietly. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her jeans were stained with multiple paint colors. It looked so cool. She was wearing her usual white "World Peace" shirt and her neon yellow vans.

"Hey, Stephi! Where is his house, anyway?" I asked since no one bothered to tell me.

"It's just up in Brooklyn." Brooklyn? Well that's a nice neighborhood.

"Wait a minute." Rachael began. She pivoted toward Stephanie and began walking backwards. "You've been there?" She raised her eyebrow.

Stephanie blushed furiously. "A few times . . . And, that's it." Her tone was low and serious for once. "And we just played Black Ops, so nothing funny happened . . . Unless you count the wine incident." Annabeth and I looked at each other. Grover was lost at words.

"Do I want to know . . . ?" Rachael began.

"No." Stephanie lifted her head. "It was seriously funny but, no, I don't think you want to." She then smiled as if to remember and laughed a while.

"Come on. I got us some transportation." Rachael called as she turned to a garage door in the parking lot. She took out some keys and unlocked the door. As the door rose we saw a beautiful red Ferrari.

"Whose is this?" I ask whistling and tempted to touch it.

"Don't touch it, Percy," Rachael began jokingly. "Just kidding. It's mine. It's my sweet sixteen gift, but I bought it myself with my allowance of all the years of my life—plus some help from dad. Not much but whatever. Chiron let me keep it in here for some months until I actually got my license. But until then, we only have a permit. And that's yours, Percy. So, no speeding or anything suspicious. 'Kay?" She called as she threw me the keys. I can't believe I'm driving this badass. Or believe she let me.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I don't see why we have to break the law and all. Why can't Argus just drive us to the subway and we'll get there ourselves?" Rachael opened the doors and motioned Grover and Stephi in.

"What? You don't trust your boyfriend driving?" Annabeth bit her lip in frustration. Rachael put her hands up in defense. "Feel free to stay and go with Argus if you please, princess." Annabeth mumbled a bit and eventually budged.

Now here was the next issue. They both wanted to sit next to me. Eventually Grover got sick of waiting while they argued so he told Stephi to go in the front. Honestly, and no offense to Rachael but, I wanted Annabeth to sit next to me.

And that's how we began our trip. Grover sat in the middle seat in the back with an annoyed Rachael and uneasy Annabeth on either side. Poor G-man. It's karma I tell you! What comes around, goes around.

Stephanie and I had a blast in the front. She led me through traffic and stuff. We also sang along to Strawberry Swing by Coldplay at one point. She has a good voice being of Apollo's and all. But two questions still lie on my mind about her. . .

_How_ and _why_ is she the trigger? Like she isn't of the Big Three or anything and she's not like amazingly powerful. Not saying she's insignificant or anything but, still. Why her? Why not Thalia, Nico, or any other mythical creature?

_Why Stephanie Carrillo—? Out of all people . . ._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
Here we are. District Twelve.

The remaining rubble makes me sink into the ground. I just want to run home and grasp to see what's left. And I mean my home back in the Seam. That world seems so far away. Like all things now. Gale puts a hand on my shoulder. He squeezes it.

"Have you already been here, Gale?" He nods reluctantly.

"I brought Prim, Rory, Marissia." He smiled for a moment. While I lay here in shock thinking "Prim came here without me?"

"When was this?" I stuttered. "H—How come she never told me?"

"It was during those days you would stay with Oran and Mitzuki. Prim hangs around our house, a lot. And your mom has a pharmacy open now. But about why Prim never told you, I wouldn't know why. I thought you knew . . ."

"I knew about my mother's pharmacy, but I didn't know Prim came over to your house." Prim . . . I'm losing her.

"My mom calls her the little Katniss." He took a deep breath. "Did I tell you I taught her how to hunt?" I blew.

"You did what? Gale! You knew I didn't want Prim following my footsteps! You knew! And yet, you let her." I sat on a rock. Prim . . .

"I'm sorry, but it's not our choice to choose her fate. It's hers." I lifted my head up. I envy Prim with my whole heart if that's the way her life is going to be like.

"You don't preach me of what I already know. Especially when it's a lie that is blinded for the society. For the sake of its sanity." I got up and went over to Finnick.

"Where are they?" I caught him off guard. Seems like he's actually dissecting my words for once.

"There're in the mine." He motioned me to walk. It took Gale a while to dissect my words and he followed until he did. He also gave me a cloth to cover my face with so the guards won't recognize me.

Soon, we arrived. The smell of coal and dampness went over me. So many things happened because of this mine. I lost my father—to this cursed hell hole of a mine. Finnick knocked and some soldiers let him in. They saluted them both using the new rebel sign.

We entered the mine with lanterns and went down into the pit with an elevator until we reached the main chamber. Along the way we saw the other prisoners the rebels have acquired. I give we have at least fifty war prisoners here in twelve.

"There they are." Gale pointed at Sora and Oran. "The other two are resting until their shift. Which is the night shift." He explained. "They got their own cells. And their own mine chamber so they won't talk to the other prisoners. The other prisoners are imprisoned in the town."

I charged into the mine, leaving Finnick and Gale as I jumped over the observing fence into the actual mine. Taking off the cloth and calling forth at them.

"Sora! Oran!" They turned and I couldn't determine the look on their face. But they looked anything but happy. Sora threw the shovel he was using to dig into a cart.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Our little Mockingjay! Back from your vacation with Perseus so soon?" Sora growled.

"You call these friends?" Gale whispered through the observing gate—making sure the other two didn't hear.

"I never said _who_ I got along with." I whispered back.

"K—Katniss! I can't believe you came back for us!" Oran jumped down and hugged me in a huge bear hug similar to those of Stephanie's. It felt so nice, and familiar.

Wrapped in your arms . . . I'm home.

"Why did you leave without us?" Oran said as he pulled away. His sandy hair was covered in dark blotches of coal. His eyes looked so minty and pale instead of the emerald jewels I'm used to looking into. His hair was longer too. Not that his hair wasn't long, but he always kept it strictly above shoulder. Even if it was just barely above his shoulder when we left from the Capitol.

"I didn't mean too. I hope you forgive me. On the Brightside, I have interesting news to tell." I stood on tip toes and whispered into his ear. "I met the great Annabeth Chase and Aminta again." I pulled away and he looked at me like I was joking.

"That reminds me, we also need to talk. And also," He bent down into my ear this time. "Holt and Rose are living in your apartment secretly. Your mom found them and took them in by accident. But there's more, however, that needs to wait." He pulled away and offered his hand. I took it without a doubt. And he led me up bulky steps to where Sora was.

"So," This time Sora leaned in and whispered to me and Oran. "What's the escape plan?" I didn't plan one. I didn't even think of running anymore—I just wanted to be with my family. Yes, my family.

"I'll make one as soon as I can." I turned around to see the guys looking at me with suspicion. I didn't tell them I was going to actually break them free. Oops. "How many guards?"

"Approximately three hundred in the whole district." Oran whispered. I nod.

"And the cells?" I asked softly.

"In the Seam?" Sora whispered. "There are about fifty guards over there. One hundred here. Another hundred soldiers guarding the other prisoners and the rest are scattered." I have a plan.

"Okay, I'll come get you. Let's just hope no one speaks Greek." Sora snorted.

"The Greek language here is as rare as the intellect." He said loudly—making sure the other generals heard him. Yes Gale is now The Mockingjay. I don't know who took over as The Cloud though.

I skid down the rocks. "Tell Peeta and Mitzuki." I called as loudly as I could in Greek.

_I'm walking it out. Please don't give in. It's messed me up and I need a second to breath._

•**Percy's POV**•  
We entered the house with a key Kyron gave to Stephanie. I didn't want to ask.

His house was not the cleanest house on the block or probably in the country but, oh well. I wasn't surprised.

"Kyron!" Stephanie yelled. She went around running through and fro.

She eventually motioned us upstairs. And we followed.

"Kyron, his life was never the best. We all know he is of Hecate, but his dad . . . He got murdered . . . Murdered by the very bitch who almost killed me." We all stared in shock at Stephanie. She just cussed. She never cusses. Like never.

"You mean Melinoe? Back in Athens?" Rachael asked—also shocked. Annabeth looked confused as we all finally got upstairs.

"Why did you go to Athens?" She asked to resolve her curiosity.

"Because Nico and Kyron found your Yankees cap there. So we went to look and we bumped into Erebus and Melinoe. Melinoe just happened to be Kyron's ex. And personal trainer in the past." Annabeth's face turned white. Stephanie looked confused. She sat in a couch upstairs where there was a huge plasma screen. Soon we all sat wherever.

"How did you know that?" Stephi asked.

"Katniss and I saw it in a vision. You know, the one out of the multiple ones Morpheus gave us."

"All this happened while I lay defenseless in Alcarez? And how did my cap even get there? I swear they transported me anywhere but Athens! They even made me go through a ritual." We all turned at her.

"Who's they?" Grover finally spoke.

"Erebus and Melinoe, precisely. And Hecate. She was the one performing it. The other two just brought me there." She shook her head. "But I never went to Athens! I swear! Never, ever!" She wasn't lying and I knew she was right.

"This doesn't make sense." Rachael stated. "Something isn't right. A piece in this game isn't playing right." Those words.

I snapped my fingers. "Annabeth. Tell me what Iris told you again! Specifically the line about 'polycephalic's child' or something." Annabeth shut her eyes trying to remember.

"Okay, okay. 'A liar will rise from the polycephalic goddess and crave a relevant forgiveness.' That's it. That's the line." She stated firmly.

"Wait, wait! Is it a prophecy?" Rachael asked. I've never considered that. Ever.

"I think so. Annabeth write it down!" I ordered and she got up with Stephanie to look for paper. "Okay, back to this. Who is the 'polycephalic goddess'?" Grover shrugged. And Rachael pondered the subject and squinted her eyes.

"Hecate. A polycephalic is an animal with more than one head. Specifically three, like Hecate's." Rachael pointed out as it occurred to her. Annabeth and Stephanie scrambled in and Annabeth began to write down the prophecy.

"So, basically a liar will rise from Hecate?" Grover questioned.

"No, it means a liar will rise from a _child_ of Hecate . . ." Stephanie mumbled. "Kyron would never . . . It says he'll crave forgiveness!" I don't think it's Kyron. He isn't the only child of Hecate I know."

Maybe, maybe this is why Morpheus wants Oran dead _before_ he does what he is going to do. But Morpheus isn't in our side. But why? What is going on?

"No. It's not Kyron. It's Oran." They look at me like I have something on my face. Like an octopus or something. "Oran is from the future." I turned to Stephi, "Morpheus instructed me and Katniss to kill Oran and I think this is why. He is also Hecate's and he's . . . Kyron's descendent. Like directly. So it can't be Kyron. I'm positive it's Oran."

"Wait so . . . _Kyron got married_?" Stephanie's chocolate eyes grew. "Describe Oran. Right. This. Instant." I don't see where this is going but ok.

"He has sandy hair up to his neck and bangs. His eyes are emerald green and he is of Irish descent." I felt my eyes grow.

"I think maybe I married Kyron . . . Call me crazy but it's true." She's right. I know she is.

Oran is Stephanie's descendent.

"She's right. I know it." They all look at me. "I mean about Oran being her descendent. I don't know about the marriage thing. But I guess since Oran is Kyron's."

"Well talk about news flash." Grover mumbled. "Anything else we don't know about your 'future friends'?" I've never really told them about Mitzuki, Peeta, or . . . Or Sora!

"Sora. He is your descendent," I turn to Rachael. "Rachael. He's yours." Her eyes grew.

"That's impossible. I'm not getting married. At least I don't plan on it." She blushes.

"I don't know whether you did or not but I do know he's the closest one related to you in the future. His family is—Yoshiko. His hair is fiery red like yours. His eyes are an icy blue, though. And he is Japanese." I run my hand through my hair.

"My head freaking hurts." Stephanie exclaims. "Anything else . . . ?"

"I think that's it." I slide the paper where Annabeth wrote the prophecy to the center and I read it aloud. "Okay, guys, what do you think?" They all ponder a while until Annabeth speaks.

"'When all else fails, two shall stand', means well it's obvious. When everything goes wrong two will remain with hope and courage to continue. Which would be Percy and—and Katniss, right?" I nod. My girl on fire.

We analyzed the next line and figured it had to be more or less the same as the first line. "Both fighting with each other hand in hand." But deep down I knew there was another meaning, but I didn't see it 'till many months later.

"'Two loved ones shall perish and the trigger's gore will begin all'. We clearly know that means two will die. And the trigger . . ." Rachael said calmly. Stephanie's face went white.

"Who are the other two? 'Loved ones' isn't specific! Stupid prophecy! Everyone is loved! Stupid un-peaceful people! World peace is the key, damn it!" Grover yelled.

"I'm going to die? After all . . . ?" Stephanie clenched her fists and pouted. "I don't think so." Annabeth was confused so we quickly updated her while Rachael went ahead and analyzed the next line.

"'Fire and water will face two worlds at war' means nothing unless we compare them to Percy and Katniss. And in a way Percy is water and Katniss is fire. But the prophecy already said it like three times!" Rachael reclaimed. Oh well. We moved on.

"We know the next line is Oran." Rachael stated. "But—are you really going to kill him?" I shrugged.

"I'll tell Katniss and I'll leave the rest in her hands. She knows him better. But I'm sure she'll agree." Alright-y then: Next line.

"'But only 'till the end will all hearts be forever contented, against all witness.' Okay . . . Hm . . . I give up!" Grover replied as he dug his head in a pillow. "Can we get out of here? Having a meeting in a disappeared person's house isn't cool! And what if someone comes in? Like an _evil_ person?"

"Relax, Grover. No one is coming." Annabeth replied. "I guess it means there will be a happy ending, but no one will see it? Maybe it won't turn out okay? And hope will make people think it is." Annabeth stated hopefully.

"A better word for 'hope' is 'optimism'." Rachael pointed out. Smart aleck.

"Whatever, yeah, exactly." Annabeth gives in.

"So you're saying I'll fail?" That's not cool. Katniss would have gotten all negative and that is not good. She ends up running away. Her fatal flaw.

"We don't know what 'Against all witness' means, Percy. But I'm sure everything will be good in the end. It always is." Annabeth looked me in my eyes and she leaned in and I expected an amazing kiss but no.

"Please, no making out. Not in front of my innocent eyes." Rachael joked, which made Annabeth internally furious. But being her she didn't show it. I love her for that.

That's when we heard windows clash.

"I told you guys! And that doesn't sound _good_! It sounds _evil_!" Grover yelled. We shushed him and Stephanie led us into Kyron's room and we hid. It's the least we can do if we were to gain information unless they were potentially looking for us.

"You must do your duty as my son, Kyron! You will be known through centuries! You just need to return to the Underworld and train more with Meli—" A voice that sounded of a harp resonance.

"Don't even say_ her_ name. I will not go back! Don't you understand? I've already broke thousands of records! What more do you want?" Kyron answered back. I would've already been slapped silly by my mom if I talked to her like that.

"You know exactly what we want, Kyron! _The other girl_ will be waiting for you, and she's more prepared than you for this. You're such an immature child, Kyron! You are never going to learn." Her torch crackling voice echoed. It's amazing how much her voice changes according to nature.

"Then, that's unfortunate. I quit. I won't be part of your treachery, Hecate."

"Don't say that." Hecate's harp voice turned into scratching chalkboard. It hurt my ears like no other thing. "You will go through with this. I raised you to be the greatest warlock, and _now_ is the chance to show the world—and the gods—that you are. So you will go through with this or—" She stopped and laughed like a hyena. Only wickeder. "Melinoe will do it. And unlike _you_, she won't hold back. Understood?"

There was a sigh of surrender. "Don't get Melinoe involved and you got a deal."

"You still hold _that_grudge against her?" Hecate asked gently—going back to her harp like voice.

"Yes. I will, always. Now leave, mother. We'll train again soon."

"Very well. And Kyron . . . ?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. You have—and always will be—my favorite child and apprentice. Always. No one can replace your blood as the person you are and the power you have acquired with so many years of discipline. Your father never saw what you were capable of, but I have. Remember that."

_You mean . . . So many years of slavery, Hecate. Kyron never chose this life. He just went with the flow. He always has._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
I snuck back in twelve. How? I'm pretending I got "lost". So here I am once again. Peeta and Mutzuki have the night shift. In fact they should be shifting soon. It's close to sunset. But I have limited time before Finnick and Gale figure out I'm actually not lost.

I look over the incredulous Seam. My home. Where I suffered and succeeded. Where I met new people and rivaled others. But now, it's haunted by the very souls that dwelled alongside me.

I won't let Oran, Mitzuki, Sora, and—above all—Peeta, behold the same fate.

I saw the guards marching. I went around some houses following the weakest soldier—in my view. I mugged him without a noise and once again repeated my sane stunt: Put on the uniform and continue on.

I went in the jail cells. Slowly surpassing all suspicions from the other guards. I grabbed the keys to the cells on my way too. This seems too easy. That, or I'm in for a surprise.

I saw Peeta and Mitzuki. Their countdown clock for their shift was in exactly five minutes.

"Where are the keys to Sora and Oran's cells?" I whispered in Greek. My horrible slang Greek.

Mitzuki looked up and a smile beamed on her face.

"Katniss . . ." She got up and pointed to the other two cells on my right.

I opened Oran's cell and hid the key in the rubble. I carved the plan in Greek on Sora's floor with my fire power. Or as Percy calls it "Pyrokinesis".

"Mitzuki." I called as I pointed to the keys and message. She nodded in response. Peeta looked so confused and ill. It broke my heart. They call this freedom? They call this justice? I call them liars. Stupid, immature, ruthless liars.

The whistle rang for the night shift. Now was my chance. I helped transport Mitzuki and Peeta into the same chamber Oran and Sora were in.

I eventually saw Oran and Sora on our way there and I yelled "Jail Cell's Floor!" in my horrible Greek. They both acknowledged my words as the other guards looked at me funny.

We arrived at the chambers and this other soldier and I stood guard the doors. That's when an announcement was heard.

"This is general Gale Hawthorne speaking. Katniss Everdeen infiltrated the mine. I repeat: The Mockingjay is inside the mine." Gale said over the speaker. I clenched my teeth. No. I didn't expect them to figure it out so fast.

"This is General Finnick aka Trident. Initiate lockdown sequence immediately. This is not a drill, damn it!"

I ran as fast as I could to open the chamber. I knocked out the other guard as well and I managed to get Peeta and Mitzuki out and initiated the lockdown on this chamber so it didn't look suspicious.

Then I ran. This time, with Mitzuki and Peeta by my side. We kept going through and fro in this labyrinth with no way out.

Eventually, I saw an elevator and led them inside but we were trapped—being underground and all. Red colors filled the broken elevator. Mitzuki started going hysterical. This is her fatal flaw.

Remember what happened to Johanna? This was her same reaction. The fluid that she carried around in her neck was a potion Oran had to make frequently depending on the situation. It was like a drug, only it helped her be mellow and relaxed. In reality she isn't relaxed, she has a hysteria disorder or something.

Peeta tried to calm her down. I hit the buttons of the elevator trying to escape. The sirens kept going faster and louder. At this rate, there is a chance of a cave in. I started heating up the buttons to see if maybe _that_ worked. But no! Nothing is working! I'm not plan maker! I never was! Who did I think I was?

"Katniss!" Someone called. But I knew who it was.

_Percy. Yet again._

•**Percy's POV**•  
"You're on my leg, Grover." Rachael complained.

"I think it's safe to go out." Stephanie whispered from under the bed. We all came out of our hiding spots. Grover and Rachael came out of the closet (Hahahahaahaha) and Annabeth out from behind the door. I was behind the computer desk.

We heard footsteps going up the stairs and with that Kyron came into his room.

"What the f—?" He began.

"Kyron!" Stephanie cut him off—on purpose. "Where have you been! We set out search parties looking for you." She explained

He didn't look to happy seeing us. "You guys aren't supposed to infiltrate others' home, you know? I'm dead serious. Never come in here." His eyes had bags and his face was paunchy looking. Looks like someone needs some sleep. Awh. He turned to Stepahnie.

"I didn't give you a set of my house keys to throw a party here. I gave them to you for emergencies. And this isn't an emergency." He looks at all of us. "This probably won't be the first time I disappear like this. I have a duty to my ungraceful mother and a destiny to become the 'greatest warlock known to mankind'" He said mockingly. "So expect to see me spontaneously disappear to do some pop training back in the good ol' Everglades."

He ran his hands trough his hair. He looked so stressed—poor guy. No wonder he's always having the time of his life with us. Since he can't fun anywhere else. I bet it was his choice to attend Camp Half-blood just to be normal. Haha. And I mean Demi-god normal.

"The winter solstice is near." Kyron said quietly. He's always so ranndom. Yes with a double _n_.

"Your point?" Rachael asked sincerely.

"The gods will have their usual counsel." He shrugged. "Sorry, guys. I'm not in the best shape or humor right now. And I'm nervous about what the gods will think of me, considering I hang around Kronos's minions. Not being you guys," He looked so bad. "With all respect, can you guys . . . leave?" I nod immediately. The others follow except Stephanie.

"Kyron can I—?" Stephanie began but it seems Kyron has a thing for reading minds.

"Yes. Please. I need moral support from . . . from a person I have feelings for." He looked at her and smiled. Stephanie blushed furiously and Annabeth motioned her to stay as we left.

We stepped out. And I felt the familiar-ness of the whiteness of the teleportation between times. Rachael and Grover know the usual drill. My physical body here faints and they drag me along with them until I come back. Annabeth, however, looked a bit taken a back.

"I'll be back, Annabeth. I always come back, and if not for the world—for you." Gods, am I cheesy. Good thing was—I didn't get to see the other two's expression because of the whiteness.

And I am so relieved.

**~. (^****｡****^) .~**

I landed on some rubble of buildings. It hurt. Do you have any idea how pointy bricks are? Yeah! Didn't think so.

I don't know where I am. In the least. I run around for a while before I see a secluded zone that seemed unaffected by whatever happened in the rest of this place.

There were mansions. I went into the first one I saw—and felt a connection to. How typical from my part.

The door was unlocked so no problem there. Inside everything looked so typical and normal. I saw some frames with people on it. They looked extremely familiar.

Then I saw it. A family portrait. And Katniss was in it. It didn't even look that long ago.

I'm in her home. District Twelve. Victor's square. The house she earned winning her first Hunger Games.

In the portrait was her mother and Primrose. Or Prim, whatever. I traced my finger through the frames. Katniss never wanted to start this. She never did.

Sirens then startled my poor, little soul. I ran outside and saw soldiers running. Rebels. So I kept running—just from somewhere they wouldn't see me.

"This is general Gale Hawthorne speaking. Katniss Everdeen infiltrated the mine. I repeat: The Mockingjay is inside the mine." Whaaaat? Did I just get myself into a battle field? And Katniss did what? What the hell is going on?

"This is General Finnick aka Trident. Initiate lockdown sequence immediately. This is not a drill, damn it!" Oh great!

"Perseus!" A familiar voice said. I turned to see Sora calling me. "Who invited you?" He asked.

"Aminta." I answered him and turned to Oran. "What's going on?"

"Can't talk now! The lockdown is in motion. That means Katniss, Peeta, and Mitzuki are inside the mine with no way out. Come on!" Oran yelled as he pulled me. They ran extremely fast. And I bet they could outrun me if they didn't look so beat.

Eventually we were on a hill that oversaw the mine. Hundreds of soldiers surrounding it as Finnick and Gale walked through the center—heading for the elevator.

"Oran! Teleport! Katniss and the others are inside that elevator! I can feel it!" There we go again with my feelings thingy. But Oran looked uneasy.

"I have a bad feeling about underground transportation. Teleportation is actually very limited. I can't teleport to U.K.E or even back to Thirteen! But, that's too bad." Funny how Kyron can. Then again that poor guy has his life dedicated to that. Oran got a hold of me and Sora and teleported underground.

We arrived in front of the elevator and Katniss was inside with a wailing Mutzuki and stressed Peeta.

"Katniss!" I yelled and she turned and she looked so relieved. As did I.

"Mitzuki, Peeta, Mockingjay! Get out of there!" Sora roared.

They obeyed immediately as the elevator almost closed on them. The elevator was on its way up to get the soldiers.

Mitzuki ran into Sora's arms as he ran his hands through her hair. I was expecting Katniss to run into my arms but she didn't. She turned to Peeta to see if he was fine and vise versa.

Then a cave in started happening. Rock fell everywhere. The ceiling almost squished us.

"Oran! Get us out of here!" Katniss yelled. But no Oran answered. Oran laid unconscious on the floor.

"No!" Mitzuki yelled as she scrambled out of Sora to get near Oran. "Oran, wake up!" She starts shaking him and going hysterical. "Oran! Please, wake up! We are going to die! _Oran!_" She had tears running down her face like crazy. Sora hugged her from behind and whispered stuff into her ear to calm her down.

"Guys . . . !" Peeta began as he dodged some falling rocks. "Do something!" Katniss looked at me and her eyes grew.

"Percy! Watch out!" She threw herself onto me until we both rolled back a few feet.

A huge piece of the ceiling fell on where I was. Katniss lay on top of me but she quickly got off. I can tell she remembered our kiss. I know because I did.

We all grouped together. You know, so people won't be throwing themselves onto others to save each other's life.

The floor kept quaking like crazy. Sora also managed to create a force field around us. Somehow . . .

Then I heard part of the mine in the back exploding. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. You know what Percy calls this? Karma.

Katniss looked as she was about to break and join Mitzuki in hysteria or something. And I understood why. This is how and where her father died and where she might die. Just as I was about to comfort her—I forgot she had Peeta now cause he beat me to her. Her face was dug into his shoulder. She was scared. I rarely see her scared.

Then our chamber exploded and Sora's force field managed only to cause less pain then what originally going to happen. We all landed slamming our bodies against the crackled and spiked floor. I think I even heard a bone snap also. Wasn't mine, though. We all crawled toward each other until we grouped again. Fire crackled near us as the immense temperature it burned. But it didn't seem to affect Kat.

She got up and out of our static force field. She unstrapped Paggos Fotia and held her out.

"Apollo! Get us out!" With that she yelled a new charm appeared on her bracelet. How come I don't get cool stuff from the gods? See? No one listens to Percy!

It was a small neon yellow ring. It was still a charm however. She enlarged it and blew a huge bubble out towards us. The bubble captured the rest of us in a powerful force field that nothing went in or out.

Katniss's hands began glowing in their usual faint golden aura. She launched lava from her hands to the ceiling where we were. The ceiling melted and the bubble rose. I then realized she had no intention of tagging along our bubble ride.

Peeta banged on the bubble. "Katniss! What are you doing?" He yelled. Fire exploded behind her and her hair moved as it gently flaked her face. I swear she even mouthed farewell.

She stayed there. Didn't move. Why didn't she make her own bubble? Then I noticed she didn't have the charm anymore so I'll hope it's just temporary. At least 'till our bubble bursts. We kept rising and I began to see the sky. Soon Mitzuki began yelling.

"Go back! She cannot die under any circumstance! Sora! Go save her!" She yelled.

"I can't! If I get out and pop the bubble, all of you come crashing down again!" He looked scared also. I could tell his teeth clenched. "That idiot! She can't die! If she dies—!" He didn't continue. It was just too much.

Morpheus's words began ringing through my head. "Death is not an option for you two. Under any circumstance . . ."

I looked down and Katniss kept looking up. She was waiting for us to rise and start the new bubble.

But she never got the chance to.

The mine exploded—and I knew she would be fine cause it's fire—but the hole she made for us came crumpling down beneath us. I only got to see her fall back as a chuck of rock fell on her.

"Katniss!" I yelled as my hands started radiating blue energy. We landed on the above ground and the bubble burst. We came crashing down toward the grass. I crawled to the hole but couldn't even look down from all the dust caused by the treacherous cave in.

"_No!"_ Peeta yelled as he crawled by the hole. Mitzuki and Sora crawled alongside Peeta to look inside. My hands continue radiating the blue energy. And I couldn't do anything. I'll drown her—if she even survive—if I send water down. I'm useless.

Then Oran decided to wake up. He rose up fast. "Ow . . ." He rubbed his head. Then Mitzuki threw herself onto him she and started slapping him like crazy. It was horrible.

"Baka! Baka! Why didn't you wake up! _Huh, Oran!_" She screamed into his face. Sora dragged her away. Poor guy to have a girl with a hysteria issue. Thank gods Annabeth isn't like that.

"Wait, so Katniss stayed down there?" Oran asked as he sunk into the ground. "Oh, no . . . This is all my fault." He face palmed himself. "Why didn't you guys force me to wake up?" He steamed up. "Now, Katniss might probably be dead! And if she's dead . . . Who the hell is going to save us?" He turned to me. "Don't care if I offended you, sweetie. She can't save the world without you either. You both need each other."

Peeta lay staring down from where our bubble went up. "I'm going back." He exclaimed.

"No, Peeta. This isn't time for you to be hero. Just leave it. Come on. We're lucky they haven't found us." Sora exclaimed as he started lifting Mitzuki up. He actually knocked her out. "Come on! What are you three waiting for? Let's move! Why let Katniss die in vain?" He chuckled and I wanted to strangle him. I'm wondering if the prophecy didn't refer to him instead of Oran.

"No, Sora! We are not leaving!" Peeta yelled at him.

"Suit yourself. But don't expect us to save you once again. Come on, Oran." Oran laid shocked at what just happened. "Come on! It's an order!" Oran took one more look inside the hole.

"Coming, Sora." He looked at us and just gave me a look. I can't define it but it was like apologizing. "Come on, guys. There's a reason Sora says what he does. If he wants us to leave it is for the greater good." I snorted.

"Right. Of course." Peeta got up as he said that.

"No, really. You don't understand. There's always something we don't know but Sora does. And he admires Katniss for being so brave since the first time she even volunteered for Prim. But he'll never show it. Ever." He offered his hand to me and I took it. "I think he believes she's still alive. But I don't know. Come on." He started running towards wherever Sora went.

"Should we go?" Peeta asked me. His face looked so dead. His eyes looked white almost. I take one look inside the mine.

"Yeah. At least to know where we're staying. Then come back right afterwards against all odds." I say.

_He nods and we run after Oran._

•**Katniss's POV**•  
The bubble was rising very slow. I didn't blame it, it had four people in it anyway. But the cave in beat me to my exit.

At least the easier exit.

Yes I—Katniss Everdeen—am alive. And I will come out before noon. With or without help.

I will survive. And I will be there to witness anything the Capitol will dare bring on us at midnight. The Winter Solstice. No, I haven't forgotten what they did to Johanna. I never will forget.

_And I will bring them down._

_**So…um yes that's that…..Any questions? Just ask ;D Ill be happehh to answer them. Also visit my Deviantart Account! CapellaBi :D I have a map of Panem. Its so NOT canon, but that's cause the space time continuum fffffed it up. Feel free too talk to me thar as well :D I do get bored often lol I have chapter 20 and 21 already as well….they just need to be edited :B TEEHEE**_

_**MaxWaylandgray, SNL, Distant Storms, Luis113….I LOVE YOU ALL~! LOL **_

_**Oooooo one more thing before I move on to copyright~! Lmao, if you're an AMAZING artist, message me on Devi and tell me yu wish to participate in this thangg. Once you tell me, I'll give you my email so you can send me an originally drawn picture of a scene in this FF. Ill choose which person I like best and I'll create a character in the story for you :D Based off the appearance, personality, and name you wish~!**_

_**Copyright:**_

_**No I own nothing, buffoons. The songs I use where:**_

_**Wondergirl by Hey Monday**_

_**Candles by Hey Monday**_

_**Sober by P!nk**_

_**Whatdya want from Me by Adam Lambert**_


	20. Meet Me Halfway

_Meet Me Halfway_

•**Percy's POV•**

"What about the winter solstice? It's tonight." I reminded our group as they kept heading for the core. We'll be staying in the attic. You know, the one I met this so called "Vathia" in.

"Well, that's their issue." Peeta growled. "Are we almost there?"

"No! Geez, Peeta we won't travel thousands of miles in an hour or two." Oran called back facing Peeta. "For the record it's _our_issue too. We have a rumor that it has to do with the supernatural as well. So we'll be watching from afar." He said over his shoulder as he turned.

Peeta complained. "Look, I am going back. If Katniss was _that_important then you guys would be frantically searching for her dead body!"

Sora stopped. He passes unconscious Mitzuki to Oran just dropping her steady in his arms. Then . . . He charged at Peeta.

"You don't get it, do you?" Sora stuck his finger onto Peeta's chest. "The Mockingjay doesn't die off with a simple 'cave-in'. She dies when heaven and earth explode all together. She is fire. It's in her nature to survive. Like Perseus." He pointed at me. "Try killing him right now! It won't be easy! In fact—you'll die first. Don't you get it?"

Sora surprises me at times. Like a lot, no joke. I guess he isn't the ninny I thought he was. Peeta glared at him.

"She's still human. There's been no confirmation of her being supernatural." Oran snorted and Sora chuckled.

"Baka. She is one of the chosen ones. They are all scattered through time and other dimensions that are parodies of time. And if they _are_of the same time, they'll never meet. Take Jason Grace, for instance. He is also a chosen one. Doesn't mean you'll ever meet him, Percy. And if you do . . ." He stopped. "Must be another heck of a war." Who the heck is . . . ? Eh, not important. It's not like I'll ever meet him.

"Uh . . . Guys?" Oran motioned us to look up. There were hundred of immense naval ships soaring through the sky. Like they covered clouds whole.

"Oh no." Peeta said. "Those are—?"

"Capitol ships." Oran replied. "They're gonna invade Thirteen . . ." He clenched his fists. I look at him. Is _this_the Oran that is supposed to betray us? Of course it is. I know it by heart now.

"That's our ride." Sora stated simply. "Can you get us up there?" He asked Oran.

"Unless you want what happened to us in the Phoenix chambers to replay." He bit his lip. "However, I _can_fly you up there at a time."

"No, I'm staying." Peeta argued. And it inspired a great idea in me.

"As am I." I called fearless, like Katniss would of. Sora face palmed his face. But I remembered something I have in which I can bargain this fight with.

"I have this." I took a drachma out and gave it to them. "You guys do know how to Iris message, right?" They looked at me in shock.

"No one has seen these babies in a looooong time. So . . . no." Oran said. I mentally smacked the gods. First monsters aren't common anymore and now drachmae are instinct?

"Well, you simply toss it in water and offer a sacrifice to Iris and tell her who to message. Easy." I gave them two drachmae. "Now go. Peeta and I will catch up." They nodded and Oran levitated Sora and Mitzuki up into the aircrafts.

_Peeta and I then ran back like if the ground was lava itself._

•**Katniss's POV•**

I got up and dragged my leg. I barely have any motion in it.

The dust of the cave-in intoxicated my lungs while it was pitch black. Paggos Fotia did it's best to protect me back there and right now—provide light. Not much but it's something.

"Help! Someone!" I heard a muffed voice saying from not so far.

"Soldiers! There are generals down!" Voices came from the elevator. Oh, great. I know who they are. None other than Gale and Finnick. My loveable traitors. How I love them.

I head to where their voices echo until I reach the elevator. The door is sealed shut. I think I can also make out some boulders covering the whole entrance. I cough a few times.

Few pebbles fall from the ceiling. That's not good. It's a miracle that the whole mine didn't cave in. But I know it will. Eventually.

I'm still debating whether to save Gale and Finnick or not. They will probably turn me in. That or leave me here for betraying them.

I never did understand why I did go through with saving them considering the circumstances against my odds.

"Gale? Finnick?" I called toward the elevator. Silence.

"Katniss . . . Is that you? You freaking survived!" Finnick yelled.

"Yes, it's me!" I yell.

"Could you . . . get us out?" Gale asked sincerely. "We won't turn you in. We'll be even if you save us. Yeah?"

". . . Okay." I have to admit, I didn't hesitate to answer. It was just a matter if they go through with their promise. But I would of saved them because—well, because they are my friends also.

Damn it, Percy.

I tried moving the rocks but they were too heavy. That's when my fingertips begin lighting up in their faint golden aura.

I bring my hands up. Why can I do this? Who made me have this? Hephaestus? And it does drain me and all, but still.

Why waste perfectly good energy on pondering?

I melted the boulders with lava and headed for the door. I tried to force it open but I couldn't. And it's not like I can just melt it without somehow melting Gale or Finnick.

"I can't open the door—which is your last obstacle to getting out of the elevator at least." I called to them.

"Can't you freeze it and we'll kick it?" Finnick asked.

"No! I'm not Alex! I can't control water!" I sink to my knees since my leg just can't stand being so high.

I look over to Paggos Fotia. I can _try_crystallizing the door. I used the hinges of the elevator to pull myself up slowly.

"I'll crystallize the door. Then try kicking it. Cause if I kick it . . . " I un-strap Paggos Fotia and it beautifully morphs into the bow. The other charms carve against the dazzling crystal of the bow. I take out the crystallizing charm—also known as my purple charm. I'll never understand how this bow was made and how it can do these things but, oh well.

I steady and aim the arrow exactly pinpointing the center of the elevator. And I launch with grace. The elevator cracks and the dazzling crystal over comes the whole thing as it coats the metal.

"Kick!" I yell and start hearing various kicks until I have to take cover when the door shatters into small shards.

"_Whoo!_" Finnick yells as he escapes. "And she does it again!" I roll my eyes.

"Where are the rest?" Gale asked as he looked around.

"They managed to escape." I say as Paggos Fotia merges back to it original shape along with the charms popping out from the bow's side. Finnick's eyes marble around through the whole thing.

"So, they left you after you saved them?" He snorted and went on ahead to get a flashlight from his pocket since the elevator's light is flicking off and on. "Some friends _you_have."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Gale. They probably think I'm dead. If I didn't stay, we would all be dead. Including you two." I go ahead of Gale as Paggos Fotia starts faintly glowing once more. "Think about that, smartass." My eyes grow. Where did I learn that word?

"What did you call me?" Gale asked.

"I have . . . no clue." I look up to the ceiling and see trillions of cracks just waiting for a trigger so they can kill us. Slowly and painfully.

Just how Stephanie will. That is, if we are doing anything right.

"Come on." I take the lead as Finnick follows without a question.

I hear some cracks falling and noise somewhere behind. Eventually I hear something falling. Something big. Then a roar.

"Run." I tell the other two. They stand there looking around—clearly trying to figure out the noise's whereabouts. "Run!" I hear something big charging toward here and yet the buffoons refuse to cooperate. "For crying our loud! Get the hell out of here!" I yell and that triggers their little legs to budge. We run and hear more roars.

"Minotaur . . ." I whisper while running for my life. But how? I rack my brain for the story.

"What did you say?" Gale asked as he turned to me.

"Nothing." He wouldn't get it even if I told him.

I hear more of the roars. Why is the Minotaur down here? And why underg—the Labyrinth. We're in the Labyrinth.

King Minos put the Minotaur—offspring of his own wife who copulated with a beautiful white bull Poseidon's gave him—in the Labyrinth to make sure he won't escape. Mitzuki mentioned that Percy thought they destroyed the Labyrinth when in reality it's impossible to destroy it. It's like trying to kill a monster or a god. You can't defeat the godly. Ever. It's like energy. It's still there . . . Somehow. And it will grow. What happened at "The Battle of the Labyrinth" only cut the Labyrinth and basically made it have to grow again.

"Guys, stop." They look at me weirdly. "I know I said to run like hell before but I think we're in Daedalus's Labyrinth. So the cave-in's morph the Labyrinth. Who knows where we will be now." The stomps got closer. I un-strap Paggos Fotia and take out the purple charm again. The crystallizing charm. It's this or getting lost into internal madness.

_I aim and await the Monster._

•**Percy's POV•**

"Anything yet?" I ask Peeta as we peer into the hole. He shakes his head.

"We need another entrance." He looks to the side. "Come on." I run after him.

You know throughout all this. I have to say Peeta reminds me of Annabeth. Not because they are both blond or have similar personalities at times—but because they both have that sickly look to them. Peeta—from what I've seen—doesn't have much of an appetite and thinks of anything besides food. I think, and conclude, that maybe he has the same eating disorder as Annabeth.

We eventually found another emergency elevator. (Look how much _that_came in handy.) It, luckily, still worked.

We descended into the darkness with only the flicker of a small light bulb inside that barely works. Along with the flicker I noticed a small detail that caught my attention. There was a triangle engraved along the buttons. It looks like . . . No, it can't be. Daedalus's symbol? Are we entering the Labyrinth?

The elevator rang and we arrived. We went out and Peeta somehow managed to light up an oil lamp he found in the elevator. I looked around but it looked like any ordinary mine, nothing Greek looking.

We walked. How long? No idea. Twenty minutes, maybe?

I could hear some faint roaring in the back. I eventually felt it getting closer as we walked. Then a huge ferocious loud roar was heard. Peeta stops.

"Can you hear—?" He didn't finish before we heard a yell. We looked at each other and ran. I knew there was something here! I knew it!

We found Katniss taking down a Minotaur. Gale stood shocked and I don't think he can see through the mist yet. But from the look on his gullible face, I'd hate to be him. Finnick was thrown against a wall—trident in hand.

"_Percy_!" Katniss yelled as the Minotaur choked her slowly. So much for taking it down.

I uncap Riptide and get to work.

I charge toward my infamous old friend. He slowly crushes Katniss's neck.

"Percy, take them all and _run_." She clutched her eyes in pain. I clenched my teeth.

I threw Riptide—spear-like. Sort of like when Katniss did back when she defeated it the first time we met.

Wait, how come she can't defeat it _now_considering she's had loads of training?

The spear/Riptide, meanwhile, actually went through the Minotaur but it only did minor damage.

Katniss fell to the ground. Breathing heavily. The ceiling started to rumble. She looked at me giving me a mental memo. I retrieved Riptide and fended off the Minotaur while Katniss got the others. Her hands sparked the usual gold aura and shot lava into the ceiling. The others stood amazed. Their imaginations fired up like the lava they perceive.

"Peeta, Gale, Finnick. Group together under the hole! Now!" She yelled as I got knocked back into a wall. I can't fight off a Minotaur while watching what the others do. (No duh) I'm going to have to divert _all_my attention to our main target.

I lift myself back up and take a deep breath. The Minotaur puffs out a breath through it's nostrils.

The blue aura evades off my hands as the monster charges. I swiftly launch a strong current of water at him. It didn't do much.

Katniss jumps in next to me and throws fire. Causing steam to rise and block all view for the Minotaur. We get down and crawl, 'cause you know—we can _see _down here.

"Where are the others?" I whispered as I crawled following Katniss.

"Bubble. Through the hole." We crawled faster toward the hole. She stands and gives me a hand. The Minotaur roars from a distance, I bet we really did damage to his eyesight.

Katniss meanwhile looks at Paggos Fotia and the bubble charm begins regenerating back. She then started blowing and the swift small particles began to form a whole. She made a bubble around me.

_Was she planning to stay . . . _again_?_

•**Katniss's POV•**

Percy can't be as heavy as the other loads I've passed with the bubble. It should not take that long for the charm to regenerate.

Percy clutches my wrist then. His face seemed determined. I felt a sudden rush of static run slowly through all my body as he did so. He pushed me inside with him right on time before the bubble closed off.

Nice to have known that we could have done that a few hours earlier.

The bubble slowly rises. It feels like I'm flying.

"How _did_ you survive?" Percy asked suddenly. I look at him as he gets closer to me. Too close for my liking _now_. I inch away slowly.

"Paggos Fotia saved me." I say quietly. He gently lifts his hand and runs his fingers through my hair. I stiffen up. I feel uncomfortable doing this. I think he notices because he stops.

"Sorry." He mumbles between breaths. Eventually the bubble pops on land. And let me tell you that I was right. We _were_in the Labyrinth.

"You guys came out!" Peeta proclaimed not too far away. Peeta.

I stood still—emotionless. Not knowing what to say or do as the man I've been waiting for stood right before my eyes.

"P—Peeta . . ." He came at me and I stood there as he swept me off my feet.

"I'm here now." My feet now touched the ground. The sweet ground of dirt and sand. My home. "And . . . _I promise_ I won't ever leave you again. Katniss." His whispers trembled into me chilling me to the bones. This . . . This felt _right_.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but," Gale began. I separated from Peeta almost immediately.

"Percy." I called and he went to my side as we stood in some unknown forested location.

"Location? No idea. My best guess is _away_from Twelve." I glare at him.

Finnick comes running from afar. He comes in front of us—panting.  
"I got some good news—then—I have—some bad news."

"Which are?" Gale asks.

"Good news is: District Thirteen is about half an hour away walking."

"And the bad news?" Percy asks.

"Capitol naval ships. They are stationed not so far away from here." Percy and Peeta look at each other.

"Did they _just_land?" Finnick nods. Peeta and Percy begin running there.

I go after them. Feeling like a ditzy girl that needs her manly heroes by her side. I somehow can't catch up to them, despite the fact that I'm faster than them.

"Peeta! Percy!" I say as I run after them. Their names . . . Their names combined are like a tongue twister to my mouth. I speed up until I strike them through the center. And I kind of managed to keep up—when I _should be_keeping up. I mean come on—I even have a record journal for this!

"What are you doing? We need to get back befor—" Peeta interrupted.

"Katniss, We _know_what the Capitol planned to do before we went back." He ran and panted. His legs buckled but he kept up.

"Where do you think Oran, Mitzuki, and Sora are?" Percy called. He looked into my eyes. Making me go back to the ditzy character I've pictured myself in before.

"They're in the—on the ship?" I almost yell.

"Bingo." Percy and Peeta said in unison—which was utterly creepy.

Eventually over sprawls of green thick grass—we saw them—the Capitol Naval ships. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of ships. It gave me a shock. Nothing I can't handle. But still . . .

Midnight. It's the time they will attack.  
Midnight. It's the time we can't deny.  
Midnight. It's the time _someone_ will pay the price.  
Midnight. I will never see that word that same way without the memories that will flourish and decorate my way of thinking.

"There." Percy said as we hid in the bush. He pointed to an opening from the inside of a ship in which Oran came rolling out of and levitating into a tree so he wouldn't be seen. I get up and run toward him.

"Katniss! No!" I heard I don't know who of the "heroes" say. Most probably both. Again—creepy.

I ran and when a soldier turned my way, I pounced onto a tree and kept my back to the soldier. I panted. I'm very fond of these supersonic jumps. But, Oran didn't seem to hear me or see . . . See the soldier . . . Who is after him!

I skid to that tree as quietly yet as swiftly through branches as I can. I un-strap Paggos Fotia using the purple crystal charm.

"Hey, we've got—!" The soldier started yelling and I shot. Causing him to get crystallized. Someone must have heard. I scramble amok the tree looking for something to get the frozen soldier up here—away from mortal eyes.

Then four trees over, I spot a vine. I skid to get it. I have no time left. All my thoughts as of now are all pressured and it's really stressing me out. They revolve around a vine right now, for god's sake.

_Snap!_

I tripped. A branch snapped and I end up falling on my back. I want to yell in pain but I can't. I can't. Not now. I try to get up, but I can't.

"Kat." My body gets lifted into a tree.

"Percy—" I start.

"Shh. Peeta is hiding the soldier in a bush." I lift myself up in his arms. "Wait, wait—you just fell like six to ten feet into the ground. Don't try to get up so fast. You've been enough trouble for one morning."

I pierce him with a look. Trouble? I've been giving it my all to save the rebellion—the world! And now . . . now he says I'm trouble? Trouble?

I break away from him and stand in the tree. My back aching as well as every leg muscle. But it doesn't matter. Pride foams off my body like a silky tar.

"No. No, you're wrong." I look at him as he remains sitting on the branch. "I—I'm older than you! I know what I'm doing, Perseus!" I say as I skid to the next tree clumsily.

"No, no you do know but," He skids to the next tree clumsier than me in _this_state. "Not quite what is necessary at the moment. You go more by impulse than actual thought processing." He gets nearer to me. He's taller than me. I just noticed. Two inches. I felt he's breath clashing on my face. I hear his chest pounding from the rhythm of his heart.

"Stop doing that." I say as I switch branch. He follows through the other one—meeting me halfway.

"Stop _what_?" He asks. I looked into his eyes. The green eyes of the sea. Where I'd probably drown. Why does he do this?

_Can you meet me halfway . . . ? Right by the borderline. That's where I'm going to wait . . . For you._

•Percy's POV•

"Stop _what_?" I teased Katniss. For some odd reason I take a liking into bothering her like this. Doesn't mean I know why she doesn't like this.

No, there was no sarcasm in that.

She look annoyed and spotted a bit of red on her face as she turned to the side—not facing me in the eye. (Heh, heh. _Rhymes_!)

"You know what I mean and—!"

"Psst! Percy! Katniss!" We looked down. Peeta stood there and he pointed to the left side of the tree.

About fifty feet away, everyone was there waiting. And I mean _everyone_. Finnick and Gale got themselves there as well, Mitzuki looks alive, Oran looked pumped (Wonder for what. That traitor,) and Sora is, well, Sora.

"Let's go!" Peeta whispered.

I helped Katniss get down and we all slithered away in silence.

**xX. Keep. It. Beating. Xx**

I hit the alarm button as they instructed me. I was to stay behind while everyone else went inside the subway tunnels. Like as security, you know? So here I am on the stairs that lead outside of the subway tunnels.

The alarm sounded and soldiers ran everywhere securing the area. I grabbed a small headset that let me announce the so called "emergency".

"Capitol Naval ships are to surround the area by Midnight. Take evasive action."  
I've always wanted to do that.  
"I repeat: YOU WILL FREAKING DIE IF YOU DON'T TAKE EVASIVE ACTION AND HIT THE BOMB SHELTERS. Have a nice day." I even stayed PG for them.

I put the headset away and saw as the sun already faced west. The battle will begin in some hours.

"The end was coming! No one listened to me! No one!" I turned to an old lady who was screaming on the sidewalk. She had white ruffled hair. And she didn't look very sane.

"Are you okay, miss?" I asked the lady—trying to motion her to get a move on.  
"What's your name?" I ask. She looks at me weirdly.

"Coin. They _called_ me Coin. Back when everyone _would_listen to me." She then got up and poked me and skipped away to the bomb shelters.

Okay . . .

"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim came running into the subway tunnel.

"Get that girl!" Some guys shouted from not so far. "Don't let her go in!" They—honestly—looked like trouble.

I grabbed Prim and kept her behind me. I bet she doesn't even know—or at least remember—who I am.

"Bullying younger girls isn't cool, you know?" They gave me a major WTF look. I sound like Sonic from Sonic Sez, for Pete's sake!

"Look, we're rebel soldiers, kid. This girl just ran from the bomb shelters and is infiltrated with Katniss Everdeen. Who is one of our most wanted." What? After all this, she's a criminal? Wow, you know there's a word for all this and its called "stupid".

"Look, I have no idea why any of you here would be hunting Katniss down for her blood while the rest of Panem adores her. And I definitely have no intention of handing over her sister to you. So give it up, turn around, and go home." Prim looks up at me innocently. I can't believe this girl is like only three years younger than me. I hold her hand and she clutches it strongly.

"You do realize we have the authority and will to use violence." Oh, come on. Get real. "And we also have the right to arrest you for siding with Katniss." And _I _have the right to use my deadly high sense of irony against you.

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged them. The first guy charged at me with his fist out. I push Prim back and trip him. "Look, come on! Just leave! This is a battle you ain't gonna win." I nudged Prim to run in the subway. She did but she clung on to my hand for a while until she eventually ran off. The other guy tried to go after her but I pushed him by throwing myself onto him. You know, with my side 'cause I happen to _have_style.

"This place is about to blow!" No Ke$ha reference intended, "Why do you insist on going after her? Right now, all your _real _'Most Wanted', are out there killing innocent people fending for their freedom. I highly suggest you to just leave. I honestly don't want to fight you guys. We're all rebels against the Capitol here, right?" One of the guys spit blood out and the other one got up.

"Fine. Only because you're right. We _are_all rebels here. Come on, Tom." Tom followed buff guy toward the bomb shelter.

"Thanks." A sweet voice called from behind me. I turn to see Prim. "I didn't want to leave. So I stayed here just in case." She smiled. Her smile was identical to Katniss's. Just you know, she's paler and has sparkling blue eyes along with her blond ruffles for hair.  
"You dealt with that situation quite better than anyone else I would have expected." Example: _Katniss. _I shrugged.

"I wasn't going to beat them up either." She came up to me and felt my forehead.

"You're lucky they didn't even lay a hand on you." Her expression turned stern. "How did you know I'm Katniss's sister? And who are you anyway?"

"I'm a friend of your sister. Name's Percy. Perseus Jackson."

"Percy Jackson...catchy name."

"Prim? Percy?" I see Katniss coming out of the tunnel from the stairs. Prim's eyes gleam with joy.

"K—Katniss!" Prim rushes up and hugs Katniss. "I feel like you're a ghost. You're never home and you're hunted down daily. People thought you were dead! But I knew you'd come! I knew it—!" Katniss pulled away.

"You _went_ to Twelve without _me_, you used _my_ bow and asked Gale to teach you, _and _you had the nerve to take my place in the Hawthorne's, 'Little Katniss'." Prim looked hurt. "It's not fun being replaced while I fended for my life."

"I—Katniss, I didn't mean to do any of that. You were just always gone! Someone needed to get food! Someone needed to help the Hawthorne's! And I didn't think you would have wanted to go to Twelve! You were always busy!"

"I brought enough food every weekend! I visited the Hawthorne's every Saturday!" Katniss never liked yelling at Prim. I know she doesn't—it hurts her every time. But I could feel the anger and envy they had towards each other at the moment—despite the fact they both unconditionally love each other.

"What about herbs for mom? What about spending more time with us? What about the new additions to our family? I bet you didn't even know about Holt or Rose! What if what I felt was right, huh? I have the freedom to do as I please!" Oh, no. I turn to Katniss.

Katniss looked like if someone just backstabbed her. "Prim, just go to the bomb shelter. Please."

"Bu—"

"Just go Prim!" Prim turned around hurt and ran.

"She's changed." Katniss starts. She faces me. "She would never rebel against what I told her. I always did what was best for _them_. When Gale told me that she has the justice to choose her own fate . . . It hurt. When she told me she had the freedom to . . . It killed me." She bit her lip. "Why couldn't _I_ have that _'justice'_ or _'freedom'_?" She then turns. "Come on, we aren't criminals anymore. We are heroes. And we'll fight till the end." She walks toward the subway and . . .

_I followed. Not looking back._

**Blehhh ;D This is a total filler chapter. . .in a way. LOL. Don't get me wrong, I'm just that weird chick who just LOVESS fillers :'D They are so funny! They actually bring out more of the characters' persona then when they are actually going for a goal or doing something. But in fillers. . .it's usually just fun. They stray away from priorities and just be themselves.**

**But that's my weird opinion xD LAWLAWLAWL.**

**Of course the title was inspired by the song that guided me through this 'filler', was by the Black Eyed Peas :D I was in debate for the title. I created this chapter a few weeks ago and at that time I was jamming out to "Meet Me Halfway". Back to now—I **_**really **_**wanted to call this chapter "For Those Who Wait" by Fireflight but that's cause its my fav song at the moment :'D**

**So sorry for the wait. . .I tend to be like this. . .you would know Dx**

**I dedicate this to mah trusty comdrades! I salute yew :DD**


	21. Whisper

_**For mah peeps~!**_

_**~MaxWaylandGrey, mah awesome beta and forever BFFFF/ultramegabestfriend *mermaid man and barnacle theme in bg* Without that chick, I would have never even WRITTEN this story. . .or continued xD **_

_**~HadiedaughterofHades**_

_**~Luis113**_

_**~SNL **_

_**~Distant Storms **_

_**This chapter is long. 14,103 words, baby! Without including my side comments. . .May the force be with you. I also recommend some snacks . . . AND tissues. LOTS.**_

_Whisper_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
It hurt. My heart hurts. I yelled at Prim. I didn't have to do it so crudely. I mean—sure I had my faults but so did she. She replaced me without asking. It hurt even more when she said she had freedom. Why don't or can't I have that? No one asked _me_ to choose my fate or what I wanted!

"You okay?" I look up from sulking. We're in the subway HQ. I just happen to be in a "waiting room" of a sort. They have vending machines and tables in here. The walls are painted this creamy mint color. As are the tables, the chairs are white however.

Peeta takes a seat and scoots next to me. He puts a blanket around me. I bet my eyes are puffy from sulking so much.

"No . . . I'm not." I engrave my face on his chest. I'm so confused. I don't know what to expect, await or perceive. He then starts coughing furiously.

"Peeta . . . are _you_ ok?" I've been so caught up with everything that . . . that . . . that I'm a terrible friend now.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm kind of sick since you rescued me from the Capitol. I can't eat or do a lot of physical exercise. The running today tired me out." Familiarness striked me funny.  
"It feels as if I've been poisoned or something."

"Come on, maybe my mother can help you." I start to get up. But he gets a grip on my wrist and holds me back.

"No . . . Stay with me. Please." I look at him and he stands up. "I . . . I love you, Katniss. I want to be by your side . . . forever. We've just—we've just shared so much with each other. And I couldn't have made it so far if it weren't for you. You're my comfort," He coughs, "And my all." I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

We kiss. I don't know for how long but we fall into the chair all over again from the passion in our kiss. The room heats up and I never want to stop. His tongue explores my mouth for the first time. This is new for me. But I want it to go on and for my body to keep pumping.

This is what I want and have been secretly waiting for.

We breathe.

"You love me? Real or not real?" He asks.

"Real."

_Being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I got the joy of rediscovering you. Now I'm forever yours—faithfully._

**•Percy's POV•**  
It hurt. Seeing that hurt. I don't know why. It was just a shock, I guess.

I was bringing hot tea to the waiting room for Katniss while she sulked in one of the bomb shelters. And I heard enough to know . . . to know I'm out of the picture. They couldn't see me. I was behind the wall next to the entrance to the door less room.

"I . . . I love you, Katniss. I want to be by your side . . . forever. We've just—we've just shared so much with each other. And I couldn't have made it so far if it weren't for you. You're my comfort . . . And my all."

The next scene was just—was just too much.

Yoli was right. I think I'm falling in love with Katniss Everdeen.

But I can't say shit about it _now_. Heck, I'm not even sure. I'm probably hallucinating—yeah that's it. That _has_ to be it. I can't possibly love two girls at the same time, right?

I start walking backwards until I eventually go back to the main well-lit hall.

"Percy?" I turn to see a familiar face.

"Holt?" I go down so my knees bend and I can see Holt eye to eye. "How have you been, man?" He smiles.

"Good. We live with Katniss's family. They don't believe me when I tell them I know her, though." I ruffle his hair.

"You takin' care of Rose?" He nods.

"Holt, wh—" Prim walks in on us. Someone else walks alongside her. The other girl was about her age with dazzling green eyes and black curly frizzed hair.

"Oh Percy . . ." She looks over to Holt and me. "You know each other?" Holt nods.

"I told you I knew Katniss! Percy was with her when they saved us from District Eleven!" She grabs Holt's hand. The cute girl next to Prim nudges Prim.

"Oh, Percy this is Marissia. Marissia—Percy."

"Hey." She says happily. "Holt—um—wandered in here." She said suddenly, tucking some of her stray hairs behind her ear.

"So, when was this, Percy? You know, what Holt was saying." I look into Prim's eyes.

"When we saved Peeta and Sora from the Capitol. Katniss happened to . . . come by them. They never captured me though for tagging along. I'm untouchable. That's something me and your sister have in common. We can fade away just like that." I snapped as I said "that" to add more effect. She had a funny look.

"So, I bet you have something to do with my sister's '_stunt_' back when she bombed the jail cell." She must have seen the confusion on my face. "You know when they had her surrounded and they were about to kill her . . . She just whispered something to Gale and just faded away. Like, literally was gone with the wind."

I look straight ahead into blankness. "Yeah . . . in a way. I do. I can do the same." She nods.

"I'd like to talk to you more often, Percy. I like you. You're . . . different." She smiled and went away with Marissia and Holt as he waved goodbye. I waved back.

"Well, someone was getting hit on." I see Finnick and he pats my back.  
"You're really good with the ladies. Primrose Everdeen—I've heard—is dating Rory Hawthorne but I think she and Marissia Knightly have a thing for you. I mean they were hitting on you straight on, man." I shrug.

"What about you, Trident?" I turn to him and his humorous expression turns dark. 

"Annie. Annie Cresta. She's my lover and always will be. But nobody knows where she is. I thought the Capitol had her but I guess not. She's so beautiful." He spaces out. "Sorry, got a bit carried away. Well, off to the conference room! Big meeting to attend to!" He went off and I stood there for a moment. Huh, Katniss's sister has a thing for me. Funny. Does the word "_irony_" sound familiar? "Come on Perce! You are part of this, aren't you?" I nod and go after him. What's a Percy gotta do, right?

We enter the main strategy room. It's the one I first entered when I was introduced as "Alex".

Haymitch then started talking in a loud voice.

"Okay, after negotiating some practical terms we've concluded that General Katniss, Peeta, Mitzuki, Oran, and General Sora will regain their original ranks for twenty-four hours. So I would like to ask the current generals of Cloud and Mockingjay to step down for the twenty four hours." Haymitch gives Sora a cue and he gets up.

"I declare Mitzuki Nakamura as my assistant general. We'll be enforcing the airline division of the defense once again. So come with me so I may give you further instruction." Mitzuki follows him and the rebels who plan on working with him.

Finnick then gets up. "I apologize to my previous assistant general who I kindly ask to step down 'cause I need that position to go to Perseus Jackson for the night." I look up. What? No way.

"Isn't your name Alex? We haven't seen you in over four months, son." Plutarch points out. I remember his threat to kill me if I betrayed them.

"I lied about my name. Forgive me, I'm a paranoid person. My real name is Perseus." He nods.

"Know that you'll have a small punishment for lying like that, son." Oh great. Whatever, I don't answer to Alex, anyway. But really? Punishment? Is that really necessary?

"Nice cover." Finnick whispers. "Okay, so, I ask my troops to follow me. I realize there isn't much water here except for the small rivers surrounding Thirteen but I have a plan." He gets up and motions me up as well. The troops follow us.

"Where is Katniss!" Haymitch growls.

"Right here." She says as she enters dragging Peeta. "And I declare Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne as my assistant general_s_."

"You can't—!" Plutarch began.

"It's just one night! Leave it all to me. What more can't I ask for?" She spits with venom.

"Katniss, it's me or Peeta. Choose from the options you're given." Gale says cockily.

"No, I have a fate to choose. You said so yourself. If my sister has the justice and freedom to choose, then so do I. And this is the option I'm putting myself up for. Deal with it or next time choke on your words before you think about anyone using them against you. And, think just who the heck you're talking to before you preach on fate or destiny." Everyone in the room went dead silent.

"If you don't shut your mouth next time, you _will_ be executed." Haymitch growled. Okay, that's it. He crossed _my_ line. No one yells at Katniss like that when she speaks her mind. No one. (Only me.)

"So, you're gonna execute a person for choosing their own destiny?" I go up to the center where Katniss is. My knees buckle. Why am I up here again . . .? "So what you're basically threatening her, is to kill her if she does what she wants to. What happened to free will? Katniss," I point to her, "Has always been a piece of your games. She didn't want this. She never even dreamed of it. So, how dare you impose death on a girl who just sought for her life in a game?"

I turn to Gale. "And you for even forcing her to choose between people she loves. She wants to make a choice of her _own_ for once without people turning on her. So just—just let her." I wanted to go bury my face in a pillow now. I mean—I just spoke in front of _a lot_ of people. Like, the gods are worse to speak in front of and all but, this time is different . . .

"Isn't that what destiny really is? What you want it to be? Not what the person next to you deciphers for you?" Peeta echoed the final words that left Haymitch and Plutarch ghost white.

"Let's move out troops!" Sora yelled with a smirk. "We got a District to defend!" That's how a new attitude was formed. Applause was heard as they all yelled Katniss's name. Mockingjay.

Everyone worked hard in their base. Sora's team got the hovercrafts working. And making sure they can infiltrate the naval ships before they do too much damage to Thirteen and shut them down. Finnick's team is getting all the emergency supplies ready to put out fires. So the District won't light up with the few shakes it will have from the battle and bombs. Katniss's team was working on keeping all the Capitol soldiers as far back as they can from the city and the bomb shelters especially.

'Gemini Home' will be supervising the whole thing back at the bomb shelters. Making sure everything is in our hands.

_Let the battle begin, and may the gods and odds be ever in our favor._

**•Katniss's POV•**

"What can I do to help?" I face Rory and smile.

"Stay close to me. And just follow me or Gale and do what we do." He nods in approval.

"Um, General Mockingjay." I turn to face a soldier from the building balcony. We're on, like, the fifth floor to a building awaiting our initiation cues that will begin in about two hours. It's pitch black at this time—ten o'clock.

"Yes, soldier?"

"General Cloud wants to see you." Sora? What could _he_ want? "He's on the thirtieth floor in preparation."

"I'll be on my way." I motioned Rory to stay up here.

I went inside the skyscraper and up through the elevator to the thirtieth floor which Sora's division was momentarily occupying before they went to their main battle base. This building right now is where all the troops that will be in battle are saying their last goodbyes, writing letters, eating, last minute training, etc.

_Ding._

I went out and saw Mitzuki braiding her hair in Greek Armor.

"Katniss," She put the brush down. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you." She leads me to a door where there were stairs to. They went one more level up. Somehow. We went up until we reached a terrace full of dead flowers and trees without color. The snow took the place of that.

"Mockingjay." Sora's voice echoed. He was also in full Greek armor. I saw around a small bon fire was everyone else. Percy, Oran—heck —even Finnick, Peeta, and Gale. (That's where they went . . .) "Take a seat. We are discussing stuff that was meant to be discussed a long time ago."

I sit and Mitzuki serves me some hot tea. I sip it slowly. Sora motions me to start. Why? Well, I wouldn't be asking if I knew.

"Okay, so, when we rescued you guys from the mine, I had come back from meeting Annabeth Chase." I did a quick side glance over to Percy. I wanted to say so much about how she is but I doubt I'd be appropriate with him around. "Aminta also . . . somewhat came forth on me." Why only me, though? Why not Percy?

Speak of the devil.

"Wait, was this when you faded away after Capture the Flag? And you told Annabeth '_Aminta sends her regards'_, right?" Bingo. I nod. "I couldn't sleep that night, Kat! I thought she like brainwashed you or like did major harm to you! What did happen then?"

I look up into the starry night.

"I ran after the game ended. I got cocky throughout the whole thing with Clarisse. I remembered the Winter Solstice was, like, in a day or two. So, I ran to see if maybe I could fade myself back . . . the way I did when I was about to get shot. But then I heard her giggles and she appeared telling me about 'Gears clicking on sound nice' and stuff."

"Wait, gears clicking on?" Sora asks curiously.

"I've heard that before in a dream or er—comatose." Percy speaks as he looks out onto the open. "When we were in San Francisco, I fell into the water overnight before the day we were going to save Annabeth." Oh, I remember that. Thalia and I were all over town. Even went into some strip club. "I saw her and she told me to give it up and leave Annabeth there. She said please and stuff." Aminta asking please? Since when is _she_ so nice? So I get the mean scary version?

"Did you feel . . . fear?" I ask him.

"No, I felt pity. Like she wasn't scary. At all." _What?_

"Wait—how—?" This is not happening.

"I've never seen this 'Aminta' you describe. I always see a small girl with gleaming eyes on the verge of tears. Not a demon. The only time I've seen a demon form of her is—is when she attacked you back at Goode." Percy responds somewhat annoyed. I turn to Finnick and he gives me a look but I just shrug.

"Is it possible . . . that maybe—no, never mind." Oran began. "It's impossible."

"What is? Just say it. I know what you're thinking, Oran." Sora growled.

"Maybe it's Vathia that appears to you, Percy. And Katniss gets Aminta. Or at least her form. No one that has seen Aminta and Vathia doesn't like talking about it when one asks." Oran said. No, you're wrong. Then that would have meant—

"Then how come Vathia told me to not save Annabeth? Why would she do that?" Percy began as his hands went all out. And . . . He stole my question.

"Look, we don't know why, but she must have had her reasons." Oran defended Vathia. I'm not convinced however.

"Look, that's for another day to discuss. What about now? The attack? What's going to happen to us?" Peeta asked. Thank goodness he changed the subject.

"Well, we survive. That is our message. Survive. And that's all there is to it." Sora said. "We're all a team now. As mundane as some of us may be, we're a team." I look at everyone—determined. "Survive, and you'll be okay."

Silence surpassed everyone with the crackling fire in front of us. I sighed.

"Yoli." I whispered slowly. Might as well tell them.

"What?" Mitzuki asked.

"Yoli is—was a demigod. Of Erebus."

"What?" Sora and Oran said in unison.

"That's impossible. The gods aren't allowed to interfere with this side of the world." Mitzuki said blankly. She got up and went inside. Sora and Oran were lost in thought. Why is this happening? 

"And there isn't many monsters here either. _Why!_" I ask. They're keeping secrets from us. And I thought we were a team.

"And the drachmae! Why isn't there any left?" Percy asks—pissed. Mitzuki then came out again carrying a round object covered by cloth.

"There are some things that happened along the line of history, Perseus." She unwrapped a beautiful spherical crystal ball. She saw our eyes eye-balling the sphere and she smiled. "No, I'm not a physic. I'm the one and only Oracle—at your service."

She cleared her throat and spoke in her typical soothing voice that she used when she taught or preached. Or, I guess—prophesied. So harmonizing . . . Like a harp.  
"After the Great Prophecy war, there was another issue many, many years later. Monsters wouldn't stop regenerating at a fast rate."

We saw images on the crystal ball. Heroes fighting for their lives. It was a bloodshed.

"Even the gods couldn't stop this. So three heroes sought out to fight this. Children of the big three. Because during this time, the big three could have children as they pleased as long as they claimed them before a certain age."

"And this all happened after the War?" Percy asked. He seemed the most interested anyway.

"Yes. You save everyone, Percy. And Zeus offered you immortality, but you declined. You wished all demigods to never be alone and be claimed as soon as possible. Your wish changed history for the better." She smiled and Percy beamed. His smile and actions lit up centuries of happiness. Why can't I do the same?

"Anyway, the monsters ceased to exist after that and the demigods were free to roam as they pleased. It was like another Golden Age for them." The crystal ball then turned dark. "But that all changed after Gaea tried to rise . . . For the third time, many years later. The second time was with..." She looked over at Sora. He nodded.  
"Percy, you lived to see the second time she rose. Secret of centuries lost were uncovered. You and another chosen one stopped her. Jason Grace. He is son of Jupiter, brother of Thalia Grace. There was another camp. The Roman version and they are hidden from the Greek camp and vise versa. Anyway this third time, Gaea wanted to split the Greeks and Romans apart forever, by turning them against each other. The war was horrible and the Roman camp went extinct. It's what created Panem! What destroyed and split the world! The Greeks all moved back east to homeland. The gods made a pact to never have children on this side of the planet because then just by trespassing . . . They would become their Roman selves. And they don't want more issues with their children. This area is just affected by the Romans too much. Hence the Hunger Games. Just like the coliseum games. That's beside the point, though. If there ever was a demigod who has risen from this side of the world . . . That means the gods have broken their pact and the Roman demigods will rise again. Turning the cycle on to start once more. Yoli wasn't Greek Erebus's, she is daughter of the Roman Erebus. You see what I mean? Why would the gods do this to us?" The crystal ball flourished with yells and a wolf shape thing pranced around the fire in the globe.

_It's all that we need in our lives._

**•Percy's POV•**  
This is just too much for less than ten minutes to take in. Roman camp? Great. This is just like a slap in the face. Lies planted everywhere _on_ my face. To know we weren't the only ones out there fending for our lives.

She then turned to me and her gray eyes planted themselves on me. "Promise me, Percy, that you don't speak a word about any of what I've told you back at Camp Half-blood. Promise me and swear on the River Styx! Actions never ruined time paradoxes as much as unrequited information." I swore to her and it somewhat relaxed her.

"Uh, guys?" Gale said his side. We all looked there to see . . . To see . . . Geez! What. The. Hell?

"Finnick? What's going on?" Katniss asks. She gets up—startled at what we are seeing.

Mitzuki gets up from the chair. "Traitor!" Her eyes blink in shades of purple to green. Creepy.

Oran lights up in the red aura. And Sora takes out a knife. "I should have known." He growled.

"Guys, wait, no!" I step in between Finnick and the others. "It's a mistake, he's not a traitor."

"What does Neptune want, Finnick?" Sora growls.

"I don't know! I don't know what's going on!" The trident claim symbol with the letter N in capital letter is prancing on Finnick's head.  
"There's been a mistake!"

"So the gods are in for a fight—so to speak." They all put their weapons away. "All hail Finnick Odair, son of Neptune." Sora groans annoyingly. Oh great.

"The gods are trying to tell you something if Neptune decided to claim Finnick just now. Exactly after explaining to us the truth. It's a sign." Peeta says and we all agreed.

"We must be in a heck of a fight then." Sora then turned to me. "Perseus, train him in Poseidon's ways anyway. He'll need to know what the hell he's capable of doing for us tonight."

Silence was around us. The other three glared at Finnick for a while. It's not the guys fault that he was born. On the bright side, these puffy chairs sure are comfortable.

"I have something to say . . ." Peeta sighed. We all face him. "Back in the Phoenix chambers, a rainbow goddess came to me in a dream and told me to sing Katniss this . . ." He paused while the rest looked at him funny. "'When—'" Oran interrupted Peeta.

"Before you sing to us—is that rainbow goddess 'Iris', by any chance?" Peeta shrugs. "Oh well . . . She _is_ the only one allowed to move around. Hermes and her, anyway."

Peeta cleared his throat and began.

"_When all else fails, two shall stand.  
Both fighting with each other hand in hand.  
Two loved ones shall perish and the trigger's gore will begin all.  
Fire and water will face two worlds at war.  
A liar will rise from the polyceptics' goddess and crave a relevant forgiveness.  
But only till the end will all hearts be forever contented, against all witness_."

No freaking way . . .

"That's Annabeth's prophecy!" I yell out suddenly. They all look at me sternly. Whoops.

"You . . . You sang that to me during my comatose, Peeta." Katniss whispered—shocked.

He gets taken aback. "I did?" She nods.

"That's a prophecy. That's a damn straight prophecy I did not give out as far as I recall." Mitzuki called. Her attitude really does amaze me. From how she goes all goody goody, to straight-out feisty to . . . Plain creepy.

"Well, Annabeth told me that Iris told her during the time she was kidnapped. Some others and I deciphered it earlier actually." Damn it's been a long day. A very, _very_ long day. Starting with a sexy Ferrari. And don't get me started on how that motor purred out to me . . .

"And you didn't tell me?" Katniss yelled as she banged the table accidentally. "I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything we found out!"

"You didn't tell me Peeta told you either!"

Her eyes grew and started stirring. I pissed her off. "How am I supposed to know it was important? I didn't know what 'rainbow lady' was supposed to mean! Above all: Peeta wasn't all that sane when we retrieved him! Remember? And I suppose Annabeth is more trustworthy than me if you already deciphered it without me!"

Okay, that's it. I'm using your anger-stubbornness-stand-up-for-righteousness attitude you clung onto me. "What does Annabeth have to do with this? She just happened to be _there_! And for the record: she wasn't all that sane either! She's sick!" Her hands go up.

"So is Peeta!" She stands. I've had enough! I stand.

"So what? He can be cured!"

"And how do you know that? He has the same gods damn disease as Annabeth, for all I see!" She yelled.

"Well, Annabeth is more valuable to this war! We need her wisdom and knowingness!" I regretted saying that the moment it slipped out. Peeta looked somewhat—um—uneasy . . . ? In sure Annabeth would be too. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I didn't—" I began.

"Well, next time _think_ before you _speak_, Perseus. You should be _wiser _like your _girlfriend_." She then chugged her tea and left.

"Move out!" Oran yelled to make everything go back to order. "I believe this meeting is _over_ and _done with_."

Mitzuki stayed behind to pick everything up and I stayed with her.

"Hey, Mitzuki . . . What did happened with the drachmae, in the end?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at me with her infamous creeper glare.

"It disappeared during the war between the Greeks and the Romans. It was too soon for you to find out about this. Hopefully I didn't ruin time and space for this but you needed to know—you just needed too. The monsters have risen because they sensed a bigger war than any other we've had in history and are after your and Katniss's blood. I believe that if Neptune revealed Finnick to us just now, it's for the better. Also, Yoli's case. She did save us all anyway." She then walked off.

"I suggest apologizing, you know. I know, Katniss has a big mouth and all and you both went pretty far, but . . . Just . . . Please, get it over with." She shuts the door.

Get it over with, huh? 

**xX~Don't. Turn. Away.~Xx**

"So, I can control water?" Finnick asks. I nod. I tried explaining who he is basically and what and who the gods are. He caught on fast. "So we're half brothers?" I nod also.

"Basically. Only that you're Neptune's and I'm Poseidon's."

I look over to Finnick one last time. He looks stressed. It's only an hour till midnight. We're in the lobby of the main fire station. We have hoses and everything we'll need to put out the fires that will be caused.

"Percy." I see a familiar blonde's sweet face. "Can we talk? You know—before you go off?" 

Not to be rude but, shouldn't she be like underground? "Bomb shelters" sound any familiar to you?

"Well I think you should go—like now. But, sure. Why not." Why did I just agree to this?

She smiled. "I don't plan on going back. I'm staying here with you." What? She takes off her coat to reveal a nurse's outfit. "I want to help. I really do. I'll do anything I can and won't be in the way—I promise."

I sigh. "Kat will kill me if she finds out I let you." Not that she's not out for me as we speak or anything.

"She doesn't have to know I told you. And I'm not asking you anyway." She smirked. I sigh in surrender. I bet she's the same or worse than Katniss when it comes to stubbornness. I don't want two after my dead body though . . .

"Alright. Just stick around me. I'll protect you as you run around." She nods.

"We're a team then." I smile and look out from the window with the binoculars.

I'm wearing Greek Armor. Mitzuki dropped it off earlier and one to Finnick. He fit magically in it. She also dropped off two bronze shields. Riptide is by my side. And for some reason my hands keep crackling blue energy. Considering Katniss is off in the forest/ parks guarding Thirteen's boundaries. Hopefully Prim can't see through the mist or that would be an issue.

The bell tower rung. Signaling midnight. A TV screen in the fire room somehow turns on.

President Snow—the sewer rat—as I secretly call him (I mean just look at his face. Hideous) speaks.

"_Well, well. After so much threatening for Thirteen to stop it's rebelling actions, you all have failed. We are coming through with our warning. Right now as I speak: Capitol naval ships surround District Thirteen-ready for total destruction of it. So I am giving you one last chance: Give up and you'll be alive, Thirteen. All you have to do is send up a red flare now. Failing to give up, well . . ."_ President Snow's slithering laugh crackles. _"Let's just say you'll be dead by morning." I look over to Prim who clutches her hands._

"He almost killed Katniss. Twice. Maybe even more times I don't know. And . . . He's gonna pay." She looks over to me.

"Let's do this, Primrose." She smiles.

"Of course, Perseus." Is she really hitting on me?

Men yelled in the lobby. Threatening to set the TV on fire but some of us want to watch the rest.

_"I_ _see. Your time's up. Get ready for death. That _will_ be taped nationally on live TV."_ He pauses. "_And Katniss, dear?_" He laughs. "_You're in for a surprise_." The TV went blank until we saw Thirteen on camera from above.

"Okay. TV off! Now!" Finnick yelled as he carried his Trident. "On Sora's cue we get out. On the fire-lighting-up-the-city cue, scatter and put it out. If you're on fire—you know the drill! Stop, drop, and roll!" Everyone faces him with determination. "Now, who's ready to kick some ass?" They all cheer and we head for the window. The Capitol naval ships haven't made a move. Then the first strike—laser beams. Hover crafts come out of nowhere and use mirrors to deflect the lasers. That Sora . . . He _is_ smart at this stuff.

"Move out!" Finnick yells and everyone runs out to their designated place of the district.

I hold Prim's hand and she runs out with me as we follow Finnick to the center of the District. Bombs come crashing down to the ground and buildings slowly begin collapsing as well as the landscape. Our team does it's best to clear the area of any soldier and put out the explosions.

Yells are heard. Pain. Hurt. Hunger. Hunger from the heart.

Prim runs to the rescue from my side unexpectedly. I swear, this chick . . .  
"Prim!" I force my legs to run after her. Bullets are shot down to kill any passerby. I take out the shield. "Prim!" She stops and looks back and I take advantage to tackle her before any bullets perforate us. Using the shield, I cover us as we lay on the ground.

I was about to scold her but she knew her mistake before I brought it forth. "I'm sorry! I didn't know bullets were—!"

"It's okay! Just stay close! I'll get you to where you need to be." She nods and we get up at the count of three.

We run for our lives and the lives of others afterward. I feel a few bullets hitting the shield along the way. Those could have been my death. Or Prim's.

We ran and turned at the next curb to where we saw smoke rise. On the other side, countless trees and buildings were on fire. The few troops from our division that actually made it were either unconscious or severely injured.

"Prim, go help them out! I'm going to put out this fire!" I practically throw the shield onto her so I can begin my magic. She didn't seem surprised by the ranndom shield toss but rather something that I never expected Katniss would worry about.

"You can't do it alone! Let's get—" She begins. I can tell she's scared. Not for the people she's about to cure but for my well being. I honestly wish Kat was more considerate like her.

As soon as I see her preoccupied, I shut my eyes so I can start the blue energy starting again.

Let's do this. 

I shot water at the tree until the fire doses off. I see more fires and I put them all out simultaneously. Soldiers stop to see what I'm doing with an awestruck face. Poor mortals . . .

"Retreat!" I hear soldiers yell from Katniss's division. They come running from central park.

I see Katniss dragging Gale and Peeta with her. They look in bad shape. I look behind them to see some big furry poodles that would be adorable if they didn't have their razor sharp teeth and claws out—plus all the blood stains on their face. That's the definition in my book. However, they are called "mutts" here. Boring, I kid you not.

"Prim!" I yell and she comes to my side.

The mutts' ferocious foaming faces come toward us about fifty feet away. It is not of distance in this case.  
"Oh, god . . ." I pull her to run and she doesn't hesitate to.

We arrive back in the Fire station. Me, Prim, and everyone else in the area. Including Katniss and co. The mutts screech the windows like a chalk board. Everyone covers their ears.

I have an idea. Stupid. But it's our best chance at the moment.

I practically fly to the window on the side that is unnoticed by the mutts. I hit the glass with my fist till I see cracks. Blood drips down through my knuckles but I honestly don't feel it. Some things are more important at the moment.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Prim yells and people look over here. Katniss comes over. She is ghost white. That—that kills me.

"_Prim!_ _What—!"_ But I interrupt. I don't have time for this—honestly.

I space myself between the window a few feet. "I'm gonna save us."

I charge and jump through the window—shattering it with my body. I land on my feet—thank Zeus—er, Jupiter.

I notice some of the gray dull buildings come tumbling down, like building blocks almost. Hopefully, the rest of our division is still doing good.

Rushing to the front to where the mutts are at, I charge the blue energy. As soon as I get a good aim—I launch. I make sure it drenches them all. My plan is to freeze them. Let's hope I can morph the water into ice. Like how Kat can morph fire to lava.

"Poseidon, Neptune, dad! Whoever! Just, yeah . . . You know what to do!" The mutts then became frozen. All of them. And it was a super duper thick sheet of frozenness. I see Katniss run from my peripheral vision and she drop kicks the ice until it shattered. I help her. And there you have it, no more mutts. I think we—Katniss and I—are in good terms now.

"I can't believe you let Prim stay. What's wrong with you?" And . . . I take that back. Her eyes are bloodshot. I sense her trembling.

"She wasn't planning on listening to me if I told her to go back!" I turn my back to her. "If she wants to help—let her!" With that being said my legs budge and move on to whatever fires will stand in my way. "I have to go, Kat." I whisper to myself. _Hoping_, she didn't hear. I felt her sad mood overcome me as I run. Holding me back with each step I beheld.

It just makes me wonder . . .

Was my "lust" just that and nothing more? Has Yoli been right all along? Am I really in love with her? With all that being said, I hate being so close to her because of Peeta. At the same time I don't want to hold back. It's like running on a treadmill. Running—but not wanting to really reach that end.

So does that mean Yoli was wrong?

_I still don't have a reason. And you don't have the time. And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuck about you.  
_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I can't believe he said that about Peeta. I know Annabeth and I aren't in the best terms either but, was that really necessary?

"You okay?" I hear Peeta behind me as he squeezes my shoulder. I nod solemnly.

I look on to the horizon of the rest of the forest, where I can see all our snares and traps. It's a more dense night out here than anything. And cold. It's not snowing or anything but the trees are covered in it. As is the ground.

"Just . . .A bit uneasy over my argument with Percy." He nods. "He didn't mean what he said, Peeta. It slipped out. I have a rivalry with his girlfriend. Our attitudes just . . . Collide." He chuckles.

"Don't worry about it. I know he didn't mean it. What I found horrifying was the fact this Annabeth girl also knows the song Iris sang to me. And the fact Iris showed her that song. _And_ we are both sick . . . Why?" I'll admit I hadn't thought of that.

This is why I needed Peeta all throughout this time. He's like my personal mind secretary. Sorting my priorities and setting me straight.

"I don't know why, Peeta. And I think—feel that you and Annabeth have the same thing . . ."

He looked over to the side and shortly sighed. He leaned on a tree.

"Katniss, there's something else I have to tell you about what happened in the Capitol." I look at him from my side view. "I was experimented on. But not the way they usually do. I mean they did like magical stuff on me. Rituals." I feel my eyes grow and I turn to him. The rest of my body slowly turned. What does he mean by "Magical"?

I try to read his thoughts but I recalled he wasn't Percy. I could never read anybody as well as I could to Percy.

"Who did this?" He shrugs.

He shook his messy hair. "It was always someone called Trivia . . . And then Melinoe, Erebus, and another red headed girl I could never hear _her_ name . . ." My heart beats faster. From what memory serves me of my past encounter with Melinoe and Erebus. This _cannot_ be good news.

"When was this? Do you know why?" I ask frantically—my breath puffed out in a small cloud. He bites his lip in frustration. "I've met Erebus and Melinoe." I called—not losing eye contact with him. He finally turns back to face me however.

"I wouldn't know _why_. But it was during the first weeks I was there. Shortly after that, they moved onto the _real_ experimentation. But honestly, the rituals affected me more. I think.I honestly think they are the ones responsible for my illness." I cover my mouth. This is bad. _Very bad_.

Our conversation was obligated to stop. We can continue it after the ambush. They'll be more time then.

**(´****･****_****･****`)**

I hate President Snow. As the video rolled—I held Peeta's hand throughout the whole thing.

I want Snow's blood seething through my hands.

His warning doesn't scare me in the least. Only infuriate me. People looked at me for my reaction. Haymitch always said that my reaction is highly viewed by the rebels. If I start whaling—so will they. If I don't give a $#*!, they won't either.

"On Sora's cue, troops!" They all nod as my words energize them. I could already sense the electric energy flowing. "Let's show them who's boss!" They cheer, and it makes me smile.

We await Sora to attack. Knowing Sora, I bet he'll know their first attack before they'll know themselves.

Laser beams. Red liquid beams shoot out and slice buildings. Hovercrafts appear and I see Sora's fiery hair from under his helmet. He takes out a mirror and destroys the ship by deflecting the laser.

Amazing.

"Go! Go! Go!" Gale yells. I flinch as Gale yelled out my orders. I forgot to order them out.

Up ahead though, Gale now motions Rory to start running after the rest of the troops. Gale quickly follows.

I do hope this was a good decision from Gale's part. I still strongly believe Rory should have stayed with Prim and his family.

The troops' shadows moved to the sound of their steps. I found it a good time to run after them. After all the Capitol troops were going to ram against us sooner or later.

My blood pumped furiously as I took each step. Peeta was not far behind me. I didn't expect him to run side by side with me anyway.

I commenced my plan of getting in the lead so I can begin the bloodshed toward the Capitol.

I stood over a small cliff. I see Capitol soldiers over the horizon. Paggos Fotia beams on my wrist and it makes me smirk. I'm not the only excited one.

"Lets do this, girl." I unstrapped her and yank out the golden arrow with pride like never before.

The bracelet bends into its crystal transparent bow shape. Curling at the edge. The extra charms carve on the side of the bow beautifully as per usual.

The flawless gold charm grows and lights up in a radiate fire. Of all the warm shades. Red, Oranges, Yellows, all in one fiery hot mess.

I aim and strike down a row of Capitol soldiers setting many on fire.

The fire reflects against my pupils—seeming as if they're the ones on fire.

"Don't hold back!" I yell as my troops run ahead of my current position.  
"And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I yell the infamous Hunger Games line Effie used to tell us. It felt right to say that.

"That . . . was . . . amazing." Peeta calls as he comes panting. I look over to him and smile.

I have to admit though. I _did_ feel good up there. That doesn't prevent me from worrying however. "Please don't work yourself to much." He chuckles.

"That's the point, no?" I roll my eyes. This is my Peeta, alright.

I supervise everything and keep launching volleys of fire arrows every once in a while.

But that's when everything reverted on us. When we—I least expected it.

Gale comes running—almost tripping—to us, with bloodshot eyes. "_MUTTS_!" He looks aggravated as he yells shakily. It took me more then those few seconds to take in his words. "Run! T—There's mutts! Like t—ten of them! About one sixth of our troops dead!"

My eyes wander around him to verify the scene. I look out into the horizon to see the mutts shredding the troops' skin alive. Yells of pain and torture echo through my brain, back and forth.

Quick faded images of Rue . . . Glimmer . . . Thresh . . . Clove . . . Marvel . . . Passed through my mind. I felt sick for a moment—remembering their deaths and shortly after as how they were morphed into the mutts. Still, one thing still lingered in the back of my head however.

_Where's Rory?_

"Gale, where's Rory?" I face him and look him in the eye. Tears stream down his face. "_WHERES RORY?"_ I yell—on the verge of tears as well. He's like the little brother I never had.

"_HE'S DEAD!"_ Gale yells in my face. I felt light headed. No . . .

"_RETREAT!_ Go! Go back!" I reach for the bomb charm trembling. "A—Away from the area!" Some soldiers go but the rest can't. I shut my eyes and throw the bomb slowly. It explodes. If Rory _did_ survive. I just ruined his chances of that. "GO!" My voice cracks. I grab Peeta and Gale, and we run for _our_ lives.

I see our back-up soldiers up ahead at the clearing of the forest. "_Retreat!"_ I bet the look in my face and the others made them scram as fast they could. I could hear the snarls and growls of the mutts trailing us.

I can't stop picturing images in my first Games. All the blood—all _that_ blood. I can already picture Rory's body, shredded and his blood staining the floor, watering the trees. It's . . . Too much, too much.

The Fire station (Finnick's base) is up ahead and we run inside. Gale slips on a water puddle and I have to drag him completely in the end. He looks terrible . . .

Peeta let go from the moment I had to take Gale in completely. He also did the favor of barging through the doors for me.

The damned mutts scratch the windows with their claws. I go and hug Gale who is on the floor.

"Gale it's going to be alright!" He tries to shake me off.

"You were right! You were _right_! My mother will kill me!" He whales uncontrollably. I've never seen him like this. It hurts me. I lean down and kiss him. Slighty—barely even brushed my lips on his.

He groans in anger. "Why do you only do that when I'm in pain, Katniss? Like back in Twelve at your house?" I look into his gray eyes that match mine. His hair is in his eyes. I don't have the guts to answer his question. Because even I can't answer it.

I look up to see Peeta wit—with _Prim_? And _Percy_?

"Percy what are you doing?" Prim yells and everyone else looks over there. Wha—what's Prim doing here?

"_Prim! What—!"_ I get up from where Gale and I were and charge toward Prim and Percy. But Percy interrupts.

"I'm gonna save us." He shatters the window as jumps out. Prim is ready to go after him but I grab her by the forearm.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She pulls back.

"After Percy!" I clutch her and put her face between my hands. Tears are tempted to go down my face.

"Please don't go." I can't stop a tear."Prim, Rory's dead." Her face goes white and she drops to the floor.

"You're lying." She looks up with her face red from the eruption of tears she just had. "You're lying!" She then gets up and runs into the crowd. I want to get her.

"Go help Percy." Peeta tells me as he runs after her into the flood of the crowd. Not even waiting for my response.

I get a hold of myself. I have to. Looking out the shattered window—I jump. I fall on my legs, making some few cuts with the glass. But I don't care. I get up and run to Percy.

He froze the mutts. Now, I will kill them. Using something it took me forever to learn with Oran.

I drop kick the ice and it shatters. Percy helped a bit. But he's not getting off _this_ hook so easily.

"I can't believe you let Prim stay. What's wrong with you?" I yell at him. I wouldn't be able to take what happened to Rory to happen to Prim. Not that _he_ would understand or anything.

"She wasn't planning on listening to me if I told her to go back! If she wants to help—let her!" He yells at me. Was I really that harsh back at the terrace? So much that he doesn't care?

I begin to extend my hand slowly to try to pull him back but what he says next stopped me.

"I have to go, Kat." He then ran off. Leaving me standing like an idiot yet again. He must not really care after all.

_Why does he do this to me?_

**~XxGive. Me. Something. To. Believe. ~**

_**1:00AM**_  
"Send out the _G678 Missals_ out toward the center and the _Mini 5000 Outskirts Missals_ to the side to make sure the area is secure!" I yell to my weapon specialist, none other than Beetee.

He does what he's told and I help him run back to our base. The lobby of a hotel_. Le Pasión.  
_  
I run up the stairs to see our infirmary. I made Prim stay in here if she was going to help. She didn't give it a second thought before she set everything up.

Rory's death really did affect her. I've never seen her so—so jumpy.

"How are you doing?" I ask her as I pat her back—startling her.

"I—I'm fine." She moved to a nearby bed to inject something in a man's leg. Then back to finish some medical concoction.

I nod and walk to Gale who refuses to move from a bed in the back of the infirmary. I gently flake his hair back. I smile and he smiles back.

"You never answered my question." He mumbled. I turn away. I'm a coward. I'll always be one.

I walk away from there to Peeta . . . Downstairs.

"How are you doing?" He has a few cuts and bruises but he seems fine. He nods in response to my question.

"I'm fine." He smiles and I'm relieved at least someone is sane here.

Around the lobby, people are weeping for the loss of their fellow troop friends.

The pain—the pain to lose someone hurts . . . Hurts so much. It's an uncontrollable pain. That can only be soothed by letting go of the past Which is hard with so many memories carved onto our mind with that person.

The screens inside the lobby turned on. President Snow was on.

"You _may have been prepared. You may have destroyed all our naval ships. But you will not bare the next scene. Not what will happen._" He looks to the side. "_Venus! Go! Do your objective! Begin Code Blue!"  
_

He turns back to the camera and smirks. The screen shuts off.

_The last thing I see is the smoke and fire bawling from the sky on the outside._

•**Percy's POV•**  
I flood a building that was on fire. I feel lightheaded from using my abilities so much. The energy on my fingertips looks faded as well.

It's like one or two in the morning I swear! I should be in bed! Like a good Percy! Then I hear _his_ voice. The president's. I ball my fists.

I can't see him. But I know he's making an announcement. I look up to see the last naval ship Sora is having trouble destroying.

The window is huge on this one though. So huge that I can see him.

President Snow.

_"—Venus! Go! Do your objective! Begin Code Blue!"_ And the announcement ends.

I see a girl—and might I add she is very hot. (Just needed to throw that out there.) The girl free-falls from the ship, taking out some round objects and throwing them.

The place goes up in fire. Everything is on fire. I can't even see two feet in front of me from all the smoke.

I dose it off with my remaining energy—creating somewhat of a tunnel for me to see. And see the girl.

She has short curly red hair with aureate hazel eyes. She faces me and her expression changes. She charges at me, throws herself onto me, and we tumble through the smoke and fire.

"You must be . . . Perseus Jackson, correct?" She asks between the few breaths we have while tumbling.

"Yeah. And you are?" This is getting awkward.

"Venus—" She stops us tumbling and kicks me in wher—where it's not the best place to kick a guy. "Venus Grace, bitch." She then gets up while my—um, manly subjects suffer.

She runs out into the smoke and I get up roughly. I run after her—getting lost. Did I mention I was in pain?

Through the smoke, someone kicks me from behind. I look back immediately to see the culprit once again. A punch in my face, shortly after. I look up while I fall back.  
I lay on the floor and Venus places her shiny black heel on my chest.

"You don't seem like much for someone who is going to 'save us all'." Venus's foot presses harder on my chest—digging her heel. I wouldn't be surprised if some knife shot out of her boot spontaneously.

"Who are you again?" I say slowly. It's hard to talk when you can barely breathe, you know.

"Uncle Snow calls me little devil. But the _others_ call me Venus. Daughter of Mars. Named after his secret girlfriend. Descendent of Jason Grace." She bends down and her lollipop red curls tickle my neck.  
"You're much more cuter than I expected, though. Would you mind if I stole a kiss before I killed you and your friend?" She didn't even wait for my answer before she brushed by my lips, not even touching them yet. No! I'm not disappointed. Point is: She got pwned and knocked over by Kat.

"Get your own hero, he has a girlfriend." Katniss says as she kicked Venus off me. I almost, _almost_ forgot about Annabeth for a second there.

Peeta came running from behind her—panting. Geez, I think he _is_ sick. Whoops.

Venus gets up swiftly and her aureate eyes sparkle once she sees Peeta.  
"You actually brought him to me." She laughs.  
"You brought _him_ to me!" She then charges at him and knocks Peeta down.

"You will make Trivia and Aminta proud. I, assure you." She then hits some buttons on something on her wrist watch and teleports away while me and Katniss stood there like complete idiots.

"_No!"_ Katniss yells. She turns to me and almost runs me down. "Where are they going, Percy?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I yell. I have to calm down. I have to go back to my calm self. Every time I'm with Katniss I get fired up for these things. I don't know how I affect Katniss but I'm sure it's not _this_ much. "Wait . . ." I begin, "The last naval ship!" Katniss looks at me funny.

"Let's go!" I grab her wrist and I drag her along while I run.

"How do we get up there?" I smile.

"Sora knows how." We run to his base through all the thick smoke. I'm beginning to feel real dizzy and I think Katniss as well.  
"Cover your mouth!" I yell and she does so with her arm.

_Guess what? Another game over. I got burned but you're the real loser. Don't know why I wasted my time on you. You suck at love.  
_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I shouldn't have let Peeta come if I had known they were after him. But why would a Roman demigod be looking for him? It just doesn't make any sense! First Rory and now . . . No.

Once we got into the Empire State building—as Percy called it—we zoomed into the elevator to get on the roof.

"This used to be the portal to Olympus." Percy said sadly as we went up.  
"I guess history does repeat itself." I didn't want to add more to his glooming so I kept my mouth shut—biting my lip. Comfort was never my strongest ideal, but right now . . .

_Ding._

He pulled me out toward the immense squared metal terrace. I could barely feel my legs when Percy let me go. But I have to go on, for Peeta.

"Sora!" I yell as I leaned in toward the metal railing that was the only barricade between myself and an immense fall. I tried not to look down. I don't think I've ever been so high up. It made me feel sick.

"Katniss . . . ?" Mitzuki came up to me. She was also in Greek battle armor. On her head, a headset was bestowed. "What are you doing here?" She bent the small microphone away so whoever was on the other line wouldn't be listening.

"Peeta got taken!" I almost yell. Her shocked expression changed to frantic. Whoops.

"_By who_!" She yelled.

"What's going on?" Sora comes and lands on the rail. He took off his helmet to reveal a bush of unbrushed red-orange hair. It almost looked cute and innocent looking—_almost_.

"Peeta is on _that_ ship!" Percy yells. Sora face was more or less unreadable as of now. He never _did_ care for Peeta, or at least back then. "Some redhead claiming to be Mars's came and she teleported away with him! They were after him all along!" I blinked a few times. That last sentence was highly unnecessary, Percy.

Sora looked about to blow. He faced me with the iciest eyes I've seen yet. His eyes could no longer be categorized as icy. They were a blazing fire in a snowy desert—melting all mercy. "I told you, Katniss! I told you he was just in the way! Now look! They went through all this just to get him!" He was furious. "We are not going. That's final. Find another way.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't so madly in love with Peeta. If it were my choice I would just let him rot. He is useless so far. Just causes us problems."

His words hurt back then, but now—now I understand.

But that doesn't mean Peeta deserves to die. Now or ever.

"Sora! Be reasonable!" Percy speaks up. I look over to him to see a grace in him that I always oversaw.  
"We'll destroy it. We'll destroy the last naval ship. Just let us go!" That seemed to dose Sora a bit.

" . . . Fine." He signaled Mitzuki and she runs to get something. "I'm going."

Mitzuki comes back and orders us to take off the armor. She handed us some helmets similar to Sora's. Also some little neon green electronic pad.

"Okay, I know you've probably never been trained to do this but," She looked out toward the incinerating city. "You have to throw the pads out there—about a foot beyond the rail—and jump on it." I stare at her. I never thought of how hard this would probably be.

"Oh Zeus—er, Jupiter." Percy began. As he put on the helmet. "Don't blow me out of the sky." He threw the pad out and got distance to run.

And he jumped. The pad enlarged when he landed on it. Some straps bonded his feet immediately. He lost his balance a few times and even flipped.

"What are you waiting for?" He calls. For once, I don't know if I can do this.

"Clock's ticking, Katniss." Sora calls and I don't know what's worse. Him calling me by my name or the actual height issue I'm currently undergoing.

"You'll be fine." Mitzuki smiles. I throw the small 5x5 pad out and get space. Snow begins to fall.

I run. The railing is up ahead and I jump before I know it. I barely land. But Percy's hand was there to make me keep balance.

"Let's go." He lets go and flies after Sora who got a head start.

The board is hard to control. It's strange. But, I manage. The aerial Capitol troops start shooting at us. Some of Sora's soldiers barricade us according to Sora's orders. Various are shot down. Killed for my selfish reasons. It's sickening.

"Find us an entrance inside!" Sora yells at us as he goes back to help out some of his troops. Looks like he _does_ have a soul.

"Come on!" Percy turns back to see me. "Use the bomb!" I nod. I feel so useless.

I yank the red ball charm and await a good target. Some aerial Capitol troops shoot at us. Percy takes out Riptide and deflects the shots.

"Keep going!" I look over to him and almost flip as he yelled that. I can't even believe myself. Percy is giving it more effort than me.

_Don't turn away. Don't give in to the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light. Never sleep, never die._

**•Percy's POV•**  
We went in through the entrance Kat made against the glass I saw President Rat at earlier.

The board doesn't help as we trespass through the daring hospital-like hallways. Its like a wooden plank floating in water. Not that I haven't done that before. Me being the weird water boy made me have that as a hobby as a kid.

I could see the silhouette of Venus's candy curls and someone in her arms in a room.

"Hey, Percy? How do we stop?" Katniss noticed the silhouette as well, and of course thought ahead.

"We crash land." I say softly so she most likely didn't even hear me. Grabbing Katniss's hand , I collided our boards. They began to shut down from the damage. Until the straps let go of us and we fell off.

The floor was harder then it seemed. I offered Katniss my hand and she instinctually took it. The hovercrafts' buzz is still vibrating in the never ending white hallway.

"Come on." I pulled Katniss's hand. She had like no movement. Any idiot could pwn her in battle in this shape. It was like she was in a trance.

Alarms went off shortly after the explosions of the hovercrafts. These alarms were blue light though. The noise was different as well. Unlike the usual whale of the sirens, this was more like an actual _whale_ singing.

"Self Destruct Sequence Activated." An intercom repeated variously.  
"Nuclear bombs Ready for Transmission." Oh no. Wait, doesn't that mean _they'll_ die too? Geez some "smart" people they are.

Troops opened doors and disposable windows and launched themselves out with parachutes. They didn't even notice us. I hit an emergency combat button that Finnick gave me just in case we were in for a surprise so I can warn them.

Which we are.

"Percy!" I look to where Katniss pointed. Venus ran out with an unconscious Peeta into the sky. _Really_? Were they _actually_ waiting for us to go through _all_ that to do _this_? Oh please. Please, tell me this was a huge coincidence and not some intentional awful joke they just pulled. What are they achieving? _Killing time?_

I dragged Katniss to the opening into the night blizzard sky from where everyone was having a blast free-falling.

"I—I can't jump." Katniss muttered. I'll admit I'm not confident about this either. I'm terrified of Jupiter right now. But . . .

I get a grip on Katniss. She digs her glance into my eyes. She looks in bad shape. But I won't let that bring me down. I force ourselves out. I just throw myself out with Katniss. She wanted to yell—I can tell—come on, we _are_ falling thousands of feet into the ground with no safety guaranteed.

"Percy, what if we don't make it . . . ?" Katniss mutters as I cling on to her. Well, mostly gravity is making her stay on me. I am the one backwards not looking down. She's the poor soul looking at us falling. It has its pros and cons. I'm her pillow when we die—er, land. She's looking at the fall. See? It's an equal share of suffering.

Except we might die. But I'm pretty confident something is going to happen and—_surprise!_ We live.

"Oh, we will . . ." I mutter. It's hard to talk without chugging down snowflakes. Who knew they could be so evil.

The next scene happened so fast. I couldn't even blink twice without it all happening before my eyes.

The ship—_nuclear_ ship—exploded. I saw it. The huge atomic explosion that was "supposedly" to kill us off for good (Even killing _them_).

Katniss's eyes grew she dug her nails into my back. I'm pretty sure you can sense these things even without looking at them. I clutched her harder in my arms.

Then I see someone. 

"It" let's out electric sparks out of "its" hands and fortifies the explosion. The explosion finished exploding within itself from there.

Sora, Mitzuki, and Oran (Yes, I can tell who _they_ are. They aren't wearing helmets) are surrounding the person who falls after doing that. Oran catches her and Sora points downward. My eyes burn from looking and the _evil_ snowflakes invading them.

Next thing I know after I blink, Katniss and I are being separated. Mitzuki gets Katniss. And Sora grabs me. See? Told you we'd be saved.

They drop us off back at the Empire State Building.

"Just what was _that_?" Mitzuki asks.

I cough a few times and sit up. "A self destruct unit."

Sora nods and looks at Mitzuki with sad eyes.

"Who was _that_?" I speak up. Still coughing. I swear, if I die from snowflake suffocation . . .

Sora looks out from the railing toward the city. "You guys should continue to chase down the Venus girl. They are on the roof of the next building over to your left. Not a long jump if you try."

"W—What?" Katniss stands up and runs to the railing on the other side. "Percy! They're right there!" I run over to her side. I look to where she is pointing to see Venus's unmistakable unnatural red hair. And of course, Peeta's blond mess of hair.

Sora was right, seeing that we _are_ on the Empire State Building, we are higher than that building. But not as simple as Sora proclaimed it to be. It was like a hundred foot drop. Still it's so small to what Katniss and I just experienced.

"Want to jump?" I ask Katniss.

"No way. Isn't there another easier way?" I look around to spot an emergency parachute on the other side where there are some injured soldiers.

While running back from retrieving it, I strap it into place.

I get on the rounded railing and gain balance quickly. Shortly after, I got courage to extend my hand and ask her to join me. Hopefully we won't fall before the designated time cause if the slippery surface. She takes my hand again without hesitation and we don't fall. On the railing I look into her eyes and she nods after her face changes into determination.

She turns so that she has her back to me and I await her fall so we can begin the actual free-fall.

Once she throws herself back—like in those games of "trust" where someone throws themselves onto you backwards and _trusts_ you will catch them. I catch her into my arms holding into her waist and her momentum sends us back into the night sky.

"Perseus!" Mitzuki's head is over the railing as she yells. So they finally noticed we actually _listened_ to them. I would guess now is a good time to pull on the string.

The parachute opens. It's nothing special. Just a black parachute with a glow-in-the dark "C" on it.

"Jump the Venus girl once I let you go." I tell Katniss and she nods reluctantly. She is now facing down and as am I. I get ready to let her go.  
"Ready?" I whisper. Venus hasn't even noticed us. She nods and squeezes my hands which are on her waist.

I let her go.

She gets in a diving stance and jumps Venus on the spot.

In the meantime I suffer trying to take the parachute out.

I land horribly. Rolling on the terrace of the building—_with_ the parachute.

"Get off of me!" Venus yells as she throws Katniss off her back. Katniss lands hard on the roof. She quickly gets up however.

"Look, Venus," Katniss growled, "Percy and I have gone through so much—_so much_—to get _him_ back. I won't lose to _you_ so easily." The now blizzard-ing snow made it hard to see.

"Oh, will you?" Venus snickered as her fingers trace the bloody nail scratch Katniss gashed onto her. She licked the blood of her manicured fingers.

At the speed of light she took out a knife. Well, you can tell it's a knife but it's . . . different. It has like five knifing areas, if you will. It looks like a hydra almost. Only in knife form. One base, five heads . . .

She snapped her fingers and out from the terrace floor came Erebus and Melinoe.

"Miss us?" Melinoe slithered. I can still see she looks _exactly_ the same as last time I saw her. Even when her hair matches this blizzard.

She jumped me and Erebus shadow traveled to Katniss holding her down.

"_This—_Is what we've been looking for!" Venus yells as she held Peeta by his collar.  
"You _are_ the key, handsome," She told Peeta. "To victory."

What she did next made me almost throw up in disgust. She drove the five-headed knife into Peeta repeatedly. His velvet dark red blood gushed out from all those five areas he was hit.

He refused to yell, though. His eyes popped out from the pain but no noise came out from him.

_I don't even want to see Katniss's face. I wouldn't be able to take it. It would shatter me in a million pieces.  
_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I was barely getting started. 

"Look Venus," I growled, "Percy and I have gone through so much—_so much_—to get _him_ back. I won't lose to _him_ so easily."

"Oh, will you?" Venus snickered as her petty girl fingers traced the scars I left her from my nails earlier. She even tried to look appealing as she sucked her blood.

In a blink of an eye, she took out a multi-headed knife. I awaited the right time to pounce on her.

Shortly after she snapped her petty fingers—Erebus and Melinoe came out of the terrace floor from the shadows.

"Miss us?" Melinoe called in her usual sensual voice she used when she was about to catch her prey.

Next thing I know, she pounces Percy and I didn't see Erebus shadow travel and charge to hold me down.

Venus began laughing. Like a crackling fire. "_This—_Is what we've been looking for!" Venus laughs and she pulls Peeta up by his collar. "You _are_ the key, handsome," She cracked Peeta. "To victory."

No one calls him handsome. _Except me._

The knife went in him. Twice? Thrice? Who knows, but it was like instant replay.

No, no. I'm dreaming . . . right? I'm dreaming. _I'm dreaming_. The snow is blocking my view. This blizzard is making me hallucinate. 

I am not seeing Peeta's blood gush out before me. I am not looking into his eyes while they plead for my help.

This is all a dream. It _has_ to be . . .

_"Peeta . . ."_ I pant. I pinch myself . . .

_"Peeta . . . !"_ I pinch myself harder.

_**This isn't a dream**_.

His life flashed into my head. _Everything._

_His dad teaching him the basics of bread making. His mom hitting him after burning bread. Laughing with his brothers. Then, me. I see myself in the red plaid dress he first saw me in. His dad whispering into his ear that my mom chose my dad over him. I feel, I feel so strongly the love he felt for me on the spot. So passionately. Then the time he threw the bread at me. The one that is the reason I breathe to this day. The reaping. The fear he felt when his name was called by Effie. "Peeta Mellark." Each syllable burned in my heart—his heart. His mother stabbing him with the words bluntly saying "You will die". Then when I threw the knife on the train. Haymitch approving of me first? Then Haymitch telling him in his face that he could use his unconditional love for me on live TV. He didn't want too. Haymitch asked him what he was scared of. The world knowing? He would be dead by the time they all accepted the fact. He accepted and went through with it. During the games he felt worse than me. He had never done this. Everything was against him. His mother, Haymitch, heck—even himself. How could he survive? But he did. And the happiness he endured with every kiss we had. Then it was our Victory Tour. Him believing it was the right thing by offering Eleven supplies from us and getting people shot. Including Rue's parents. The rest of the tour he revealed he loved the color Orange. The color of fire. He felt so torn when he found out I faked everything. So much hurt of years gone. Then the Quell. Our games. The pearl. Everything. I felt myself overcome with tears. He got taken. Then, a woman _he_ called Trivia appeared and chanted as Melinoe and Erebus held him down. They took blood out of him with a needle and transferred it into a fancy wine glass, making Venus drink every drop—almost vomiting. They took blood out of Venus the same way and made the multi-headed knife bathe in it until the blood became almost a black color. They injected it into Peeta. From there . . . The rest was static. Between all the white noise—my smile and face was there. My tears. My joy. Everything I went through without him. _ Finally . . .

_Our last passionate kiss in the subway._

_No . . ._

_"PEETA!"_ I yelled—choking back tears and sobs. Do you have any idea what it's like to see the person you _love_, the person who endured you through everything, who protected you at all costs, who loved you unconditionally—just die and drown in their own blood? Do you?

Peeta was more than a friend—or a lover. He was my soul mate.

Melinoe's laugh was heard. Venus's face was smiling—with such mock.

"_You bastards!"_ Percy punches Melinoe unexpectedly. She falls back.

He un-caps Riptide.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Venus threatened to throw Peeta over the edge of the building.

"Move—and say goodbye to his body." She tempted. Percy yelled with utter anger I've never seen. He jumped Venus and she went back. Her back bended at an irregular angle. It even made an awful crack sound.

She yelled in pain. Her last actions were throwing Peeta over the edge.

What Percy did next was brave. He threw himself over as well without hesitation.

I clutched my fists. She just killed Peeta. I wanted to faint—better yet—die.

"Hold her down, Erebus!" Venus whaled. She was flat on the ground. I would bet—Percy broke her spine.

Melinoe leaned down next to her and passed a thermos to her. She helped Venus drink the sweet contents fast. _Idiot._ I could smell Nectar inside of it. I heard her back regenerate back to its original shape.

She took out a different knife. It has a golden blade. Just the look of it made my insides churn. I wanted to throw up.

She was about to kill me.

She came up to me furiously and slashed an immense cut below my right eye. It burned with rage before she even sliced it open with the knife. As if it was already cut but she . . . Reopened it.

I gasped. No . . . It _can't_ be.

I had a huge gash coming from my right eye to my chin. It looked to be throbbing and it started hurting like fire surging through my whole body. My eyes were a golden color. I touched my face but there was no gash on it, but I could still see it and it still burned. I yelped quietly various times when I touched it.

It's the same pain as back on Alcatraz! Next thing I know . . .

Sora lands.

"Get the hell out of here. I assume your filthy work is done." I don't even look up. I don't want to see. I want to just go and die.

Sora tears off part of his sleeve and gives it to me.

"Use it, Katniss. You'll need it." I took it after a minute or so. I gently placed it against my cheekbone.

I look out into the night sky. It all hurts. It _all_ hurts! I want to die . . . So badly . . .

_'Cause . . . In the end, it doesn't even matter._

•**Percy's POV•**  
Katniss's pupils disappeared for a good minute. They quickly came back and she began screaming Peeta's name.

The others mocked this. They mocked love. And since when have I cared? Since the day I set my eyes on her.

I couldn't contain myself. I feel like an animal was just born inside of me. Something was happening to me. I've never felt . . . So damn angry.

"_You bastards!"_ I punch Melinoe with all my force. I want to feel her face shatter. I want them all to just die. She falls back a few feet from my punch.

Riptide decides to join.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" I yell uncontrollably. I feel myself slowly being dragged by whatever is causing this anger.

Venus snickered and I saw why. She hung Peeta by his bloody collar over the edge. She was threatening _me_. _Me_! Not the wisest thing to do, bitch.

"Move—and say goodbye to his body." She began her cockily tempt.

The rest of following events went so fast I don't even think I was capable of pulling it all off.

I yelled. Whatever was fueling me on the inside made me yell. I jumped Venus. I intentionally intended on breaking her spine. And I managed to.

She yelled in utter pain. Her eyes throbbed. And she began trembling at a fast rate.

Did I care? Do you think I would #%*$*%^# care after what _she _just did?

Now, do you think I have the gull to go down with Peeta by my own terms? Your response better be "Hell Yeah".

I threw myself over without a thought. I don't care if I die. At least my death wouldn't be as bad as Peeta's. He _is _a good guy. Not even the word "good" can describe him. He is amazing. _(No homo intended.)_

He was the only one who could get near Katniss without her getting paranoid. He _is_ her all.

Not me. And if that's what she needs to be happy, then so be it.

I got a grip on Peeta's wrist and pulled him toward me. My death will be swift. His wasn't.

"Percy?" He mumbles spitting blood in my face. Yet I didn't care.

"I may not Katniss but, I'm here." I tell him.

"It hurts." He laughs. "It really does hurt . . . And I won't survive this." He mumbled. I don't know what's worse now. Him laughing about his pain, him giving up, or the fact we're a couple of seconds from dying. Take your pick.

"No you won't, Peeta. The main characters don't die." He laughed—choking up more blood. "Then . . . You and Katniss . . . Won't die. Take—care of her—please, do whatever you need to for her to smile." I looked into his lifeless eyes. "Tell—her . . . I love her . . . always will." His eyes started to shut. Flickering at first and eventually shutting completely.

At that moment, I felt something bad rising. Something just happened. His heart beat stopped and I feel the wormhole. . . .It just got bigger. A lot bigger.

This is no accident. Or an intent to hurt Katniss so much. This was Aminta's doing.

The floor was about ten feet away. I shut my eyes.

"Perseus!" A female's harmonizing voice called. Mitzuki. Of course I won't die. I could hear the buzz of the hovercraft.

She caught me and Peeta. We all landed harshly but not as bad as we intentionally would.

"Are you okay?" She mumbles roughly.

"I'm fine . . ." I get up. I offer my bloody hand to Mitzuki and she didn't care what condition it was in—she took it. She had blood coming down from her head.

"Oh, Peeta . . ." Mitzuki mumbles. I look to see the five cuts on him. One on his throat, heart, lungs, veins, stomach even. He got hit in all the mortal death points. Then there's the blood. The smell was horrible. So nauseating. I've never seen so much blood in my life coming from someone.

Mitzuki throws up. She was a few feet away on her knees. Even the great Oracle couldn't bare this. I wonder why I could.

My hand goes up to wipe the dirt off my face but I wipe blood on my face instead.

Looking at my hands _now_, they are covered in blood. And my clothes as well. They are drenched and the metallic smell is finally getting to me badly. Sweeping up through my nose and into my being. Tingling on me, it _overcomes_ me.

I throw up now. It's so disgusting, now that I saw the sticky blood was all over me. All flooding the floor and trickling off my sleeves.

"Percy." I hear Sora's stern voice from behind. I look back and wipe away the vomit from my mouth. He held Katniss in his arms.

Katniss's face was in blood. There was some cloth under her right eye so the blood could clot. She was white as a ghost. Almost transparent. She matched the snow and Melinoe's hair.

She took one look at Peeta and I immediately knew she was going to barf as well.

I assume Sora also sensed it because he put her down and moved back—dropping her. He went to Mitzuki's side. His expression was unreadable as per usual. But it radiated sadness. Such sadness in his eyes. As well as a tinge of anger.

She vomited.

Her tears began flowing out as well as her whaling sobs.

I ran to her side and held her but she pushed me aside. It felt . . . bad. I've never felt so rejected.

"_Don't get near me_." She mumbled. I could tell from her stance and her feet she was ready to run but I gripped her wrist—preventing her to do so. "Let me _go_, Percy!" She yelled as she tried to jerk her hand out of my clutch. "_Please!_" Her eyes were full of tears. With that being said, I felt so heartbroken. _Shattered_—like I wanted Venus and Melinoe to be.

I let her go and she ran. I fell to my knees. Panting . . .

Looking back, there was Mitzuki _crying_. And Sora with bloodshot eyes as he looked at Peeta's body.

Some rebel troops ran to them and Sora exploded at them. "You idiots! Get Gemini Home! Don't just stand there! Do something! Get General Trident! Get a healer! Go!"

The troops fled in horror from both the bloodshed and Sora's infuriating yells.

I got up trembling to find I fall back down. Peeta's blood all over me. Heartbroken from Katniss's yells to me demanding I let her go.

"What the hell happened _here_?" Finnick's voice rang minutes later. I lay in the ground. I felt so weak and disgusting at the same time.

Sora ran up to him and pointed at Peeta. "This! Happened!" Finnick got one look at Peeta and I swear he was going to follow the vomiting sequence but no.

He did turn away however. "Who's going to take him back to base?" He asked.

By this time Haymitch and Plutarch came. Even Gale.

"Oh, sweet Panem . . ." Plutarch called as he turned away coughing.

Gale did throw up however. This place is going to smell so badly after this—_I swear._

"Peeta . . ." Haymitch fell to his knees and ran his fingers through Peeta's hair slowly. He started tearing up. "I should _have been_ a troop. I should have been by my tribute's side at his deathbed! _He is my tribute!_ And no one—_no one_! K—Kills _my_ t—tribute." Tears started flowing out from his face stronger. We all stood there in shock at Haymitch's reaction. No one would have imagined . . . after all this? How could they? Haymitch isn't predictable and this is the consequence of misunderstandings. Pain, Hurt, Sadness, Suffering, you name it. 

He sniffled. "And Katniss...?" He mumbled.

I got up from my shadow. Dragging my being, Peeta's blood, and a broken heart. "She ran." I called forth. They all look my way.

"Percy, is—is that _your_ blood?" Finnick called as he came over.

"No, it's Peeta's." They all looked at me. "Don't bother searching for Katniss. She'll be back before sunrise."

Haymitch got up. "What happened, Percy?"

"A bloody murder neither Katniss or I could prevent. Peeta got stabbed by the 'surprise' Snow promised." Haymith ran his sweaty hands down his face—wiping his tears. "Her name is Venus Grace." I looked them all in the eye. "And I will kill her."

Next thing I know . . . I faint.

_Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere. No one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain, If I will it all away . . .  
_

__**  
OK so...that's that...  
The song Whisper by Evanescence inspired me to title it this way. This chapter had at least four title changes.  
First "Before It's Too Late" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Following "Stop and Stare" by OneRepublic. Then "Makes You Wonder" By Maroon 5. But I finally decided on having it called Whisper. Cause of the later events. You know...Peeta's death. No, he won't come back. I understand if you feel so much sadness even though you root for Percniss. (coughSNLorLuis1113cough) And yes I just came up with that name.**

Anyway: The last lines in Katniss's first POV was from Journey. "Faithfully". Then the last line from Katniss's 2nd POV was from "Before It's Too Late" (See above)  
Percy's last lines (Thats it! Im calling that the LL from now on -.-) from HIS 2nd POV is from the song "Makes You Wonder" (AGAIN. See above)  
Percy's LL third POV is from "You Suck At Love" By Simple Plan.  
Katniss's LL on her 4th POV is also Whisper by Evanescence.  
Her LL on the 5th POV where in "In the End" by Linkin Park.  
And Percy's LL on his 5th POV were also "Whisper".

Right now I'm in a sucky mood. For once my writing will affect the rest of my day-er night. Plus...I just finished a marathon of an Anime called Ghost Hunt (I freaking love it and I first saw it exactly a year ago :'D) It was more like a triple marathon. I saw it so many times on my TV with HDMI cable thingy :D Anyway the gore was insprired by that especially the last case file "The Cursed House" when the spirit thingy goes through Mai and she feels the blood coming out and you can SEE it...but it was just her imagination :O And then when Percy DRAGS Katniss all around since she feels somewhat immobilized, I got that inspiration from ANOTHER Anime called Sonic X. It's like the anime version of Sonic The Hedgehog. Yes I am a gamer as well. Anyway, in the third season, episode 73 (I feel like a COMPLETE nerd right now for even memorizing that xD I saw my favorite Sonic X episodes when I finished my second round of Ghost Hunt lol) Shadow was chasing Tails and Cosmo. Cosmo being the useless walking plant she is-just stood there in her bed when Shadow first came up to her and was like "I am going to kill you, bitch". She was also useless as everyone got severely injured cause Shadow (being the smexy furry he is) didn't let ANYBODY stop him from killing her. So Tails dragged her around the Typhoon, (That's the ship's name xD) through like every single part of the damn ship (Air vents, ship vents, IN ANOTHER SHIP WITHIN THE SHIP, hallways, you name it xD) And throughout all that time, Tails was always like "I'll protect you! I won't let him kill you! He won't lay a single finger on you. You mean so much to me." and stuff. You know...cause he loves her! :'D And yeah...just thought I should share that with you all...  
GEEEEEEEEZZZZ I'm remembering the last episode now where she dies and Tails is like bawling his eyes out since HE HAD TO KILL HER! D': Dear Hades... it's too much! Too much horriblenessss deaths! Dx

Excuse me while I go cry myself to sleep.  
Review and bitch to me about it if you want... While I cryyyyyyyyyy!

**But please stay tuned! :D Ill upload 22 tomorrow—rest assuered.**


	22. Lithium

_**Lithium**_

**•Percy's POV•**  
I took a quick shower just now at the core. They finally gave it back. They also removed all punishment from us.

Not that that gives us Peeta's life back or anything.

From what I've seen. . .it affected everybody. Even Sora. Nobody has even talked about it.

Another fun fact, Oran is gone. My suspicions of him are rising. I mean, like, why would _that_ happen after Peeta gets killed? Once Katniss is better, I'll be ready to tell her straight-forward of my suspicions.

Something _is_ wrong. And I _will_ get to the bottom of this.

"Perseus! You're not the only one with hygienic need! Get out of the shower!" Sora growled as I slipped my shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I say ignorantly.

I pick up a comb from the porcelain sink and do the best I can to at least look _decent_.  
I also need a haircut. I feel like some emo kid. I get the scissors from cabinet and snap some of my hair off fast so Sora won't chainsaw the door down.

I turn the knob and go out without facing Sora who was on the floor, his stuff in hand.

"Finally!" He growled. Something yellow from his hand. A rubber ducky? I. . .don't want to know—clearly he doesn't either.

I run down the stairs to the small kitchen room. Mitzuki was making breakfast. Which _is_ weird considering it's like 4AM or something. While we are here taking showers and eating, everyone else must be either sleeping or mourning.

I am not tired in the least. (Cause I _did _pass out for an hour or so.) I want to go out and check out what needs to be done—better yet—go home. I want to go back to the present to find out how everything is over _there_.

"Do you like egg soup, Percy?" Mitzuki calls optimistically. "It's actually very good. It's a very popular thing back at U.K.E." I smile. I appreciate her intents on making it all better. I can't help but want to call her mommy.

"Yeah, anything is fine. I just need food!" She nods happily and goes back to cooking.

Recalling yesterday's events about the mysterious person who saved us from the bomb. . . I honestly don't care. I mean like—may the gods bless him/her for saving us all and stuff—but I mean really; is that as important as to why Aminta sent Venus and co. to kill Peeta? Of course not. And I'd be the first to stand and say "Heeell Nuuu!"

Mitzuki came up with two wooden bowls smiling.  
"Hope you like it." The bowl landed with a tender _thump _against the (also) wooden table. I took the spoon and slurped the soup whole heartily. It tasted _ok_. But I don't care, after everything I went through—this is heaven.

"Slow down, Percy." Mitzuki giggled  
"You'll choke!" She smiled smoothly. Her hair was in a messy bun today. And she had a simple purple blouse with a beige hoodie—and of course the typical jeans. I've never seen her so casual. She's always well dressed and presentable. Even back at Twelve. She made a dress of the stuff they gave her.

"I'm just very hungry." I say as I keep eating. She drinks it slowly, but I can tell she would like to drink it faster. She's just so civilized. I doubt she'd be as messy as me right now and start slurping.

I look up to her from my empty bowl.  
"Do I . . .um. . .can I get seconds?" I ask solemnly. She smiles and gets up. She brings the pot over and pours some more.

I don't understand why she is so happy. Or better—how can she _stay_ happy. Tons of people died at dusk. And this is her reaction. . .?

Once she started humming a joyful tune, I couldn't contain my curiosity.  
"How can you stay so happy?" I wiped the soup remains off my lips with my sleeve.

Her expression turned dark and she looked into her bowl.  
"If you think I'm not grieving for _his_ death, then you're wrong...I wish I could feel sadness right now but I can't...the...the potion prevents me." She touched the vial hung over her neck.  
"There is some lithium in there along with other contents." She looked out the window and sighed.  
"Ever since I was a little girl I would overreact to the simplest things. Eventually leading to the conclusion it was a disease. And that disease affects the Oracle. I faint after a prophecy and have to take my concoction before at least a twenty four hours pass. Or. . . the effects _may _fatal." She looked into my eyes. Her gray eyes are so different to that of Annabeth's and Katniss's. I just can't put my finger on it.  
"I would love to join the mourning—believe me. But I can't bring myself to do it. And other than that, there is some great news. . .you know a brightside to all this." I search her expressions but I realize she is just or worse as unreadable as Sora is.  
"I can't reveal it now though. If Aminta has access to your thoughts—it would be bad. I'll let you know when the time is right. I assure you." She smiled. But it quickly faded as she got up and put her bowl in the washing machine.

She came back to the table and stood over me. She took my hand.  
"Ki wo tsukete...onii-chan." Her gray eyes danced before me. She blushed after she said that and took off from there.

I stared into the empty bowl.  
Her eyes. . .something about them. . . isn't right. . .

I ran my hand through my somewhat damp hair and got up to repeat Mitzuki's steps of putting it in the washing machine.

_Darling, I forgive you after all. Anything is better than to be alone, and in the end I guess I had to fall._

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I look in through the window of Haymitch's apartment.

My cut stung more. I reached down to gather some snow in my palm and place it on my cut. It burned but I didn't care.

Meanwhile...Haymitch was getting drunk inside. I honestly thought his pride and job prohibited him from doing this...but I guess not. He whaled inside, I could hear.

It's not fair.

I dragged myself to his door to knock. I know how harmful this could be to me.  
"Haymitch isn't home!" He whales.

"It's me! Katniss!" I yell as I knock louder.

He opens the door. His eyes are bloodshot. I barge inside without wanting a response from him approving whether I'm worthy of entering or not.

I open a cabinet and get a bottle of wine.

I smash the top off with the edge of the counter top—shattering the top of the bottle as well.

I smell the liquid. The heavy scent of wine reminds me of last time I did this. This time...I just can't bare it.

I chug it all down at once. The bottle was cutting my lip but I only dug it in further. I don't care. The wine liquor burned through my throat exactly like last time as well. _I don't care._  
How. Can. I. Care? Peeta just died! It was a slaughter! All the blood. . .all at once. . . all from the same person I love.

"Katnisssss!" Haymitch whaled. He trapped me in a bear hug. I tried jerking out.

"Let me go!" I threw the empty bottle to the side so I could get him off with _both_ hands.

"Don't leave _me_! Don't leave me either! You're the last family member I have left!" Haymitch cried. My heart skipped a beat.

Family...? This is the man who threatened the death penalty on me earlier. And now. . . what's going on?

"Do you want more..? Sweetheart?" He yelps and a hiccup interrupts him.

I look into his Seam eyes. The eyes that were fighting for his life on the recap we saw on the train. Was it really better off to die in the Hunger Games. . . . instead of striving for a survival you would be suffering in?

Back to now; Haymitch swings back and forth swaying, waiting my response. I've never seen him _this_ drunk in my life.

"Yes. . . _I do_."  
With that he goes digging into the cabinet and takes a few bottles more.

"We have for the whole night!" He says playfully. He offers me another one.

It took me so long to chug that one down. As the sun came up—another. That being said he drank at least four.

The door flies open; almost tearing at its creaky rusted hinges.

"Katniss! What are you doing?" My vision is blurry. I can't really see his face.  
"And you—how can you even provide her with this?" My eyes flicker. He snatches the bottle away from me. I feel I'm not thinking straight. . .

He stands over me as I lay on the floor.  
"Katniss!" He snaps his fingers in my face. The snaps resound harder—now with my senses enhanced. I think I see colors. Coolllooorrsss.  
"_Snap out of it!_ How can you stoop down to _this_ level?"  
He grunts and goes over to the pretty pretty cabinet. Takes out the bottles and...takes them all ouuutt?

"Hey...you! Stop that!" Haymitch gets up and tackles the boy. He looks so familiar. . .

"Haymitch..."He calls in a calm voice the makes me want to smile. He forces him into a chair...a round red chair.  
"Stay here. Don't move." He tells Haymitch. He comes over to me. Such soft skin...such tender eyes. . . such a beautiful man.

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow. Oh, but God I wanna let it go.  
_  
**  
•Percy's POV•**  
"Stay here. Don't move." I tell Haymitch.

I go over to Katniss and set her on a chair in a far corner. I find some rope and tie her down. A runaway Kat is bad enough, a runaway _drunk_ Kat—is a whole other story.

I went over to pick up the bottles. I poured them down the drain of the sink. I can't let Haymitch—much the less Katniss ever do this again. I'll ask around for the guy selling this stuff. And I'll tell him off—_Percy style._

Haymitch was in shock. Wouldn't blame him. It's like breaking some kid's unlimited supply of lollipops—then setting them on fire. _Twice._

I go over to Haymitch.  
"Ok let's go to your room." He nodded and stood up. Almost fell but I got him. I led him down the hall to his room. He sat at the edge of his bed.

"Oh Peeta...I'm so sorry." He mumbled while I savaged through his drawers finding some decent clothes. My mind told him to ignore his remarks but instincts my told me otherwise.

I helped him unbutton his shirt and take off his pants. Yes, I was somewhat disturbed. Just give me a reason not to do this still.

I led him into the shower and turned on warm water. He knew what to do from there. I didn't let him shut his bathroom door though. I can't have him drown on my watch.

In the meantime I went back to Katniss who was trying to bite herself free.  
"Let me go!" She yelled. She coughed shortly afterwards.  
"_Please!_" Deja vu.

"Katniss. Just shut up." OHH snappp! Besides—she deserves it.

That seemed to make her jolt a bit.  
"I can't believe you!" She yelled. I ignored her as she kept yelling at me. I cleaned up the place—while she yelled. Can't waste time now can we?

After a while though. She began to piss me off.  
"Katniss! Why are you telling _me_ off? It's not my fault the things that happened..._happened_!" She flinched and tried untying herself.

I had finished cleaning. Haymitch fell asleep in his fresh clothes on his bed. So I got him covered. Just Katniss keeps yelling at me.

"This is your entire fault!" She hiccupped. "You came back and everything went wrong! I should have saved you back at the arena—when it _wasn't_ too late!"  
I turned to her. Is she—? Now that I think about it. . . all the rambling she's been going on about made no sense if she tells me. . . but if she were telling Peeta all this. . .

I decided to play along. I might even get a laugh during these bad times.  
"No, my purpose has always been to save you. Cause..." Cause what? 'I love you'? Great,  
"Cause you're my everything." She looked into my eyes sadly.

"Why did _you_ leave _me_? I need you _so much_! I can't do anything without knowing you're still out there—_alive_—in the least!"  
She pulled on the rope and snapped herself free, then ran into my arms. She hugged me—it actually hurt. Like, _physically_. . . No, seriously I might even get a bruise.

"Peeta. . . _Peeta_. . ." She looked up. I have never seen her like this! All this I've been seeing. . . _this side of her_. . . I had no idea it existed; from getting drunk to sulking like _this_ on someone.  
"Are. . . Are you still here?" She mumbled. Her eyes glittered in tears.

I didn't know what to do. I know that I should have listened to my brain and not tagged along. But I need her to accept the past and move on, so she _can _move on. So we _can_ save this world.

She stumbles down to her knees and tears come out.  
"How am I supposed to move on? Speak the words I dare? Make all the right moves?" I balled my fists.

I yelled at her.  
"What type of person would _I_ be to _leave you_? I'm _never_ going to leave you. I'll always be with you—even if you don't see me! I'll be your guardian angel in your dark times!" She looked up from the shadows of the ground. Tears ran down her eyes. Gods, I am so cheesy.

My heart beat faster at the look of her eyes. _I didn't want it to_. I _don't_ want to feel what I feel. I don't want to do this. . . I don't want to love her—_like this_. Annabeth is the one for me. . . always will be. . . I can't do this. . . But I have to make this sacrifice—_for Katniss._

I offered my hand. She placed her small fragile hand on mine. I pulled her up back on her feet—all in what it seemed to be slow-motion.

_"I'll give you the courage you need."_

For a split second I saw the dramaticness in this scene. I knew what was to come. I _saw_ through her eyes while I pulled her up.

Into my lips. She pressed hers harder against mine. We even stumbled back but I used the kitchen counter to sustain us. She tasted of sweet seducing wine. . . She then linked her hands behind my neck, ran her trickling fingers through my hair. It felt so nice. . . so good. She pushed harder each second. I put my hands around her waist, and noticed static emerging from our lips. Golden and Cyan. She overlapped my lip yet again and I did the same back—like a game. A game I suck at horribly. Her heart pumped against my chest harder and harder, and yet I refused to shut my eyes. I refuse to give it to this. As good as this feels. . . I can't lay like this forever. . . I'm _Annabeth's_...Not _Katniss's.  
_  
I pulled away gently—feeling my system hold back.  
_"You're never alone."_ Her eyes gleam.

"Peeta..." She faints in my arms. I catch her before she falls. So lightweight...so perfect...My fingers go down her eyelids to ensure they are shut.

It's—um—disturbing. What I just saw...(And felt. . . like, _WTF_) I never imagined she would stoop down to that level—_ever. _And then with _my great_ finale. It just had to go to _that_ point, didn't it? I felt sick to my stomach—disgusted.

I go out and locked the door of Haymitch's home—carrying Katniss.

I begin to walk through the thick snow beneath my feet; mourners are everywhere—burning incense; also doing these rituals that I don't recognize. But they all share one common trait. Sadness. . .

I open the door Katniss's apartment complex. It creaks heavily and shuts with a sharp _crack_. Walking up the stairs—I almost fall. But I didn't! So _hah!_

Katniss turns a bit in my arms. She mumbles gibberish as well.

I knocked slowly. They might be asleep. Who knows? It's like the crack of dawn.

"Yes?" A voice said as she opened the door. She was pale. She looks a lot like Prim, so I imagine it's their mother.

"Um. . . Katniss. . ." I moved my arms upright to motion she was in my arms—_unconscious_. Her mother's eyes grew as if to say "Again?". I also notice she seems so fragile—so breakable. It's...sad.

I go in without responding. Prim is inside—staring at floating cereal on the table.

"Prim, where's Kat's bed?" Her face changed as soon as she saw me.

"Oh. . .Percy. . ." Then she looks down on to what I'm carrying.  
"Katniss. . .?" She looked back up at my eyes and motioned me to follow her.

We set Katniss down on her bed.  
"She. . .um. . .got drunk with Haymitch." Prim's eyes grew.

"Again?" I look back at her. What does she mean "_Again_"?

She nods.  
"When they announced the Quarter Quell would require the old victorious tributes. . .She ran. A few hours or hour—she came back with a bottle in hand. . ." I gulped. Blinking in surprise.

"Who snapped her out of it. . .?" My subconscious asked aloud. Dammit.

Prim blinked in surprise to my question.  
"Peeta did." She looked at me.  
"_He always has_." I look back from her gaze out to the window.

I begin walking out of the room while Prim began taking Katniss's clothes off.  
"I'll be with Sora and the others. . ." Prim looked at me from her peripheral vision.  
"Tell Katniss when she wakes up and is better. . .ok?" She nods.

I go through the doorway into the kitchen. Their mom is washing dishes.

"Is there anything you need?" I ask her. She dries her hands and looks at me.

She shakes her head and looks down.  
"I. . .have a question however." I nod and she looks back up.  
"Did you see how _he_ died?" _Peeta._ She means _Peeta_. I nod.

"I was the last one he talked to before his eyes shut." Her face was well aged from suffering. She nods.

"What's your name?"

"Percy..._Percy Jackson_." She went back without a word to washing and I went out.

Down the creaking stairs. Out the rusted door. Into the cold snowy dawn.

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show. Never wanted it to be so cold. Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

**Just as promised ;) Only at night cause. . .its when all the readers come out and read xD**

**^^ I now patent that phrase ;P I loved writing tjis chappie honestly. I have to do homework tomorrow. . .you know I'm a HUGE procrastinator lol so Im doing this behind my parent's back. . .**

**And I imagine if you read this you HAVE reviewed on Ch. 21 ;) If you didn't GO! xD lol Tell me what you think and blah blah~! xD**

**I have Ch. 23 and 24 ready. . .theres parts I hate however. . .lol me and my fillers xD I'll be revamping Ch.1 soon as well so yeah :D **


	23. Violet Hill

_**A/N There will be LOTS of Violet Hill imagery. So listen to the song or look at the lyrics. Its by the amazing Coldplay.**_

_**PS~~ READ DIVERGENT! AMAZING BOOK BY VERONICA ROTH**_

_Violet Hill_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
It's been a day from Peeta's death. December 23rd. He died on the 22nd-The Winter Eclipse.

But...I don't feel any sorrow anymore. I bawled my eyes out for the whole day yesterday.

I had a dream. A beautiful dream. So sweet and surreal. I saw Peeta in it. He said stuff and it made all the difference.

_"I'll give you the courage you need." _

_"You're never alone."  
_  
And now..._now,_ I can live on. Accepting he's gone. Accepting what's to come with full force. People are expecting me to die from his death out there. . .but I will show them...what the hell I'm made of.

I punched the punch bag harder with each thought that pumped through my head.

"New record." A harmonizing voice came from the doorway. Mitzuki. She tossed me a bottle of water.

I chugged it _all_ down; and wiped my sweat off with a rag. 

I have to be positive. I have to stay headstrong. _For Peeta._ Living the moments he couldn't. For the life he lost. And he'll give me all the courage I need.

"Come on. Time for breakfast." Mitzuki smiled as she disappeared from sight. I hear the serene creak of the hardware floor.

I washed up in our one and only marbleized shower and put on a All Time Low shirt that belongs to Thalia.

I entered the small simple kitchen room. Sora was reading a book on the couch where I first woke up here (because I blacked out in the middle of nowhere.) Percy was sitting—waiting for Mitzuki to give him breakfast.

Oran is no where to be found. I wonder why.

"You look like a slug just there, onii-chan." Mitzuki smiled as she ruffled Percy's hair playfully. Onii-chan?

"Well I am a growing boy. I need my vitamins. And I also wanted to see what food you could make today." She laughed. Sora raised his eyebrow.

"She's made sushi." Sora closed his book. He went up to her and smiled.  
"You know...like old times." She smiled and beamed as Sora gently patted her head.

"Were you ok with that, onii-chan?" Percy nods happily. What does onii-chan mean?

I go to the cabinet and help set the small table.

"Where _is_ Oran, anyway?" I ask—putting the napkins under each plate.

"Mission. Secret mission." I look up to Mitzuki as she takes out some rice food from the fridge. I raised my eyebrow.

"If Aminta has access to your thoughts—it would be plain stupid to tell you." Sora said as he took a seat.

I clutched and strangled the cold fork in my hand.  
"How do you know she even _has_ access? Doesn't she have g_eneral_ access to this anyway?" I growl. Sora looks up at me in his icy eyes.

"She's only modeling the future according to what she sees. She can listens through you two. Especially _you_, Mockingjay." So I guess I'm back to being nicknamed.

I refused to fight back. I just shut my mouth and went back to my job. Avoiding eye contact with anyone.

In a way. . .he's right though. She does seem to get to me, and only _me. _Am I that weak. No. I'm not.

** xXBring. Me. The. HorizonXx  
**

"I learned to accept it." I tell Percy as we walk through the dead forest upon the almost violet snow. Central Park. He looks over to me.

"That's great." He seemed strangely off.

"Are you ok...?" I stopped in my tracks.  
"I mean if it's about our argument..." He stops; As he turns he makes this face. I've never seen it. His eyes were so pale and calm. His smile so at ease. So calm and tender. . .above all—gentle. He had a look of sadness. Some pity as well, not toward me however.

"No it's not." He turned and continued walking. I caught up to him.

"Then?" I see a cloud puff out from my breath.

"Nothing." His stern tone intimidates me.  
"I just want to go home." He ran his hand down his face and then put his hands in his jacket pocket. He has faint bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept.

"Oh." That's all I manage to say.

He stops suddenly.

"Before I leave. . . ." He looks into my eyes. His face looks so different with the snowed background; so ghostly and distant.

"About Morpheus's wish. . .I think we should go through with it. I believe he _is_ evil."

I stare at him in shock. So now killing is the best way out? Does he have any idea how much that would kill Mitzuki and Sora? They already lost Penelope and Odysseus. . .

"No." My tone stays firm. "I will not kill him. He's like a brother to me."

"He is a traitor! It says so in the prophecy!" I stare in shock as he takes out a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket and reads it off to me.

"'A liar from the polyceptics' goddess will rise and crave a relevant forgiveness!'" He shoves the paper into my view.  
"It means a child of Hecate will betray us. And it _can't_ be Kyron. It's Oran. Everything points to him. He tried to kill us, didn't care when the Nemean Lion attacked you, and now disappeared!"

I hate how he's framing him. I know he's wrong and I won't end the argument like this. . . not like this.

"Even if it states he will forgive us. . .the betrayal will never match the forgiveness." He voice faded with the bitter breeze. 

"Or maybe you're wrong and you have the wrong person!" Or maybe I'm the blind one.

"_And how do you know that?_ They won't even tell us!" Percy yelled. His calm expression came out. He was always best at calming his temper.

"Look, I'm too stressed to be dealing with this. I just want to go home. I'm tired of fighting in your _'ridiculous war'_." He said it the same way Athena did back then.

I clench my teeth.  
"And you think I'm not?" I felt something in my heart burn; like a reopened wound.

"I thought you _'accepted it'_." He challenges. I try to contain myself—but we already know how that goes.

"He came to me in a dream! He told me-!" He interrupted.

"I don't want to know, Katniss. You're not the only one with haunting dreams." My head aches; and it ached even more when he said that. He was hinting at something I didn't dare to find out.

"You saw it too." But knowing myself; Boundaries don't work my style.

He blushed for a split second. Almost unnoticeable if it wasn't for the snowy background.  
"In a way. . ." He regained his composure.

Look just think about it." He said calmly. I crossed my arms in defense. No one ever gives me a straight answer.

He shut his eyes so calmly and tender-like. I put my crossed arms down slowly. What is this aura? Its so. . .refreshing. . .like the sea. . .

"I can't." He said with a trace of disappointment. The thirst-quenching aura went away.

I walk in front of him.

"You just picture the place you want to be in. A _person_ you want to see." He nods and closes his eyes. I bet he's picturing his Annabeth.

The aura comes up again. I feel so overcomed by it. . .everything around looks distorted.. . . I shut my eyes. . .

Then. . ._ that_ other feeling takes over_. Only harsher._ My eyes shoot open. Percy looks startled also.

_He's fading. I'm fading._

"Percy?" I mumble.  
"What's going on? How did you manage to make me fade as well?" He shakes his head furiously as he looks father and farther away.

"I didn't." I look around and the world begins to look distorted and farther.  
"What was up with that aura?" He yelled-yet I could barely hear him.

"It wasn't you causing it?"

He had this confused look.  
"Ok I know I'm a nice guy to be around and all but really?" I roll my eyes. I reach out to grab him and he takes me hand.

"All in all, I have to make up to you in the end." I yell as he holds me near so the worm hole won't separate us. Yes, yell. It's like talking through a tornado storm.

"It's hard staying mad at you." He smiles.

I saw one last glimpse of District Thirteen until it all sucked away in a whirl.  
_  
When you're fighting to believe in a love you can't see; just know there's a purpose for those who wait._

**•Percy's POV•**  
The cars honked at us and told us to get a room. I would assume we really did land in an awkward position in the middle of 5th Avenue. The warm sunlight hit us hard. The sun was out here but never over there.

But those are the least of my issues. Why the hell did I not wake up at Camp Halfblood? Rachael and Grover were supposed to take me.

Katniss had taken out some paper out of her jacket and lead me to Rachael's house. I don't' have the slightest idea of how she did.

"Here we are." Katniss said.  
"Rachael's house." Her eyes swiveled back and forth from the immense mansion. I'm surprised Rachael got along with Katniss so well. Rachael never gave _me _her address.

Soon enough I found myself engulfed inside by the immense house made of artwork.

Strangely, Rachael is wearing a V-neck and shorts. Yeah, shorts. In NYC. During winter. Near Christmas. How weird.

We sat on her couch as she brought us hot tea. For a split second I remembered Mitzuki, and how her smile was going to disappear once I kill Oran.

I tuned back into the conversation to hear Katniss and her discussing women things. Like butt kicking bad guys and how hair can't stay in place. Soon she tells Rachael of all our tragedies.

"Mhmm. . ." Rachel closes her eyes as she takes a sip of the tea. "That might explain why you didn't go all astral projection on us, Percy." She looked at me intently. She swats her free hand in the air. "Either way, first is first; you two need to get to the Camp, right?" Me and Kat nod. She smirks.  
"Alright, luckily, I didn't have a chance to leave my Ferrari over at the camp so..." She gave me a look. Oh yes, baby, Ima drive a Ferrari again.

I practically sprint outside.

Rachel tosses me the keys, I open the driver's seat, and turn the badass on. The smooth leather seats...the roar of the motor...the curves of the car...oh my gods, It's just so fine.

"Stop fondling the car, Percy." Rachael laughed as she threw some shades to Katniss.  
"Wear those. The sun is going to get to you." Katniss smiled and got in the back. Rachael opened the passenger seat and uncovered the hood.

"We all set?" She called. I nod. I feel so pumped. I have decided I'm getting me a hot blue corvette. When I get money that is...then I'm going to call it the "Percy-Mobile". It's on my "life objectives list".

The motor starts and I guess I had like an orgasmic face or something by the way Rachael raised her eyebrow at me.

As we drove this song came on and right when I was about to change the station, Rachel smacks my hand.

"I like the song." She smiled at me as she looked back out toward the window. She hummed to it. I recognize the song—Violet Hill. 

I looked over at Rachel. She looks. . .amazing.

_"Percy!"_

Katniss yelled from behind. I look back out toward the windshield to see I was about to crash into a truck in front of us. I swiveled to the left to where the cars went the opposite way. I weaved through the cars as they went by/through me. Then I coarsely swiveled back to our lane.

Five cars honked. Two curses. And some dude flipped me off.

_"Dammit Percy!"_ Katniss yelled frantically.  
"We could of _died_!" She was breathing hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rachel looked at me with inent eyes, before she turned away blushing.

What if Grover was right. . .? Is Rachael really _that_ important in my so-called sucky "love life"?

"You almost crashed my Ferrari, Jackson." Rachael mumbled. I couldn't tell whether I was being scolded or rewarded.

The rest of the way was silent; and I kept my fumbling eyes on the road. 

**xX~-I'll. Point. You. To. The. Mirror-~Xx  
**

Everyone was fixing up the cabins to be Christmas themed. I think I should too but. . .

I'm with Annabeth right now; by the sea. I've always wanted to take her out here to watch the sun set. So I did.

She leaned on my shoulder.

"I bet you five bucks I beat you in a race to Zeus's Fist." She said into my ear.

"Alright. Let's do it." I stood up and offered my hand to her.

"On the count of three." I look into her gray eyes. A replica of Katniss's.  
"One...two..." I _had_ to do this to Annabeth.

"Three!" I shot off running. I bet wise girl didn't see that one coming now did she?  
"I thought Athena always had a plan!" I yelled as she cursed at me. Just like old times.

We ran and she kept complaining not so far back that I'm a fffffing cheater and stuff. All I could do was laugh. What can I say? I love annoying Annabeth.

"Hah! I beat you!" I have a small fist bump party while she crosses her arms.

"You cheated!" She then got close to me. Our bodies not so far apart—I could feel her body warmth as snow began to settle on her hair.  
"But you fell into _my_ trap, Seaweed brain." She wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"You realize that now, right? Or are you really _that_ slow in catching on?" She teased.

"Oh someone help!" I called out into the dark forest night.  
"I'm about to be raped!" She laughed as she mesmerized me with her silver dazzling eyes.

"Kiss me." She whispered smiling.  
She didn't have to tell me twice before I did so. It felt so different from Katniss's. . .

Annabeth tastes more like vanilla sweet, while Kat. . .well she tasted like bitter _wine_ last time. The time _before_ that...I didn't have a chance to think . . .or analyze the situation. I sound like an Athena kid.

I wonder what Annabeth is thinking now as we make out. Does she like it? Or think I need practice? _(I've had enough of that, trust me.)_ We slowly fall to the floor and tumbled—our lips remain locked.

We pull away to breathe.  
"I expected you to be worse." She mumbled as she lay on top of me. There goes one of my questions.  
"Would it seem crazy if I told you, you taste like the sea? Salty yet so refreshing. . . quenching me. . ." I can tell this "opening up my feelings la-di-da" wasn't coming easy to her either. But to me, she did come naturally.

"You taste like vanilla!" I blurted out. She blushed.

"Did you have to say it so loud? How do you make it sound so naturally?" Me? Naturally? Hahaha…no.

"Righhhht." After that I just went back for her lips. Some things never change.

_So there we were—late at night. Kissing our entire troubles goodbye._

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I don't want to go into much detail but. . .I had a _terrible day. _You know, while Percy ran off with Annabeth. Above all, I just got the best feel of what Camp Halfblood can _really_ be if I interact with the campers. If this is life in Camp Halfblood on a daily basis...gods thank you for not making me your offspring. I'm happy being whatever the hell I am.

And I couldn't take off the paint stains to the 'All Time Low' tee. Yes, I went "paintballing."

"Kat...can I come in?" Only one person in this world calls me Kat.

"...Yeah." I surrendered. It's not that I'm mad at him or anything. It's not his fault I got transported here and had a rough day.

The door opened with a soft click, and closed identically.  
"You didn't show up for dinner." He began. "Are you feeling alright...? Clarisse, Katie, and even Pollux asked where you were so you could sit at their table." He smirked.  
"Micheal Yew also asked."

I groaned the sound of his name.  
"Then I'm glad I didn't show." He nods.

"What happened to Thalia's shirt. . .?" I look on top of the bed and see the cursed tee I'm gonna have to hide from Thalia.  
"Is that. . .paint?" He looked at me in the eye.  
"Katniss Everdeen—Did you just go paint balling without your ol' Percy?" He joked.

"You were with _Annabeth_." I said in a mocking tone.  
"Besides, if you hadn't ditched me—I wouldn't have had to go around asking how to work a stupid IPod!" He raised his eyebrow.

"I see you got a taste of the camp." I glared at him. You have no idea. . .

"Yeah...I just _had_ to ask the Stoll Brothers how to work an IPod, which led me to an adventure with Clarisse and Katie. Pollux saved me in the end from the insane paint balling/ gas attack." I sighed. That's the last time I'm creeping into tree houses.  
"Hey...who was Castor?" I asked Percy before he asked me anything else.

He put in a stern face.  
"He died. During the Battle of the Labyrinth." Well I figured that. "He was twin to Pollux. Kinda got screwed without him." I nod. "Why?"

"Me and Pollux talked. That's all." He came closer. I cleched my teeth in bitter regret of telling him that. _That _was supposed to be _my _personal moment.

"About. . .about Peeta, huh?" _Peeta. . ._I bit my lip and nodded slowly. I want to avoid Percy's gaze so I turn to the window still—watching the tender violet flakes of snow settle on it.

"It's like he understood." I mumble quietly. _Castor. Peeta._  
"And made me realize how much I love him. Peeta." Percy made no noise—I'm glad. 

I scanned the outside. _Snow._ All cold and ruthless. Just like the very gods who swiped away Peeta's life away from me.  
"Why didn't they kill me instead. . .?" I feel small tears stream down my face. The snow fazed me into a world where there was nothing except white. _Nothing mattered anymore_.  
"_Why. . ._Why did _he_ have to go. . .?" I drop to the floor from the window. So much snow. . .  
"I'm so lonely. . .so alone. . ." I sat solemnly on the stone hard floor. So cold. . .so concrete. Like snow. . .so white and blinding. By this point I had completely forgotten Percy was there.

Then something warm came over me. Percy was hugging me from behind.

He then whispered in to my ear, which made tender shivers go down my spine.

"You're _never_ alone." I closed my eyes—absorbing his warmth. I don't want to cry. I really don't. Yet a few tears escaped.

Percy runs his hand through my hair. A bold thing to do if you ask me. Last time he did this—it felt _wrong_. Now it feels even _more wrong_. Despite that, he always knew what to do.

He reached over the bed to get something. The IPod.  
"You into Coldplay?" He asks me. He knew I had no way of responding; which led him into a tender smile.  
"Figured." The gentle clatter of the IPod working rang through me.

A song came on. I expected a hard punk song like all Thalia's music but this was different. _Gentle._ Like if the chords of the song really reached into my heart.

_"If you love me, won't you let me know?"_ That's the part of the song that got me the most. The singer kept repeating it after describing a harsh winter. _Like now._

It stopped the tears. Feeling more in harmony with the song I snug myself into Percy's arms—he took me in. I felt his heart beat slow. I shut my eyes.

_Falling into his bed wasn't my choice. Unfortunately, his either. He came to my rescue when I cried for Peeta's where-abouts, instead of worrying that I shot him down from a tree. Hotdogs. Stephanie' party—where we danced. Athens. Fighting. Dreams. Hope. Morpheus's answers. The Capitol hunt. The Alcatraz Arc. The combining of our weapons. That cut. The war.  
_  
Its all small words that are meaningless until you feel the reason behind them. Memories. Feelings. Objectives. Choices. Motives. All that apply to what we create. We didn't create time, time just morphs to our character.

Peeta is happy_. Happiness._ It's all that I'll ever need.

Percy slowly carries me into my bed. He tucks me in as well. Its a warm feeling. . .

Once he let go—it was all so cold. _So suddenly._ I didn't want him to go.

"Percy..." In the dark I could still see his green sea eyes. Shining even the night—as the ocean does with it's calm reflecting waves.  
"Don't leave me. . .at least _not yet_." I expected him to tell me he was tired and needed to sleep. Or was going to tell me to remember he'll never leave me or something. But no—he came right back without a second thought.

He held my hand as I lay in my bed. I tried to sleep but I couldn't help but stare back into his eyes. They are so beautiful. _So calm. So refreshing_. _So nice to stare into_.

His aura was like Peeta's_. So sweet, so nurturing, so peaceful, so beautiful._ If he were Peeta—I would have already told him to sleep by my side _just_ that night. But that's just the thing—he's _not_ Peeta.

Hes Percy Jackson. The world's _ideal _hero—my hero.

I noticed his head was bobbing up and down; but shortly after he would shake himself awake.  
"You can go sleep. You're tired." he smirked into the dark.

"I'm not moving 'till _you _sleep. I wouldn't want you to start crying again." He's so sweet. And I'm such a. . .a _bitch_. Honestly.

"What if I don't sleep the whole night?"

"Then I'll stay here the whole night." His words flowed into me like silver. He drew the chair closer to the bed and squeezed my hand.

"Night, Kat." He whispered.

From there... I feel _that_ aura. The one _before_ we faded. It wraps me in a cocoon of silence.

Feeling that—I shut my eyes. . .and go off into a slumber. 

** xX~~Don't. Turn. Away~~Xx  
**

It's endlessly dark. Above all-humid. _Swamplike_. Where am I? My eyes feel shut from how dark my surroundings are. _It's a dream._

I have a bad feeling about this. Joy.

A small tongue of fire lights up in a distance from where I am. Considering it seems far—I begin walking to it anyway. I get impatient from walking so much toward the kindled fire—that I run.

I soon find myself inches away from the small irregular fire. Stretching my hand with caution—I get a hold of it.

It feels...sad. The fire is sad. So lonely. . .it feels like ice.

My surroundings morph into a distorted swamp. It's like looking at a static TV. The cold fire remains in my hand.

People are there. Hecate being one of them. She points out into the night. I can't hear what she's saying but I know she's talking. The people she's talking to are none other than Melinoe and Erebus. A split second later my surroundings change AGAIN.

This time I'm in a room of a sort. A girl's. There is a bitten green apple on the desk. Other than that its empty. No one is here.

"Katniss. . ." I turn in a circle in the dark room to find where that came from. That voice is so familiar. _Its not Aminta's._

After that a while chorus of different voices called my name out. It was like a stereo system inside my head. Even my small tongue of fire was shaking furiously. The voices were coming from _inside_ my head. They were all dripped in fear as they called my name. I picked up some familiar voices. Prim, my mother, Gale, Percy. . .Peeta.

Then all at once; it ceased. It just _stopped._  
_"KATNISS!"_ An ear piercing scream rang through my head and the surroundings. I see a girl standing on the bed of the room.

_Stephanie Carrillo._

Her eyes are bloodshot and straight out in fear. Her skin is pale as a ghost instead of the usual tanned skin she has. She's holding something—like a silver yarn.

"_H-Help me, they are going to TAKE ME_!" Her expression and yells made me go insane.

"Whose 'they'?" I yelled.

She points to the closet with a saggy finger.  
_"Them."_

Someone—grabbed her leg. She fell on her stomach onto the bed and her pupils went white.

Whoever it was started dragging her down toward the floor.

"_K-Katniss!_ _Help me!"_ Her sobs suffocated the air out of me. I tried to move but it was like I was frozen in position. I tried to jerk out of my position and move but I couldn't. I couldn't even talk—it was like I was mute.

She was being dragged into the closet. Her nails screeched on the wooden floor.

"_DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"_ She was choking on her own tears. It was killing me that I couldn't move—or speak.

The closet opened by itself and she was subdued inside. Once inside—her yells ceased. The closet door closed. And I fell to the floor.

I stumbled over to the closet and tried to open it—but I couldn't. It was sealed. I even banged on it—yelling Stephanie's name.

This is a dream. . _.right_? I am in the Artemis Cabin. _Not here_. This can't be happening right now, _can it?_

What if she_ just_ got kidnapped?

_I have to wake up._  
My surroundings changed back to the moist humid pitch black place.

It seemed like I was in a box.  
Then I hear_ her_. The tongue of fire disappeared in fear. So I'm alone with _her. Aminta._

Lovely.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I yell into nothing.  
"This is getting old." I hear her giggles all around me but I feel no fear. _Not anymore._ Just _annoyed._

"Coward! Show yourself!"

"Ok, if that's what you want. . ." She mumbles shrills into the atmosphere.

Out from the shadows I see_. . .me?_  
It's me—with Paggos Fotia, but my eyes are golden. . .and I have fangs. What surprises me the most is that I have wings. _Demon wings._ I have this cocky look, snooty—it disgusts me.

_'I'_ smirk.  
"You asked for it." Said Aminta and my voice combined.

_I am Aminta...?_

_'My'_ expression changed back to my normal expression instead of cocky.  
"Katniss go to Stephanie's!" _'My'_ voice said clearly. No Aminta trace in it.  
"_Go!_ Before she comes bac-!" _'My'_ expression changed again.

"You always did say more than you needed too, _Katniss_." Aminta and my voice said again.  
"You're already too late anyway. She's gone." I tried to punch myself/Aminta but she blocks my attack easily.

I fall to the floor—into mud.

"You're _so_ weak." She spat angrily in my face. The words hurt—as much as I hate admitting it.  
"You're a _monster_." She kicked me in the stomach. I clinched in pain as I coughed.  
"Who. . .could _ever_. . ._love_ _you_?" She snorted.  
"I'd guess you better wake up. You got company." _'I'_ snapped my fingers and it was like a black out.  
_  
Only I opened my eyes in reality._

Percy leaning over me.  
"_Are you ok_?" He whispered worried. I shot up.

"What's going on in there?" Someone banged on the door. _Chiron._

"Shit." Percy said. He springs off from my side and scrambled to the bathroom.

Having no choice. . .I went to go open the door—shaking.

"Yes?" I said in my best sleepy impersonation_. At the same time trying to hide my shock._

"We heard a scream. . .and a bunch of wood cracking." He said awkwardly.

I saw a bunch of campers rubbing their eyes outside. Did I really make noise throughout that. . .? Above all I can't help but think something terrible just happened.

"Well it wasn't from in here." He nods.

"Very well then. Good night, Katniss." I nod and shut the door.

"Clear." I say as I go into the bathroom, I take out a brush and begin braiding my hair frantically.  
"You. . .should go back now. I feel like I made you do something horrible." He shakes his head.

"Were you living a nightmare or something?" I looked at him alarmed.

"A dream. One of _those_ dreams." I swept out of the bathroom and got out another of Thalia's shirts. It had some _other_ band name; as per usual. _Three Days Grace._ I pull out some combat pants as well.

I sped back into the bathroom. Percy was in mid speech—like wanting to say something. I kicked him out so I could change. I went out and headed for the door.  
"You're killing me with curiosity, Kat. _Where are you going and what's going on_?" He yelled—he got between me and the exit.

"Stephanie. Something happened to her."

"Then I'll go." I didn't argue with his statement cause I knew I needed him to tag along—but I already feel guilty from making him stay all night with me.

"Let's kick it then." I opened the door and he came after me shortly after. I ran to the Pegasi Stables.

Fotia trotted and neighed. As did another flawless black Pegasus.  
"Explain to me what's going on again?" Percy asked as he helped me get Fotia out and he got Blackjack.

"On the way. We can't lose time."

_Not anymore. I'm sick of these games._

**•Percy's POV•**  
It's strange. Whenever I'm with Katniss I _always_ act on impulse. Usually following her flow. It annoys me.

She had told me Peeta used to stay with her all night whenever she had nightmares. When it came out of her mouth—I didn't see any pervertedness to it, only acceptance. She accepts me. And she still had her trauma. I wouldn't be able to accept it like she did. . . even though. . .I technically _did_ help her.

Throughout that night however—I couldn't sleep. _I didn't want to sleep_. I was scared something bad might happen.

It was like 2am when Katniss began fumbling. Out of nothing—she screamed. She started vibrating shortly after. And theshelf of the cabin as well. It was like an earthquake _within_ the cabin.

Artemis appears out of a dark shadow and the banging stopped.

"_Percy_." She squints as she says my name with a certain motherly tone.  
"I don't care that you slept here with her. I know your honest intentions and hers as well. And it makes me proud—but still."

I can't help but think how much she looks like Katniss. The first time I saw her—I wouldn't have known. And it never occurred to me when I met Katniss.

"Why are you here?" I realized how rude I sounded.  
"Um. . .Lady Artemis." I bowed my head a bit and that seemed to float her boat a bit.

"Katniss." She goes over to her and flakes her hair while smiling.  
"She's going through a dream at the moment. _Nightmare._ It's like a one-on-one between Aminta and Morpheus." Her expression becomes sad and rueful.

"Have you ever wondered. . .what Katniss really is. . .?" I nod—slowly.

"Is. . .she a demigod?" Artemis looks up and shuts her eyes.

"She's..._she's my daughter_."

The shock I had at the moment was indescribable. Static went through me like a betrayal of a sort. _What. The. Hell._

"_WHAT_?" I yelled. She glared and shushed me.

"You can't tell a single soul. Not a god or mortal." Her silver eyes went through me—like how Katniss does when she ordering me around.  
"I command you to swear on the River Styx, and on your life—that I will personally take if any creature, god, mortal, or any other thing finds out."  
I swear automatically. You know, before she zaps me into a million pieces.

"I did some soul searching and talked to my future self." She smiled—_the way Katniss does. _"You two aren't the only ones who are able to use that wormhole."

"You and Katniss know of the Roman Camp." She faces me with a tender face—beaming with the moon's radiance itself.  
"Diane—that's Katniss's 'soul mother'." She snorted. "Did you actually think I would _break_ my eternal oath just like _that_?" She breathed heavily—I doubt that was necessary but who am I to judge?

"Katniss's mother couldn't have children. Much to her husband's dismay. So he was a strong believer of religion. He called down whatever he could. Apollo would pity him every time he rode over Panem in his Roman form. Her father was about one of the few tens of believers there. So then Apollo called me. We both went and observed them."  
Her tone changed to silly teenage girl tone I'd never dreamt to have heard from the great Lady Artemis.  
"I fell in love with Katniss's father. He was so passionate about his ideals and virtues. I. . . I seduced him in a lake on the outskirts of Twelve—_without sexual contact_—I put a seed in him.

"Apollo blessed their home. I didn't tell him what I had done though. The next try that they had to have kids—that seed was put in Katniss's mother. From there came Katniss."

Despite the fact that she is just randomly opening up to me out of all people—seriously trips me out. But yet she beams so much when she talks about Katniss.

"Once Katniss was born. I felt it—deep in my heart." She gently paced her flawless huntress hand on her heart—if she even had one.

"Apollo found out during his trips and we traveled there again. He gave Katniss the power of the Sun." I raised my eyebrow.

"Rare Hepheastus's offspring have the ability known as Pyrokiniesis. But no mortal or demigod has ever had the power of sun." She faced me.

"Think of it as like how Hecate children can control a weak type of water. They can't control it as well as you can. They can control 'water'. You control a whole different realm. You have control over this earth. The ground or sea." She beamed again looking at Katniss.

"While Hephaestus children control fire—Apollo granted her the power of the Sun. The sun is more than mere fire. It's a person. _A being_. It's a personality. It's a character. Katniss wouldn't be the fired up hothead she is if it weren't for that. She was even nicknamed for it. _'Girl On Fire'_." Artemis sighed reluctantly.  
"I can't tell her though. _Or Apollo_. So I came to you. The man that under any circumstance—no matter how many parallels of time there are of you two meeting exist your relationship would remain the same. Which is impossible, but not for you two." 

Her head suddenly goes up. Like a deer when it senses a nearby predator.  
"_Someone is coming_." She acknowledged me and fades away in a silver mist.

Katniss awakes with a start. I practically fly over her.  
_"Are you ok?"_

"Whats going on in there?"  
Note To Self: Artemis knows what she's talking about when she resembles a deer.

"Shit." I had no where to go in case they came in and got the wrong idea. I know I would have. I scrambled into the bathroom.

I hid in the bathtub and drew the curtains over. I feel like such an idiot.

"Yes?" I heard Katniss call as soon as she opened the door.

"We heard a scream. And a bunch of wood cracking." _Chiron._

There was a sudden silence and I figured Katniss was figuring out an excuse or something. She's horrible at lying.

"Well it wasn't from in here." Katniss says abruptly.

"Very well then. Good night, Katniss." Chiron responded and the door shut.

"Clear." Katniss says from not so far. I jump out of the bathtub and she starts braiding her hair. _What a lovely thing to do at 2am.  
_"You...should go back now. I feel like I made you do something horrible." I sense her remorse. So I shake my head.

Remembering what Artemis told me about the Aminta vs. Morpheus thing, I need to ask Kat.  
"Were you living a nightmare or something?"

"A dream. One of _those_ dreams." Talk about news flash.

She scrambles to and fro in the drawers taking clothes out. She shoves me outside the bathroom also. Two seconds later—she's fully equipped.

I got ahead before she ditched me and stood as a Percy-cade against the door.  
"You're killing me with curiosity, Kat. _Where are you going and what's going on_?"  
What can I say? I get feisty when I want to know something. Rawr.

"Stephanie. Something happened to her."

"Then I'll go." I stated firmly.

"Let's kick it then." I let her pass and she flew the door open. She started running as soon as she hit ground. I followed.

We arrived at the stables. Our Pegasi were neighing.  
"Explain to me what's going on again?" I asked her while I got Fotia and Blackjack out.

"On the way. We can't lose time." Fuck you.

** •~~What. About. Now?~~•**

You know. I wonder why the gods don't grant me awesome dreams in my head. Am I like not a threat. . .? I _did_ get a visit and got Top Secret Information. Katniss talked about her dream. I immediately take back my thoughts. I would _hate _having those dreams.

The clatter of hoofs on snowy roofs brought me back. I acknowledge Katniss as we get off. We rang the doorbell like normal people though. Apollo answered.

"Oh Percy, man." His eyes were weary. "Kitty." He nodded toward Katniss. I noticed Kat didn't like being called that.

"Let me guess..." Kat began "Stephi is gone, huh?" Apollo nodded relunctantly.

"Who is it, Apollo?" Stephanie's mom comes out. She had puffy eyes and was relieved to see us.

She invited us in and gave us some hot chocolate.  
"What a beautiful Christmas Eve I got." She cried. Apollo comforted her.

"If you don't mind. . . I'd like to go upstairs to her room." They nodded. Katniss motioned at me to go with her.

I saw a huge green 'S' on a door and knew that was Stephanie's room. I notion Kat to walk beside me. I reached down to turn the knob.

Inside, the room was a whole other realm. For some weird reason there was a _very_ detailed map of the world taking up one wall. A desk with a stack of books and a green Mac. The opposing wall to the world map was a bulletin board. And I mean the _whole_ wall. There were the most weirdest things tacked. Bottles, notes, some homework from our Math teacher—Mr. Leonard. What can I say? Stephanie is actually a nerd at heart. She has straight A's in school

Her bed was simple compared to the rest of the room. Some random navy blue swirls against an olive green.

"Hey Percy...check this out." I look back and walk to Katniss. She was examining the US map.

"If you trace the yarn tacked onto the map. . . it's like a journey."  
She's right. Road trip! There's at least six strings. All of them tracing various cities.

"So...this is Stephanie's dream?" Katniss looked at me.  
"_Adventure_. She wants to travel." She smiled "She's just like her father."

"Yeah." Turns out we really didn't know her. We just thought she some airhead.

We began walking around the room. She had a guitar against the thumb tact wall. She plays guitar?

"Oh gods. . ." Katniss mumbled horrified. I went back to her again. She was in front of the closet.

Nail gashes lead into the closet.  
"It's just like the dream." She mumbled. She abruptly went forward and opened the closet. I peered inside only to find darkness and clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Katniss went all the way in and frisked about. She came back out with a rigid face.

"Nothing." I said. Katniss fell against the wall.  
"We're too late. It was a waste of time." She dug her face into her hands.  
"It's all my fault." It annoys me how she always blames herself.

I pat her back.  
"We'll find her, Kat." She looked at me with bloodshot eyes.  
"I have a bad feeling about this. . .What if they make her go through the ritual they made Peeta go through?" Wait what? Ritual?

"What ritual...?" I ask solemnly.

"Peeta told me that when they kidnapped him. Somebody called Trivia made him go through a ritual. Along with Melinoe, Erebus and Venus." She got up slowly. Making the wooden floor creak.  
"He thought that was the reason that he was sick." This is all too weird.

"Annabeth, she went through a ritual of a sort also." Katniss looked at me with a ghost face."S-She's. . .next. . ."

"Next?" Ok that freaked me out.

"Think about it. Peeta got kidnapped and they. . ." She gulped.  
"They killed him. Next Annabeth. She's also sick. And now Stephanie." She looked into my eyes, as if trying to find some unspoken answer in them.  
"They're gonna kill Annabeth next." The words "kill" and "Annabeth" didn't go well together. I started coughing furiously.

"No..._they won't!"_  
It _can't_ be all true! It's a coincidence—it has to be.  
"Besides...Hecate was the one to make Annabeth undergo that. Trivia did Peeta." Katniss put a thoughtful face on.

"Then who is Trivia?" She asked.

"Hecate." We both turn to the door way to see Apollo. "Trivia is the roman form of Hecate." No way. I glance Katniss and she looks back. "I overheard some of your conversation—sorry." He cleared his throat. "I'll track down Hecate." He said firmly.  
"No one—_and I mean no one_—steals my awesome kids." He mouthed _"No one"_ after that.

"Night guys. I'll update you tomorrow after I visit my second cousin." He then went downstairs. Probably to comfort Ana—you know Stephi's mom.

"We should probably go too, Kat." I call to her when I see it's 3:47 AM on a clock.

"Percy, look at this." Ahh, Katniss's magic words for "I have a clue, get your ass over here."

"What is it?" I gently walk there—still making the floor creak.

"This yarn." She touches a silver one. "If you trace it. . . it starts here and ends in. . ." Oh gods. . .no way.

"Athens." We say together. 

"She's there." I say firmly. "And I think we know where." She nods.

"How did she even get time to do this?" I ask Katniss.

"Now that I think of it; she called my name when she was on the bed, she had silver yarn in her hand. It might have been before I arrived—and if everything I saw was true—she knew they were coming. She just didn't know how prevent it." Makes sense.

"Let's go to Athens then." She nodded.  
"Yeah. But like _now_. I'm afraid we won't be able to call the others to tag along."

Actually. . .

"We can. I just need water." She nods. Doesn't ask. Just does.

We scram down the hall to a bathroom. I take out two drachmae and give one to Katniss.  
"Just in case keep this one with you." She sticks it in her pocket.

We turn on the faucet and throw in our offering to Iris. I teach Katniss how to work it. Saying the little prayer and what not.

"Percy?" Chiron looks over to Katniss. "Katniss? Where are you two?" We look at each other.

"It's a long story, Chiron. We need you to send back-up to Athens, Greece. One of our campers is gone." He raises his eyebrow.

"Who?"

Katniss and I look at each other.  
"Stephanie." Chiron's eyes grew.

"Oh dear..." He took a deep breath. "Ok ok, I'll send Nico, Grover, and Rachael. She's looking for you two. I'll also call in Thalia. Is that fine? Or do you need _more_?" Katniss takes over.

"Don't let Annabeth come." Chiron and I look at her funny. Why would she not let her come? Do they hate each other _that_ much.  
"They might be out for her." Katniss nods.

"Why would—" Chiron begins.

"Long story." Katniss interrupts. "Make Kyron come if possible. We need to talk to him."

"Will do. Will you all meet in Athens?" I nod.

"Yes." Chiron nods.

"I'll get them all in Pegasi." Chiron responded. I heard a voice in the background. Rachael's.  
"Rachael wants to talk to you." He turns to her. "Make it fast." He tells her.

She nods and looks at us.  
"You guys ditched me!" She sounded mad.  
"I went in after some noises were reported from Cabin Eight! And I go in to see Katniss gone! I went into Poseidon's cabin and Percy's bed wasn't even messed up! What's going on?" She yelled. Katniss bites her lip.

"We'll talk about this later, Dare." I tell her. We need to go. She lowers her eyebrows.

"You owe me, Jackson." Sureeeeeeee.

The Iris message turned off an we practically flew downstairs. Ana was sniffling on her couch.

"Please find her." We nod.

_"We will."_ Me and Katniss say in unison. I look over to Her. Talk about creepy...

**xX~~I. Walk. Alone~~Xx  
**

Dawn rose from the east as we went over the ocean. It's just an hour or less till we get there.

Me and Kat had this awkward silence going on. I was to busy to care since all that raced into my mind was how I manage to get along with her or even be falling _in love_ with her. We're just too different. Maybe Artemis was right. No matter how we met our rivalry would remain.

"Percy..." She spoke.

"Yeah?" I didn't want to look over to her.

"We can't tell anyone of last night." She sighed. I knew I had this _talk_ coming.  
"I'm sorry I even made you do that." I finally give in and look over.

"Kat." She stares into my eyes. Her expression is so weak.  
"Don't worry about that. Worry about _now_." She turned away abruptly.

"How can I? I feel like...like I made you betray Annabeth."  
So the truth comes out.

"But we didn't intend it to be like that. Yes, _we_."

_"Geez Boss! What happened 'last night'?" _Blackjack mentally told me. I heard Fotia laugh in the background. It's an awkward thing to hear.

There was silence besides Pegasi thinking pervertedly.

"Remember back at the Capitol?" I looked at Katniss. Oh gods, not this.  
"You know, at the campfire when—" I cut her off.

"What are you achieving by making me remember this stuff?" She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "Do you love Annabeth?"

"_Katniss!_ Why are asking me this?" I fumed at her.

"Why did _you_ kiss _me_?" She challenged. Oh boy, my favorite game. Katniss vs. Percy.

"Ok, no! Don't start! You kissed _back_!" She glared at me.

"But _you_ started it."

"Coming from the person who told me to stay all night with them...Oh yeah! I went there!"

"_Percy!"_ She yelled. I bet she scared all the poor creatures around us.

"Look _you_ decided to stay. I _told_ you to leave. Then you stayed and made me feel pathetic because you're just _too_ sweet."  
Katniss turned away—blushing. The Pegasi laughter ceased.

There was something that caught my mind though..  
"Wait, did you just call me _sweet_?" She looked back at me seriously blushing. And of course—glared.

"_Forget it Percy_." She says firmly.

"_Fine._" I call as I tell Blackjack to go ahead of Fotia.

After a few seconds of being in the lead—Katniss went ahead of me. She smirked/glared at me.

"Alright Blackjack. You're gonna start really flying. Soar till Athens. And I'll give you more sugar cubes." I mentally told Blackjack.

"Yes, sir!" A split second later—I could barely hold on to how fast we were going. I saw Katniss not far behind. Fotia's fiery mane clashed in the wind.

"See you at Athens, Jackson." Katniss winked at me and went ahead. How the heck can Fotia go even _faster_? Well it turned out—Blackjack could _also_ go faster.

The usual forty-five minutes it was supposed to take us to get there turned to five.

The Pegasi practically collapsed when we got there.  
"You owe me a Coke." I told an upset Katniss.

"I owe you nothing! There was a huge cloud!" She whined.

"Whatever." I call. "Ok, back to our mission. Do you remember where that cave was? With the multiple weird caverns?" Katniss shook her head.

"I recognize our current location though." I raised my eyebrow. "Nico and I fought the Hydra here." I nod.

"Then Stephanie came and tackled you, right?" She nodded sadly.

"I hope we can find her."

"Yeah me too."

"Not if I have a say in this." A screechy voice said. I took out Riptide an Katniss unstrapped Paggos Fotia. It was still dark—purplish dark. Dusk was breaching.

"You have interfered to much." Me and Kat couldn't find who that was. It was a _she_, though.

"And now that you two thankfully helped us getting the time warp—you're no longer necessary. _Die!_" A horrid voice yelled.

She came out from the shadows—pouncing me first. Her cape was as dark as night. Her eyes as yellow and bright as stars.

"Nyx!" Katniss yelled. By the time Nyx turned from laying in me—a volley of fire arrows got her. She yelled in pain but the fire ceased.

I charged immediately toward her. She blocked it off with a forcefield.

She was about to hit me with a black static energy. Katniss came on and I saw the raging golden mist evade off her fingertips.

She hit light against the dark, and with what Artemis told me earlier. This is literally Darkness vs. Light.

In the end, Nyx won. Katniss was thrown back a yard or two. I stumble on my feet and tried to attack her from the back—the force field remained so I bounced back. She crackled laughter like bats shrieking.

"Fools!" Katniss ran at the speed of light and launched a bomb at her. Nyx yelled in pain.

"Come on." Katniss helped me get back and pounced us onto a tree.  
"That won't hold her down long."

"No it won't." I look at Nyx as she tries to claw us down in the heap of smoke.

"Why do you think she's here?" Katniss whispers.  
"This is our first encounter with her."

"Yeah." The smoke was starting to disappear.

"Give me Riptide." Katniss stated firmly. "You use Paggos Fotia." We'll see how that turns out. And see if maybe that makes them morph together to make RipFotia again." I nod. She skids to some other trees. I in the meantime just down clumsily.

"Show yourselves!" Nyx screeches.

How the hell do you work this thing? And it doesn't help that I look totally gay in this bracelet. I yank out the purple arrow. It enlarges.

That's so cool. I unstrap the bracelet and it _also_ enlarges. It morphs to a perfect bow. The other charms like engrave into the bow. Again—awesome. _So awesome._

I aim (and of course), miss. Nyx sees me and practically floats to me. I aim and shoot again now that she's closer.

I get her but she doesn't crystallize; just goes into a slow-motion. She yells in frustration.

Katniss in the meantime pounces out of a tree behind Nyx. She twirls Riptide and slashes her. Nyx falls forward in pain. I almost feel bad as her godly blood seethes and stains her cloak.

She looks up into me and tackles me. Katniss pulls her back and throws her down.

"I am goddess! You two are mere demigods!" Oh that's it.

I jump up and change charm to the golden one.

"Percy! No!" Katniss yelled for some reason. I found out why when my palm started to catch fire.

I yelled. _Very_ loud. I threw Paggos Fotia. Katniss came over fast. Nyx stood laughing.

"And you two don't even know your weaknesses. How sad is that?" My hand was turning white and was throbbing. Katniss didn't seem to mind though. Nyx was seriously starting to piss me off. She began charging toward me but Riptide flew toward her and cut her hand. As she yelled Katniss ran to my side.

I'll admit I wanted to shed some tears. It burned ten times more than any simple "stove burn".

"It's turning black." I yelled slowly. Katniss stole Paggos Fotia back and confronted Nyx who was busy powering up a black electric ball. She shot her but the arrow got deflected.

So Kat did the usual bomb thing. So that left Nyx preoccupied.  
"Come on!" Katniss yelled at me. I swear I felt like I was about to faint. The pain was just to much.

Next thing I know Katniss pushes me down a cliff. What the hell? Is she trying to kill me?

_NOT._  
I landed in sweet water. I had forgotten we were on a cliff coast. The water healed my palm before it like—disintegrated.

But Katniss was still up there. . . _With Nyx._

I gathered power to shoot up and dose Nyx with a huge wave. Feeling the cool trickling water through my system was amazing. Swirls of water—were everywhere. I've never felt better. I mentally thanked my dad and went up like a geyser. Katniss was at death point with Nyx.

I flooded the whole cliff. I even fell back into the sea. I saw Nyx land and Katniss. They were both drowning.

_Suckers. Serves Katniss right for not putting a warning on the fire arrow. I thought the fire didn't hit the launcher_.

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I tried warning him. I expected him to use any charm on the bracelet _but_BUT the fire one.

So my instincts and a distant memory of when I shot him down from a tree remunded me of water.

I felt relieved once I heard the splash. Nyx however—took advantage of that. She threatened to throw me down as well. I shot the bomb again and she went nuts—again. I think it's a Greek bomb or something. I never know. Never will.

She catched up though. I soon found myself forced against a tree with an immense force that felt like the darkness was invading my throat.

I noticed a huge wave—coming toward here. Nyx was oblivious to it as she choked me. I closed my eyes expecting the soon flood.

And. . .it happened. The water rushed and separated me and Nyx. The salty water burned my eyes and throat as I choked on it. Fire rose in my throat from the pain.

The water threw me with an immense force around and hit some rocks lightly. There was a sudden moment I couldn't breathe. But the mere thought of Percy doing CPR on me. . . made me struggle for oxygen. That's what kept me going trough this inferno of sea water.

"Kat." The next moment I was immediately dry. I saw Percy holding my hand as we swam up.

I took the biggest breathe any human could possibly get once on the surface. We were yards away from the cliff. Nyx was no where in sight.

"Now we're even. I felt the worst of fire and I would assume the same happened to you with water." Percy joked. I would have glared at him if my eyes didn't burn so much.

In a few seconds—he got us back to shore. I was coughing up whatever went inside my system throughout my voyage under the sea.

"You didn't think I was gone now did you?" Nyx howled.

"This is going to be a long battle." I said dully—did I mention _annoyed_?

"Kat give me Paggos Fotia." Percy said frantically. I had forgotten that it comes back to me.

"No! You almost incinerated—" He yanked the bracelet off my arm. The bow and arrow enlarged.

Percy took them both as he held Riptide.

"Now. . .pray to Artemis before Nyx find us." I couldn't believe him.  
"_Now!"_ He yelled—which startled me. I've never really been yelled at by _him_.

He mumbled some words to Poseidon. I still couldn't find the reason to pray _now_. Nyx is about to fin us any minute again and he wants me to pray? And why should I bow down to the likes of the gods who haven't made a move for us?

Percy looked back over to me.  
"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm not gonna pray."

"We're going to die." Fine. I mumbles some words to Artemis.

The next few seconds—Percy started combining the weapons. It was weird though. Ripfotia didn't form—another weapon did.

It was a sword with two colors on each side. You can imagine which colors—cyanand golden.

"Now...feel our power." Percy came forth toward the cliff—lookingout to the dawn.

Nyx came out levitating from the water. She was drenched and dripping in it.

"We'll see." Her cloak flew up with the strong air. Her eyes—wereturning into voids.  
"Feel the power of darkness at it's fullest—hero." The Sun disappeared back down and darkness crept over at a fast pace.  
"Light was made from Darkness. _I am_ the mother of all light." Percy stood determined and not backing down. I jumped on a tree—so I could watch and still not attract attention.

Percy's sword split in two. Each separate blade had letters in Greek. The Golden said "Tide". While the cyan said "Paggos".

Paggos Tide.

"But somehow light always beat dark. Why are you not an Olympian then?" Percy challenged. Nyx growled.

"Pest." She spat. Night became harsher and winds became sharper. I almost fell from the tree from the immense force. The only sight of light illuminating the battle was the swords.

I couldn't see the rest. It was flickers of clashes of electric charges and ice. Lots of ice.

I did my work in the meantime.  
She will not deflect my light this time.

_Not again._

I jumped off the tree and looked out toward the cliff where the battle was going on.

"Apollo give me the power to make the sun rise. Eos help me. Artemis give me your strength." I mumbled. And I swear someone responded back. A feminine voice.  
"I'm _always_ with you, Katniss." Hearing those words—gave me power beyond control.

I mumbled some chant in Greek that just came out of my mouth. I don't know what was happening it was like I was being used. _Again._ But this wasn't evil.

The sun became coming out; Percy hit Nyx. She faded away in mist. The sun beamed out strongly over the sky now.

"What was that?" Peru asked—sweating. As he rapidly separated Paggos Fotia and Riptide.

I felt dazed. Everything was distorted.  
"I...don't know." He strapped my bracelet on my wrist and he capped his pen.

Nyx reappeared near a tree not far away—coughing. She was weeping? I look over to a tired Percy. He panted and motioned us to go toward her.

"Oh what do you _two_ want?" She wiped her tears away. "I don't know how you could get all that power to even keep up with me, Perseus. You have amazing swordsman skills...like your father." She remained on the floor.  
"And you." She pointed at me with her saggy finger, "I don't know who your godly parent is but you have spunk. And power. _Lots_ of that." She tried to get up. "Leave me alone and I'll show you to the lair. I'm sick of siding with Aminta." Me and Percy looked at each other. I don't know we managed to keep awake and not faint—but we managed.

"Why are you sick of Aminta?" Percy asked as he bent down to Nyx. I did the same.

"You don't get it. You're walking right into her traps! This isn't a war against Kronos anymore. This is about Aminta. Forget Kronos—he doesn't realize what Aminta has in store. Above all—Erebus is siding with her. And _Melinoe._ _I detest Melinoe_. She stole my Erebus away. Quiet, solemn- E-Erebus " She broke. I felt so much pity to see a goddess like this. It looked ridiculous however.

"Erebus is having an affair with Melinoe?" Percy asked and Nyx nodded.

"He's _my_ husband! We both gave birth to so much! We were born from Chaos! We are the first generation! Before the Titans!" She got up abruptly.  
"I quit. I don't wish to be part of my niece's plots. If Erebus comes around—tell him I'll be back in the Underworld, and that he's not welcome with me. Not anymore." She sniffled.

"Defeat Kronos to get to Aminta. But before that—turn back. Don't save the Apollo girl. In fact—don't ever come in contact with her until Aminta is as good as dead. Don't speak to her, look at her, hear from her, and much the less have physical contact with her. The lair has a secret entrance no one knows of—it's a cave off this cliff on the beach. Now leave me. And kill Aminta. _For all of us_." She faded away.

"So she just sided with Aminta to be with Erebus." I say slowly. "But he chose Melinoe." That must hurt. That's why she lost. She's too hurt to move on.

"K-Katniss..." Percy faints next to me. I couldn't catch him as he landed on the grass. I soon also felt a sudden struck of weakness. My muscles went mute. And I fell.

I reached slowly for Percy's hand as I lost consciousness. I needed him. We needed each other. That's why we are a team.

_Because the feeling of eternity rings twice more than that of immortality._

**TEEE HEEE**

**SORRY ._. I MADE Y'ALL WAIT AND STUFF. NO WORRIES THOUGH! TWO CAPTERS ARE COMING UP!**

**PLUS! A MUST READ ONE-SHOT IM MAKING. Its about Katniss's adventures while Percy and Annabeth kissed the night away ;) anywayyyy, hope you'll forgive me~**


	24. Christmas Lights

_Christmas Lights_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
So, no one believed us that we had just confronted Nyx and she broke out. Dreadful feeling actually.

We were walking along the cliff in Greece, finding a way to get on the beach.

"So Kyron . . ." I looked over to him. He seemed frustrated like heck. "We're headed to that cavern. We know a secret passage way on the beach . . . you wanna help me lead?" He smirked.

"Oh, I plan to." He and I went ahead while everyone else shrugged and tagged along. Rachael, Thalia, and Nico were behind us talking about music and other assorted topics. Grover and Percy were whispering a few feet behind them.

"Why do you think they took her?" I start a conversation with Kyron as we slide down to the beach.

He shakes his head. "I would love to know."

I wanted to break the possible news of Hecate or Melinoe being responsible for the kidnap. I just didn't know how. "Do you know who . . . ?" I bit my lip.

"No." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "That's just how I don't know why they would do that."

I furrowed my brows. He knows something, I can feel it. "Don't lie to me." He stopped and turned me to him by turning my shoulders.

He stared me down with his violet-green eyes. "Don't count on that." He's lying. I knocked his hands off my shoulder.

"You liar!" I yelled. Everyone looked up to see what was happening. He grabbed me by my wrist.

"Keep going! It's a five minute more walk if what Katniss said is true." He dragged me farther to the front than what we already were of everyone else. His force on my wrist was strong. I couldn't even twist it.

He let go. "Alright! I do lie! How the hell do you expect me to tell everyone else, 'Hey, my mom, ex-girlfriend, and her boyfriend kidnapped my girlfriend!'?"

"You're dating Stephanie . . . ?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." He turned away. I felt a pang of something. Not jealousy. It was something else . . .  
"Anyway, I have no idea why they would do that, however, my mom . . ." He had an uneasy face. "My mom isn't what you would call a sweetheart. She's . . . a tough shell. A ruthless, unforgiving, venomous goddess. Melinoe is a straight out bitch. I hate her. Erebus is a pedophile in my book. He's cheating on his wife with his great-great-great-granddaughter. Nyx tends to be whiny but I get her." He looked up and closed his eyes. "I'm ashamed to say I know them. Don't get me wrong though—I love my mom and all—but she's just made my life miserable. But despite the fact she does that—she loves me. And that's all I need. 'Cause if she didn't, I would have run away a long time ago." He spoke with a spark of reverence. Strange.

"Isn't this it, Ky?" Thalia's rowdy voice called behind us. A cave let out. I didn't even see it.

"Possibly." He walked over in front of it. "Oh yes. This is it." His voice was affirmative.

"What makes you so sure?" Rachael asked.

Kyron pointed to sign that said "_Secret Way_" in Ancient Greek.

"Oh . . ." She resented.

Kyron cracked his knuckles."Alright, then. Let's go." He walked inside and we all followed him.

The cave was humid. Moss grew on the walls, and random swampy branches poked out. It was . . . Swamp-like. And yet so cold.

Like in my dream.

"What's up with the moss?" Thalia asked as she reached out to yank some hanging on a branch.

"There's a swamp. In the end of this thing." Kyron told us firmly.

"If this was here when we last came, then . . . why the hell did we not come through here last time? I mean we were on the same cliff where Katniss and I fought the Hydra. You made us go through the acropolis and such. Then . . . all that drama," Nico told us. I had forgotten the kid was even with us.

"Wow, you can talk, Nico?" Thalia joked and he playfully punched her. It's weird seeing them interact considering that he's eleven and she's stuck at fifteen.

I, in the meantime, cleared all thoughts and turned back to Kyron to wait for his response to Nico's question. "Well . . . that's the thing: I didn't know. But I know there's a swamp at the end 'cause I know there's a swamp in the back of the cavern. So I just used my common sense." Some questions in my head were still unanswered.

I whispered into his ear to prevent issues. "So . . . you've been here more times, huh?" He bit his lip and sighed.

He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Yes. I lived here." No way. He shushed me, though, telling me not to tell others.

"But . . . how come?" I accidentally yelled—then it echoed off. He shot a glare at me.

"Well . . . I live here when I'm not at the cabin. This is Hecate's lair. And there's an entrance to any big city. So yes, there's one in NYC. But I can't smuggle you through that one. There's more security." We reached the dead end and I still wanted more answers.

"Now what?" Rachael voice resounded as it bounced off the cave walls.

"Now," Kyron lifted up his palm and purple energy came out. The confusion aura. "Well, just watch this—" He hit the center of the wall from there he stopped. The energy moved by itself on the wall. It made some design . . . Greek words. They spelled "_Hecate."_

"Let's go then!" Percy finally spoke as he dragged Grover behind him and entered.

**xX~All. I. Want. For. Christmas . . .~Xx**

"Alright. This is it." Kyron said. As he drew on the ground with a stick our floor plan. "There are five caves exactly past here. We'll split in two, and check out each cave—when you report nothing in there, meet us back here. The fifth cavern is the biggest so we'll go in that one. Got it?" We all nod and acknowledge Kyron's words.

"So here's the plan—" Percy told us as he made us huddle closer.

"Wait!" A voice outside our group spoke. We all looked out from our huddle. I saw a bit of blonde hair and my jaw clenched immediately. "I'm joining." Annabeth's smirk disgusted me. She is supposed to be at the camp, where it's _safe_.

"Oh great." Rachael said. And I agree.

Percy went over to her. "What are _you_ doing here?" She squinted her eyes at him.

"What do you mean _'What am I doing here'_?" She crossed her arms. "Chiron told me Katniss specifically told him not to allow me to go. My instincts don't trust her so I came." Percy face palmed himself.

I went up to her. We're wasting time. "Look blondie—" I heard a snicker from behind me. "They're after _you_. They want to kill _you_. So we left _you_ back at camp." She glared at me.

"I didn't ask _you_." She yelled. "I can take care of myself. I'd be more worried about you since you're just an amateur."

"You don't know anything about me." I say as I turn back. "Let her stay Percy. I mean, she _'can take care of herself'_." I mocked.

"Fine." Percy ended the conversation. He had a thoughtful face for a few seconds.  
"Anyways—these are the teams. Thalia and Nico. Kyron and Rachael. Me and Grover. And Annabeth with Katniss."

_What . . . ? _Why would he do this to me?

"What!" Me and Annabeth asked in unison. _Again._

"Sounds great!" Kyron clapped his hands.  
"One last thing before we go off. These chambers are magical. So if they randomly close in on you—there should be a key in there. Now . . . Let's go!" He grabbed Rachael's wrist and dragged her along. Everyone else went ahead.

"Katniss can I talk to you for a few seconds?" Percy called to me. I nodded while we left Grover and Annabeth there.

"What?" I whispered.

"I know you probably hate me for pairing you up with her. Look, I need you to take care of her. You're the only one I trust for this job. And . . .try to get along with her . . . just a little." He pleaded. It's really surprising that he "trusts me the most". I don't think he has an option.

"You owe me, Jackson." I walked away. "Let's go,_ blondie_." I told Annabeth as I began walking.

"Right behind you, _hothead_." She called as she ran ahead of me. I ran after her. We raced from there and of course I won. Her excuse was _"I'm sick"._

We reached the chamber and entered.

Just my luck. We got a lava chamber. The one where Percy, Nico, and Erebus were tackling each other just a few months ago . . .

I look at my arm that had that weird "burn" from the Hydra last time we came. I don't get how it burned me. I don't feel fire. And least not now. Back then the arrows wouldn't burn me either. Am I evolving or something? What's next? Lava jumping?

The ground and walls were a copper color. Several small pools of lava polka-dotted the place. The center had an immense pool though.

"There's nothing here." Annabeth said.

"Clearly." I mumbled.

"Let's go back then." She said. Just our luck—the cave closed.

_Why am I not surprised?_

The small scattered lava pools started erupting. Lava golems came out. They made strange moaning noises as they headed toward us. "What type of weapon are you carrying?" I tell Annabeth as we go back-to-back. The monsters everywhere.

"A dagger." You've got to be kidding me.

"Just a dagger?"

"Yes! What are you carrying? Magical puffels that sing?"

"No," I unstrapped Paggis Fotia and chose the purple arrow. Why get the fire one against lava golems? "I have Paggos Fotia." The bow and arrow magically enlarged into its flawless position.

"You'll see how well I work a dagger." Annabeth called.

"On three." I say. She nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" We say in unison and we sprint to action.

I shoot volleys of arrows at the golems making them crystallize and shatter on their own. And . . . I'll admit Annabeth can work a dagger quite well.

After much fighting, they just kept coming from the lava pools. Blondie and me ended up back to back again. "You know, if I die now that would suck. 'Cause you'd be the last person I'd talk to." She told me.

"Don't give me all the credit, blondie. I'd rather just jump into one of the lava pools than make you the last thing I see on my deathbed."

"You're too kind." Annabeth stated.

Honestly, the bubbling lava looked like a better death than bickering with _this _amateur. I took out the bomb charm and threw it forward to create some sort of intervention. "We won't die yet, blondie." I grab her wrist and we run.

"Stay here." I tell her firmly as I make her stay near the sealed exit. I look into the biggest lava pool. I'm glad those monsters take a while to walk. Most importantly, let's hope I can swim in lava.

I take a swift breath and run. I shut my eyes as I take the dive.

It's deep and I can see all the other pool openings from down here. The lava feels like jelly around me. Hard to swim in it when you're horrible at that. "Someone, um, help me." I pray mentally.

I concentrate to my limit until I feel what's left of my power emanating off me. The lava starts bubbling furiously around here. Finally, I force it up. I break through the land creating one enormous pool and drown the lava golems in their own habitat.

"Katniss!" Annabeth yells as the lava is a few inches away from her. I fall on the ground and run toward her. I ward off the lava from her. I also throw the rest of the lava back through the hole—along with the golems.

Annabeth pants. "Who's your parent? Hephaestus?" I shake my head.

"I'm not a demigod." I help her up.

"But, then, how—there's the key!" She says as the key slowly goes inside the pool. I grab it before it falls in.

The key rises slowly and the cave opens up again.

"You . . . you fight well, hothead." I turn and raise my eyebrow at her. "For an amateur of course." That's better.

"Right back at ya, Blondie."

We walk out. She clears her throat. "Hey, why _do you_ spend so much time with Percy, anyway?" I stop and look at her. I know where she getting at.

"It's not like I have a choice, Annabeth." Her name slipped from the back of my head.

"Why?"

"Okay . . . well, first off; he kind of dragged me with him this time to come here. And well . . . we're meant to work with each other."

"So you mean . . ." She looks aside. "You're in love with him." Love. Funny word.

_"You're never alone." He had told me._

"No. What makes you think that?" I ask—lost in thought. Am I? I just lost Peeta. Percy's just been my shoulder to cry on. My right hand man I'd trust my life with.

"The way you look at him. The way he looks at you. You both just click so well." She turned away. I could tell she wanted to cry. "I worked so hard to finally get him to realize I liked him. He's just so . . . hard headed. He's a coward when he's in love."

"I could never love him like that."

_"PEETA!" I yelled—choking back tears._

_Peeta was more than a friend—or a lover. He was my soul mate._

_"You bastards!" Percy punches Melinoe unexpectedly. She falls back."Do you have any idea what you've just done?"_

"I could never." I repeat.

"Why should I believe you?" She almost yelled.

I clenched my jaw. I held pain and tears back; I threw my emotions to the back of head.  
"Because you don't know a thing about me!" I stormed off. She's never felt my pain. She never will.

_She yelled in pain. Her last actions were throwing Peeta over the edge._

_What Percy did next was brave. He threw himself over as well without hesitation. Without hesitation._

She'll never feel what I have felt. She'll never be as brave as I have.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for: I just want to see my baby, Standing right outside my door . . ._

**•Percy's POV•**  
You owe me, Jackson." Katniss smirked as she walked off. "Let's go, Blondie."

I will never get used to Kat calling her that. Reminds me of 80's Blondie.

"Right behind you, hothead." Or that nickname.

"Let's go, Percy." Grover states with mock behind me. We walk to the first chamber no one went in.  
"You know," Grover began again. "I'm convinced you're a ladies man. Especially from our talk earlier." He joked.

Oh gods no.

When we were on the beach behind everyone, Grover made me go through that "Love councilor" thing again. He said today's lesson is "Prueba De El Amor". Which means "proof of love" in Spanish or something. He wanted me to prove I love Annabeth by choosing her over Katniss or Rachael at any given moment. And he nudged my elbow when I was choosing partners but I couldn't bring myself to do so. When it comes to parties, Rachael has my back. When it comes to quests, Annabeth is my girl. When it comes to saving the world, Katniss is my other half. So, I failed to choose between my girlfriend and my right hand girl. And that's all I told him exactly. Which, to him, proves I'm a "player" (laughed so hard on that one) or a "ladie's man"(laughed twice as hard).

We went down the flight of stairs. "There's nothing in here, Percy." Grover stated while we looked around the chamber. I recognize this chamber so well. It's where we all fought and officially met Erebus and Melinoe. They tried to kidnap Stephanie. Oh, the irony.

It has a river surrounding the circular chamber and a huge hot spring in the back with many small waterfalls pouring water inside. It felt nice.

"No there isn't." I said after Grover. "Except memories." I mumbled.

Then just our luck. The chamber closed. Why am I not surprised?

The room's pool and river began over flowing. "Come on, Grover!" We ran back up the flight of stairs and banged on the door.

"We need to find that key!" Grover yelled. I looked down. The water flowed fast. We were about fifteen feet up here. The water was at eight.  
"T—There's something down there," Grover quivered. Just as he said that, a shadow passed underwater. Huge shadow.

"Find that key!" Grover yelled.

"Where is it?" I asked him. He looked around frantically.

"There!" He pointed at the end of the chamber where the hot spring was. The key was hanging.

"No!" You can guess what just happened. That shadow we saw was a sea monster. He (or she) had come out of the water to take a snap at it. So, I can safely say it's going down his (or her) esophagus.

"Maybe he's friendly . . . ?" I ask slowly.

The sea monster came out in front of the flight of stairs and tried to snap at us.

"Or not," Grover states. "I think you offended the _thing's _gender." Grover shook his head.  
"Percy go swim! You're Poseidon's kid!" Next thing I know, my best friend throws me in the water. Love you, too, bro.

I tried to mentally communicate with it. But it's like he (or she) couldn't hear me. I could hear him (or her), though. His (or her) thought process went like, "Food . . . nom nom . . . _food_! Lady Hecate sent _food_!"

I uncapped Riptide and slashed at it. It resembled a snake. Green and scaly as well, the face was like those Chinese festival dragons. One of her thoughts made me realize it was a she. But I can't say what it was. It was, um . . . inappropriate.

I swam over to the now submerged pool while trying to avoid the razor sharp teeth trying to claim me as breakfast. I found the pool was full of fish trapped in a net. I set them free, tempted to say "Be free, little friends!" As the thing ate them up, she threw up the key.

I don't want to sound gay but . . .

_Ew._

While she slept I slowly grabbed the key. It immediately became dry. I swam up to the stairs. Poor Grover had a few more breaths left while the water kept rising to the roof. I grabbed him and he became dry. They key floated off and shinned.

The water went down. And the door opened.

Grover was complaining. As usual. But it was funny. By the time we got back. Everyone was there . . . except Katniss and Annabeth. Turns out, no one got the door shut while in the cavern. Lucky them.

After five minutes I heard a familiar yell. "Because you don't know a thing about me!" Oh, Katniss.

In a few seconds she arrived. Annabeth came running after her—panting.

"Well, you two had fun." Rachael laughed and they glared at her.

"We got locked in." Katniss begins.

"The . . . key was in the lava . . ." Annabeth panted. She sweated like crazy. It was sorta cute, though.

"Annabeth! You're sick! Don't work yourself!" Thalia scolded her. Annabeth shrugged.

So, no one found anything. Kyron opened the last chamber. He warned us that we might find disturbing things going on.

The door creaked open. The room was weird. Like a medieval laboratory type. Stephanie was hanging on the wall with chains. "I'll get her." Kyron said—not letting anyone argue or even breathe. He flew up and tore the chains with the green aura energy.

"Is it me or this too easy?" Nico called. And of course we had it coming. Melinoe walked out from the shadow. Her appearance looked different. "And . . . I spoke too soon." Nico mumbled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kyron and his wittle friends." Melinoe laughed.

Kyron floated down. "I see you're taking the old lady form this time." That pissed her off.

"This is my real form," she spat.

Her left side is black and hardened like a mummy. Her right side, however, is pale and chalky as if she were drained of all her blood. She wears a golden dress and a golden shawl, and her eyes are empty black voids.

"Erebus! Lady Hecate! Nyx!" She yells. "We've got company."

Erebus came from the shadow and Hecate came from the wall. But no Nyx. "Where's Nyx?" Erebus wondered in his deep voice.

"Who cares?" Melinoe spat. "She probably chickened out." She snorted—like when Peeta died. "She was too weak."

"You're weak!" Katniss yelled. Melinoe slithered over to her.

"Am I, Katniss?" Katniss eyes grew in fear. Her knees buckled as her body whole trembled.

"Peeta . . . ?" Melinoe laughed and punched Katniss.

"You stupid girl." Katniss fell back rubbing her nose. I ran to her.

"It's a trick. Peeta's dead! Remember it," I told her. She trembled and clutched her fists.  
We got up.

"You bitch." Katniss yelled Paggos Fotia shimmered and I saw another charm appear.  
It was a green electrified arrow charm. It had the Greek letter Rho engraved. It meant female strength. Like Artemis. Her mother must really love her. Advantages of being an only child . . . to an Olympian.

She yanked Rho and the bow enlarged beautifully. She threw the menace toward the ceiling. A huge generator fell on Erebus.

Katniss reverted the weapon into its original form and she tackled Melinoe with so much force.

She kept yelling at her as try clawed each other. "You killed him! You maniac! You killed Peeta!" It was the biggest cat fight I've seen in my life.

I didn't expect Erebus to tackle me however. "You . . . are pathetic," he whispered. Nico pushed him back.

"It's one-on-one, Erebus. Old enemies." Nico growled. Erebus's creepy smile grew.

"Kyron! Let her go!" Hecate's screechy, chalkboard voice commanded. Don't even ask how that's possible. That's Hecate for you—the abnormal impossible.

"Make me! I'm sick of you listening to a minor goddess. I'm sick of her," he pointed at Melinoe with rage, "and her games. I'm sick of Aminta, Erebus, and Kronos. Most importantly, I'm sick of you. You were my idol . . . until now. I severe all ties with you." He yelled. I couldn't read Hecate's expression. It was sad for sure.

"So you're leaving me—us . . . for her." Hecate stated emotionlessly. "Why?" She raged.

"'Cause she's my girlfriend." I swear everyone stopped their battle and looked up at him.

Melinoe was on top on Katniss. She quickly got up. "What?" She started fuming. "WHAT?" her voice cracked. "I'm dating that whimp," she pointed at Erebus, "so you would forgive me and we could continue loving each other!" She walked under where he was levitating.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I killed him! H—Hecate ordered me to!" She fell to her knees.

"Melinoe!" Hecate yelled. She looked back at Kyron. "She's lying—" He cut her off.

"No, she's not." Hecate sighed.

". . . Yes. I sent Melinoe to kill him. He was your biggest distraction." Kyron's face went white.

"I thought you loved him . . . ?" Kyron's voice dropped. He landed on the floor and handed Stephanie to Rachael. "This is my battle. Take her . . . and just go. All of you!" No one moved.

"We're here for you." Katniss called to him. He smirked. "And we ain't going anywhere."

"You're as good as dead, mom." I would have never bestowed death on my mom like he just did.

"It was bound to be one day." She called. They fought immediately. Clashing and bursting tier powers all out.

In the meantime . . .

"You brought her to me?" Melinoe laughed as she held Annabeth by her collar.  
"And I thought Kyron dating Stephanie was bad enough."

"Told you," Katniss whispered into my ear as she ran past me. She kicked Melinoe and she dropped Annabeth.

"Thalia, Grover! Make an exit!" I yelled as I grabbed Rachael's wrist. "Help me get Stephi and Annabeth out of here." She went ahead a got Stephi.

Nico was managing to keep Erebus down.

I heard lighting strike and saw light glow from my right. Thalia made an express exit.  
"Let's go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran over to Rachael where she had both girls unconscious. I carried Annabeth, Rachel carried Stephi. We both ran out following Thalia and Grover.

I gently placed Annabeth on the soft grass. "Thalia! Be ready to seal the exit somehow when I give you a signal!" I ran back inside.

Kyron was losing horribly to Hecate. (She's a goddess. A powerful one at that.) Kat was still taking out all her rage on Melinoe. Erebus and Nico . . . Well, I don't see them.

"Let's go!" I yelled. No one moved. "Stephi is still unconscious! _Let's go_!" I growled. I took out my No-More-Mr.-Nice-Guy voice on them.

They all listened immediately. Katniss burned Melinoe and sprinted off while she lay in pain. Nico threw Erebus against a wall and ran while he was still dazed.

I helped Kyron with Hecate 'cause she was a tough bug to kill. I sprayed water in her face. Kyron flew toward the exit and I ran from there as well.

"Thalia!" I waved my hands. Next thing I knew, a clatter of rocks a few feet away from me fell and the exit sealed. I fell to the grass panting.

"Take us away, Kyron!" Rachael yelled. He twirled his finger and off we went. We landed in the middle of the Pavilion. Kyron fainted. He turned a strange color of gray.

The campers were eating breakfast. You can imagine their reaction.

"What are you looking at? We need to get people to the infirmary!" I could barely nudge my legs—much less get up.

Clarisse came over and helped Katniss get up. "Go help Annabeth," Katniss panted. Her eyes went white and she fainted.

"Katniss!" I yelled. That made me get up. Pollux came over.

"How can I help?" he offered. People around were shocked at Pollux making such a scene. I nodded.

"Take Katniss to the infirmary." He nodded as he gently picked her up from Clarisse's arms, and made a mad dash to the infirmary.

Campers began getting up and asking what I wanted them to do. "Take Stephanie and Kyron away also!" I told them. My head was getting heavy on my body. I knew this feeling.

Next thing I know—I black out cold. All I could hear was Thalia yelling to get me to the infirmary and get a move on. Nico was telling everyone else to sit back down. All around me . . . people were there . . . but no snow. No snow. No snow.

_Still waiting for the snow to fall—it doesn't even feel like Christmas at all._

**•Katniss's POV•**  
Laughter.  
I saw myself laughing. A younger version of me. My father was there . . . laughing with me. There was something that caught me off guard, however.

Around him, there was a fire evading. Almost looked as if _he_was on fire.

But he wasn't.

"Katniss?" Blurry figures stood over me.

"Give her space." Rachael.

I get up slowly. My eyes struggle to open. It was snowing. And dark.

"How long was I out?" I groaned.

"About all day," Pollux said

"And the others?" Rachael smiled.

"Everyone is fine and awake. You and Percy were the ones who wouldn't wake up."

I hear footsteps coming toward here from the hall.

Blondie.

"He's awake!" Her eyes went down to me. "And, apparently, she is, too." Rachael rolled her eyes. I would have, too, if I wasn't in pain.

But it didn't matter. I swept my legs to the end of the bed. I forced myself to stand up. I felt so numb.

"Don't move so suddenly." Pollux held my arm.

"I'm fine. I need to ask Percy something." I didn't want to go into detail.

"I'll tell him," Annabeth called.

"No," I mumbled.

"Wait . . . don't move so fast!" I heard Grover's voice coming from the hall, and a multitude of footsteps.

Percy held on to the doorway. He was panting. "I told you not to move so suddenly." Grover told him.

Our eyes locked. For a few seconds. There was tension in the air. I felt it.

"Did you . . . ?" I began. He nodded.

"My mom," he called slowly, as he nodded. "Cyan energy."

"My dad. Fire," I mumbled. My head spun.

"I think . . ." he mumbled back. Everyone just looked back and forth from us.

But they didn't know what he was thinking. I did. "I think so, too. I'm . . . sorry." He wants me to leave. Forever if possible. I don't argue.

Sora was right. We're causing this. Us meeting.

"It's not your fault." He said, making a small smile.

"What's going on?" Rachael asked. She looked so confused.

Percy and I looked at her. "I'm . . . sorry. This is meant to be a private conversation," I mumble. My strength is slowly coming back at a fast rate. If that makes sense.

He offers me his hand. He seems to be experiencing the same as me.

I take it and we leave. Just like that. Leaving bitter silence in the room now. I don't know what this means but I know it won't end well.

I touched the snow with my hands. It felt so nice. The cold air didn't bother me. Percy tugged at my hand and we ran. Into the forest.

_I thought you said forever, over and over._

**•Percy's POV•**  
I don't know what we were doing and realized how dramatic our exit was. But I knew it was for the better.

We reached Zeus's Fist. We lay back to back holding hands.

"I know," she said slowly in a neutral tone. "I know this might be the last time I can see you."

I gulped. "I understand."

I couldn't say anything else. I can't. I'm going to miss her. Stephanie nearly died. As did Annabeth.

All because we refused to let anything come between our friendship.

Heck, I can't even bring myself to say it's a friendship. But I can't say it's an affair either. I don't know what to think or feel.

"What's going on down there?" Katniss called. I saw small lights from below. Of course—the dance. Annabeth would be waiting for me.

This is also the last night I'll be able to see Katniss. And she knows it, too.

"The winter dance," I say slowly. We are still back to back.

"Percy, I . . ." We finally turned at the same time. She froze. I did too. Her eyes still amazed me. They looked unlike her.

"I know." I got her in a hug. "Please don't say it. And don't make me say it." I gritted my teeth.

She hugged me tighter. "Percy . . . I can't ever see you again," she said it. I know it was for the better. It was us against reality. "Everything is going according to _her_plan." I could tell she was trying to hold back tears. And she managed.

"Wanna dance?" I say suddenly.

See looked at me with a humorous expression. "Why? So you can 'judge my dancing'?" She smiled despite the moment.

"I've never really danced with a girl besides Rachael or Annabeth. So consider yourself lucky." She rolled her eyes. But it wasn't soon before long before there was a shift in her mood.

"I've never danced with anyone besides . . ." She bit her lip and finally let go of my hand. And it wasn't sweaty afterwards. "Peeta." She looked away. "I'm sure Annabeth would appreciate a dance from you more than me."

"Yeah . . ." I searched my pocket. I actually have it. "I got you this." I say taking out a small wrapped box.

She takes it. I find myself staring at her as she opens it. It's so dark that she wouldn't be able to see me, though. "It's beautiful."

She held up a droplet crystal necklace. (As forged from the Cyclops in my dad's palace.)  
I grasped it gently from her hand and put it on her.

"Merry Christmas," I say slowly. I'm never going to see her. It's for the greater good.

"Thank you." She leans in. My heart sped. She kissed my cheek. "You've been an amazing partner. And friend." Her eyes glittered. But they weren't tears. Her eyes just naturally glitter in the night.

Like Artemis's.

She shut her eyes. Immediately mist formed around her. She opens her eyes. This was my chance.

"I love you," I almost choked on each word. I also didn't dare look into her face. I just needed to get that off my chest. Badly.

Just when I convinced myself to look up . . .

_She was gone._

* * *

**_Yay! :D_**

**_Sorry i DIDNT post it before Christmas ~.~ this was meant to be two chapters but in the end I was like PSHHH LETS MAKE IT ONE! So its one ;D and the next chapter is being made! Months pass and the TRY to forget about the past. But if w cant forget about it, how could they? ;) I really do like Percy and Katniss as a couple, but its still a bit weird. . ._**

**_Anyway, please review and give me ranndom ideas for the next chapter cause I have a MAJOR writer's block. *smh*_**

**_PS TO Chocobo ProdoCo~ I loved your rant and FINALLY someone realized my small itzy bitzy references to KH ;D And its pronounced Hec-a-tay, no worries I got confused after Shakugan no Shana as well but you know. . .And yes I shall give Thalia a FF shirt;)_**

**_Thanks for reading my fanfic after what? A YEAR+ :'D Makes me happeh!_**


	25. The Only Exception

_**The Only Exception**_

**A/N:****Sections of the Last Olympian and Mockingjay were used in this chapter. I don't own the stories or those sections. I used them to get the original plots back on line . . . sorta;) you'll see . . . they are a bit different and the thought processes differ a bit. Homework is a bitch -.- Doesn't help I'm in a college program thingy called IB either.**** But hey, I give you guys uber LONG chappies . . . that's something good . . . right? D;**

* * *

**•Katniss's POV•**  
_December 25th._  
I tumbled into a window out of no where; landing on my bed. I looked around in the darkness. _The core._I turned to shut the window to prevent more snow from landing on my bed.

I stood up, making my legs made of jell-o twist, and went out my door. I heard mumbling across the hall. "We couldn't find her body." Oran.

"This isn't good." Sora growled.

"What should we do now?" Oran whispered.

"Oran! Sora!" Mitzuki's musical voice came from our guest room past my room. I went back in while I heard Oran's and Sora's footsteps creak by.

Taking a deep breath I got out and went toward out garage, which meant passing the guest room.

I peered inside for a sneak peak. There was someone on the bed. A blonde. With incredible frizzy hair. She coughed.  
"My boys . . ." Her course voice said. A frail pale hand rose to caress Oran's face, then Sora's. He didn't even flinch, but instead closed his eyes in pure bliss.

_Who is she?_

Sora's icy eyes opened suddenly.

"Whoever you are . . . reveal yourself." His voice was threatening. I inched back from the door, making the wooden floor creak. I ran into the garage. A bullet shot across my face as I closed the door.

"Open up!" Sora's voice called as he triggered the gun. I was scared. I didn't want to trust anyone anymore. Who ever that lady was . . . I'm pretty sure she was in here even before I faded with Percy. And they hid her from me. The door banged harder. The knob furiously turned. My back was against the door. I clenched my teeth.

"Sora! Sora!" I face the door, pressing hard against it, my breathing is hard and hot.  
"It's me! Katniss!" The banging from the opposite side ceased. I was sweating.

"Why did you run?" I panted and fell to the floor. My adrenaline rush ended.

"I . . . I'm not sure." He turned the knob and knelt next to me.

"You scared the hell out of me. Where did you plan to run?" His eyebrows creased.  
"Baka, you have no where to go, remember?" I shot a glare at him. Which made me receive a smile. "I'm glad to see you, Katniss." He walked out the door. I struggled to get up and dragged my limbs to the guest room.

All eyes were on me; besides the eyes of the half-conscious lady. "Katniss." Mitzuki came up to me and put her arm over my shoulder, and helped walk me to a chair. "We have been worried sick about you." She put a soft fleece blanket over my shoulders.

The lady groaned and the attention on me shut off and directed itself on the lady.

"Who came in?" she asked. Her voice was irritating and raspy. Not nice to hear. I hope that's not her natural tone.

Oran grabbed her hand and motioned me over there. I walked over to her side with the fleece blanket dragging off my shoulders. "She's an addition to the _family_." I look at Oran. I'm part of the family. If the moment wasn't so dreadful, I would have smiled.  
"Katniss Everdeen." I was waiting for the moment where my name got scrambled up but she never repeated it. Just_ acknowledged_it.

"You must be the Mockingjay everyone keeps talking about . . ." I nodded. Her eyes opened as I stood over her. They were electric blue; her face was also spotted with faint freckles. She gets into a sitting position slowly, letting her frizzy blonde hair droop over her shoulders. "My name is Penelope. Penelope Castille." I took a step back, I've seen her before.

_She lets out electric sparks out of her hands and fortifies the explosion. The explosion finished within itself from there._

Sora, Mitzuki, and Oran are surrounding the person who falls after doing that. Oran catches her and Sora points downward.

Percy and I are being separated. Mitzuki gets me. And Sora grabs Percy. They drop us off back at the Empire State Building.

"Just what was

that_?" Mitzuki asks._

Percy coughs and struggles to sit up. "A self-destruct unit." Sora nods and looks at Mitzuki with sad eyes.

"Who was

that_?" Percy speaks up and still coughing._

Sora looks out from the railing toward the city.

_"You guys should continue to chase down the Venus girl . . ."_

She's . . . _that _woman . . ._  
_  
_Being speechless is more than an expression, it's the absence of emotion. When your only option is looking forward and hoping the next part won't be so hard. But we all know that would be impossible within itself.__  
_

**•Percy's POV•**  
I forgotten how awesome/morbidly shadow travel was. Me, Mrs. O'Leary, and Annabeth had shadow traveled to Westport, Connecticut at three in the morning. Nico couldn't be that far behind us.

"I haven't been here since . . ." Annabeth trailed off. I honestly didn't want to know what she had to say. It was about Luke, that I knew.

Nico came out from an oak tree. He seemed drowsy, but shook it off easily.

I looked at Luke's ex home. His rusty swing went back and forth gently with the wind. He had a _yard_, a big yard full of grass and trees. I've lived all my life in a small apartment, or dorm. I also then noticed the eerily glow coming from his window.

Annabeth staggered. "I can't go in . . ." She mumbled. Mrs. O'Leary passed out not far back. Poor girl—er, girls.

"It's okay. Stay with Mrs. O'Leary, don't let her out of your sight, wise girl." Annabeth nodded. She didn't smile. I kissed her slowly to reassure her.

"So, we've got quality time in Connecticut." I stare at the white Colonial house while talking to Nico. "What now?"

"We ring the doorbell," he said.

The past couple months were strange. Chiron put everyone back on track to the war; and I mean the original war. I wasn't too happy about it, and some others weren't either. But we had no evidence to prove otherwise.

I stepped on a beanbag Minotaur in a diaper. A bunch of other beanbag monsters stood aligned next to the Minotaur. I picked it up slowly feeling the dampness in the creature; looks like they could've been here since the snow melted last spring.  
"May Castellan won't be any normal mom . . . right?" I called to Nico on my side. He shrugged.

"Come on. We don't have much time; _especially_with your girlfriend possibly passing out." I couldn't even see Annabeth, the darkness was really thick out here. I put the small Minotaur down. It took me a while to get my gaze off from it.

We went up the creaky stairs of the front porch. It was infested with wind chimes. Metal and glass. A bronze ribbon tinkled and made me realize of my sudden urge to go to the bathroom. The front door was painted turquoise and had the name CASTELLAN in English, and the bottom in Greek.

I couldn't help but bare the same feelings I've been having all these months_. Uncertainty. Hesitation. Ambiguity. __  
_  
The door swung open before we got to even knock.

"Luke!" The old lady cried happily.

She looked like those types of people who enjoyed high voltage electrical shocks. Her white hair stuck out in tufts and her pink sundress had scorch marks all over. Her eyes looked transparent, as if she were blind.

"My dear boy!" She was thin as a scarecrow but that didn't prevent her from crushing me in a hug. "Come in! Come in! Lunch is ready!"

She ushered us inside. The inside was even stranger than the outside. Candles and mirrors replaced any spot available. I couldn't look around without my reflection looking back at me.

I turned to the table to see a picture of a nine year old Luke, I froze. It was the same one Rachel drew . . . he even had the same big smile and the two teeth missing. My stomach churned; I recalled why we were here in the first place.

It was mid-January when it happened. Rachel had called me a day before school resumed saying, _"I'm going to fulfill my destiny, Percy. I finally know what I'm meant for."_

I got an Iris message from the Camp a week later. Rachel had tried to become the Oracle. She went insane. Blasting and hitting everyone. She's being kept in an asylum at the moment. Her parents didn't want her to ruin their image. We couldn't fight against their wishes without getting a possible lawsuit.

My jaw clenched. I looked into the mirror closest to me. I could have sworn there was a gash under my left eye; but when I tried to focus on it better, it was gone.

"Luke!" May hooked her arms around mine, dragged me to the table, and then kinda forced me to sit down. "I'm glad you came for lunch!" She began making a Kool-Aid pitcher. Burned cookies and cookie trays were all over the floor. The smell of burnt pastry also rose into the air. I had a feeling charcoal chip cookies were on the way. Nico sat across from me with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "They had told me you wouldn't come back! I knew you weren't ashamed of me!" She hummed happily. I wanted to bolt. I had a bad feeling about this.

I looked around. Hundreds—and I mean hundreds of Tupperware—were on the counter, and filled with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The bottom ones were green and fuzzy.

"Mrs. C," I called out the old lady, "We need to ask you about Luke." She froze in her sandwich making and her eyes lost focus.

"He was so young when he ran away," she called wistfully, "Third grade. That's too young to run away! He said he'd be back for lunch, so I make his favorite foods—Kool-Aid, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and cookies. He'll be back very soon . . ." She turned to me and smiled, "Why, Luke! There you are!" I looked over to Nico and gave him the I-want-to-make-run-for-it look.

_Rachel._

We're here for Rachel. _Red hair. Green emerald eyes_. Replaced by glowing _purple eyes._ She broke my nose last time I saw her, you know, when she _punched _me.

"When was the last time you saw Luke?" My voice stood strong.

"He came . . . he asked for my b—blessing." She caught my gaze. "Isn't that beautiful? He left to protect me! He said if he went away, the monsters wouldn't threaten me," she picked up a small medusa beanbag that was on the faucet, as if guarding the mess, "Isn't that right Mrs. Medusa? They sit all day out there on the sidewalk and don't mind me." Now time for the real question.

"Mrs. Castellan—"

"Mom," she corrected.

"Um, yeah, Mom, why do your eyes turn green? What happened before I was born?" She stood shaking and her eyes looked distant.

"You know the story, Luke." She cleared her throat. "They said I was special. I could see through the . . . whatever-they-call-it."

"The Mist?" Nico corrected.

"Yes, dear. They had an important job for me!" Her gaze turned dark, "They didn't warn me however . . ." There wasn't a second past before her happy gaze appeared again. "Luke!" Okay, I'm sick of this. How do we know that she didn't make the story up about seeing Luke? For all we know it could've been the mailman.

"Mrs. C," I stood up which seemed to startle her. "My name is Percy Jackson and this is my friend Nico Di Angelo. What job? Who made you do it? And why?"

She looked at me as I was a burglar. "Hermes warned me. The Oracle of Delphi is cursed and has been since World War II because of Hades. Maria Di Angelo was killed in a building collapse on behalf of Zeus and Hades cursed the Oracle. N—no one warned me." She quickly looked away and stared at pictures of Hermes on ads of Quickie Cleaners and FTD Flowers logo taped on the window.

"Now there's a good man!" She smiled as she touched the pictures with tenderness. "He comes to visit me, you know." Next thing we know, her eyes shoot a green light out.  
"_Not my child!_" She doubled over. Nico and stood up in defense. "_Hermes! Help! My child! His fate—no!"_ She took Nico by the shoulders. "_Not his fate!"_ He made a strangled scream and pushed her off him. She began sobbing and she glued her glowing gaze onto mine. "_You. _You can save him." She banged herself on the counter and yelled. She looked back up. Her forehead bled miserably from banging herself. "_Spring Equinox. Girl on Fire . ._ _._" She mumbled and shivered. The blood dripped down her face. "Hope for _him_. Hope for _Luke_. _Vathia, Aminta _. . . Save _him._ The Princess Andromeda, _go . . . _Oh Hermes help us." She blacked out and I swung out to catch her.

I told Nico to bring the first aid kit while I called 911. We wrapped her forehead in a dressing once we cleaned the smeared blood, and set her on the couch and covered her in a blanket. We jumped through the window as soon as 911 came in. The beanbag toys seemed to be beaming at us as we ran. The Minotaur especially.

We ran to the forest where Annabeth and Mrs. O' Leary were at. They seemed fine, and had company.

There was a girl with brown mousy hair and a simple brown dress. She had a scarf over her head making her look like a ghost kid from Little House on the Prairie. She poked into the fire with a stick, making it glow even more richy red.

"Hello," she said in a sing song voice. My first instinct was to attack. A little girl in the middle if nowhere casually saying _Hello _was never a good sign. Nico seemed familiar with her so my guard went down.

"Hello again, Lady." He bowed. She studied me with red eyes. I decided it was safest to bow.

"Sit, Percy Jackson. Would you like some dinner?" Burnt cookies, moldy fuzzy sandwiches, and Kool-Aid really made me lose my appetite. Also the talk and accident with Mrs. Castellan ratted me really bad.

The girl waved her hand and a picnic appeared. Roast beef, buttered carrots, mashed corn on the cob, and other assorted food I haven't had in years were right before my eyes.

"I would like to advise you what destiny always told me to tell you," the girl began. "Do you know who I am?" I'm ashamed to say I don't.

I stare at her, leaving my food untouched. I wanted to scarf things down but I scrapped some food into the fire. "For the gods." She smiled.

"As tender of the flame, I get a share of every sacrifice, you know." Annabeth sat next to me.

"This is Lady Hestia, Percy." She told me. It makes sense. The eyes and hair—everything.

We began eating. Everything was fresh and delicious. Mrs. O'Leary herself got a five foot dog biscuit. Annabeth seemed to want to do anything but eat, considering the food was irresistible. It wasn't before a while when I remembered something.

"Lady Hestia," I began. She studied me with her red eyes. They seemed to be reflecting the fire but if you look closer her eyes were flames, just warmer and more inviting than Ares's. "Why are you here . . . really?"

She looked at me. Actually—she looked through me, as if she was reaping my soul. She still smiled though. Creepy combination if you ask me. "No one gives many offerings to me. No one remembers or sacrifices to me like the great Zeus or Apollo." She said calmly, her breathing was calm and steady. I doubt she needed to breathe though.

"I've seen you before. When I first went to camp, you were sitting by the bonfire."

"But you did not stop to say hello," she recalled sadly. "No one has time for the home and family anymore. Alas, Nico was the first in many years to do so." She smiled and her creepy gaze on me shut off. "So how was your visit with May Castellan?" It didn't take a genius to figure out she just changed the subject. I heard faint sirens in the back.

"She . . . tried to become the Oracle. The Oracle was cursed however . . . is that why Rachel—"

Nico interrupted. "Her eyes turn green, Rachel's are purple, my Lady. Could you explain why?" She smiled; she seemed to like being called Lady.

"May told you about the curse. Hades cursed the Oracle. That's why no one has become the Oracle after May. To why no one stopped Rachel is beyond me. The Fates made their choice and we must honor it." She took my hand, and it startled Annabeth. "To defeat your enemy you must know more about their past." She bit her lip. "Alas, I fear Luke isn't what you truly seek anymore. You seek someone else. But my advice goes both ways: Find out more about their hearth and home. Only until then will you understand."

"Understand what?" Annabeth spoke. Hestia kept her gaze on me.

"_Yielding_." She let got of my hand, which felt cold and empty without her natural heat.  
"I gave up my throne on Olympus to prevent a civil war between the gods. You must remember that when you face your _final_ decision." I didn't like the way she said _final_. "Sometimes yielding is the hardest power to master. And you, Percy Jackson, must learn it quick before you see the Mockingjay again. She does not know how, you on the other hand—do." She looked up into the orange pink sky. "This shall not be the last time we see each other." She looked at me again; her tone was ominous as if our next meeting won't be too pleasant. "Can you yield when necessary? Can you keep the peace by surrendering if need be?" She inched closer to me with every rhetorical question she threw at me. "Can you be the Last Olympian?" I'm not quite sure what that meant but she didn't seem to be looking for my answer.

"_You're _the Last Olympian, _huh_?" Annabeth spoke up to Hestia. Hestia smiled and nodded.

"When all the gods leave to war, I'll be the last one left, tending to the fire." She looked back to me. "Remember my words and don't be afraid of fading. _Ever._You cannot stop what is happening now—it's too late. But you can defeat it when the time is right." She snapped her fingers and our picnic disappeared. "I will return you to your own hearth, Percy. Fare the well." She waved her hand and next thing I know is I find myself at my house.

Mrs. O'Leary took up the rest of the living room that Annabeth, Nico, and I didn't take up.

Paul and my mom struggled to get into the kitchen. They made it, though. Hopefully, we won't be getting any neighbor complains or SWAT team break-ins for possible terrorism.

Once we all sat around the table with blue lemonade; we explained to my mom what we planned to do. She laced her fingers uncomfortably on the glass.

"Percy, it's dangerous." She shifted in her seat.

"Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth spoke up. "If we don't do this, millions of people will die. The monsters will take over." Hearing Annabeth's voice seemed to calm her, but not change her mind.

"Percy I . . . I can't allow it." Paul cleared his throat.

"Now, Sally," The attention directed itself on him. I can tell he wasn't all that convinced about the whole demigod thing or Greek Mythology being real. My mom and I explained to him not to long ago, but since he can't see through the Mist, he relies on our word. "I don't know what you and Percy have been through all these years, but what I do know is that whatever Percy needs to do is a _noble_act."

Silence drifted through the table. _"Fine."_My mom gritted her teeth. "I give you my blessing." I didn't feel anymore powerful or magical. No unicorns came to sweep me off my feet. "Promise me to be careful." My mom beamed. I don't know if it was with happiness or something else though. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." That probably wasn't the best thing to say while your girlfriend sat next to you chugging lemonade. It didn't matter however.

_I will make it right. I can be the Last Olympian.__  
_

**•Katniss's POV•  
**"How peculiar . . ." Mitzuki called as she scribbled more notes on her clip board. "Let's see that again." Marissia sprouted a multitude of thorny vines from the ground.

We tested for more proof. Grapes. Fruits_. Anything_.

"Her parent is _Bacchus_." Mitzuki toppled herself over on her bed. "This is all _wrong_. How are we supposed to tell her parents?" She put her head under the aureate pillow.

"Mom," I corrected. "She lives with her mom and grandmother." I sighed. Honestly, I wasn't really concerned. I could have cared less. I pretended to care. "Besides, Bacchus hasn't _officially_claimed her."

She shakes her head under the pillow. "You don't understand." She stood up and threw the gold colored pillow against her lap. "The gods. Something's wrong. They are not allowed to do this. This area is not supposed to be influenced by Greek or Roman Mythology. First Yoli, then Finnick and Venus, and I have my suspicions on that boy that they brought the other day, and now Marissa Knightly." She shook her head and sighed. "I better go report to H.Q." She got up and put the gilded pillow back in place according to the lilac quilts on her bed.

I heard her footsteps going up the stairs and into the attic. I stared at her colorful walls. Silver with gold splatters. _Why have such a pretty room when saving the world?_is something that streams through my head every time I come in here, or worse—into Oran's room.

I walk to my room and put on my combat boots. It's going to be muddy outside. I wander through the now semi-green central park. Flowers penetrate out into the open. I realize I intentionally ignore a particular tree. It has a minor blood stain. It's tempting to look, but I don't fall for it. The past will be the past. I want to make sure it literally stays like that.

••**~Theres. A. Party. On. Your. Rooftop. ~••  
**

"How is he doing?" Gale shrugs. We look back to Rory who remains sound asleep.

Rory survived. When we went back to look for his body—it wasn't there. It was on a tree; with Marissia. She nursed him back to health. Everyone rejoiced. Prim and Rory broke up a few weeks later. Marissia and Rory were the new couple. Prim wasn't as devastated as I expected; she even said she had another guy on her mind. Her _'hero'._After all that drama, Mitzuki and Penelope called Marissia in the core. They tested her to see if she was a demigod and after some more weeks . . . that leads everything back to today.

"Want to go hunting?" he asks. I nod. "I want to make goosling. Rory loves it." I smile.

"I'll help cool. You'll ruin the recipe." He smirks at me.

"Sure, let's go."

He went into the next room and got an automated bow. I froze. I blocked out memories as much as I could.

"Something wrong?" He asks as he loads the gizmo. I shake my head. I take off Paggos Fotia. Gale doesn't take his gaze of it. "You still use that?"

"Why wouldn't I? It was a gift from the—" I stopped. "_Yes_, I still use it." Gale was a lost believer. I'm sure he tries to believe, or just tells me he does so I won't feel insane. Either way, I know he's not all there.

He shrugs and we walk off. People point at me and whisper. The typical thing people have done since Peeta's death. I'm used to it; and I smile. They just don't know he'll never leave this place behind or his people.

Once in central park, we set up snares. I climb trees and await any incoming prey. Gale climbs in next to me.

"We haven't had a moment like this in a while," he whispers. I tense. "As in, hunting . . ." I hear a few faint branches cracking. I look ahead and see the shape of a small deer approaching.

I aim slowly. The breach of my bow feels attracted to the prey. The deer looks at me. I tense, fearing it might run . . . it doesn't however. It keeps its gaze. The eyes are abnormally _silver._The deer began trotting along, but looked back every other second. I want to say it's calling me to follow it, but I think it's just my imagination.

However, I feel _drawn_to follow. I can't help but feel it might be a trap, or something else. I don't strap Paggos Fotia back on, though. I jump down gracefully, landing solidly on my two feet.

"What are you doing?" Gale whispers. I ignore it; the deer is a few feet ahead. It looks back and I swear it smiles. It trots a few more feet and I follow.

"Don't look back." A voice faintly called in the back of my head. "Keep following me." I get aim in case this really was a trap and I would be ready.

I keep walking almost alongside the deer for a good ten minutes. The deer keeps looking back and checking up on me, as if to see if I'm in danger or if I'm going to be a danger.

We both get to the edge of an enormous cliff I had no idea even existed in central park. It didn't take me long to realize my eyes deceived me, I _have_been here. Right under the cliff there was a reservoir.

I hear myself breathing deeply. "Why did you bring me here?" I look over at the deer. The deer begins morphing. I stand in defense, but I stand down as soon as I see a beautiful face; auburn hair and a sweet smile, with eyes of the size of the moon. "Artemis." I mumble. I bow awkwardly—I'm still not used to this. _Never will be._

"Katniss, _my_ huntress," I didn't like the way she called me _hers_, but I didn't show it. "You must retrieve the Mockingjay pin." She points toward the lake down below.

"That's all?" I ask unbelievably. She shakes her head.

"Your friend Finnick will _happen _to be walking by once you get the pin. Take him and go to the Underworld. There, you will go . . ." She bit her lip. I stare at her bewildered; the goddess of hunt and night—hesitating. If there's something she's taught me, it's to _not _hesitate.

I also haven't seen her—ever. I've heard her in my head from time to time when bickering in the subway with Haymitch and Plutarch, but I've never seen her. Unless you count that time so _long ago_when I went to Olympus.

She blinked, as if she read my mind. Annoying me—of course. I cleared my mind. Once I did that, she spoke, "You will go follow Achilles footsteps." It took me a while to recall the story of Achilles, before I know it; fear hits me hard.

I nod. "Very well." I look at her briefly before turning away. "How do I enter the Underworld?" She points out into the open.

"North of the lake. Keep walking until you reach a pile of rocks. There, you will want to recall the story of Orpheus." At the moment my mind was a blank. I didn't dare ask either. Artemis seemed to trust what I was doing and asking her about one of the most basic Greek stories would be a stab in the back for her.

I nodded. "Thanks." She took my arm and slowly traced my veins.

"You're very brave." Her fingers felt strange to my skin. It gave me goose bumps. And they were cold to the touch like night itself. Though, no matter how strange the touch felt—it felt like home.

"I didn't have a say in it." I called modestly.

She smiled. "You would have come to your senses anyway." She stood in front of me. My back was to the cliff. "You always have." It wasn't until she grasped both my arms that I realized how much on the edge of the cliff I was on. "I need you to dive in head-first into the water. There won't be any other way for you to reach the bottom, you understand?" I felt the fear could be seen through my eyes. I nodded though. I needed my pin back. Artemis thought the same apparently.

She let go of me and stepped away. Her face had a trace of pride, so she smiled at me sweetly. It even made me jiggily on the inside. I felt something coming from her that I haven't felt from someone in a long time. She was proud of me. Our little moment ended when she morphed back into a deer and trotted off.

Gale came running from another direction as soon as I lost sight of the deer. "Katniss," he panted, "What . . . ? Why do you run off like that? Where exactly do you go off into? It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Gale . . . I don't even know myself at times. Ever since Percy came into my life, and Peeta died—" He groans. _Envy._That's all that his groan screams at me. "I'm sorry. I have . . . a mission to complete." I look down into the water. "I'm getting the pin back." I take a few steps back to get some inertia.

"Why can't things go back to the way they were?" I stop.

"I wish . . ." I stare into his eyes. "I wish the same, Gale."

He sighs. "The least I can do is go with you." Butterflies flutter in my stomach. The thought excited me; the exact same way when we were back in Twelve and we were going to make a run for freedom.

"Fine." I say. He stands next to me.

"I don't want to be blind to your world. And I already accepted I'll never be the one you'll love. At least let me be your best friend again." I look into his eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I feel better. I don't know how or why but I do. Gale is back, and I'm positive. He might not be able to see across the Mist, but he's here.

"What's the plan?" He asks. I point to the edge.

"We dive head-in." I know he wanted to say I'm crazy and that I'm being reckless. I know I'd _love_to say the same. I don't even know why I'm trusting Artemis; but I do. She's almost like the godly parent I'll never have.

Gale grabs my hand. "We going?" I nod firmly and the end of my lip smiles.

"Let's." We run—feeling the air hit us. It doesn't compare to the air that hits me when we jump and fall.

_"Percy . . . what if we don't make it . . .?" I mutter as Percy clings onto me. I look down at our fall and possible death. Percy looks up so he's lucky to not be seeing how we will land. The wind and snow burn against my skin._

"Oh . . . we will . . ." Percy mutters.

I blinked a few times to get the fading memory off my mind for good. I let go of Gale some time along the fall, I didn't even realize it until the water impacted me.

I opened my eyes. It was dark. I couldn't see or feel the bottom. That didn't stop me from swimming. I dived lower at full force, making bubbles from my nose to control my breathing. I can do this. I scanned the now visible bottom.

A glitter on the dull sand drew my attention immediately. I swept in to grab it. I would explain the relief of retrieving my pin, but not now. My lungs felt like solid rocks inside me, bringing me down. My throat burned.

I swam up with the pin. It was hard to move while holding the pin. My eyes faltered. That didn't stop my legs from kicking harder. I huffed out the remaining air in my system to make bubbles. That was a bad idea. My limbs slowly became paralyzed and strangled themselves with the slow rhythm of my heart beat. I did the worst action and swallowed water as an act of impatience.

I struggled for air. It didn't help that I couldn't move and slowly started going back down. The surface never seemed so far. I don't remember the rest, but something pulled me back up rapidly onto land—and made me strangely dry.

"Katniss!" _He_yelled. My chest was being pounded on. My vision was distorted but I recognized that golden skin and bronze colored hair. I felt the compressions against my chest become harder until I eventually spewed the water out.

"What were you thinking?" Finnick yelled. _Finnick._I smiled in satisfaction. Artemis never lies.

I reach for my Mockingjay pin and show it to him. "Artemis sent me to get this." He let out a breath of relief. I scanned the forest area for Gale. "Where's Gale?"

"He was here?" Finnick asked me.

"He jumped into the water with . . ." I looked into Finnick's eyes. I didn't have to even finish before he dove inside the water. I was about to go in but knew it was a bad idea. Finnick's came out after a few minutes and shook his head.

"I looked everywhere. Not a trace." I noticed he was dry, and that so was I. It must have been with his demigod powers.

"Did you just always become dry once you went underwater?" I asked him. He shook his head again.

"Only until I found out about me being a god's offspring. Though, I did always last longer underwater. Ten minutes was my record back home." He smiled with pride. He saw through my face that I was still worried though.

"Gale isn't down there, I promise." Finnick squeezed my wrist to reassure me.

"Finnick." He looks me in the eye. "We need to go to the underworld." He let go immediately as if he touched something hot.

"No one has ever come—" Yes, he _knows_now; I'm not Mitzuki's only student anymore thankfully. In fact, he sleeps in one of the unused guest rooms at times.

"Percy has," I automatically mentioned him. My stomach churned. Finnick sighed.

"Why do you need to go?" I sigh.

"I'll explain on the way." I gripped his wrist and dragged him along.

"_Percy. Stupid Perseus Jackson. I hate you for making me miss you." _Is all I could think about, even if a little tiny smile did creep onto my face.

_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why did you turn away? That's when I decided, why should I care?  
_

•**Percy's POV•**  
We stood in front of the gates of hell. Well, _sorta._ We stood in front of a big pile of rocks that _supposedly_ led in there. _Orpheus's gate._Stephanie and Nico, Annabeth, and Mrs. O'Leary stood by my side.

"So I just _sing_?" Stephanie asked in astonishment. She added a smile. "Don't blame me if I destroy your ear drums."

"I doubt you'd do that. Nico on the other hand . . ." Annabeth joked.

"_Hey!_" Nico called out insulted.

"Just sing!" I yell at Stephanie over the two weirdo's conversation. She shrugs and begins singing _The Only Exception_by Paramore. She even brought her guitar. (Yes, we called her beforehand because clearly we can't sing and Grover is in who-the-hell-knows-where.)

Halfway through the song I couldn't help but reflect on the lyrics. Hah. Maybe Paul's English classes are actually rubbing off me.

_"Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul, that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this; keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness."_

Maybe it's true. Maybe love never happens. And who knows? Maybe being forever alone isn't so bad. Mrs. O'Leary looked like she was depressed. Poor girl. I ushered her over with me and she sat down and whimpered. She must miss Daedalus.  
_  
"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_

I quickly glanced over at Annabeth with the corner of my eye. She noticed and smiled. She interlaced her fingers with mine.

_"You are the only exception."_She sang along with Stephanie. I realized her intention wasn't helping the-opening-the-door-to-hell-case, but instead looking at me. She beamed with glimmering radiance I've never seen.

I hate to say I don't understand why I couldn't bring myself to enjoy this moment properly. I didn't even manage to even kiss her once. I just stared at her blankly like some awkward lizard. (Yes, a lizard. Ever try having eye contact with one? No? Well, go have one.)

The rocks creaked slowly and by the time the song ended, the rocks parted completely. A triangular crevice.

"I'd be against going in there but," Stephanie looked at me. "It's all of us or nothing when we come back." I could tell her this was her first time into the Underworld, not a good thing to celebrate if you ask me.

"Let's go." Nico walked in. Mrs. O'Leary bounced in after him happily. I looked inside at the endless staircase enwrapped by a thick sheet of darkness.

"Come on, Percy." Annabeth went in and offered her hand. I took it.

"Um . . ." Stephanie awkwardly got in and I held out my hand for her. She took it.

_I have a tight grip on reality._

•**Katniss's POV•  
**We had found the door which led to the underworld. A pile of rocks; nothing extravagant.

"Now what?" Finnick asks as he touches the rocks with precaution.

"Well . . . I believe we create music." Finnick looked at me incredulously.

"Did you even plan this out?"

"It was Artemis's idea."

"Why is she even talking to you?"

"Why can't she?"

"Why can she?"

"I'm her huntress."

". . . then can you be my mistress?"

_"Finnick!" _He burst out laughing. I'll admit I smiled as well.

"Sorry, sorry. Your face was just _too_funny." He looked away. Sometimes, (as I hate admitting it) Finnick is like my older brother. The sibling I can count on.

"Seriously, we need to find a way inside." A bigger smirk grew on his face.

"Don't look at me. Aren't you the singer here?" He gave me a playful look.

"I haven't sung since . . ." I looked away.

As if on cue, a mockingjay roamed by me. I looked right into its eyes. It sang a few notes and flew in a circle around me. Out of nowhere—Finnick yodeled. The mockingjay imitated his tune. He snickered, making me grow a smile. I closed my eyes.

_"Are you, are you,__  
Coming to the tree?  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.__  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,__  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I opened my eyes. The mockingjay looked at me intently, as if motioning me to continue. Finnick looked just as surprised. I took a breath and closed my eyes once more. I held onto the necklace I wore. It had Peeta's pearl and Percy's droplet diamond.

_"Are you, are you,__  
Coming to the tree?__  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.__  
Strange things did happen here,__  
No stranger would it be,__  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

I opened one eye and saw a small group of mockingjays flying around me.

_"Are you, are you,__  
Coming to the tree?__  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.__  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,__  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree." _

This time I opened both eyes. Even the wind stopped. Peeta was right. Even the wind and birds stop to listen to me sing; just like they did to my father. I twirled slowly with the mockingjays like I used to do when I was little.

_"Are you, are you,__  
Coming to the tree?__  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.__  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,__  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

That's the last verse. The mockingjays seem disappointed but began singing my song again. A faint tremble was heard behind me. I smiled.

I remember when my father taught me that song. I was young. He was making me and Prim small necklaces with rope, like in the song. My mother got furious however, she told me to forget that song; and of course it immediately imprinted itself onto my mind for the rest of my life. I never did figure out what it meant. But I think it means something along the lines of dying with your lover, instead of suffering in this world.

_If only things were that easy._

"That was beautiful, Katniss." Finnick's bewildered voice startled me. I forgot he was here. He was going to add on to his thought but didn't have time because of the rumble of rock movement in the background, while the soft hum if the mockingjays' song went on.

A triangular crevice appeared beyond the rocks. Finnick and I slowly crept up and peered into the crevice. Stone steps led into the eternal darkness.

"Hellooo?" Finnick yelled into the tunnel. The word bounced off the wall endlessly in a deep never ending echo.

"Well . . ." I looked at him. "Let's go." I went in first. The humid smell invaded my nose. It was like mildew and soiled humidity combined.

We went down the stairs with only Paggos Fotia being our light. It was an extremely tight fit and I hoped we wouldn't get stuck. Finnick almost fell a few times with the stairs being so slippery; and I think I've had to spit out five or more cobwebs.

After an hour, I finally began hearing the roar of a river. We emerged at the base of a cliff, on the plain of think charcoal black volcanic sand. To our right, the River Styx gushed from the rocks and roared off into a cascade of rapids. To our left, far away in the gloom, fire burned on the ramparts of the gates to Hades' kingdom.

"This is . . . _hell_?" Finnick looked around with awe. "It's unbelievable." He managed a small laugh to come out. "How are we making it out _alive_?" He was alarmed now. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Calm down. We'll find a way."

_I let go and began walking toward the river._

**•Percy's POV•**  
I don't think Annabeth was too delighted with my idea of only holding Stephanie's hand, but she didn't say anything. Stephanie was practically taking my hand off. She was shivering up to her knees.

It was a tight fit, and it didn't help that the stairs were slippery and Mrs. O'Leary's barks felt like cannon shots through the walls.

After an hour or so, the roar of the river was faint, and we finally reached the bottom. We came out at a cliff. The river roared on my right and on the left lay the gates of Erebos into hell itself.

We walked slowly near the river. Homecoming corsages, collage diplomas, broken toys, floating by like broken dreams.

"This sand is pretty." Stephanie bent down to pick up some black volcanic sand. While _that_ happened, I stressed out. _A lot._

"Percy," Nico came next to me. "You need to focus on your mortal point because if you just jump in, the river will crush your body and soul altogether."

"Mmm, _fun_."

"Percy this is serious!" Nico was annoyed. He also turned to look at the gates into his father's kingdom every once in awhile as if he knew we weren't supposed to be here.

"Fine. What do you mean by mortal point?"

"Something that hold you back into this world. Someone you might care for and . . ." He cleared his throat. "Um, love." I think I turned a few shades of red.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply a few times. "Okay." I took off my hoodie and tossed it at Nico.

"Remember to _know_where you want your mortal point before you step in." He reminded me as he caught my hoodie. I nod.

Before I could change my mind, I concentrated on the small of my back—a tiny point just above my naval. It isn't perfect, but it's something that feels right. It's even protected by my armor. No place was perfect, but it's a whole lot more dignified then per say, my armpit or something.

I pictured a string, a bungee cord connecting me to the world from the small of my back.

_And I stepped into the river._

**•Katniss's POV•  
**Strange objects floated within the river. Dresses, jewels, coal, broken toys, all these objects were lost dreams that the dead left behind.

_The dead._

I didn't realize it until now, but, Peeta is here. He's somewhere here. I was ready to tell Finnick but I stopped myself. Peeta may be here, but so is my father, Gale's father, Madge, Cinna, Rue, Yoli, and the victims of this war. It wouldn't be fair. And I would most likely repeat Orpheus's mistake. I _would_look back.

I clenched my jaw in frustration before concentrating back on the mission.

"You really plan on baring Achilles' curse?" Finnick asked sadly. I nod.

"It's the only way for me to survive this war." He and I both knew I wasn't talking about the rebellion anymore.

I take off my jacket and throw it to Finnick. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but just jumping in like I did earlier back at the lake didn't seem right.

I concentrated on my mom, Prim, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, and everyone I love. I automatically, with some random instinct in me, chose a point near my side hip where almost no one dares to hit me, being my most defended area. It seemed . . . right. It's not perfect and I'm most likely to get hit there but it didn't matter.

I looked one last time at Finnick before I stepped into the River Styx.

The pain of the river was awful. For the first time in months, I felt I was burning into ashes. I felt fire at its greatest. The fact that I was also drowning in acid water didn't help either. I was fading, no_, dissolving_.

I saw a series of faces, some I recognized, some I didn't. But they faded as soon as they appeared.

"Katniss!" Prim yelled at me.

"I always thought . . ." Gale turned away.

"Real or not real?" Peeta.

"I love you." I looked around for Percy but couldn't find him.

Strokes of more pain arrived like never before, I started feeling as if I didn't exist_. Who am I? Where am I? What's my point in my life?__  
_  
I felt like I had already lost this battle. And not the real battle I was supposed to face.

_Kat._ My eyes faltered as I looked around for the familiar voice. _Remember who you are! Your history!_My droplet necklace began shining strongly next to the beaming pearl.

With the blinding shine of the necklace, I felt I wasn't in Styx anymore. I was drowning elsewhere. My eyes faltered, I thought I wouldn't make it. Just when I lost hope, Percy appeared. His beaming eyes searching for me. He grabbed my wrist and I became dry. He carried me back up to the surface. I remember this now: It's when we fought Oran so long ago. Somehow, the water dispersed as I began breathing heavily on land. He tilts my chin and I stare into his green emerald eyes. _You are who you choose to be._His voice rang harmonically through my mind.

I remember who I am. I am _Katniss Everdeen_. And I am the _Mockingjay_. I am _fire._

"You are fine. You're safe with me." He tells me in his soothing voice. I reach out to embrace him.

Memories came flooding back, sharper and colorful. I can make it out. I _will_survive.

Something strange happened, however. My cord snapped. I began calling Percy again but a new golden cord appeared under my right eye instead.

"You may have been strong enough for this. But you didn't think you deserved choosing your own mortal point, did you? I'm choosing it for you." _Aminta._

I struggled against the new cord but I couldn't. I knew I would die. My skin under my eye burned. I shut my eyes in pain.

I burst out of the river. I looked around for Percy but didn't see him. It had felt so real, he was so tangible. Finnick came running.

_"No . . ."_ I say. I pound the ground. I feel the cut fizzing and dissolving how it usually does under my eye. I clench my teeth. _"No!"_Finnick holds me in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay." I could have sworn he was on the verge of tears. "You're _alive_." I looked back at him. "You did it!" I was faintly moist. The pain of the river didn't hit me until now. My skin was hot red.

"Let's go." I say slowly. He put on my jacket and helped me to my feet. My shirt had been torn to pieces, hence why Finnick put my jacket on.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"In pain." I manage to say. He helps me back out through the dim stair case until we reach the surface.

I almost kissed the ground. The sweet, _sweet_ground. Finnick did that for me though. "I missed this place so much!" I smile a bit.

Whiteness suffocates me however. I looked around.

"Katniss?" Finnick threw his hand into the think fog. "Grab my hand." I didn't though. I didn't have my will.

I didn't recognize this feeling at first but now I do.

_I was fading._

**•Percy's POV•**  
I tried to go in the river heroically. Of course my legs turned to mushy jell-o and I fell face-first into the water.

For the first time in my life, I began experiencing the feeling of drowning. Panic rose rapidly. The water was like boiling acid multiplied by fifty. That's_ still_not enough to describe this.

I began to see faces. Rachel, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, my mom, Katniss.

"I give you my blessing." My mom said sadly.

"Big brother!" Tyson yelled.

"Enchiladas!" Grover yelled. That's it, no more enchiladas for Grover.

"Percy!" Katniss yelled.

I began forgetting who I was. _Who_ _am I again? Where am I? Who are you?_I was being destroyed. My soul was being reaped by the river.

_Percy . . . _My eyes opened. I know that voice too well. _Your lifeline, you might want to hold onto that. Or, you know, you die._I smirked at Katniss's famous rough humor.

An overwhelming memory came to me. I was rubbing muck off my face. The faint noise of crickets was in the background. It's as if I time traveled back to that moment. Even the smells and thoughts came back to me from that day.

"You just fell into the muddy pond, dummy." Katniss had an amused smile on her face. I remember this better now, it was the day we had gone to see Morpheus. "Give me your hand." Katniss extended her hand as she tried her best to hide her giggles. "Come on, we have to go soon, Percy." Her hand lay not far away from me.

By grabbing her hand, it means so many things I can't explain. _Remember who you are._ Her voice rang through my brain in harmony. I am _Percy Jackson._ And I _will _save the world, at all costs. I reach out to grab her hand.

The cord felt stronger. The image faded away but instead, colorful nurturing memories poured into my mind. Like when they say your life flashes before your eyes. I _can_ make it out. I know I _can._

My mortal point closed off jut as fast. The imaginary bungee cord with my back disappeared. It reopened under my left eye in a royal blue cord.

"You'll never learn, will you? I warned you, Percy! I _warned _you!" Aminta . . .? "I'm sorry." The strange cut under my left eye tore open. I yelled. "It's for your own good!" She yelled with sympathy. This isn't Aminta. It's _Vathia._I know it. I kept my cool and mentally told her to proceed. I shut my eyes.

The river threw me up. I coughed and my skin was bloody red.

"Percy!" Annabeth raced next to me. I looked around for Katniss. That memory felt so real. "How do you . . . ?" I took deep breaths and gently pushed her hands away. I don't need anyone touching me right now. I feel sunburned, just maybe a thousand times worse.

"Feel?" I finished for her. "Um . . . I don't know." I just had my mortal point involuntarily changed to the worst spot _ever_, a spot that actually keeps opening up at ranndom times. Nico and Annabeth helped me up to my feet, which hurt like hell.

"Let's go," Stephanie called shivering. She put on my hoodie over my torn shirt. (Again, ouch.) Mrs. O'Leary looked just as shocked but went up last, as if she needed to protect us.

The sun had never felt so good before. "You are one brave son of a—" Annabeth began but was interrupted.

A glowing white mist appeared before us. Everyone was ready to attack but as the mist dispersed, Katniss's body was on the ground. I separated from Nico and Annabeth. "Kat." I leaned over her body, making mine ache.

"Percy," She groaned. I noticed her hair was a mess, and wet. Her skin was just as blood red as mine.

"What are you . . . ?" I began. She coughed.

"Why do I have a feeling I wasn't the only one who took an extreme bath?" She smiled. She got up and offered her hand. I took it reluctantly being how I was supposed to be the one to help her up.

"Katniss!" Stephanie yelled. She hugged her. Katniss flinched in pain but didn't push her away. I think I flinched more than she did, because I know I would have probably yelped if Stephi did that to me now.

"Why are _you_here?" Annabeth asked Katniss. She looked over at Annabeth.

"Hey! It wasn't my choice. I was just taking a swim in Styx. No biggie," Katniss spat. I smiled. But a frown appeared on my face just as fast.

"Katniss . . ." She looked over to me and her expression changed. "Why _are_ you here?" Her mouth gaped open in shock.  
_  
"By the gods . . ."_

**There you go! 9,462 Words of pure sweat—I mean amazingness. . .? LOL So yeah, I hope you liked it. I'm making the next chapter as we speak, but of course, I have to make them SUPER long. Its just the way I roll ;D MaxWaylanGray suffers for my long chapters since she IS my beta. This chapter is like 24 pages on a word document, I feel bad for the poor child….ANYWAYYY, the next chapter is called "Futuristic Lover" based on that song by Katy Perry _E.T_ :D **

**Hope you liked it! You should flame if me if you hated it ;P OR just save your flames for next chapter. . .some things are as crazy and twisted as they seem. **


	26. Futuristic Lover

_**Here's to a week long wait! (Something like that. . .) I made a plan *nods* I will updae over the weekend (Not including last one cause I was being BLEHHH and LAZZYYY) But I will. So expect updates over the weekend ;D A quick shout-out to Chocobo ProdoCo! Because—well, **__**she'll**__** know why once Thalia comes out TEEHEE.**_

_**Now, Enjoy! :D *waves***_

_Futuristic Lover_

•**Katniss's POV•**

I looked around the cabin. It wasn't the neatest thing ever, but who was I to judge. "Welcome to Casa de Percy," Percy called happily. I believe it's the first time I've even been in here.

There were six bunk beds carefully aligned, the walls glowed beautifully like abalone. Even more beautiful than Morpheus's glowing mushrooms. What caught my attention the most was the little fountain filled with drachmas. Small horse-fish (I forget the name, something to do with hippos or camels) were glued onto the ceiling as decorations.

"You impressed yet, Kat?" He threw a soda can at me. I clicked it open and the gas fizzled. I drank some before responding to his question.

"Not quite, sorry." He looked playfully disappointed.

"So . . ." There goes the ominous tone. "How have you been these months? I mean it's already March and well . . . um, yeah."

"I've been fine." I sighed. I tell huge lies.

"You're such an awful liar." He smirks as he chugs down his soda. "Seriously, what's up?"

I sit next to him on his bunk. "Finnick isn't the only demigod in District 13." He snaps his finger.

"She finally told you . . . !" He looks at me intently and with a strange sense of hope.

"Who told me what?" I feel my eyes wander around in awkwardness.

"Never mind . . ." He looked away. "You were saying?" I kept my gaze on his lost one. What is he talking about? Who told me what? Or . . . who should have told me what?

"Um, Marissia came in with Rory—he's alive and well. Mitzuki and I ran some tests. We think she's Bacchus's kid." His previous statement still bothered me so much. I don't even know why. And who is this "_she_"?

"Mr. D? _No way_." He drank more. "Any other news?"

"Penelope is back." Percy almost choked.

"Penelope? As in, U.K.E Penelope?" His mouth gaped open. "Where did they find her?"

"Remember when Peeta died?"

"Um, yeah . . ." He cleared his throat.

"Well, someone blocked off the explosion, remember?" His eyes grew in realization.

"_That_ was Penelope?" He whistles. "She's one powerful Zeus kid! I've never seen anything like that."

I looked inside my can of fizzing contents. "Percy, who is _she_?"

He coughed for a few seconds, like when things you drink really don't go down your throat . . ."_Excuse me?"_

"Before, I was saying that Finnick wasn't the only demigod in District 13. Who was supposed to tell me something?" He looked somewhat nervous and unsteady.

"Can we _please _drop that? It's not important. Trust me." I looked at his incredulously, but believed him. He looks to calm for it to be something _that_ important. I sat on the bed and so did he as we drank more soda.

He started chuckling out of nowhere. "You can be a handful at times, you know that?" He beamed at me and I flushed.

"Well . . ." I turned away in embarrassment. "_Someone_ needs to watch our backs."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Percy yelled.

The annoying blonde came in. Oh, boy. "Are you guys almost done? I was thinking of a nice walk on the beach with Percy." She tilted her head and smiled. It sickened me. But not as much as other features I didn't notice until now. She looked _weaker, _in a way. Like, as if she were deteriorating.

"That's an amazing idea, Annabeth!" Percy shook the bed when he got up joyfully. A horrible feeling inside me rose. I want to say it was frustration, but it's something else, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I could show you guys my favorite underwater caves and we can look at fish. There's actually a catfish that—" Percy's happy rant was interrupted.

"Percy," Annabeth looked at me with a fast glare. "I was going along the lines of it just being _you_ and _me_." She laughed nervously as she tucked a blonde stray hair behind her ear. Wait, that's _not_ blonde.

I rose to my feet and went up to her. We were inches apart. "Um, Kat?" Percy called me over nervously. I ignored it and reached out to grab the gray hair.

"Annabeth," I yanked out her piece of hair. It surprised me more when she didn't show any sign of pain at all. "Why do you have gray hair?" Her stormy eyes grew. She yanked the hair out of my hand.

"You are such a creeper," she said. I clenched my teeth together.

"Annabeth, I'm serious." Percy broke us up.

"How about I take Katniss outside for air?" He pushed me out the door. "Are you freaking insane?" I mentally counted to ten. I shut my eyes doing so.

I opened them with confidence. "Yeah, I am. Good night." I turned around and headed for my cabin. I can't be around him the same way. It's just been _way _too long.

"But," his voice rose. "It's barely five thirty-two!" A smile splattered over my face. I shut the door of the cabin. My face was burning.

"Yo." Thalia was lying on the bed. "So rumor is true." She took off her ear plugs and got up in a sitting position. "The Kat is in town." She smirks. My eyes automatically scanned her shirt to see what she had on _today_.

"FFXIII-2?"

"Final Fantasy." She chuckles. "Long story. _Trust me_." I went ahead and laid down. This was my home here after all. I almost tripped on a chair on my way to my bunk. I clenched my teeth and kicked it out of frustration over the memory I had behind it.

"Bro?" Thalia yanked out her headphones. "Are you okay?"_ No_, I want to scream.

"I'm fine." My insides are boiling because of my frustrations with Percy, and _especially_ the stupid blonde. She took my hand and we sat on the floor.

"Whatever is bothering you," she said looking right at me, "it'll end. A storm always ends with a drizzle." She smirked. "Come on, I'll cheer you up."

Thalia began showing me songs. Bitter Sweet by Three Days Grace, Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon, My Immortal by Evanescence, and a bunch of other songs that hurt my ears at times.

Time flied and eventually we were called out for dinner. I hesitated getting out but I didn't want to back out after Thalia showed me kindness. I ate dinner fast and offered up to Artemis.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk. Update me on announcements later." I whispered to Thalia, who sat next to me. She nodded in agreement as I set off. I wasn't scared of harpies, so it should be fine.

"Kat?" I take that back.

"What do you want, Percy?" I chuckled. "You want to make me feel like an idiot again?" He sat next to me. _Too_ close.

"Are you, um, okay?" I could tell this didn't come easy to him, like, at all. I shake my head.

"No. You called me insane." I faced him. "Annabeth has gray hairs, you dummy." His eyes looked around awkwardly.

"I may not be a girl, but I don't think girls like hearing that—especially at this age—" I groan.

"Percy!" He shut up immediately. I didn't realize my tone was so malevolent. "Her hair is gray because of the disease. Whatever they did to her in Alcatraz is affecting her. More and more each time." He looked at me as if I needed to be transferred to some asylum. "Last time I saw her, she had color in her cheeks, and her hair wasn't as dull as it is now. Her eyes aren't even gray anymore—they're white. Ever notice _that_ lover-boy?" I got up and began walking off.

He got up just as fast and took a fierce grip in my wrist. "Why are you being so grumpy?" He brought me closer to him. I didn't fight it. "Is something wrong?" I clenched my teeth.

"Do you think I _like_ being here? I hate this place. Your paradise is my prison." I pushed myself away from his grasp. "Just leave me alone. I'm just an insane girl who lost so much. Don't mind me." He smiled a bit. The waves clashed softly against the shore.

"When I went into the Styx . . . I didn't think I was going to make it out alive." The waves touched my feet, and cooled me down. "Then . . ." he paused as the moon shone brightly and lit up every detail of his (sadly) beautiful face. "There was only one person I could think of." He looked up into the stars closing his eyes in bliss. "I thought of you, and you saved me from myself," he said. His voice matched the pattern of the clashing waves themselves. "What I said . . . before you last faded . . ." His ocean green eyes looked at me intently, capturing me—freezing me. "What I had meant to say was—" Someone cleared their throat. Percy and I looked over to the side to see blonde hair covering Annabeth's eyes. It looked dark and eerily.

"Percy?" Annabeth crossed her arms a few feet away from us. "What's going on?"

"Well, um, I just came to talk to—" Annabeth flung out her arms.

"I'm not _stupid_!" she yelled. Her eyes were puffy. "I know you two have something going on." She chuckled. "Everyone _knows_!" She fell to her knees and began sobbing. "You make me look ridiculous and make me feel like some stupid girl." She got up and wiped her tears. "I hate you, Percy. I thought . . ." She looked away and balled her fists with ambiguity. "Well, I thought wrong. We're done. Good bye."

She turned and walked away, dragging more than just her body with her.

I didn't know how to react. I wanted to feel dominant, but couldn't help but feel worse than a filthy sewer rat. The worst part?

_I didn't do anything wrong. _

•**Percy's POV•**

"Percy?" Annabeth crossed her arms a few feet away from where I was trying to reason with Katniss. "What's going on?"

I couldn't help but start stuttering. "Well, um, I just came to talk to—" Annabeth flung out her arms in desperation. I couldn't help but pinch myself for being so stupid in my reaction. I wasn't doing anything wrong.

"I'm not _stupid_!" She started yelling. Her eyes were puffy and bloated. "I know you two have something going on." She laughed maliciously. "Everyone _knows_!" She fell slowly onto her knees and began crying. "You make me look ridiculous and make me feel like some stupid girl." I felt strange. No one makes Annabeth feel stupid, _no one_. She got up, though, and wiped her tears away just as fast. That's Annabeth for you, headstrong. "I hate you, Percy. I thought . . ." She looked away and balled her fists. "Well, I thought wrong. We're done. Good bye."

I couldn't move. I heard her feet clasping against the sand, crushing it slowly until the sound faded away. I've never been dumped. Heck, I've never even dated anyone in my life. Not to mention daycare doesn't count.

"Percy?" Katniss touched my shoulder and I pushed her away.

"Katniss." I looked back at her hurt expression. I expected pity from her, but when I searched for it, it wasn't there. She was apathetic, her eyes were distant and sad.

She took a few steps back. "I'm sorry." She began walking away the same way Annabeth did. Solemnly. Betrayed. "My point exact, Percy." I couldn't bring myself to stop, but I went after her as fast as I could. And I don't mean Annabeth.

"Katniss." I turned her to face me. I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were the size of the moon. So radiant, and so beautiful. "Katniss." I repeated her name again. She looked up intently at me. My heart raced, and hers did too. "Katniss . . ." I leaned in slowly.

_Annabeth._

I jerked back out before I did anything wrong. "Katniss." She slid my hands off her shoulders slowly and stepped back.

"Yes?" She smiled sadly.

"We need to get to the bottom of this issue. We need to stop the time rift." I choked on every word. She nodded.

"I know." She looked back at me. "Meet me at dusk. We have to go."

I laughed impatiently. "Annabeth just dumped my ass and you want _us_ to leave."

Her mouth clenched, like how she does when she gets annoyed. "Do you want to fix this? Then you'll come. We have to find Kronos in order to get to Aminta." My eyes grew. She didn't mean what I thought she meant. She didn't care that I was suffering to keep two strings in one loop. "Do you know where he is?" I snap out of my spell bound trance.

"Right now? The Princess Andromeda." They had just finished announcing that the mission was tomorrow, which is awfully convenient. She looked away.

"Are we doing this or not?" Her eyes glittered in the night. They fought for liberty and everything else men desired.

"You know we're doing this." She nodded and walked off without another word. I eventually began walking when I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore.

•_**~ Infect. Me. With. Your. Love. Fill. Me. With. Your. Poison.~•**_

I woke up dully. Showered and changed. Packed and got ready. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pale and deteriorated. I closed my eyes to hold back pain I couldn't bear. There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and saw Katniss up and ready. She also seemed horrible. Flaky and devastated. She only needed to look at me to let me know we were leaving. _Now._

There was a silhouette next her. I didn't know who it was until I stepped outside.

Charles Beckendorf. He had a sack of explosives, I guess. I bet he also had some other nifty stuff we'll need.

We headed out on a raft she apparently prepared. "How long have you been awake?" I asked her, looking at the deteriorated raft.

"I didn't sleep." She hopped onto the unsafe raft. "You coming or are you going to continue judging my raft's bad shape?" I couldn't get myself to smile, as much as I wanted to.

"It'll do." We couldn't take Pegasus. Too risky. I stepped onto the shifting raft. I immediately knew where we needed to go and how.

"We'll need these." Beckendorf tossed Katniss the materials. She helped him into the raft. I don't even know how she knew that he was supposed to come with me to the mission or how she got him to wake up at this time instead of the time we all had originally planned.

"I have oars—" she said quietly.

"We don't need them." I looked over to her. "I'll steer my way." They didn't protest. Katniss got as far away from me as she possibly could instead. I wouldn't be surprised if Beckendorf wanted to jump out of the raft right now and flee from our madness.

"You should sleep," I advised her quietly. "We'll watch you." She tensed, but listened. She took out a soft fleece blanket and covered herself.

Once it was visible that she was sleeping. Beckendorf broke the silence. "I heard you and Annabeth . . . yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry man, we'll hit a party and we'll find some girls." I looked at Beckendorf in awe while I bended the waves to our raft. Beckendorf was never so, um, open.

"Thanks?" I smiled. "Aren't you dating Silena?" He looked away and blushed.

"I didn't say I was going to look for a girl myself." He cleared his throat. "Why did she dump you anyway?"

I looked ahead and sighed. "She thought I was cheating on her with Katniss." Beckendorf looked at Katniss as she slept.

"Well," He said and tilted his head. "You guys are pretty close and all . . . but I could never see you two, um, together." My heart sank. I didn't even want to know why.

"Yeah she's too . . ." I couldn't even find the right words. Stupid, annoying, stubborn . . . beautiful, hot, graceful . . . I shuddered at my disgraceful thoughts.

"Hot headed?" Beckendorf chuckled. "I've never met anyone like her in my life. She just barged into the shop and demanded to know who 'Beckendorf' was."

I smiled with pride. That's my girl. "Yeah, she's very straightforward."

"Oh, yeah." He chuckled. "I can see why she and Annabeth can't get along. Annabeth is extremely calculative while Katniss is impulsive." Annabeth always has a plan. I smiled at the thought. Then there's Katniss, who doesn't care of the consequences, she does what has to be done at the moment. "I'm, um, sorry if I reminded you of Annabeth." I shook my head.

"Hey, it's her loss." I looked away. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself, I was slowly dying on the inside. "Besides, she knows me and Kat are just working together for now, until we can fix the time rift. I could care less of what happened to her." Beckedorf raised his eyebrow.

"Really? 'Cause you seem to be fond of her." He smirked.

"Well . . ." Damn it. "She gets on my neves more than anything." I really hope she wasn't awake.

"If you say so . . ." He smirked unintentionally.

A few hours passed, I was beginning to see the sun rise. And my body ached from steering. We were near Virginia's coastline.

I threw myself on deck—startling Katniss. She got up abruptly. She scanned the area, once her gaze went onto me, she turned away.

"Morning," she whispered. Beckendorf was sound asleep and snoring the day away.

"Morning." I wanted to look, but I felt disgusted to look at her.

"I don't like you." She said strongly. "I want you to get that through your head _right now_." She looked at me. Her eyes were stirring, and she looked so furious. "I don't like you in that way, and I never will for as long as I live. So stop believing every word your blondie tells you. It isn't the law." My heart sank. I can't explain it but I felt even worse than before. "How far off are we?" her powering voice asked.

"An hour or two at best. Just keep going forward and make sure the coastline is still in sight." She nodded and took out an oar that she apparently brought. So much for listening to me, but I got to hand it to her, she's a handy person.

"Go to sleep. We're about to step into a fierce battle. You'll need all the strength you can get." I realized how her timid voice was gone. She now spoke with confidence. She meant what she said. I take a deep breath.

"Thanks." I laid down and shut my eyes. "And for the record," I let my eyes remain closed, I don't think I could bare seeing her expression. "You're the _sister_ I never had."

"Yeah, you made that very clear last night, lover-boy." I was tempted to punch her, but I didn't.

_I went to sleep._

•**Katniss's POV•**

I skipped rocks across the ocean. I was tempted to throw Percy into the ocean, but then he'll still be alive. I can't believe he said those things. He—above all people—knows I'm the lightest sleeper alive. And he still had the freaking guts to say those things. I thought I could trust him. I thought wrong. He's an asshole. He never cared of me or Annabeth.

_"I could care less of what happened to her." _

Tears went down my face slowly. I wiped them away with my sleeve.

Then, as if on cue, a strange pointy gray triangle stuck out from the water. And as seconds passed another, then another. They circled the raft.

I ran next to Percy and shook him. "Percy?" He wouldn't wake and so I thought, _what the hell_? I rolled him over the side and threw him into the water. I laughed out loud. I knew he'd be furious with me when he came out after his chat with the sharks.

"What the hell, Katniss?" He came out of the water furiously. I couldn't help but laugh. "You know they would have eaten me, _right_?" I laughed harder.

"It's payback, lover-boy." Beckendorf rubbed his eyes as he woke.

"What did I miss?"

"Katniss tried to kill me!" Percy yelled. I don't think I've ever seen him mad.

"H—How?" Beckendorf asked worried.

"I just rolled him off deck."

"Yeah, with sharks." He spit out seaweed. Beckendorf's head went back and forth between us.

"You wouldn't wake up! They were going to take down my raft." He laughed incredulously.

"You _are_ insane, you know that?" I shrugged, even though it hurt a bit. It didn't matter, he deserves it.

••**~Ready. For. Abduction.~••**

"We're here." Beckendorf whispered. I wasn't really sure what the Princess Andromeda even was. I just knew it was a boat, I just didn't know it was a huge boat about seven stories high. The head of the boat was a woman in chains, struggling for life as it seemed. She must be the ship's namesake. I gulped involuntarily. Beckendorf look over at me to commence the plan.

We armed ourselves with breastplates and such. I was nervous about this. I've never been around so many monsters, and it made my stomach queasy in nausea, considering the fact that they might not care of mortals.

"You'll be fine." Percy grumbled to me. "Just focus on the mission." I nodded. I really wish he cracked a joke to break my tension.

After exactly ten minutes or so, Beckendorf told me to climb. Since I'm not a demigod, they won't sniff me up so easily. So I can easily sneak in and help them aboard.

I climbed up with these suck-things and reached the stern deck. I looked around and began taking the rope out. I stabbed the wooden deck with a stake and tied the rope onto it, and then threw it down. I also covered the stake with cloth to distract the monsters from it.

_I'm ready to go, lead me into the light._

•**Percy's POV•**

I really didn't want to show it, but I wanted to go scream after Katniss and tell her she is _not_ safe. That she was walking into a death trap. She's not a mortal. She's a demigod! She's Diana's daughter. This is going to be bad.

"The rope's here." Beckendorf began climbing and I followed.

_You're an alien, your touch so foreign. It's supernatural. _

•**Katniss's POV•**

We overheard some telkhines having a conversation about smelling demigods onboard, but one of them blew the other one off, saying their brain was meat loaf or something. We raced down the stairs into the engine room. Beckendorf cut through the knob as if it were butter.

"Shhh," he said as he opened the door. The engine room had big turbines the size of doors, and I think even bigger. They hummed ferociously. You could hear the faint clatter of a keyboard.

"I know you're there." A telkhine behind the keyboard called. My instincts turned themselves on. I rolled myself inside and unstrapped Paggos Fotia. While I rolled, I got an arrow out.

"Katniss!" Percy yelled as he went after me.

The telkhine was about to sound the alarm before I shot him and he disintegrated. I'm smiled to myself. A clean shot.

"You need to be more careful." Percy groaned to me annoyed. "Stay close to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh, sure." I smiled. "That's gonna happen."

Beckendorf tosses us Greek fire jars and a "demigod's best friend": duct tape.

While we tapped the jars on the control panels, we heard a clatter of footsteps on metal steps upstairs, and over the noise of the turbines—they were still pretty loud.

My heart beat like a hummingbird's wings. I can't help but stop feeling the fear of so many monsters in one place, then I ask myself . . .

_Why am I feeling this? Could I be just a plain mortal?_

•**Percy's POV•**

"How much longer?" I yell over at Beckendorf.

"Too much." He tapped the watch detonator. "I still have to wire the receiver to the primer. Ten minutes best." Katniss cursed over by my side. And I don't blame her, from the sound of the footsteps, it was more like ten seconds.

She taped viciously the last Greek fire jar and morphed her bracelet into her bow. "We'll kill time, then." She called determined. "Come on, Percy." She stole just my intention.

"Meet back at the rendezvous point." I tell Beckendorf.

"Percy—" He looked as if he wanted to argue, and I don't blame him, the mission was to get in, then get out without being spotted.

"Wish us luck." He nods reluctantly.

"Good luck."

Katniss was shooting volleys of arrows through the stairs before the telkhines could even yelp. I uncapped Riptide and joined the party. Katniss and I trumped up the stairs as the telkhines kept disintegrating.

"Why did you let that small telkhine live? Just 'cause he's small," She shot down five telkhines in a row, "doesn't mean you let him live." The alarm blared. She glared at me. "Point proven."

Gods she's amazing. "His Lil' Demons lunchbox was badass." Katniss smiled as she bombed the door for us to advance onto deck six. "And also for us to diverge their attention from the engine room to us." We look both sides before running. "Come on." I get a tight grip on her wrist and make a mad dash for the main deck. The alarm blared in the background.

"Ew, this carpet is full of—" Katniss complained as we stepped on various monster fluids I don't even dare look at.

"Monster fluids. Yeah, I got that." I glanced back to see her rolling her eyes and break free from my grip.

"So what's the plan?" For some reason this question struck me sadly. If Annabeth would have been here, she would have been already up and at it with the plan. "Percy?" Katniss drew my attention back. I sighed as we kept running no were.

"Just keep running, Kat." I couldn't help but notice that I was flawless and so was she despite our previous battle. We didn't even break a sweat. The Styx actually worked its magic. Soon we arrived at the promenade of the ship. There was a huge mall occupying it. And a surprise laid on the fountain ready for us.

It was a crab.

No, not one of those $7.99 all-you-can-eat-Alaskan-king-crabs, I mean the motherfucker was bigger than the fountain itself; ten feet higher than the water. Its shell was blue and moldy green. Its pincers were the size of my body. The creature's mouth didn't make it better. Talk about crab rabies.

"Percy . . . what's _that_?" Katniss's voice trembled a bit. I didn't notice 'till now that Katniss was actually _scared_. I mean she seemed pretty calm when agreeing to get on this mad ship in the first place. I guess her demigod instincts are finally kicking in. It's reminds me of when I went through puberty. This moment also struck me funny because it reminds me of a typical sunny day when I was minding my own business and _BAM_, hot girl lands on my bed—followed by a Minotaur chasing us down.

"That is a crab." She glared at me with a hidden smirk.

"Seriously, this place is going to be flooded in monsters soon. We have to get around the, um, crab." She refused to lose eye contact with the crab while she talked to me.

"Here, crabby crab. My friend and I are just going to—" The thing hissed at me and sea foam erupted from its mouth. The smell was like a garbage can with fish sitting out it the desert.

"Percy," Katniss pointed to the top if the crab. "The shell." I recalled where I had heard that before. It's a story. "Percy! Gods! Hercules! Remember? Stepping on it?" Oh, duh.

"Yeah, my sneakers aren't gonna crush _that_." She rolled her eyes and began shooting electrified arrows. The crab fizzed in electricity and came tumbling out the fountain. I went ahead and mounted the creature.

"Percy!" Katniss pointed to the entrance. Dracaenae crawled inside. "Stab the crab from under. I'll keep _them_ busy." She began shooting. The snake women dodged them easily and hit Katniss with the spear in the side.

"Foooolishhh demigodssss." She hissed. Katniss yelled in pain.

I winced at hearing her scream but I began hearing the dracaenae hissing and fizzling. I love you, River Styx.

The crab moved with incredible speed. Gladly, so did I. I somehow did a flip on top of its shell before it charged at me again. It crashed against the gift shop concrete pillars. I slid under it baseball style and shanked the crab. I scooted backwards and ran towards Katniss with no weapon. She was kicking all three Dracaenae down with no help from Paggos Fotia. Soon they were all dead.

"You're late." She smirked and directed me up the flight of stairs.

"Get the damnnn demigodsss!" More Dracaenae hissed below us. I gulped. They _knew_ Katniss was a demigod. Hellhounds howled not far back as we ran on deck eight. But it didn't matter, we were killing time for Beckendorf.

Out of the shadows, some kid jumped out and stabbed Katniss on her hip. She yelled in pain, but I felt her fury rage through every vein in her system. She punched the kid down and drew him up by his neck onto the wall. His armor was on crooked and it didn't help that he looked as if he just woke up.

"Put me down, you bit—" Katniss kicked him in the shin. He winced.

"Shut up." She told him. Her side was healing slowly. The thought of this demigod being brainwashed by Kronos depressed me. He looks about the same age when I first came into camp.

"I'll handle this, Kat." She looked over to me with ruthless eyes. "Trust me. Keep going." We could hear monsters not far back. She let go of his neck and he sank to the floor while she ran.

I took Riptide out and disarmed him and had him at death point. "My name is Percy Jackson. If you and your demigod friends want to live, get off the boat _now_." I shoved him against the wall and he scurried off terrified. It made me sad. Not to mention that just jeopardized our mission.

I caught up to Katniss. "Where to?" I pointed to the helipad, our rendezvous point. She nodded, but before we could move . . .

"You're late," Luke spat at us from a balcony onto of us. He looked like a typical college guy; white t-shirt, jeans, flip flops. His eyes told the truth though, they were solid gold. "We've actually been expecting you for some days now." Luke's voice was still there, but then he began shuddering as if he drank a sour substance. "Come, bow before me." Luke's voice morphed into an ancient voice of the past. A voice with a trace of evil and power.

"Yeah, that'll happen," I tell Kronos. Katniss smirked.

"Stand down," She told him, which really has no effect but hey, she tries.

Laistrygonian giants aligned the pool ready for battle. Hellhounds pounced on the rails and growled at us. Demigod archers stood beside Luke in position. We were completely surrounded. Anger boiled inside me. I wanted to rip Luke's smile right off his face—literally. I was going to fight him eventually, why not now?

_"You. You can save him."_ I heard May Castallan's shrilly voice invade my mind.

"Come, if you dare," Kronos challenged. "You're welcome as well." He was talking to Katniss. "What? Did you think we would pay no heed to a demigod as valuable as yourself? An illegitimate child of Diana is as valuable as a Big Three child, you know." He roared in laughter. It made me sick, it was the same laughter he used on Rhea so long ago.

I looked over at Katniss. She stares blankly into nothingness. Her eyebrows breached. Her entire body went on hyper drive. Someone made her mad . . . "I accept your puny challenge, _titan_." The demigods on the balcony laughed at her.

"Yeah, sure. Good luck with that, hot stuff." It's strange but I can sense just about every emotion radiating off her, and not to mention all her annoyances as well. She charged an arrow and shot it through whoever said that. It went right through his heart. It even shocked me as his limp body fell over the balcony and spewed blood.

"Who's next?" She grumbled. Not only could I feel her annoyance over what happened, but I began feeling mixes emotions of ambiguity and sadness. She feels guilt.

She charged at Kronos but time went slow. He aimed right at her eye. My instincts roared up in a storm. I don't know why, but I _cannot_ let him hit her _there_. Riptide appeared at the right time and I launched the sword, spearlike, at Kronos's Scythe. _PLEASE MAKE IT. JUST THIS ONCE,_ I begged. And my prayers were answered. I expected Riptide to shatter after that hit but it didn't, my little baby was strong. It made daddy proud.

Katniss gasped in shock. I ran to her side and Kronos roared in laughter. "You two are so foolish. If you came for my daughter," he chuckled evilly, "she's not here." I grinded my teeth. "Nakamura!" Kronos's ancient voice called him forth.

Nakamura dragged Beckendorf along. "Mitzuki." Katniss's eyes grew in awe as she saw Ethan come in. "He's . . ."

"We found him headed to the engine room ready to set the bombs." Ethan spoke to Kronos.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Well, he was headed there, my lord." Ethan cleared his voice. "And he's still equipped with the bombs." Katniss was about to talk, but as soon as I made eye contact with her, she understood the plan. Beckendorf had fooled them. He's a mad genius. I scanned Kronos's face and begged him mentally to buy the theory.

"Check the bag." Kronos called. Ethan yanked the bag out of Beckendorf's hand, he turned the sack upside down and peaches rolled out. Kronos groaned.

"Did it ever occur to you dumbasses to _check_ the engine room?" Ethan inched back.

"We'll check immediately, sir." He bolted out of there.

"Percy, what's the plan?" Katniss whispered to me.

"We improvise," I whispered back. I quickly grabbed the nearest lifesavers and tossed them at the nearer monsters. I helped Beckendorf while Katniss had my back. "They're escaping!" Kronos roared. _NO DUH_, I thought.

I slid on the rails down to the bottom deck; Katniss and Beckendorf following. We kept running afterwards. Just a few more feet and we can jump over the edge into the amazing ocean.

"I hit the detonator. It's counting down a minute. We need to get—" Beckendorf's eyes grew an he fell face-first to the ground. Katniss made a strangled scream. Blood poured out from his side. The Scythe had cut right through him.

"Don't move," Kronos warned. I could feel the rail behind me, and beyond it—the sea. I grabbed Katniss's hand and she squeezed it and let it go.

"We have to dive over the side," she whispered.

"But Beckendorf—" I began. Images of when Yoli died sweep through my mind. _It's our lives or a dead Beckendorf. _I told myself, just like I told Katniss back then.

"—is dead," she bluntly stated. I glanced at Beckndorf's watch.

**0:20:20**

Twenty second 'till explosion. "Seize them!" Kronos yelled. I gulped.

"On three," I told Katniss sadly.

"One," She said climbing on the rail. The monster shot at us but got deflected thanks to our new powers.

"Two." Hellhounds barked at us and charged, but we scooted off to the last centimeter of the boat.

"Three," we said at the same time. We fell backwards right before hellhounds could eat us up into biscuits.

Arrows blazed by my face, but none of them touched me. I reached over for Katniss's hand so she wouldn't feel the water's impact when we landed.

We hit the water, but not fast enough, the impact of the explosion sent us into the deep dark depths.

_And I blacked out._

•**Katniss's POV•**

I'm used to not relying on Percy to be my hero now, so it didn't come to me as a surprise when he decided to go unconscious. I had already intended using my bubble charm.

My only apparent problem was, _where am I?_

Soon enough I tried to fall asleep in my bubble next to Percy. But, I couldn't. I had a mix of emotions inside of me. I don't know who I am fighting for anymore. I also feel bad for Annabeth. I didn't wish her to run off like that. Percy and I have nothing going on, but she won't listen. She had said _everyone_ _knew_. I clutched my knees closer to myself. It's because they don't know about Peeta. They think I had no one I fought for until the end, to them I'm just a monster who terrorizes.

Speaking of a monster, I'm Diana's daughter according to Kronos. I can't help but hold it against Artemis. Why did she try to fool me? Am I that weak to not be able to take information? Maybe I am. I'll never know.

"Kat?" Percy rubs his eyes and looks around. "Where—?"

"Underwater is all I know. You figure the rest." I looked away.

He sighed. "We're off the coast of Florida. Near the Bermuda Triangle. I'll steer the other way or we'll be in trouble if we get into the Triangle." I nod.

We had this silence thing going on. I didn't want to speak. "Katniss." He stopped steering and plopped next to me. He ran his hand through his hair. "About what I was saying to Beckendorf . . ." I stopped breathing for a while.

"What about it?" I looked straight ahead blankly. "You don't care about me, you made that clear."

"No, I do." He looked over at me. "Just not like, um, _that_." He turned away. "The truth is . . ." Small colorful fish swam around us in schools making the ocean look beautiful. "For you, I'd risk it all."

"Then why . . ." I couldn't even speak. I was dumbfounded. Badly, at that.

"Because if I tell the whole world that I'd do anything for you, what conclusions does that lead into?" I gulped. I felt like Apollo's cows; stupid, slow, _red_.

"Thanks, Percy." I laid down. I could actually sleep now, in sweet glittery dreams where all I could think of _is_ Percy. I don't know what I did to deserve him, I'm still deciphering whether he's a reward, or my punishment.

_Every move is magic. You're from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes._

_**Whoo! For "friendship" ;D HARR HARR! I was OBSESSED with that Katy Perry song and it just went so well with this *bashes eyelashes*Either way, it's a good chapter. . .right? xD**_

_**MORE SHOUT OUTS! :D To The Flying Dolphin of Love, for being my personal mind de-blocker. MaxWaylandGray for just being an awesome bitch and beta! :D Then there's all the amazing reviewers! I appreciate ALL of the reviews, I really do :'D Anyway, just tell me what you think of this whack love triangle and how yall think it will end ;D Leave an extra LOONG review, boys and girls! Mama likes them reviews ;)**_

_**PS~ Check out "Ignorance Is Bliss" from the PJO X THG archieve. It's a spinoff of my story with other scenes with other characters! The one made for this chap is called "The Blacksmith Wears Prada". ;D I love stalling with that spinoff :DDDD **_

_**PSS~ Enter your character in the Omega Demigod Games for me! :D WE NEED THEM MALE TRIBUTES ;)**_


	27. You're All I Have

_**Sorry for the wait ._. But thanks to all the people that faved this story! :D 57! And the alerts are 37! Whoo! :DDDD **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Hunger Games, just my own characters and the plot in which I threw the poor defenseless characters into. I also don't own Snow Patrol's **__**You're All I Have**__** song sadly. Yes, I did slightly modify the name to adapt to my chappie. You can already tell that by that name that this chapter will not end well.**_

_**Also, there's a small reference to my one shot, **__**Ignorance Is Bliss**__**. So the first part with Katniss and Pollux is a bit weird if you haven't read it. No worries though, they just know each other from an earlier encounter that's not in this fic. The one shot is a spin-off of this story. It contains a small documentary about Katniss and her adventures in Camp Halfblood while Percy is who knows where (If you know what I mean;)) And the other one is about Silena and Beckendorf just before he went off with Katniss and Percy to blow up the damn Princess Andromeda. **_

_**Ok, I'll shut up now.**_

_You're All I Had_

•**Katniss's POV• **

I didn't know how boring it would be being locked up in the Artemis Cabin. Thalia is gone, so I'm alone. She left me her iPod again. As well as her laundry list. I threw myself onto my bed. I want to leave, _now._ I would go outside, but everyone sees me as a whore. And that brings my happiness down. My thoughts dismissed themselves as soon as I heard a soft knock against the door. I opened it expecting Percy, but then again, I am known to be a dreamer.

"Hello, Pollux," I mumble. His curly blonde hair was a mess. I had met him last time I was here and Percy ran off to make out with Annabeth.

"Hello, Katniss." He looked astray. "People said you were in town, so I dropped by to say hello." His violet eyes looked anywhere but at me.

"What do you want?" I looked at the floorboards. _Say it,_ I thought repeatedly, _say it._

"Can I come in? I need to ask you something." I went back a few steps to let him pass.

"Take a seat," I called pointing toward the small table. "Do you want anythi—?" He interrupted me.

"How could you take Percy away from Annabeth?" He had such a tight grip on the chair that I was afraid he would break it. Either way, I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to argue. I stared ahead blankly; I had thought he, out of all people, wouldn't fall into that rumor.

"You believed that nonsense?" I ask calmly. He sighed.

"Nonsense?" He looked at me incredulously. "When I met you, I didn't think you were that type of person." He shook his head.

"Pollux, get out." I pointed to the door. I was trying to control my anger. "Get out. You don't know me."

He inched closer to me and the door. "Why don't you just say the rumors are false then, huh?"

"No one would believe me." I threw the door open in anger. "You can't barge that subject into my face after I've been locked in here all these days. Did you think I was hiding?" I growled at him. "Well, yes, I was hiding; from people like _you_."

"Katniss—"

"_Don't_ Katniss me. I don't need your sympathy. Get out, Pollux. I don't need you to make me feel worse for something I didn't do."

"Then why doesn't Percy object it?" I stood still. I feel like a cold knife just went through me. Cold, because I never expected it.

"He doesn't?" My teeth grit together and I head out the door. The sunlight burns into my skin because of my days of living like a hermit. Then again, it feels amazing.

I scan around and storm off to where my senses point. Soon enough, I find Percy talking to Silena as she cried her eyes out. They sat on a little bench beneath a row of cypress trees. But I stopped myself; I can't yell at him now. I start walking back slowly before he spotted me.

"Kat?" he calls out to me. I curse. I ignore him. Yet somehow, that makes him come after me. He grabs me by the shoulder. "You okay?" I flame again, and rip his arm off my shoulder.

"Thanks for defending me against the rumors."

"You're not going to start that now, are you?" He shakes his head as of this was some joke. "They're trying to break you. Calm down." I can't.

"We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know." He looks around. "So why are we going to try and prove them wrong? It doesn't matter. Annabeth knows we didn't do anything. She jumped to a conclusion." His eyes look at me. I calm down just looking at them.

"Fine." He grabs my arms and drags me back to Silena.

"Silena, this is Katniss, my trusty right winged man . . . And best friend." I wave an awkward hello. "Katniss, this is Silena, head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin." She smiles, but resumes crying. "There, um, there." Percy said awkwardly. He nudged me over.

Chiron's clasping trots could be heard a short distance. Soon, the half human stood next to us. "There's something in that mail for you Silena, why don't you come with me?" he called sadly. I didn't know why everyone was being sad. Did something happen? Percy didn't say anything until Silena and Chiron were out of view, and inside the Big House.

"Beckendorf was her boyfriend." He looked down.

My heart skips a beat. He feels guilty. I feel guilty. "I'm . . ." I didn't even know where to start. "Gods, I'm sorry, Percy." He looks up at me and beams.

"It's not your fault. You brought me back to reality. We would have died." I bit my lip. "Besides I did that to you with Yoli. I guess we're even." I scoffed and sat down dramatically.

"Yeah, that's going to bring them back." I looked up at the row of trees in which we were using to take refuge from the heat. "Now what?" I ask spontaneously.

"What?"

"Well," I begin, as I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them. "We killed a shipload of monsters. Nothing's happening." He shifted uncomfortably.

"I wish I knew what we had to do now." He looked up at the sky. "Wanna go visit Rachel?" He called. My stomach twisted. I already heard about what happened to her. I don't think I can face her.

But I'm so fond of her I cannot object. "Sure." He jumps up and we walk up to the Big House.

On our way, campers stare and whisper. Then a familiar yell. "Percy!" I flinch as I recall it as Clarisse's voice. We turn around and the girl towered over us. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She looks at me. There is no mercy in her tone.

"Clarisse." Percy speaks up bluntly. "We're going to go visit Rachel. I'd appreciate if we could just end this conversation. I'd really like to get going." She fumes. She pushes him down. Campers swarm around us like vultures.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they yell. Percy gets punched. I refuse to move.

_"So why are we going to try and prove them wrong?" _

Sadly, I don't roll that way. "Get back." I threaten. My commanding voice overpowers Clarisse.

She snorts. "Think _you_ can take _me_, Kitty Kat?" I grit my teeth.

"Go away, and you don't get hurt." I take two dangerous steps toward her. "I mean it." My eyes stare her down. "I don't see why we have to put up with your rumors. Annabeth is being the dumbass that she is. She has no evidence. You guys hold nothing but the air against us." Clarisse's eyes turned ferocious. She charged. I was ready, but then Percy stood between us.

"First off," He looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Annabeth is _not_ a dumbass. She's just being unreasonable right now." I look away. She's a dumbass, nothing's changing that. "Second of all," he says as he looks up at Clarisse, which actually looks like he's staring her down. "If Annabeth was _that_ upset over something that even she knows didn't happen, she'd be confronting me. Instead I have all her minions coming after me and Kat. So go tell her to stick her head in a boiling pot of water for a few seconds and maybe that might bring her back to her senses." He storms off into the Big House—flushing?

I sigh. "Just ignore him. He's a boy in love." I look at Clarisse. "While you're at it," My muscles hardened and I felt I was going to evaporate for even saying this. "Percy is good guy. Annabeth better claim him back before some other dumb girl claims him. He's dumb as it is, he needs his wise girl." I stormed off after Percy, _also_ flushing. I cannot believe I just defended them, but it was the least I could have done.

_It was the least anyone could have done. _

•**Percy's POV•**

I stare off into the empty road. Chiron was hesitant when he handed me the keys to Rachel's Ferrari. Silena held a box of chocolate in her arms and was crying all over again. But she still said goodbye.Now all that's left is me and Katniss. She refuses to talk though. Her silence speaks more for me than anyone's. Strangely, I _know _(Like _know, know_; if you catch my drift) that she feels guilty, and also feels weak. You know, that type of weak like when your pride goes down . . . like when your girlfriend breaks up with you. I run my hand over my forehead. By the gods, why me?

We arrived at the Institution before I could even continue on that thought. I haven't been here for a while, like I've said, since Rachel beat the crap out of me. I did the usual Sunday routine I had done for the past months. Get in, take a number and wait until they prepare the resident for visitors. The sound of eighties music was the only sound that went in and out of my brain while we waited.

"How is she?" Katniss asks from the other row of chairs across from me. The sudden social remark startled me.

"She's . . . okay." I shrugged. She's bad. She's _incurable_. She's better off dead, she said so herself. My eyes stung. _Rachel._ _My _poor Rachel.

Katniss looked over at me. "Percy?" She took my hand. "If you wanna leave—" I took my hand out from her reach. She stood quiet in her chair. I felt bad for doing that afterwards. It's bad enough that any physical touch from her gives me goose bumps.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" The nurse called. I stood up groggily. Katniss walked over to her without a thought and her gaze blank like a sheet of paper.

We went up the elevator. I wish there was music but there wasn't anything. The elevator only held mirrors making my own reflection stab me. Katniss continued looking ahead blankly as if she had no reflection. Her lips were curved down to a tight frown, forehead was wrinkled in annoyance, and her hair was in a tight braid. I swear, that thing is like a hazardous potential weapon. One swing can bring down any guy to a bloody nose. I smile, for the first time.

_Ding._

We walk on and eventually we reach the door. The nurse opens it and we see a Rachel watching TV. She was watching some food network show. Her body looked more disheveled than last time. The nurse told us to just knock when we wanted to leave. She closed the door with a sharp click, and stood outside.

"Rachel?" Katniss called over to her. She ignored us. I also noticed her hands were clamped together. But I'm pretty sure that's not gonna hold Rachel or the Oracle. Katniss went up to her and gently touched her hair. Rachel flinched.

My old friend got up abruptly and looked at us as if we were strangers. "Who are you?" Her eyes fixed on me and she smiled as her eyes shifted form. "Percy?" She looked over to Katniss. "Kat?" Her composure changed again and she began breaking down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She swept over to me and touched my face.

Then for the oddest reason, she kissed me. A very, very small peck though. I pushed her away. She smiled. "You and Annabeth aren't going out anymore." She giggled creepily. She went over to her nightstand and began writing in a little book while humming either a techno version of My Little Pony or the Mattress Firm song. It always made me depressed when she'd go crazy like this. I'll also be honest with you, this _isn't_ the first time she tries to plant one on me, this time is the first time she's actually _succeeded _in doing so. So therefore her kiss didn't faze me—at all. . .I promise.

She strung up and dropped the notebook. She fell to her knees and clutched her forehead. "Rachel!" Katniss ran over to her side, and Rachel didn't shake her off.

When she looked up, she looked normal. Her pupils weren't dilated anymore and she was . . . well, _normal_. "You need to get out." Rachel said suddenly with an alarmed expression. She got up with Katniss's help and faced the window completely. "I don't know how long I'll have my free will, but," she paused looking at us. "You need to get back at the camp, now. Annabeth she's—" Rachel doubled over in pain. "She's—!" She started groaning. _"Dying!"_ She made little circles with her body, almost like a sort of spasm.

"Percy." Katniss throws me a syringe. "We're taking her back to the camp." Her tone was full of new hope that I didn't want to break it down. "I'm taking the Ferrari outside the window. You'll jump out with Rachel and we speed off. Got it?" She stormed toward the door. "You've got five minutes." The door slammed.

"Percy . . ." Rachel mumbled. "Take me away, _please_." I help her up and get a grip on her shoulders. "I _can_ be the Oracle." She coughed. "I _can_ be the one." I'm not sure she was even talking about being the Oracle anymore. I gently sit her down; and ran to take the steel bars off the window . . .

All I remember is staring down the steel bars thinking ,"_how the hell am I taking these down in less than three minutes?"_, when Rachel rammed into the window—eyes glowing purple—and tore the things down as if they were made of paper. Thank gods she was still chained, and thankfully I devised some sort of chain leash for her exactly when the sexy Ferrari appeared below us. The door knob rustled furiously. One look at Rachel and I knew I wasn't going to be the first one to jump. She had launched herself out and I prayed to Zeus to not zap me into tiny particles. I sadly, think I broke something when I landed on the hood, and I know it broke my heart more when I saw what the chains did to the goddamn amazing paint job. The Styx had fixed whatever broken bones I had gotten, but not my heart.

Katniss drove like some mad woman. She had her eyes set on the road while I "calmed" hyperactive Rachel down with the syringe Kat gave me (If you know what I mean). And I have to admit, Katniss is pretty beast on avoiding to get hit by cars on the opposite lane.

Note to Self: _Only, and only, let Katniss drive when we're escaping from the scene of the crime._

I jump into the passenger seat. "Nice driving." Katniss stares ahead. She smiles when I had begun to lose hope in her emotion span.

"Thanks."

I don't know how long it took to get to camp, but all that way was silent. I want to say I was staring at the country side or some BS like that, but I wasn't. I was creepily observing Katniss as she drove. She was a natural; Eyes on road, and complete concentration. It also didn't help that Rachel's warnings about the camp shook me pretty well. Considering all the "prophecies" Rachel has ever told really haven't come true.

That is, until I saw smoke rising from the distance. Of course, I spoke too soon. "Shoot." Katniss stepped on it until we were going as far as the Ferrari could even go. I jumped out of the car before it stopped completely. Campers were up in armor and killing monsters that invaded the outskirts of the camp. I may have been dreaming but I could swear that I actually saw the invisible force field and it was about to be destroyed.

"Percy." Katniss caught up to me. She scanned the area. "I may not always have a plan, but I know we have to stop Hecate." I looked at her. Hecate? She pointed to the top of the hill where poofs and puffs of colors shot into the sky.

_My paradise was being destroyed. Paradise was lost. Even if there was still hope or not. _

•Katniss's POV•

I threw rocks at the telkhines assisting Hecate trying to break down the barrier.

"Hey! Ugly!" They all turn which makes me smile. "Come get me!" The stubby monsters charged at me, but I was ready. I should really stop hanging around Percy. His cheesy battle remarks are rubbing off me.

I took a deep breath and channeled my fuel to the outside. Next thing I know, I create a whip out of pure fire. The telkhines didn't even have a chance to flee. Percy and I charged at Hecate, but it was too late. The force field went down. The monsters screeched their war calls and poured inside the camp. Percy couldn't even move.

"Annabeth . . ." Is all he could say before he fell to his knees. "I'm so stupid! We _knew_ they were coming. We _knew_ it." I balled my fists with fury.

"Then we'll have to stop it." I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the camp.

We went into the bloody madness. It made my heart sink when I saw so many campers dying in their own blood. The Apollo archers were firing and that seemed to do something, but not much. The Aphrodite cabin was easy to spot, they all wore pink armor. Ares kids were killing anything in their path, and the Demeter cabin turned monsters into plant life. Everyone did their part, it was . . . beautiful.

I scanned the place for Annabeth though. She's the one we need to find. I blink a few times and quick image spun into my head at the same time it spun out.

_"PEETA!" _

We _have _to find her. I slapped Percy a few times. "Percy!"

"What . . .?"

"We're going to find Annabeth." My voice rose over the madness. "We _will_ find her." He didn't look convinced but at least he could walk now.

The Zeus cabin was up in flames. I was waiting for Percy to dose it off, but he can't even accept the current surroundings. With a wink from my eye, the fire roared away from the cabin, and transferred into me. All around me, monsters burned into ashes as I beat them with my fiery whip. We headed into the Athena cabin, but it was empty; except for the corner. Hecate was in there . . . as was Melinoe.

I aimed and fired at Melinoe. She fizzes in electricity for a while.

"You have some nerve to be doing—" She pivoted only to meet our eyes. "Oh, it's just you two. You're out of luck. She's not here; we don't know where she is." I sighed in relief. I never felt more relieved in my life, but of course, my reliefs never lasts.

"Katniss, Percy!" Annabeth charged into the cabin with her dagger out, ready to attack. Percy's pupils grew. Hecate laughed.

"You." She pointed at Annabeth. Percy and I got in front of her for protection, but I knew we wouldn't hold. I turned back and got a grip on Annabeth's wrist. We ran. I ran for her life.

"What are we doing?" she yelled at me over the chaos. She tried to escape my grasp. "You ditched Percy!" I shook my head.

"They don't care about him, they want _you_." Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't care—"

"No one does." We went up near the cypress trees. She panted and coughed up blood. "Percy doesn't care if he gets left behind. All he wants is you to be safe." She flushed and turned away.

"Katniss, I'm sorry about all the rumors." She poured her eyes out. "I'm so sorry." I look at her. "I always got tired of Percy hanging around you that I thought . . ." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I would have thought the same thing." I smiled and I didn't have any trouble doing so. "He loves you so much, that for you, he'd do it all." I scoffed. "He could care less to what happened to me, he said so himself to Beckendorf." She looked ahead with a faint smile.

"So if you don't love him, who do you love?" I cast my head down toward the grass.

"Peeta." I closed my eyes and pictured him again. "He was my everything."

She gaped. "Was? Is he . . .?" I nodded.

"You always jump to conclusions, don't you?" I looked at her. Her blonde hair covered her face. I looked away. "It's sad to say that you're right."

"I'm so sorry." I froze.

"Percy jumped over a ledge trying to save him," _What Percy did next was brave. He threw himself over as well without hesitation. _"But he was already gone . . ." _I am not seeing Peeta's blood gush out before me. I am not looking into his eyes while they plead for my help._ "Five stabs, five times. He was long gone." _The knife went in him. Twice? Thrice? Who knows, but it was like instant replay. _

I stared out into the madness. "But I'll see him again one day." I looked over to Annabeth. She looked down.

"I didn't know . . ." I squeezed her shoulder.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"Having a bonding moment, I see." Melinoe's laughter was wickeder than any with we'd ever encounter. I stood in front of Annabeth.

"Get back," I warned. Paggos Fotia evolved. The arrow crackled with raw energy. Unlike the fire, I could feel tiny electric spasms in my hands from the arrows.

"You're so cute." She giggled. "Your lover dies, and now you try to protect Percy's lover." I bit my lip. "I bet his blood seethed through your hands . . . all his insides coming out." I felt frozen. She evolved into something—_someone_.

"Peeta?" I panted. She laughed.

"Oh, Katniss, you amuse me so." An unknown force pushed me back against the cypress trees, which gashed me. Blood trickled down my cheek.

Annabeth takes out the dagger. "You better get back!" Melinoe resumes laughing. Then Percy comes in.

"Oh Melinoe . . ." He chuckled. "I'd advise you to heed her advice." His eyes twinkled with fire. It made an amazing combination considering he had ocean green eyes. Erebus appeared from a black smoke cloud. His dark features made me shiver, but it also reminded me of Yoli.

A masked figure came from the smoke. His body structure looked somewhat familiar. His voice was robotic though, as if morphed. "Erebus, Melinoe." The figure pointed to me and Percy. They slithered toward us. I shot the arrows and Melinoe yelled.

"Annabeth! Run!" I yell. She looked at me, and for once, didn't argue. I ran after her, and Percy after me.

We headed into the woods. I could hear the gods not far. And I'm sure they'll catch up, it's like running from a cloud. But, we'll try. I jumped onto a tree with ease and held my hand out for Annabeth, then Percy. Me and Annabeth managed to skid from tree to tree with ease and elegance, Percy—not so much. But we stopped. There were no more trees. Only a rocky cliff in which waves clashed against the edge and the rigid rocks below. The same invisible force knocked us all down from the tree.

"_Get back!_'" Melinoe giggled as she imitated me. "You all are soooo funny." The masked figure comes up.

"Hold the Mockingjay down." It points at me, "As well as Neptune's child." Erebus engulfed around me and held me tight around my neck. Melinoe held Percy and licked his neck. It sickened me.

The masked figure took out a five headed knife like the one . . .

"Let her go!" Percy squirmed in his grasp from Melinoe. The masked figure held Annabeth by the neck.

I squirm in Erebus's clutch. "Why are you working for her?" I tell Erebus quietly. "Nyx feels betrayed by you. Yes, you're gods but, you two were the parents of the world. Why give in to _this_ low life?" Erebus strengthened his grip on me. "Even . . . even Nyx said she only stayed for you . . . She loves you . . . Erebus." He gripped on tighter until I felt I had no air left. "Please . . ." My remaining air wasted, on _this_. I look back from my distorted vision and over hear the same words I once heard not too long ago.

"—to victory." I know what's to come next. The knife goes in. Five times. Her eyes go white. Blood seething through her clothes, hitting all the deadly points. Heart, stomach, lungs, veins, throat, and I know the soul is somewhere in there. "A—Annabeth . . ." My teeth clenched. I could hardly breathe. Tears rushed down my face. I couldn't save her. I had failed.

Then, Erebus let me go. He looked aside, pretending as if he didn't just let me go. I panted in relief, but just a little. "ANNABETH!" Percy yelled to get free. Melinoe laughed. Percy couldn't even fight her clutches anymore.

I charged at the figure, arrow pointing. "I can't believe you!" My vocabulary didn't supply me now, but I didn't care. "Do you have any idea, what you did to me? To him?" I pointed at Percy. "You have no soul, you can't love. Just go die." My yelling continued. I didn't want to face Percy. I would burst into round two of tears.

The masked figure looked away. "Seize her, Erebus." But Erebus was long gone.

_My entire body turned on. I felt like a god myself. I could do anything._

•Percy's POV•

"Hold the Mockingjay down." The creepy mask dude pointed at Kat, "As well as Neptune's child." I am _not_ Neptune's, just saying. I would have spoken out at this discrimination if it wasn't for Melinoe trying to give me a hickie.

My humor went down, though, when I saw _that_ knife. Mask guy took out the five headed knife that was so familiar to _us_. The air was knocked out from me as soon as I saw it. Something has to happen and Annabeth will live_, I know it_. My life isn't a tragedy, that's Katniss's. Annabeth won't die, she _will not_ die . . . right?

My heart told me otherwise and I hated it. "Let her go!" I yelled. I tried to free myself from Melinoe's grasp, maybe I could be that miracle.

"This—is what we've been looking for!" The masked man's voice is so cold hearted. "You are the key, beautiful," His robotic voice couldn't hide the mock in his tone. "To victory." I felt a huge pang of jealousy; that's my girl he's calling beautiful. But my feelings of manliness quitted on me, as soon as the knife dove into her.

Blood splashed my face. Her blood dripped down my cheeks. The knife kept going in and out, in and out. Annabeth! Her blonde hair was all falling into masses of gray. And her eyes turned white.

A slow flashback went through my mind. Her childhood. Her father and her going to the library, to tell her stories of the French Revolution or the Civil War. Finding out her father was marrying some woman. Monsters attacking her home, arguing with her parents, more attacks. Fleeing one stormy night, with her dad's hammer. She attacked Luke and Thalia when they found her, and Luke armed her with the dagger she died with this day. Growing up in the camp was her dream come true, it was her home. Her love for Luke spurted every time she saw him, making me flinch at the sight of him. Then, I come along.

I feel her happiness because I might just be the answer to her prayers. I am her quest. We went to hell and back together, literally. We travelled through the Bermuda Triangle, and saved Grover. I saw her as she was imprisoned, forced to carry the sky. I saw Rachel and her jealousy fired in me. She hated Rachel. The Labyrinth wasn't the best experience ever. Then, she was kidnapped. Worst months ever being locked up in a damp prison. Hecate appeared, she chanted as Melinoe and Erebus held Annabeth down on a type of hospital table. They took blood out of her with a syringe and transferred it into a wine glass, making the masked dude drink every drop—almost vomiting. They took blood out of him the same way and made the five headed knife bathe in it until the blood became almost a black color. They injected that black blood into Annabeth.

From that point, the memories were static, like in a TV. I saw myself having fun with Katniss, laughing, smiling, being me. The mot vivid colorful moments were when I asked her out and our runaways to make out. Then like a TV, it shut off with a click.

"ANNABETH!" I yell. I couldn't even struggle against Melinoe's clutches.

"I can't believe you!" Katniss yelled. She aimed a fizzling arrow at the mask guy. "Do you have any idea, what you did to me? To him?" Her finger points to me. "You have no soul, you can't love. Just go die."

The masked figure looked away. "Seize her, Erebus."

I don't know what happened next, but Katniss threw herself onto the masked figure. "I'm tearing that mask _right_ off your face!" My eyes falter. For the first time since I was little, tears go down my face. Suddenly, I see no point in life. Suddenly everything means nothing. In a blink of an eye the world becomes ashes. My world shuts off. I don't even know who I am. "Annabeth . . ." I fall to my knees.

The masked figure groans. His mask is torn and I see familiar violet eyes. He throws Annabeth over the edge. Katniss gets her corpse's hand and tries to pull her up, but the masked figure kicks Katniss down over the edge. I can't seem to move anymore.

The masked figure turns to me and Melinoe yanks me back up to my feet. He takes out a cyan knife. _Make it swift_, was the only thought that streamed through my mind, _make it swift_. However, the blade only made it a few millimeters away from my mortal point—sadly.

"Don't dare to even touch him!" Chiron's voice rose. "Hecate, the gods will curse you 'till the ends of this planet." He yells. "And you," he points to the masked figure and Melinoe. "I swear on the River Styx you will be sorry for this." I've never heard Chiron swear so much in my life. The other two fade and Chiron looks at me. "Oh Perseus . . ." He trots toward me and helps me up.

_There is a darkness deep in you, a frightening magic I cling to. So just give me something to hold onto because it's so clear now that you are all that I had._

•Katniss's POV•

I didn't intend to throw myself over, but I got kicked over just when I grasped her hand. I didn't know what was worse: dying from a series of injuries that will be made once I hit the rocks, or drowning. I can feel Annabeth's cool blood filter in through my clothes.

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled. I felt bad not making Percy the last person she can talk to.

"It's me." I scoffed. "Probably not the person you want to see." She managed a smile.

"If we didn't meet in such a tight situation . . . we could've been either the best of friends . . . or the worst of enemies." Her gray eyes were slowly dying.

"I think you are an amazing person, Annabeth." She coughed up blood in my face, but I didn't mind. I didn't even care. "You are everything any man would want." She flushed, and it was a deep flush considering she's losing blood.

"You're sweet." She closed her eyes, as if flushing made her remaining blood stir. "I know you and Percy will end up together . . ." She grunted. I could already feel the water. "But at least, it's you. I wouldn't want it any other way. Just don't tell that dumbass I said that." I smiled. Tears went down my face. I hugged her.

"It's not like that, though . . ." I said, but there was no response. Only silence. Followed by a clashing wave hitting me against the cliff.

_A welcome arrow through the heart, under your skin feels like home. Electric shocks on aching bones. _

**Gods, I bawled making this chapter. My beta, MaxWaylandGray, bawled too. And we hate Annabeth's guts in the series. Anyway, sorry if I made your tissue supply decrease a bit. My sincerest apologies. Tell me what you think though, was Peeta's death more of an impact, or Annabeth's? Id love to know :] Thanks again to all my readers! Ch. 28 is being revised by mah beta ;) And 29 is ALMOST done. We remeet a character in the next chapter btw! So stay tuned! :D**


	28. Aurora

_Aurora_

**•Katniss's POV•**  
I don't quite remember what happened but my inner instincts told me that I didn't want to remember. My eyes crept open. Seagulls squall, waves clash against the shore, and huge palm trees tower over me.

_Where am I?_

My stomach growled like a monster, and it burned. It told me I hadn't eaten in days, possibly weeks, but it felt like years. I grind the sand I'm on with my fists as I struggle to get up. My vision is hazy and everything becomes double. I try to shake my head and rub my temples but my senses fail me. All I can make out is my basic surroundings and an odd lump a few meters away from me.

"Percy?" My voice breaks and I hit high notes. My throat burns. I cough. "Percy!" I drag my limbs toward Percy's lifeless body. I shake him. His heart was beating slowly and his breaths were short. As I shake him my fingers hit hard bones. His ribs stuck out. I look down to realize I look the same.

Since I failed to wake Percy, I went into the ocean. I cleaned myself with the salty water. I was tempted to drink some, but I knew better. If I started drinking, I wouldn't be able to stop. As I splashed the water on myself I began to notice more than just ribs poking out. Blood stuck to my skin like a parasite. But it wasn't mine.

_"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled._

I began hyperventilating. I remember.

"No . . ." The wind slowly flakes my hair against my eyes as small tears went down. I went down into the water to wash them off, and tried to forget. I had washed my clothes and thanks to the scorching heat, they dried fast. Soon, I was up and at it. I knew Percy wasn't going to be in the happiest mood once he woke. _If_ he woke. I swatted negative thoughts out of my mind.

_Take me now. You spin the sun around. And the stars will all come out._

**•Percy's POV•**  
Bro, he's _unconscious._

**•Katniss's POV•**  
Just when I had thought the island was inhibited I saw the smoke. It was a girl; she was my age, more or less. A big caramel braid was swung around her shoulder. She wore an ancient Greek tunic that matched her skin like if they were intertwined. I've never seen such a beautiful lady. She seemed to be preparing a type of broth that made my stomach rumble in different languages. The smell was sensational; it smelled like my days in Twelve. It reminded me of home.

A smile rose onto her face. "Who's there?" Her voice rang through my ears like bells on a silent night, awakening me. She looked at me and an alarmed expression grew on her face. "Who are you?" She dropped the firewood she carried. "Who sent you here?"

I shook my head and licked my lips with bitter hunger. "My name is Katniss. I'm sorry if I startled you." The girl looked at me as I was some hologram, wishing I wasn't real, or better―just another curse. Seeing how I was getting no feedback except her prolonged gaze, I began walking away.

"Wait!" She called, I looked back and she took my wrist. "I'm sorry. Come, I'll feed you." She took me along with her and sat me down. "I'm sorry. Um . . ." She took a bowl and served me. "Eat." She didn't have to tell me twice.

After a couple of servings, "So what's your name?" The girl sighed.

"My name is Calypso." Calypso. All the stories, Iliad and the Odyssey; they all said _not_ to trust her. She was an equivalent to a demon. I needed to get Percy off this island before she raped him or something. "As you can see, this is awkward for me. I usually am granted with male visitors . . ." Right, she's cursed to only have male visitors in which she sexually abuses. I got that. But even with my paranoia, I felt compelled to trust her. I was divided between instincts and facts.

"I won't bother you anymore. I'll be on my way." I began to get up, but she caught my ankle, which made my instincts fire up. Katniss ain't getting raped today.

"Please," Her grip was so strong I couldn't kick her. "Listen." She was persistent. "I have fresh clothes for you. You can stay with me." Her tone and expression seemed _so_ sincere.

"I have to explore the island a bit better." I lied. She let me go and I walked away peacefully.

Percy was gone when I got back. Oh dear gods . . .

"Percy!" I yelled. Up from the ocean he emerged. He looked terrible. _Happier_―but terrible.

"Katniss!" He waved. I waved back reluctantly. He looked too happy. Could it be he hasn't remembered? He ran up from the shore and threw his clean shirt on. "It's good to see you." He looked around cheerfully. "So, any idea to where we are?" I bit my lip remembering Calypso.

"We need to get off this island."

"Why?" His smile disappeared.

"It's Calypso's island." His smile then returned, I ignored it. He's not stable at the moment as it is. "You know the stories, we need to get out." He shook his head.

"What, why?" He lauded. "Kat, I know Calypso." My heart skipped a beat. "After Mt. Helens exploded last year, I woke up here. Calypso is a nice woman. She nursed me back to health." I bet she raped you while you slept, Jackson. I shook my thoughts away. _No,_ if Percy trusts her, I should too.

"Percy, she's dangerous."

"Katniss, I don't know which history was taught to you, but Calypso isn't how the stories say she is." He pleaded. "Trust me." Sadly, I do. He noticed my surrender. "Come on." We walked into the jungle.

"She's there." I pointed toward the smoke. Percy went on ahead of me eagerly.

It took me a while to catch up, but when I finally did. I saw the type of embracing I wish I didn't have to see.

"I knew you'd come back." Calypso called as she embraced my comrade. I looked off into the distance and cleared my throat. They looked back at me awkwardly.

"You two know each other?" She motioned from me to him.

"Sadly." I mumbled under my breath. She nodded pretending not to hear me.

"Come on you two, I'll clothe you and give you a place to stay." He went into her cave, expecting us to follow. Percy went without thinking twice. I hesitated.

"Trust me. She's an old friend." I bit my lip as my companion reassured me.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked suddenly. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Remember what?" His innocent look told me he forgot that Annabeth . . .

"_Nothing_," I looked away, "Nothing at all." Percy shrugged and went into the cave, and I followed. My heart wanted to bolt right out of my chest. Whether I liked it or not, Calypso was the least of my worries right now.

_Percy doesn't remember Annabeth got murdered._

**•Percy's POV•**  
I sprung up from my mattress and panted. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I looked around and griped the mattress under me. I relaxed. I'm on Calypso's island. Katniss is a room away. It's okay. I'm fine. It's alright. Nothing's wrong. I threw myself back onto the mattress.

It was just a dream.

_I smiled in relief. I don't know what I would have done if Annabeth would had really died._

* * *

**Happy Birthday to MaxWaylandGray! :D Shes one year closer to her death :'D Lol jk love you girly! So, um, yeah. The aftermath. Its safe to say now that the story is already halfway to ending. I expect to get no further than sixty chapters in total. Hang in there readers! Almost there! I love you all for supporting through my first fic! It will be the two year anniversary over the summer! **

** Hope you all have an amazing week? xD **

_Please review!;D_


	29. True Faith

(Review of last Chapters: Annabeth died. Katniss and Percy fell into the ocean. Katniss wakes up on Ogygia. *gasp* And she wanders aimlessly and doesn't trust Calypso. Percy does, so she says fineeee. But worst of all, Percy doesn't remember anything. Then he had a nightmare that Annabeth died. Hardy har har.)

_True Faith_

**•Percy's POV•**  
It was only a few days ago since I had woken up in Ogygia. I had missed Calypso and all, but I knew I had to return to our mission—again. I took a deep breath, that I didn't need, and submerged into the ocean.

There's another problem, I can't seem to remember why I am here. Last time, at least I _knew_I ended up here after being blown up on Mt. St. Helens, but now? Nada. I've tried to ask Katniss but she either shrugs or just walks away. I feel like I have this block in my mind. It's strange. Not to mention we need to get back before people think we died or something.

I walked back from my daily swim to look for Calypso and Katniss. I found them in silence over a game of chess. I smiled. It must be extremely strange for poor Calypso to have a female visitor. She told me she thought she was going lesbian when Katniss arrived, but they seem to be getting along quite well.

"King me." Calypso called. A smile rose on Kat's face.

"It's check mate." Kat smiled, maintaining a laugh.

"It's been a while since I've had someone to actually play with." She grinned at Katniss before looking back to me. "Come, I'll send the servants to bring food for us. It's time for lunch."

While we ate, Calypso began to talk. "I've been meaning to talk with you two about this." I kept chewing on my sandwich while she spoke. She wiped her mouth and crossed her arms. Her eyebrows arched in a weird manner. She's never looked so serious. "Why were you two sent here to me?"

I sighed. "I don't remember anything." Calypso nodded. "Katniss?" I called. "What about you?"

Katniss cleared her throat. "I seem to have forgotten as well." Calypso nods.

"Ogygia has been cloudy lately. It worries me. Something is wrong," Calypso sighed. "Even though you two have already explained your story to me, I can't help but keep telling you two again that you must go." She looked from me to Kat. "Something is wrong."

"You want us to _leave_?" I called slowly.

"Percy," she said, looking at me with a artless glance. "You and I both know I enjoy yours and Katniss's company greatly. I've never had such fun with a female." She smiled and Kat, who returned the smile genuinely. "But something is seriously wrong. You need to get back to the camp immediately." She looked back to me. "And . . . I'm not asking." I felt bad. For once I wanted to escape my mission. Something had to be really wrong for Calypso to be kicking us out.

"I'm going for a short walk." Katniss called. "I think it's better for us if we leave in the morning." She looked at Calypso as if exchanging some sublime message to her. Katniss got up and left. Calypso sighed in sadness. She placed her hand over mine across our table.

"I feel bad for kicking you out of my prison, but I feel that you should go. It's the gods' will." She smiled as she squeezed my hand before she got up and went inside her cave.

_Greaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat._

**•Katniss's POV•**

The stars shone brighter than any night here. The cool sand seethed through my toes as the sound of the cool waves crashed against the shore. I started writing my name in the sand again.

I had done this every night for some reason. I guess just to hope I'd wake up knowing who I am, and was. Sadness can be an emotion I'd love to live without, but it'd be impossible to survive without. I want to keep every memory of mine. I don't want to forget like how Percy has.

A voice startled me. "The waves tonight look smashing, do they not?" I sprang up, only finishing the first half of my name. A man with a lemonade called out to me. "So you're Katniss." He looked at me, or should I say, through me. "I guess you can assume who I am."

He wore leather sandals and a flower patterned shirt. His gray beard was nicely trimmed and he had such startling green eyes. "You're Poseidon." I noticed my voice became a whisper at that point.

"Not bad, not bad." He offered me some lemonade but I declined. "I came to see you," He sighed. "Because I cannot talk to Percy about this." The waves shushed and paused. Cooing to the sound of the god's voice and the water stood still like silence. "I had to get part of Percy's memory blocked." The waves resumed to their true nature. They went and came in a rhythmic matter. "You know, I had hoped he would end up with her. Get married. Have kids. I really had put hope in their future. But sadly, I put my guard down." For a god, he's quite sappy. He gave me an amused look. "I can read your mind, you know." I couldn't help but grin and he did too.

"Forgive me for disrespecting." I called out of formality. "But, may I ask," I looked at the sea god. "Why?"

He sighed. "You survived seeing Peeta die because you know death as is if were your best friend. You've seen it in its best and worst forms. Percy hasn't. He's never killed. He's _not_a killer." I raised my eyebrow out of habit. "Not saying you're a killer but you're more bound to 'carry out the job' if need be." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I need you to play along. He'll need time." I held my breath for awhile.

"Isn't it wrong, though?" I whispered. "To not tell him? Doesn't it do more harm than good?" The god sighed.

"It does in most cases. If I know Percy, it won't affect him the same way." He looked at me. "He wouldn't survive if he knew now. So, the plan is to get back to your time and bring him with you. There you need to get to Vathia. If you don't, it will be too late. I also need you to bring Stephanie with you."

"But that's impossible—" The waves rose to a scary height but settled down. I should really put a filter though my mouth.

"No," He said, looking at me with those sea green eyes. They were the spitting image of Percy's, it wasn't even funny. "Not anymore at least. Ever wonder why you could will yourself to change times?" I nod, but honestly, I've never really put that much thought into it. "Peeta's death. And with Annabeth's, the worm hole grew. We're trying to stop its growth, but we can't. There's a spell put into it both ways, like a door unlocked only if opened from both sides." He scoffed. "And those types of doors do exist." I wouldn't doubt it. "Point is, get off the island, Katniss." The way he said my name sounded sweet, like silver, and it had feeling..

"Yes, my lord." He chuckled.

"You're not so good with these titles are you?" I shook my head.

"No, sir." I smiled, but then turned more serious as a thought occurred to me. "What about everyone else that knows?"

"That's why I need you to go back to your time where no one knows what happened to Annabeth. That's why I had you both sent here." It felt wrong, hiding the truth. Then again, I forget he can read my mind. "Don't worry, Katniss. It won't be for long. He'll know by the time you need to get back to this time." It still didn't feel right, but the sea god sighed, as if giving up on me. "Either way, thank you, child. Or should I say," He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it with a funny smile. "Granddaughter." I didn't have a chance to respond before he disappeared into sea mist.

"Great. . ." I mumbled into nothingness.

_Every night there was a full moon, and it was all for you._

**•Percy's POV•**

The raft was ready to depart when someone was cast ashore.

"Stephanie?" I called in disbelief. Are the gods really making Calypso turn lesbian? Katniss came in from the jungle with Calypso.

She dropped whatever she was holding. "Stephi? She's—" Katniss groaned as she rushed over to her side, she kept mumbling stuff about the sea and how it's so pushy. Weirdo.

"Calypso," Katniss carried Stephanie up bridal style. "Help me get her into your cavern." Calypso was already there helping before Katniss even finished talking.

So basically, they left me here.

**•Katniss's POV•**  
Calypso performed CPR on Stephanie. Her pulse was dead and her breathing slow. At that moment I had a strange memory of when I was a little girl.

We were walking through town in Twelve once, me, Gale, and Prim. We had just finished selling our game at the Hob and bought the kids some candy. Inside the candy store, a small boy fainted. The mother freaked out and began yelling hysterically. Her other kids were cowering in fear. I couldn't even move, Prim on the other hand, rushed up to the boy and yelled out at us to get a doctor. She began doing chest compressions. Prim had saved that boy. He was low on sugar, ironically enough.

This time, _I _reacted, not as well as Calyspo had, but I actually pushed myself forward. I guess hanging around Percy changed me in more ways than one way. I never knew I could change this much over meeting just one person.

"Katniss?" Stephanie groaned as she coughed. I hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay." After half an hour, she regained full consciousness.

"Why am I here?" She asked me solemnly. "I thought only men arrived in Ogygia." Calypso laughed heartily.

"So did I." I smiled at Calypso's remark.

But, again, turned serious. "There's something we must do." I scanned the room and checked outside, making sure Percy wasn't near. "Okay, Stephanie," I whispered as we all huddled. "You were there when, um, Annabeth died . . ."

"Oh, Katniss . . ." She leaned back in her chair. "By the gods, why do you bring that up now?"

"Because," I leaned in closer toward Calypso and Stephi. "Percy doesn't remember." Calypso's eyes grew and Stephanie shrieked.

"What do you mean?" She said quite loudly. Calypso and I shushed her.

"Poseidon had that memory erased temporarily." I whispered. "He talked to me last night. You're coming to my time, Stephanie. The only safe place for you now is there apparently. Also, you cannot, under any circumstance, remind Percy about anything Annabeth, understood?" She nodded.

"Isn't that, um, a bit—"

"I know it is. But I have no opinion with the gods." I looked away as I heard a soft rumble of thunder outside. "We're all just pawns." More thunder. Oh, Poseidon.

_Our valued destiny comes to nothing. I can't tell you where we're going, but I guess there was just no way of knowing._

**•Percy's POV•**

The raft led Stephi, Katniss, and I onto a dark shore. Trash was littered everywhere on the shore, it made my stomach queeze. Sadly, I knew exactly where we were.

"Thirteen." I mumbled. "How?" I lifted my arms in confusion. I jumped of the raft and helped the girls.

"Looks like the worm hole_ is_growing." Katniss walked next to me. The obliterated skyscrapers towered over us. The sky was smeared in a gray polluted color. The smell was of wet metal.

"This. Is. Your. Home? T-The future?" Stephanie gasped. "This is . . .this is horrible!"

Katniss smiled calmly. "Welcome to the future. I'll be your guide. And for the reference, this isn't my home. I lived in District Twelve. Back when it wasn't bombarded and blown to ashes. Not that it was a paradise or anything." Stephanie shook her head.

"Okay, I gave you a history lesson on Greek mythology long ago. You owe me, start talking."

The girls walked on ahead of me. I couldn't help but be silent. There's something wrong. Calypso wasn't bluffing. I feel like the wormhole tore open. But why? Katniss didn't even ask for my opinion when she brought Stephanie onto the raft. I feel so unimportant.

_If I could only remember what the hell happened before we came into Calypso's island._

* * *

**_Im sorry! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING THIS :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD It has been two years since I started this. Thank you all for being here for what? Two years? :'D The story is half way done so HOLD ON! D _**

**_I wanna thank GirlWhoLovesKnives132 for her support :) She really helped me out ;) Also all my other reviewers! Thank you so much! I will begin responding to reviews now xD Whoo!_**

**_My kickass beta: MaxWaylandGray._**

**_Also, I created a Tumblr a few weeks ago :P Add me! My URL is i-want-to-be-the-leaf .tumblr .com (just w/o the spaces :)) Im a hugeeeee Avatar fan 8D LoK and TLA FTW! xD Haha and I have some Logan Lerman pics ;) Hes so fine!_**

**_Till next time faithful reviewers! ^.^_**


End file.
